Una vieja historia
by safrie
Summary: CAP 16 UP!.(Esta vez no me demoré XD) Severus Snape durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Semana Santa: Severus recibe la "ayuda" de Lucius y el castigo de Voldemort... lean, no soy buena para hacer resúmenes
1. Capítulo I

**Nota de la Autora: Para los que ya habían leído este fic (por cierto mil gracias por leerlo XD) lamento decirles que no es una actuallización oficial sino una edición para subirlo por cápítulos como es adecudo (error de principiante sorry), espero actualizarlo pronto pero es que en estos momentos estoy de trabajo hasta el cuello porque termino clases en dos semanas y (ustedes saben como son esas cosas) como cosa rara todo toca entregarlo a última hora ¬¬**

**Por favor dejer reviews....**

****

**Sin más los dejo con la historia.....**

****

**Disclaimer:** (Es que todos ponen XD). Bueno supongo que ya sabráan que es lo de JKR y que es lo mío.

****

****

****

UNA VIEJA HISTORIA

by Safrie  
  
** Capítulo I  
**  
Era ya de noche en Hogsmeade y todo estaba tranquilo en el pueblo mágico, parecía que ya todos se encontraban durmiendo y se podían ver sólo las débiles luces de los faroles de la calle. La estación quedaba un poco alejada del pueblo pero no por eso presentaba alguna diferencia con este; allí también todo se encontraba muy tranquilo y se podría pensar que se encontraba desolada de no ser esa enorme sombre sombra que cortaba la luz de la luna que bañaba a la estación y a toda la ciudad.  
  
La sombra parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y no pareció inmutarse cuando luego de unos 20 minutos (que por el sopor de la noche perecían más bien 20 años) se podía observar a lo lejos dos pequeños alfileres de luz y el ruido de una locomotora que se acercaba a gran velocidad, fue necesario que pasara otra media hora para que desapareciera la pasiva tranquilidad de la estación de Hogsmeade y se observara la llegada de una ruidosa y humeante locomotora completamente de color rojo y que llevaba escrito en el frente "Expreso de Hogwarts". El silencio anterior era ahora una sola algarabía de ruidosas voces, carcajadas y sonidos de animales que al parecer estaban algo malhumorados. A pesar de la algarabía se podía escuchar una voz por encima de las otras gritando "¡¡Por aquí los de primer año!!, ¡¡Los de primer año deben seguirme!!", era Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de los terrenos del Hogwarts, un semigigante que hacía una hora se encontraba en la oscuridad de la estación esperando a los nuevos alumnos para llevarlos a conocer por primera vez el imponente castillo.  
  
"Todo sigue igual que siempre en este lugar, que fastidio", pensó un joven de pelo grasiento, nariz ganchuda y mirada indescifrable mientras observaba a los nuevos alumnos unirse al semigigante dando la impresión de estar Gulliver en el país de los enanos.  
  
"Será mejor que me dé prisa porque luego no encontraré diligencias o me tocará irme con algún estúpido Gryffindor" siguió el joven con su dialogo mental, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se dirigía a abrir la puerta del compartimento en el que se encontraba, con tan mala suerte que en ese momento se sintió empujado de nuevo a su compartimento y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.  
  
- ¡ Tenían que ser esas estúpidas! – dijo con ira mirando a un grupo de alumnas de quinto, sexto e incluso algunas de séptimo año que pasaban emocionadas y cuchicheando detrás de un grupo de muchachos que se dirigían hacia la salida del tren.  
  
- Como me lo suponía, tenía que ser por ese estúpido de Black – continúo dirigiendo una mirada de intenso odio a un muchacho de pelo negro que hacía parte del grupo de los que se dirigían a la salida del tren.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás tirado en el suelo, Severus? – preguntó un muchacho de pelo café y ojos fríos color miel  
  
- Las estúpidas fans de Black y de Potter han pasado en estampida y me han tirado al suelo – dijo Severus al recién llegado.  
  
- Je, je. Parecen una manada de mulas detrás de esos dos, pero apúrate porque no encontraremos diligencias y nos tocaría sentarnos al lado de alguna de esas y no me apetece verlas babear todo el camino – continuó el muchacho del cabello caf  
  
- Tienes razón, Nott – dijo Severus – algo bueno es que por lo menos las de Slytherin no parecen ser tan estúpidas, no he visto a ninguna en ese grupito.  
  
Nott, le dio la mano a Severus y lo ayudo a levantar del suelo, los dos salieron del compartimento dejando allí los baúles y la lechuza negra de Severus y tomaron una de las diligencias con otros dos alumnos de Slytherin de otro año.  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo se dirigieron al gran comedor y se sentaron en la masa de su casa, Severus no pudo evitar sentir un odio intenso al mirar a la mesa opuesta y ver a Potter y a Black sonriendo con sus amiguitos. Era cierto que ya no lo molestaban tanto, después que descubrió el secreto de Lupin, supuso que era porque tenían miedo que lo rebelara a pesar de la orden de Dumbledore de guardar el secreto, pero aún así no les iba a perdonar nunca las humillaciones del curso anterior, todavía se acordaba de ese maldito día...  
  
- ¿ Crees que este año si tendrá nuestra casa buenos representantes? – Pregunto Nott mirando a los temblorosos alumnos de primer año que seguían a la profesora McGonagal  
  
- No lo sé Harvey – dijo Severus mirando también a los de primer año que se veían muy pequeños en comparación con los otros alumnos - pero por lo menos creo que ese chico del pelo negro quedará en esta casa – y señaló a un niño de ojos azules muy fríos y pelo negro que parecía tener un aire de superioridad y de desdén.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó la canción del sombrero seleccionador. Al final de esta Severus y Harvey aplaudieron como los demás pero sin muchas ganas, y muchos de los niños respiraron aliviados.  
  
La profesora McGonagal comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético, pero Severus no parecía poner mucha atención sino estar concentrado en sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Severus, me estás poniendo atención? – dijo Harvey empezando a impacientarse – te estoy preguntando algo hace como media hora y no me respondes.  
  
- Lo siento – espetó Severus - ¿Qué querías saber?  
  
- Llevo media hora preguntándote sobre los TIMOS  
  
- Ah!! Nada mal – dijo Severus con satisfacción – Obtuve una O (Outstanding) en Pociones y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el resto de las importantes E (Exceeds Expectations), menos en Transformaciones – añadió con una mueca – definitivamente eso no se me da aunque no sé por que extraña razón obtuve una A (Acceptable)  
  
- Definitivamente es mucha tu suerte – dijo Nott con una sonrisa burlona – entonces asumo que este año no seguirás con transformaciones.  
  
- Afortunadamente- dijo Severus con indiferencia.  
  
- En todo caso ya tendremos mas tiempo para nuestro grupo, aunque necesitamos organizarnos nuevamente, desde que Lucius salió (hace ya dos años) no nos hemos podido reunir, él dejo dicho que tu fueras su sucesor y como dijiste que el año pasado estabas ocupado con los TIMOs decidimos descansar todos por un año – En ese momento la frente de Severus se oscureció pero no dijo nada, simuló poner nuevamente atención en la selección en el preciso momento en el que Murray, Spencer (el chico del pelo negro) era enviado por el sombrero seleccionador a Slytherin. – e incluso podremos buscar nuevos miembros – añadió Nott observando a Spencer que se sentaba cerca de los de segundo año.  
  
La selección terminó pronto y a una palabra de Dumbledore, apareció la comida en los platos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
  
Luego de la comida Dumbledore dio su acostumbrado saludo de inicio del año y presentó los profesores nuevos a los alumnos. – Este año nos acompañará la profesora Sprout en Herbología ya que la profesora Newton ha llegado a un feliz retiro – en ese momento se levantó una mujer bajita y gordita que aún no llegaba a los 25 años, que fue muy bien recibida por todos.  
  
- El resto de la planta docente sigue siendo la misma – dijo Dumbledore cándidamente, y luego se dirigió a los alumnos de primero diciéndoles – Espero que su estadía en Hogwarts sea agradable, ya tendrán la oportunidad de conocer mejor a los profesores en cada una de sus clases, ahora por favor sigan a los prefectos que los llevarán a sus respectivas salas comunes y les indicarán las normas de sus casas.  
  
En ese momento todos los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas y los de primero se mantenían junto a los perfectos de sus respectivas casas para no perderse.  
  
Severus y Harvey se alejaron de la multitud y tomaron el camino hacia las mazmorras, parecían dirigirse hacia el salón de pociones pero luego tomaron un pasadizo lateral y se pararon frente a una gran pared de piedra en la cual colgaba un tapiz y Harvey dijo – Slytherin gran heredero de la serpiente – en ese momento la pared se abrió y Severus y Harvey entraron en la sala común de Slytherin, las luces estaban encendidas pero la chimenea estaba apagada debido a que hacía calor esa noche, apenas habían llegado unos pocos alumnos de cuarto y quinto por lo que Severus y Harvey decidieron subir a sus habitaciones. Severus entró por la puerta en la que decía "Sexto año", mientras que Harvey siguió un poco más adelante hasta la que ponía "Séptimo año".  
  
Severus entró a su habitación, aún no había llegado ninguno de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la cama que estaba más alejada en la izquierda, allí se encontraba su baúl y Galatea, su lechuza negra estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
Severus se acostó sobre su cama sin cambiarse y dirigió sus ojos hacia el cieloraso, tenía una expresión meditabunda y a pesar de que sus ojos eran ilegibles si se le miraba detenidamente se podía notar un leve temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. No quería pensar, ya no tenía más excusas, el año pasado se había librado del problema debido a los exámenes de los TIMOs, ni siquiera sus padres pudieron decirle nada, todo sonó muy convincente y no tuvo ningún problema en todo el año, pero ahora era diferente, ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de evadir más el tema, sabía que no tenía ninguna escapatoria, de todas maneras no importaba nada, no había ninguna razón para luchar contra esto, ese era su destino, desde pequeño lo supo, desde pequeño fue presentado, entrenado, esa era la historia de su familia y no había nada más que hacer...  
  
Un rayo de luz que se colaba a través de la ventana le daba directamente en los ojos, Severus arrugó el entrecejo y se tapó la cara con las manos para evitar la molesta luz, sin embargo un chillido emitido por Galatea le hizo abrir los ojos, aún estaba tendido con ropa sobre su cama, no se acordaba en que momento se había quedado dormido pero era evidente que nadie se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo y decirle que se cambiara o que se acostara bajo las cobijas, ya estaba acostumbrado así que no le importó, de todas maneras nunca hablaba con sus compañeros de curso si podía evitarlo, un nuevo chillido de su lechuza lo hizo levantar de la cama.  
  
- Calma Galatea, ya voy – dijo Severus desperezándose y acercándose a su lechuza, esta lo miró como reprochándolo con sus ojos grises y abrió su pico amenazadoramente.  
  
- Veo que tienes hambre – añadió Severus sonriendo – y ahora que lo mencionas creo que yo también, me parece una buena idea la de bajar a desayunar, (en ese momento la lechuza abrió y cerró el pico varias veces seguidas) claro que te voy a llevar pero debes prometer que no me morderás en el camino de aquí al gran comedor o te llevo directo a la lechucería y te quedas sin comer.  
  
La lechuza se quedó muy quieta como queriendo demostrar que se comportaría correctamente y esperó pacientemente a que Severus se cambiara su uniforme y se peinara debido a que su pelo estaba todo revuelto. Luego él la sacó de su jaula y la llevó al gran comedor en donde le sirvió un plato de cereal de maíz que la lechuza comió gustosa. Luego de las ratas esa era su comida favorita.  
  
En el momento en que Severus se servía una tostada con mermelada se acercó Harvey que se sentó a su lado.  
  
Hola Severus, te ves un poco pálido – dijo Nott tomando un poco de cereal en su plato  
  
Estoy bien Nott no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido sobre las cobijas y supongo que no fue una noche muy agradable aunque en realidad no lo noté porque estaba muy cansado del viaje  
  
- Ya veo, Severus, en todo caso la noche no estuvo fría por lo que creo que no es tan grave – en ese momento Galatea que ya había acabado con el cereal que le sirvió Severus comenzó a comer el que estaba en el plato de Nott  
  
- Ahh!! Saca ya a ese pajarraco de aquí – dijo Harvey espantando a Galatea que lo miró indignada y le mordió un dedo sacándole sangre – mira lo que ha hecho  
  
- ¡Tú la espantaste! – dijo Severus enfadado – lo tienes bien merecido por idiota – y tomó con cuidado a Galatea y le sobó la cabeza para calmarla, además de llenarle nuevamente el plato con cereales.  
  
Nott refunfuñó un rato más pero se cuidó muy bien de acercarse a Galatea, no quería tener problemas con Severus, en realidad le tenía miedo y no quería saber cuales eran las consecuencias de hacerlo enfadar, decidió dejar el cereal a un lado y tomar algunas tostadas y un poco de chocolate, luego de un rato cuando supuso que Severus se había calmado decidió intentar hablar con él.  
  
- Mmm.. Severus  
  
- Qué quieres – dijo este secamente  
  
- Me preguntaba, cuándo íbamos a hacer una nueva reunión, mi padre dice que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y que podemos perder práctica, además que tampoco hemos intentado buscar más seguidores y como tu vas a ser el nuevo jefe...  
  
Severus no respondió, en realidad no se podía decir si estaba escuchando pues parecía muy entretenido en mirar a su lechuza comer  
  
- ¿Me escuchaste Severus? – preguntó Nott en un tono suave  
  
- Por supuesto, ¿es que acaso soy sordo?  
  
- Yo pense que...  
  
- No me interesa saber que pensaste Harvey – dijo Severus casi con desprecio, al mismo tiempo en que sonaba la campana – tengo que irme a clase  
  
- Pero que va a pasar con el encuentro - insistió Nott – mi padre me dijo que los tuyos están comenzando a enfadarse – en ese momento Severus se quedó como meditando, mientras acariciaba las suaves plumas de Galatea.  
  
- Ten en cuenta que yo no le temo a nadie – dijo Severus despacio con voz sorda y en realidad no muy convincente.  
  
- Lo siento yo...  
  
- Ya te dije que no me interesa lo que pienses – continuó Severus – llama a los otros y diles que nos reuniremos el sábado a las 10 p.m. en el lugar de siempre y ahora si me disculpas no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase de pociones.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II  
**  
Severus había enviado a Galatea a la lechucería, ella sabía el camino así que no había necesidad de llevarla, de todas maneras llegó a clase cinco minutos tarde pero eso no importó, Remulus McAffey, el profesor de pociones también era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y nunca quitaba puntos a su casa.  
  
- Lo siento profesor – dijo Severus con cara de falsa pena  
  
- No importa Snape, siéntese por favor – dijo McAffey con una sonrisa  
  
Snape se sentó en uno de los mesones y dirigió una mirada alrededor, para su desgracia en la otra esquina estaban el "magnífico" Potter, el presumido de Black y la sangre sucia Evans, había dos idiotas de Ravenclaw, y como era de esperarse ningún hueco Hufflepuff, parecía que no había ningún otro Slytherin lo que parecía molestar un poco a Severus porque lo que mas detestaba después de hacer algún trabajo en grupo era tener que "ensuciarse" hablando con gente de otras casas. Además era seguro que si tocaba trabajar por parejas los dos Ravenclaws trabajarían juntos, lo que significaría trabajar con alguno de esos apestosos Gryffindors, el problema es que de esos tres no sabía cuál sería el peor.  
  
- Este es su sexto curso en Hogwarts como bien lo saben – comenzó a decir el profesor McAffey con voz autoritaria – se supone que se encuentran en el curso avanzado de pociones porque son los mejores alumnos de su nivel en la materia, aquí no se aceptan los mediocres y yo tengo el derecho de expulsarlos del curso en cualquier momento si creo que no cumplen las condiciones necesarias – en ese momento dirigió una mirada asesina a los Gryffindor que hizo que Severus se sintiera complacido – como ahora ven menos materias la intensidad horaria de esta materia será mayor y la verán tres veces por semana en bloque (cada bloque dura dos horas). Las pociones que se ven en este curso son mucho más avanzadas y algunas tienen un gran nivel de peligrosidad, por esta razón es que solamente unos pocos alumnos tienen acceso a estas, algunas ocasiones necesitarán consultar libros de la sección prohibida, pero los permisos irán firmados por mí con el nombre del libro que necesitan para así evitar que consulten temas que no les interesan...  
  
El profesor seguía explicando los temas y los libros de la materia (muchos de los cuales Severus se sabía de memoria) cuando se escucharon unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban al salón, se abrió la puerta y todos voltearon a ver a una chica alta de pelo negro rizado y ojos azul – grisáceos.  
  
- Lo siento mucho profesor McAffey, ya sé que es muy tarde pero peeves estaba tirando bolas de barro cerca de la sala común de Slytherin y no pudimos salir hasta que llegó el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Es un poco tarde señorita Thompson – dijo McAffey con amabilidad – pero afortunadamente aún estaba explicando los contenidos del curso y la metodología, eso se lo pueden explicar luego sus compañeros.  
  
Mientras el profesor McAffey continuaba con la explicación Anabel Thompson tomó asiento en un mesón cercano a Snape, el cual respiró con mayor tranquilidad, ella también era una Slytherin y en caso de tener que trabajar en parejas ya tenía con quien hacerlo, no creía que ella estuviera gustosa de juntarse con algún Gryffindor.  
  
- A pesar que se trata de un curso de pocas personas, de todas maneras la idea es que trabajen en parejas, algunas de las pociones son muy complicadas para se controladas por una sola persona, aunque dependiendo de su nivel podrán trabajar solos en algunas si así lo desean, ahora en vista que tenemos un número impar de estudiantes lo mejor es que se organicen por casas, lo que me parece un poco ventajoso para ciertos estudiantes – dijo el profesor McAffey mirando con odio hacia los Gryffindor – pero que supongo que los demás entenderán, y ahora para iniciar en forma la clase prepararemos dos pociones el día de hoy, una de ellas la Panequeais, la cual deben saber para que sirve ¿cierto señor Snape?  
  
- Es una poción simple la cual es hecha únicamente a base de plantas y sirve para la curación de cualquier dolor leve como un dolor de estómago o de cabeza y se ha encontrado eficaz incluso en algunos casos de migrañas y en maldiciones de baja potencia  
  
- Excelente señor Snape, 10 puntos para Slytherin, como bien el señor Snape dijo esta es una poción simple así que espero que no tengan ningún problema, la segunda poción no la haremos completamente el día de hoy se trata de la Símilus diae, con esta poción se puede hacer creer que el que la toma está muerto ya que los signos vitales son los mínimos y no pueden ser detectados por ningún método, la única forma de despertar al que la ha tomado es por medio de la preparación de un suero que debe inyectarse a través de una vena. Algunos la confunden con el filtro de muertos en vida pero la poción que prepararemos nosotros es mucho más poderosa y peligrosa. Así que como han podido ver su tarea para la próxima clase son dos pergaminos explicando completamente los efectos de la Símilus diae, los cuidados que se deben tener en su preparación y el nombre, los efectos y la forma de preparación del suero que sirve como contra. Por supuesto esta tarea se entregará por parejas.  
  
- ¿Desea algo señorita Evans? – dijo McAffey con desprecio a la muchacha pelirroja que estaba levantando la mano  
  
- Es que al ser un número impar de alumnos no sería mejor entregar la tarea por los mismos grupos de trabajo? – dijo Lily mirando fijamente al profesor.  
  
- He dicho que era por parejas señorita – dijo McAffey con furia – no sería justo para los demás que además de darles facilidades para preparar la poción también la tuvieran para las tareas. Si alguien queda sin pareja simplemente entrega el trabajo de manera individual, y tengan en cuenta que no aceptaré dos trabajos iguales. Ahora señorita Evans si no le gusta mi metodología bien se puede ir del salón, de todas maneras son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por criticar mi manera de enseñar y ya es hora que estuvieran llenando sus calderos con agua.  
  
Lily se puso muy roja pero no se movió, Sirius y James se acercaron a ella y le dijeron algo que la animó un poco y la hizo sonreír, con lo cual fueron al armario de los estudiantes por los materiales.  
  
Severus se acercó al mesón en el cual se encontraba Anabel.  
  
- Hola Snape – dijo ella en un trono neutro  
  
- Parece que tendremos que trabajar juntos – dijo Severus con seriedad aunque sin la acostumbrada frialdad que usaba al hablar.  
  
- Es mejor que comencemos de una vez si no queremos enfadar a McAffey, puedes ir poniendo el caldero en el fuego y sacando el libro mientras que yo voy por los materiales.  
  
Severus no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, eso era algo nuevo para él y miró fijamente a Anabel para ver si lo mandaba a propósito pero no encontró nada en los ojos de la chica, por lo que decidió tomar el caldero y llenarlo de agua, mientras ella se dirigía a un pequeño armario negro, que usualmente estaba cerrado para los alumnos de cursos inferiores pero que era el que contenía los materiales de los alumnos de cursos superiores.  
  
Diez minutos después los materiales estaban sobre la mesa y el caldero se encontraba sobre unas llamas azules, Severus estaba consultando el libro mientras que Anabel maceraba unas hojas de menta en un mortero.  
  
- Muy bien, lo primero es el eucalipto, la yerbabuena viene 10 minutos después, luego dos gotas de extracto de ipecacuana y cuando comience a hervir se le adiciona el extracto de menta. – dijo Severus leyendo el libro.  
  
- ¿Cada cuanto hay que agitar? – preguntó Anabel una vez hubo adicionado el eucalipto  
  
- Hay que agitar cinco minutos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, luego se deja sin agitar por diez minutos, y se agita nuevamente en el sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj por cinco minutos más, se deja reposar nuevamente y se sigue así hasta que empiece a hervir.- dijo Severus tomando un gran cucharón de madera y empezando con la agitación mientras que Anabel miraba su reloj y adicionaba las hojas de yerbabuena y luego de la cuarta agitación en sentido de las manecillas del reloj las gotas de ipecacuana.  
  
La clase transcurría normalmente y a pesar que McAffey consideraba esa poción como "Sencilla" había que tener mucho cuidado en los tiempos de adición de cada sustancia y en la forma de agitación. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la poción Símilus diae, Severus y Anabel tuvieron que leer el libro durante media hora antes de iniciar con la poción y luego se dividieron cada uno las tareas, era necesario tener todos los materiales listos en la forma en que los añadirían en la poción puesto que una vez comenzada esta no había tiempo de prepararlos después y tocaba tener todo milimetrado pues había materiales en los que la primera gota y el primer grano debían caer exactamente al tiempo o de los contrario la poción se arruinaría por completo.  
  
Severus le sugirió a Anabel que cada uno intentara aprenderse un párrafo diferente de la poción ya que eso les facilitaría un poco el trabajo, de esa manera se aprendieron pedazos de la poción mientras preparaban los materiales y estuvieron listos para empezar.  
  
- Muy bien la primera parte dice que debemos esperar a que el agua esté a una temperatura exacta de 45°, no nos podemos pasar ni un grado para adicionar la mandrágora – dijo Anabel mientras que metía en el caldero un extraño aparato parecido a un termómetro muggle pero el cual se programaba para indicar una sola temperatura.  
  
- Luego hay que adicionar al tiempo tres gramos de escarabajo molido y dos gotas de veneno de basilisco – dijo Severus recordando – mientras se agita con la varita en el sentido se las manecillas del reloj repitiendo diez veces _morere, somnum, mortis somnum_.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor es que tu digas las palabras y hagas lo de la varita, puesto que sabes esta parte mejor y yo me encargo de adicionar los ingredientes – dijo Anabel mientras el "Termómetro" comenzaba a pitar y Severus adicionaba rápidamente las diez raíces de mandrágora de cementerio y asentía ante la proposición de Anabel.  
  
Cuando sonó la campana Anabel y Severus habían llegado exactamente a la mitad de su poción, la cual tenía un color azul marino, tal como estaba descrito en el libro, por lo que estaban satisfechos a pesar de estar muy cansados pues esa poción exigía de una gran concentración.  
  
Al salir del salón se encontró con la mirada burlona de Sirius Black que le dijo por lo bajo, "Hola snivellus (llorón), ¿aún sigues en Hogwarts?, tu lugar es una cueva donde están los rastreros". Snape se puso terriblemente pálido de la ira que tenía y había sacado su varita para atacar a Sirius cuando sintió que algo le picaba la espalda.  
  
- Yo que tú no hacía eso snivellus, o podrías resultar muy afectado.  
  
- No sabía que atacabas por la espalda, Potter – dijo Severus con un tono de desdén aunque en su interior estaba muy preocupado – no se supone que los Gryffindor son leales?  
  
- ¿Ahora te preocupa que los Gryffindor seamos leales? – dijo Sirius en un tono burlón.  
  
- Por lo menos nosotros no somos unos hipócritas que aparentan ser unos perros lamezuelas delante de Dumbledore pero que le viven dando puñaladas por la espalda – añadió Severus en tono de insulto  
  
- Cuida tu boca Snape si no quieres terminar como abono para las plantas de Sprout – dijo James en tono amenazador  
  
- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? – dijo Lily que salía del salón y se quedó mirando la cara enfadada de James y Sirius y la cara pálida de Severus.  
  
- No...Nada – dijo James guardando rápidamente su varita  
  
- Solamente estábamos saludando a nuestro amigo snivellus – dijo Sirius en tono de broma – pero no importa vamos Lily que tenemos transformaciones.  
  
- No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita Potter – dijo Severus por lo bajo – y que te dejes manejar por una sangre sucia.  
  
- No vuelvas a llamarla así – dijo James perdiendo la paciencia y sacando su varita con tal rapidez que Severus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar – EXPELÍRAMUS!!!- gritó haciendo que Severus saliera disparado contra la pared de las mazmorras y se golpeara en la cabeza quedando semi inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre mojando su cara.  
  
- La próxima vez que vuelvas a decir esa palabra terminarás el resto del curso en la enfermería – dijo James con los ojos llenos de furia, pateando la varita de Snape.  
  
- No debiste hacer eso James – dijo Lily muy preocupada – nos puede dar problemas..  
  
- No soporto que ese imbécil te llame sangre sucia – dijo James mirando con odio a Snape.  
  
- Pero no debiste reaccionar así James, simplemente hay que ignorarlo  
  
- ¡¡¡¿IGNORARLO?!!!, ya me cansé de que te empeñes en defenderlo Lily!, por eso es que no te respeta no es mas que un estúpido y rastrero Slytherin que ni siquiera tiene amigos!!!  
  
- No me hables así Potter!! – dijo Lily poniéndose, tan roja como su cabello – yo no te pedí tu ayuda, yo sé valerme por mí misma y no sé si te crees el salvador del mundo o algo parecido, en realidad a veces pareces un Slytherin!!!- y se fue dejando a James mirándola furioso y confundido. 


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**  
  
Snape entró al salón de aritmancia, con una mano en su cabeza que aún le dolía después del golpe a pesar que la señora Pomfrey, le había curado la herida. El no quería dar gusto a James y quejarse pero la profesora McGonagal lo vio allí tirado y no lo dejó ir sin antes pasar por la enfermería.  
  
La profesora aún no había llegado y Snape tomó un asiento junto a la ventana. En este salón había más gente, alrededor de unas 20 personas aunque la mayoría eran de Ravenclaw (7), de Hufflepuff había 4, al igual que de Gryffindor y de Slytherin había otras cinco personas aparte de él pero no sentía ganas de hablarles, algunas veces le perecían unos idiotas que querían creerse muy malos pero que al final terminaban escondiéndose detrás de la falda de mamá.  
  
La profesora Trust, entró en ese momento en le salón y les pidió a los alumnos que hicieran silencio, comenzó con un amable saludo de bienvenida y comenzó a explicar los temas que verían en el curso avanzado y las nuevas condiciones.  
  
Severus no le prestaba atención, miraba por la ventana a un par de lechuzas que se alejaban del castillo y por un momento quiso ser una de ellas, sería genial llevar la vida de una lechuza, tu única preocupación sería llevar las cartas que te mande tu dueño y esperar que este te de una buena alimentación que de todas maneras te podías proporcionar tu mismo, en cualquier lugar puedes encontrar ratones y cosas asquerosas para comer, en todo caso tenías el privilegio de volar, podías despegar del suelo y alzarte en un majestuoso vuelo sin fronteras, hacia la libertad, sin necesidad de estúpidas escobas o encantamientos, simplemente por ti mismo sin la ayuda de nadie, eso era realmente lo que él quería. No podía entender como se decía que el hombre era el ser más privilegiado de la naturaleza, de que valía la inteligencia, los sentimientos, eso solo servía para atormentarse, a qué se podía llamar privilegio si no se tenía un simple par de alas, si había que obedecer y seguir los mandatos, las órdenes, no había derecho a escoger a ser uno mismo, todo era falso, las alianzas, todo, se hacía por conveniencia y no por convicción. Se puso a pensar en su vida, llevaba seis años en Hogwarts, pero ningún amigo, es cierto que pertenecía a un grupo, del cual el líder anterior había sido Lucius Malfoy, pero él no era un amigo, era un superior, el que daba las órdenes, luego estaba Harvey Nott, con quien hablaba de vez en cuando pero el era sólo otro estúpido lamezuelas que estaba con él por conveniencia, sabía que si le decía que no quería más, que quería ser libre saldría corriendo y se lo diría a sus padres, se haría con otro líder para no disgustar a su amo, luego estaban sus padres, en realidad a ellos no los podía considerar familia, desde que tenía uso de razón le estaban dando órdenes, preparándolo, pero no recordaba un abrazo o un beso, sólo bofetadas y golpes cuando las cosas salían mal, pero ni una mirada de orgullo cuando salían bien pues así tenía que ser. Luego estaban sus compañeros de curso esos idiotas que le tenían miedo, y se decían ser serpientes, actuaban por la espalda, como verdaderos animales rastreros, esperando a ser pisoteados por alguien más fuerte, esperando unirse por conveniencia al que tuviera más poder para absorber todo ese poder y luego desecharlo al no tener más fuentes. No podía creer que su única amiga fuera su lechuza Galatea, él sabía que no estaba a su lado sólo por comida y abrigo, ya habían pasado varias pruebas juntos y sabía que podía confiar en ella, por eso quería ser como su lechuza...  
  
- Señor Snape, esta es la décima vez que lo llamo, son cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por su falta de atención y haga el favor de contestar la pregunta que le estoy haciendo – dijo la profesora Trust con voz de impaciencia.

* * *

Era ya sábado, la primera semana había pasado de una manera vertiginosa, tal vez era por ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía de vez en cuando y lo hacía pasar horas meditando, no tenía con quien discutirlo, su lechuza Galatea lo escuchaba pero no podía darle un consejo, por momentos soñaba que era un gran búho, que alzaba el vuelo y escapaba lejos, a otro lugar, pero luego despertaba y se daba cuenta que estaba en su cama atrapado, que no había manera posible de escapar.  
  
"De cuando acá me vengo yo con sentimentalismos y cursilerías" pensó observando como su lechuza devoraba una enorme rata gris, "Siempre el poder estará por delante de lo que podamos sentir, el poder lo único a lo que los sangre limpia podemos aspirar y la única forma de procurarme el poder es procurándome un amo poderoso" se dijo con energía, pero sus palabras no le sonaban convincentes, eran más una copia de lo que solía decir su padre, quería creer lo que se decía pero en su interior algo le hacía dudar, no sabía que era esa molesta sensación, pero había empezado a tenerla cuando su padre le anunció al finalizar el cuarto año que tras la salida de Lucius del colegio, él sería el nuevo jefe.  
  
"Mi vida siempre ha sido desgraciada" se dijo de manera brusca y resentida "Yo no puedo huir de mi casa como hizo Black, no tengo nadie que me reciba ni se preocupe por mí aparte de mis padres o mi futuro amo", continuó con una horrible rabia que le venía del corazón y le hacía sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar "Sé que no lo hacen sinceramente, solo porque les conviene tener más aliados, pero ya no puedo luchar más contra esto, este ha sido siempre mi destino y lo sé, también sé que mi única amiga es Galatea y que me acompañará hasta el final" luego miró su cara en un espejo, a veces se daba asco por no ser valiente, por no luchar, pero no quería morir estúpidamente, por una causa que desde el inicio sabía perdida. "Yo no tengo amigos como los de Black y nunca voy a tenerlos, nadie me recibirá con las manos abiertas en su casa, tampoco nunca he tenido sentimientos y no he de tenerlos ahora, mi único interés es alcanzar el poder y la gloria, uniéndome a mi amo y buscando quien se una a él. De hoy en adelante comenzaré con el gobierno del grupo de esta escuela y demostraré que buen capataz puedo ser".  
  
Severus ignoró ese sentimiento que se presentaba de nuevo y se dedicó a dirigir una mirada de superioridad alrededor, se quedó mirando como su lechuza devoraba los últimos huesos del ratón y decidió bajar a almorzar. 


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV  
**  
Nott lo había arreglado todo, había contactado a todos los miembros del grupo y les había indicado la fecha y la hora de la reunión, también había informado oportunamente a Snape, el cual estaba decidido a seguir con su destino.  
  
- Bien – dijo Snape cuando los vio a todos reunidos – como bien saben desde que Lucius Malfoy salió del colegio no hemos tenido ninguna reunión, eso se debía a algunos asuntos que me impedían tomar el completo control de la situación, pero el día de hoy hago esta reunión para informarles que ya estoy a cargo, que espero que en ningún momento hayan pensado que el grupo se disolvería, y que este año entrenaremos mucho más duro y que nuestra presencia se notará más porque nuestro objetivo principal es llegar a ser los mortífagos de más confianza del Señor Tenebroso. – Nott dibujó una débil sonrisa mientras oía a Snape hablar.  
  
- Deben dar por sentado que no acepto a ningún inútil en este grupo – continuó Snape con su característica voz baja pero segura que hace que todos le presten atención – por lo que espero que solamente los mejores estén aquí, si hay algún cobarde que quiera abandonar que lo haga ahora porque después de este día sólo podrán salir de aquí muertos – en ese momento Snape calló y se escucharon algunos murmullos de temor pero nadie se atrevió a abandonar el salón, Snape volvió a hablar porque volvía a sentir aquel pequeño temor de antes, el cual era más fácil de ignorar cuando ponía toda su energía en dirigir al grupo.  
  
- En estos momentos es muy importante que consigamos nuevos seguidores, pero debemos tener cuidado al escoger, no cualquiera puede pertenecer a este grupo, no a cualquiera se le pueden revelar los profundos secretos de las artes oscuras, por lo cual primero deben comentarme cuáles son sus candidatos antes de ir a hablar con ellos, y como segundo este año entrenaremos más fuertemente sobre todo en cuanto a pociones, puesto que la mayoría de los maleficios los saben muy bien – dijo Snape a todos los presentes – si no tienen preguntas creo que eso es todo y por medio del Nott les haré saber la fecha y la hora de la nueva reunión.  
  
Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada, antes les había parecido que Lucius era muy estricto pero al ver la forma de hablar de Severus, realmente estaban dudando cuál de ellos era peor, salieron hablando bajo por los pasillos y Severus se quedó en el aula con Nott, quien aguardaba sus órdenes.  
  
- Si lo deseas puedes enviar una lechuza tranquilizando a tus padres, Harvey – dijo Severus y continuó con un dejo de ironía – también puedes aprovechar para decirles que no soy ningún cobarde y que he tomado el control del grupo.  
  
- Severus, yo...  
  
- No me interesa lo que hagas Harvey, solamente que me obedezcas lo que te mando – y salió del salón dejando a su "amigo" perplejo.

* * *

- Bonita lechuza – dijo Anabel observando a Galatea que se encontraba observando atenta el pergamino que estaba escribiendo Severus – yo por mi parte tengo un gato  
  
- No me interesa lo que tengas y quiero saber por qué me molestas – dijo Severus levantando sus oscuros ojos hacia Anabel  
  
- Sólo quería preguntarle a su majestad que día tendrá tiempo para realizar la tarea de pociones – dijo Anabel con más frialdad ante la extraña acogida  
  
- No sabía que necesitabas ayuda para hacer una simple tarea, si no puedes con eso la haré yo solo – dijo Severus con displicencia.  
  
- Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie para hacer nada – respondió con voz furiosa Anabel, en ese momento sus ojos estaban completamente grises y demostraban una especie de odio y frialdad – ni tampoco me interesa que tu realices la tarea, simplemente es un trabajo en grupo y como tal se debe hacer, pero si no te interesa le diré a McAffey que yo presento mis trabajos sola y tu te podrás hacer con alguno de esos adorables leoncitos. – y se alejó hacia una de las mesas del extremo opuesto de donde tomó un libro que comenzó a consultar.  
  
Severus se levantó del sitio donde estaba trabajando y tomó a Galatea con su mano, en realidad no le apetecía trabajar con ningún Gryffindor y la amenaza de Anabel parecía cierta, así que decidió acercarse a hablarle con el tono más suave pero sin disminuir su frialdad.  
  
- Haremos el trabajo mañana después del almuerzo, en la biblioteca – dijo Severus como quien da una orden que debe ser cumplida de inmediato – y a propósito en ese libro no encontrarás nada sobre las maldiciones oscuras, sería infantil creer eso, debes pedir un libro que se llama Ocultismo y uso práctico pero está en la sección prohibida. – y se alejó acariciando a su lechuza sin importarle si esa idiota lo había escuchado o no.  
  
Anabel siguió con su libro abierto pero no lo consultaba, quién se creía que era ese Snape que acaso tenía el poder de mandarla como quisiera?, se creía muy malo porque se la pasaba antes con Lucius Malfoy y una cantidad de malacarosos de otros años, haciendo quien sabe que estupideces, pero de todas maneras la había ayudado con esas estúpidas maldiciones que llevaba buscando un buen tiempo, esta vez lo perdonaba solo por eso pero la próxima las cosas no serían tan simples.  
  
- No te impacientes Galatea – dijo Severus cuando su lechuza le dio un picotazo en la oreja – ya sé que quieres que te deje ir pero tienes que esperar a que termine esta carta para mis padres, bien sabes que mandaron decir en la carta de los padres de Nott que les informara de la situación y de los planes que tengo para el grupo.  
  
- ¿Ahora hablas con tu lechuza Snape? – preguntó en tono burlón un muchacho de pelo amarillo, casi blanco y ojos verdes brillantes  
  
- ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Fessenden?, creo que allá estas mejor y por lo menos te ocupas de tus asuntos – dijo Severus que ya tenía bastante con tener que escribir a sus padres.  
  
- ¿Ahora te crees muy malito, eh Sev? – dijo August Fessenden que se había puesto rojo por la respuesta de su compañero de cuarto – recuerda que ya no tienes a Malfoy para que te proteja y no creo que esa lechuza que tienes por única amiga se atreva a enfrentarse a una varita mágica.  
  
- Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja y no me llames Sev, grandísimo animal – dijo Severus dejando su pluma y levantándose de su silla.  
  
- Yo te llamo como a mí se me dé la gana, me importa un bledo si te enfureces o no de todas maneras nadie va a apoyarte, eres un pobre imbécil, un anormal que ni siquiera tiene amigos, un pobre...  
  
¡PUM!  
  
En el lugar en el cual antes estaba parado Fessenden se veía un gran bulto que se retorcía por el suelo y que mostraba unas enormes pústulas que sangraban, además que no se podía distinguir cada una de las partes del cuerpo, los testigos sabían que era Fessenden porque antes estaba allí parado pero los que acababan de bajar por el ruido no acababan de entender que era esa forma extraña que se retorcía.  
  
Severus estaba al frente de la masa con la varita en alto, pálido y en actitud de ataque, iba a mandar un nuevo maleficio a la forma pero un grito lo detuvo.  
  
- Quédate quieto Snape – dijo una joven de cabello amarillo rizado que llevaba en dos trenzas y gafas de marco negro – ya le has hecho bastante daño.  
  
Severus iba a hacer caso omiso de la advertencia de la chica (que por cierto era premio anual) pero al ver el estado deplorable en que había quedado su compañero decidió retroceder.  
  
- Necesito alguien que me ayude a llevarlo a la enfermería – dijo la joven con tono de urgencia – y tu Snape vienes conmigo a donde McAffey, te tengo que reportar.  
  
Severus hizo una sonrisa de desdén, en realidad no le importaba que lo reportaran pero de todas maneras agregó – Yo de ustedes no lo tocaba si no quieren terminar como él – y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al observar que los que se habían acercado a ayudar ahora se alejaban espantados – lo mejor que pueden hacer es que lo lleve alguien que sepa correctamente hacer el hechizo levitador.  
  
Una chica de quinto año se ofreció a llevarlo y el resto de los alumnos se quedaron pasmados mirando a Severus que parecía no importarle o incluso disfrutar las caras de pánico de todos.  
  
- Vamos, sígueme Snape – dijo la joven de las trenzas saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Severus siguió a la chica en silencio, en realidad le importaba poco su castigo pero debía ser un poco más cuidadoso, había utilizado una maldición muy fuerte con el pobre chico y si se ponía a pensar con cabeza fría en realidad se había enfadado por una pequeñez.  
  
"De todas maneras es mejor así" dijo Severus para sí mientras se dirigían por un oscuro corredor. "Así no lo quieran aprenderán a respetarme o... a temerme" continuó con una sonrisa macabra "Ya pudieron notar que no necesito a nadie que me proteja" pensó triunfante y se asombró de ver que hace un rato se encontraban hablando McAffey y Tenderson (la joven rubia de las trenzas).  
  
- Ya veo... – dijo McAffey cuando hubo terminado de escuchar el relato de Tenderson.  
  
- ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa señor Snape?  
  
- Nada profesor – dijo este en tono desafiante  
  
- Bien entonces debido a lo observado... – en ese momento una lechuza marrón que entró por la chimenea dejó caer un sobre directamente sobre el escritorio del profesor, este lo abrió y lo leyó, hizo una mueca de desagrado y retomó la palabra.  
  
- Bueno, señor Snape parece que no se podrá librar tan fácil de esto como yo pensaba, al parecer el estado en que se encuentra el señor Fessenden es muy delicado y el profesor Dumbledore desea verlo en su oficina. – dijo McAffey con cara de disgusto – Señorita Tenderson, gracias y ya puede regresar a su sala común, señor Snape acompáñeme por favor.  
  
Severus siguió a McAffey hacia los pisos superiores y siguieron hasta llegar a una horrible gárgola de piedra "varitas de regaliz" dijo el profesor y la gárgola cobró vida dándoles paso hacia una escalera, que luego los llevó hacia un piso superior.  
  
- Me place que llegaran tan pronto – dijo Dumbledore invitando a McAffey y a Severus a seguir a su despacho. Allí había muchas cosas novedosas y extrañas, además de los retratos de los otros directores que parecían dormir pero que sospechosamente abrían sus ojos de vez en cuando esperando no ser vistos, Severus también pudo ver un hermoso fénix que dormía plácidamente sobre una percha.  
  
- Muy bien desearía escuchar como ha sucedido todo – dijo Dumbledore luego de ofrecerles asiento y sentarse él mismo detrás de su escritorio.  
  
El profesor McAffey comenzó a hablar y relató a Dumbledore lo que Tenderson le había dicho. Severus escuchó atentamente esta vez y notó que al parecer nadie sabía la causa de la pelea, Eso no era de extrañarse puesto que él generalmente se sentaba lo más alejado que podía de la gente y su única compañía era Galatea. En realidad el relato comenzaba desde la parte en la cual Severus atacaba a Fessenden  
  
El profesor Dumbledore escuchó atentamente la historia de McAffey y una vez terminado el relato se dirigió a Severus.  
  
- Señor Snape yo desearía saber si así fue como sucedió todo – dijo Dumbledore sin asomo de enfado o irritación.  
  
- Sí, señor director - Pero aún no me han dicho por qué comenzó la pelea – dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Severus, el cual se estremeció un poco. – o por lo menos quién la comenzó.  
  
Severus no respondió y dirigió su mirada al fénix, el cual seguía con su plácida siesta.  
  
- Veamos – dijo Dumbledore con la mirada fija en Severus – ¿el señor Fessenden se acercó a usted? ó usted a él.  
  
- Él se acercó a mí – dijo Snape sin ganas de perecer inocente, en realidad tenía una actitud mas bien desafiante que no le convenía mucho en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Y que estaba haciendo usted cuando él se acercó?  
  
- Estaba escribiendo una carta  
  
- Ya veo – dijo Dumbledore retirando su mirada de la mirada ilegible de Snape – usted no comenzó la pelea señor Snape, pero eso no es una disculpa, no debió haberse dejado provocar, además que su hechizo ha causado mucho daño. De todas maneras usted recibirá un castigo y el señor Fessenden también lo hará cuando se recupere.  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore tomó un legajo de hojas y comenzó a mirarlo, luego se dirigió a Snape.  
  
- Usted deberá ayudar al señor Filch con la limpieza de los salones del segundo piso durante una semana, sin magia. Y por cierto son 20 puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno de ustedes. – dijo Dumbledore. – muy bien creo que eso es todo señor Snape ya se puede retirar, profesor McAffey por favor quédese un momento que necesito hablar con usted.  
  
Severus salió de la oficina de Dumbledore y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, en realidad el castigo era lo de menos, lo extraño era que no le hubiera preguntado nada del hechizo que había utilizado sobre Fessenden, aunque en su interior algo le decía que él ya había reconocido que clase de hechizo se trataba. De todas maneras eso no importaba ya, lo único era que tenía hacer era no utilizar hechizos tan fuertes sobre los otros "por lo menos no se trataba de una maldición imperdonable" pensó con sarcasmo. El problema era que Dumbledore se había quedado a hablar con McAffey, algo le decía que discutirían sobre la maldición que había utilizado y algo también le decía que era posible que McAffey lo tuviera bajo estricta observación de ahora en adelante. "Bueno ya sabremos como manejarlo, de todas maneras al viejo no es que le agrade mucho Dumbledore".  
  
- Slytherin gran heredero de la serpiente – la pared se abrió y dio paso a la sala común de Slytherin, allí todavía había algunos conmocionados con lo que acababa de pasar pero la mayoría estaba reunida en un gran grupo comentando lo sucedido.  
  
- Pero... ¿si vieron como lo dejó? – preguntó una niña de primer año  
  
- Sí, nunca había visto una maldición así – comentó otro de séptimo - Es cierto, no las vemos ni los avanzados – dijo una alumna también de séptimo año  
  
- No me agradaría nada ser su compañero de cuarto – dijo uno de cuarto que estaba muy pálido.  
  
- En realidad es espeluznante, es... – lo que era Severus no lo supo, el niño de segundo que hablaba se había quedado pasmado al encontrarse directamente con él, una terrible palidez subió a su rostro y parecía que fuera a desmayarse. En ese momento el gran grupo central se disolvió y todos los que antes estaban hablando salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.  
  
Severus sonrió para sus adentros, en realidad le gustaba ver el efecto que esa maldición había causado sobre el resto, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el cual había estado sentado para recoger sus cosas y a Galatea que se había quedado cuidándolas. De repente tuvo la sensación de ser observado fijamente por alguien, cuando levantó la vista pudo ver a Spencer Murray que le observaba fijamente y con interés desde la escalera y que no desvió la vista cuando Severus se quedó mirándolo de manera amenazadora.  
  
"Ese chico parece tener lo que se necesita para integrar el grupo" pensó Severus y se dirigió a su cuarto llevando todas sus cosas y pasando por el lado de Spencer quien lo seguía con la mirada.  
  
Al entrar se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros habían cerrado las cortinas de sus respectivas camas, pero al escuchar más atentamente el sonido de sus respiraciones y sus ronquidos notó que en realidad no se encontraban ni siquiera adormilados, decidió no molestarlos por esa noche, así que se dirigió directamente a su cama y luego de acariciar el suave plumaje de Galatea deseándole buenas noches, se acostó a dormir. 


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V  
**  
Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que Severus había atacado a Fessenden, el castigo en realidad resultó un poco divertido puesto que como bien se sabe en Hogwarts son muy pocos los secretos que hay y el rumor de su ataque se había regado como pólvora sobre todo en los cursos de los estudiantes más pequeños, la parte más graciosa de la historia era que no había rastros de lo que verdaderamente pasó. Varias veces había escuchado algunas historias en las que lo pintaban como un monstruo e incluso había niños que decían que cuando se enfurecía lanzaba fuego por la boca. Por eso eran varios los niños que le obedecían cuando los mandaba a ayudarles o que salían corriendo aterrorizados cuando los miraba enfurecido por atreverse a pasar por el lugar que estaba limpiando pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando Fessenden por fin salió de la enfermería (duró allí dos semanas completas) porque cada vez que veía a Severus parecía que fuera a salir corriendo.  
  
- Debes tener más cuidado Severus – dijo Nott en voz baja una mañana en la que se encontraban tomando el desayuno en el gran comedor como de costumbre.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó este mientras servía a su lechuza Galatea un gran tazón de cereal de maíz – ¿acaso tengo que asustarme por algo?  
  
- No...no estoy diciendo eso – dijo Nott con nerviosismo – lo que pasa es que como bien sabes Fessenden tiene muchos amigos y la vez pasada los encontré en la biblioteca y escuché que decían algo sobre vengarse de ti.  
  
- En realidad no me interesa lo que estén planeando esos idiotas – dijo Severus con indiferencia – lo que me extraña es que Fessenden quiera vengarse luego de lo que le demostré que soy capaz de hacer.  
  
- En cuanto a eso... – agregó Nott como temiendo hablar – mis padres... bueno... ellos dicen que te pasaste un poco al hacer ese hechizo, es muy avanzado y se supone que ni los de séptimo saben hacerlo, dicen... dicen que Dumbledore podía empezar a sospechar y ya no podremos actuar con tanta libertad.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo cada vez que lo recuerdes – dijo Severus con impaciencia – incluso mis padres me escribieron sobre el tema. En todo caso creo que de momento no tendremos ningún problema y podremos llevar a cabo la reunión tal y como lo teníamos planeado.  
  
- Bien, ¿ Y los nuevos integrantes? – preguntó Nott con interés  
  
- Ya he hablado con todos los que propusieron, algunos en realidad son unos idiotas y no valía la pena tomarse la molestia, pero otros valen verdaderamente la pena, en todo caso ya sabrás quienes son los escogidos el día de la reunión – dijo Severus levantándose con su lechuza al escuchar la campana que daba el inicio a las clases.  
  
Severus salió del gran comedor con Galatea en su brazo, se dirigía hacia el aula de encantamientos cuando una niña de segundo año de Hufflepuff que venía corriendo por el pasillo chocó con él. La niña levantó su mirada y se puso lívida al darse cuenta con quien se había chocado.  
  
- Lo siento mucho – dijo ella casi a punto de llorar – por favor no me conviertas en rata  
  
- ¿Quién te dijo que yo convertía las personas en ratas? – dijo Severus aguantando inmensamente las ganas de reír  
  
- Todos los de segundo lo saben – dijo la niña temblorosa – cuanto te enfadas conviertes a las personas en ratas y luego tu lechuza se las come – continuó mirando con gran temor a Galatea quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises.  
  
- Ya veo... por esta vez te perdono, pero la próxima vez no tendré compasión – dijo Severus aparentando seriedad – ahora muévete que estorbas.  
  
La niña salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y Severus siguió su camino conteniendo una gran carcajada y acariciando su lechuza.  
  
Al llegar al salón de encantamientos dijo a Galatea que fuera a la lechucería. Esta obedeció dejándolo solo en el pasillo, Severus abrió la puerta y notó que aunque el pequeño profesor Flitwick ya había llegado todavía faltaban la mitad de los alumnos. De Gryffindor estaban Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin y Petigrew "El grupo fantástico", y otro leoncito que ni idea quien sería; de Ravenclaw habían tres idiotas que él ni siquiera conocía y de Hufflepuff habían cinco huecos que habían acabado de entrar y se sentaron con los de Ravenclaw. De Slytherin se supone que eran seis estudiantes de los cuales solamente estaban él y Thompson la cual estaba en el puesto más alejado del resto como si no quisiera ensuciarse. Severus se sentó en la parte de atrás en donde no era molestado por nadie.  
  
- Señorita Thompson ¿Sabe usted algo de sus compañeros? – Preguntó Flitwick al notar quienes eran los que faltaban.  
  
- No, profesor yo salí temprano del gran comedor y no me encontré con nadie – dijo Anabel con indiferencia y dando a entender que no le importaba lo que les hubiera pasado.  
  
- ¿Y usted señor Snape?  
  
- Tampoco sé nada de ellos – dijo Severus como fastidiado por la pregunta.  
  
- Bueno, entonces supongo que habrá que comenzar la clase sin ellos – dijo el profesor con desgana. En ese momento la puerta se abrió e ingresaron los alumnos faltantes de Slytherin que tuvieron la precaución de sentarse lo más alejados que pudieron de Severus.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe su demora para llegar a clase? – Preguntó el profesor un poco irritado - ¿Señorita Simons?  
  
- Eh... pues... en realidad se nos hizo tarde profesor – dijo Loretta Simons, una chica alta de pelo castaño claro y liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros mientras miraba a Severus con cierto temor  
  
- Eso no es disculpa – dijo Flitwick realmente enfadado – serán cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno de los que llegó tarde y espero que no se vuelva a repetir o los reportaré con el director.  
  
- Vamos a continuar con los hechizos avanzados de control que habíamos comenzado la clase pasada – dijo Flitwick con voz más calmada – esta vez pasaremos de la teoría a la práctica por lo cual necesito que se ubiquen por parejas.  
  
Los grupos apresuraron a formarse sobre todo por parte de los de Slytherin ya que ninguno quería quedar con Severus. August Fessenden se había hecho con Tom Levise, un chico con cara de rata aplastada; Loretta Simons se había emparejado con Anastasia Fletcher, quien era un poco más baja y tenía ojos color azul celeste. En cuanto a los de Gryffindor James y Sirius estaban trabajando juntos; Lily trabajaría con Remus y Peter se había sentado con Friederich, el otro chico de Gryffindor. Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya se habían organizado por parejas y la chica sobrante de los de Ravenclaw se había sentado con un chico fornido de Hufflepuff; al parecer todos tenían pareja menos Severus que miraba atentamente al profesor Flitwick y Anabel que al parecer ni siquiera había levantado su cabeza o se había molestado en buscar con quien trabajar.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Flitwick mirando satisfecho las parejas – solo quedan Thompson y Snape así que supongo que tendrán que trabajar juntos – e indicó a Severus que se acercara al lugar donde se encontraba Anabel.  
  
- Como ustedes ya saben de sus cursos anteriores una parte del control consiste en la atracción, repeler o mover objetos y eso ustedes lo saben muy bien sobre todo cuando los objetos no están en movimiento, o no están protegidos por ningún otro encantamiento – continuó el profesor Flitwick que en ese momento tomaba un respiro para agregar – ahora lo que van a hacer ustedes es una especie de duelo de magos pero aquí el objetivo principal no será desarmar a su oponente sino obtener el objeto que este protege, para lo cual se ubicarán cada una de las parejas en un lugar del salón, deben tener cuidado de no hacerse muy cerca porque se podrían lastimar con hechizos desviados. Uno de ustedes será el encargado de proteger el objeto y el otro deberá quitárselo, para ello deberán aplicar los encantamientos vistos los años anteriores y sobre todo los que expliqué la semana pasada, está prohibido que utilicen maldiciones contra sus compañeros pero sí pueden utilizar hechizos de retención o de protección. Una vez el atacante consiga el objeto cambiarán de papeles... así que a trabajar.  
  
Cada una de las parejas se hizo en uno de los espacios delimitados por Flitwick, teniendo cuidado de no hacerse muy cerca de las otras, aunque también era muy cómico ver que Severus y Anabel eran los más alejados del grupo porque todos temían acercarse, solamente James y Sirius estaban un poco cerca pero el odio natural que se sentían hacía que a ninguno le dieran ganas de acercarse más.  
  
Anabel era la primera en proteger el objeto (que era una bonita serpiente de plata), así que Severus comenzó con sus ataques.  
  
- Accio serpiente – Dijo Severus pero antes que esta pudiera moverse Anabel ya había invocado un hechizo de protección.  
  
- ¡Protego! – dijo ella haciendo que la serpiente cayera al suelo – accio  
  
El duelo entre ellos dos continuaba, Anabel era muy buena protegiendo la serpiente pero aún así Severus no se rendía, de todas maneras tenía que tener cuidado de no enviar ninguna maldición y de usar hechizos que todos hubieran visto. Había algunos grupos que ya habían cambiado de papeles pero en otros el duelo seguía tan interesante como con ellos.  
  
Era como la quinceava vez que Anabel bloqueaba el hechizo convocador, ni siquiera alejándola de la serpiente y luego convocando a esta última, Severus conseguía su objetivo, Anabel se sabía defender muy bien y no lo dejaba avanzar ni un milímetro, en realidad eso se estaba volviendo desesperante, sólo quería la maldita serpiente, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de resistencia, en realidad cualquier otro le habría dejado atrapar la serpiente con gran facilidad por miedo a terminar como un bulto de pústulas, pero por lo visto esa chica no era tan idiota ni tan fácil de intimidar, haría un buen papel en su grupo, podría ser uno de los mortífagos mas fuertes...  
  
Sin darse cuenta Severus atacaba cada vez más fuertemente a Anabel, había estado a punto de utilizar varios maleficios pero se había controlado en el último segundo, la exasperación llegaba al límite...  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido, Flitwick les estaba dando la espalda porque observaba el duelo entre los dos Ravenclaw, de la varita de Severus salió un rayo azul que se dirigía directamente al pecho de Anabel pero que ésta esquivó en el último segundo al tirase al suelo. El rayo pegó en una de las paredes del salón y con un gran estallido abrió un gran orificio que aún humeaba. En ese momento todo el salón se quedó en silencio y Flitwick se quedó mirando a Snape horrorizado. Era una suerte que Anabel hubiera esquivado el hechizo o de lo contrario hubiera muerto o por lo menos quedado en un estado deplorable de manera inmediata. De todas maneras ella lo miraba desde el suelo con una expresión extraña y tremendamente furiosa, no había miedo en sus ojos pero sí una furia infinita.  
  
- Creo que eso es todo por hoy – dijo Flitwick con voz temblorosa mientras ayudaba a Anabel a levantarse. – Pueden irse.  
  
Todos los alumnos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron rápidamente del salón, James Potter y Sirius Black quienes habían estado muy cerca cuando todo sucedió se quedaron mirando a Severus de una manera muy extraña pero no dijeron nada, se fueron rápidamente por el pasadizo debido a la insistencia de Lily. Severus tomó lentamente su maleta y se dirigió hacia la lechucería, quería estar cerca de Galatea, quería pensar en lo que había acabado de suceder.  
  
- Gracias profesor, no me pasó nada, estoy bien – escuchó que decía Anabel a un muy asustado Flitwick en el momento en que cerraba la puerta.  
  
Severus siguió por el pasadizo y luego bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso; hacía mucho frío y el viento soplaba con fuerza, el invierno estaba cerca y cada vez el clima empeoraba más. Por suerte no llovía así que simplemente se apuntó su capa y se dirigió a la lechucería como lo tenía previsto, Galatea estaba en uno de los sitios mas altos al lado de otra lechuza parda pero al ver a Severus bajó inmediatamente y se posó en su hombro. Éste comenzó a acariciar el negro plumaje de su mascota, aún estaba un poco alterado pero estar con su lechuza lo calmaba un poco.  
  
Salió de la lechucería, pero el frío que hacía erizó las plumas de Galatea por cual Severus la tomó en sus brazos y la protegió con su capa, la lechuza pareció mas cómoda y se dejó guiar por Severus hacia el borde del lago, allí había una roca donde este se sentó y comenzó nuevamente a acariciar nuevamente las plumas de su lechuza.  
  
"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pensó con preocupación "¿Por qué la ataqué de esa manera?" eso no era normal "En verdad pude haberla matado" . "Si en verdad pienso ser el jefe de ese grupo debo controlar más mis actos, no puedo ir matando a cualquiera que se atraviese en mi camino, tampoco puedo ir revelando todo lo que sé, eso es estúpido", pensó Snape mirando como el calamar gigante asomaba sus tentáculos hacia la superficie y atrapaba un insecto que pasaba por ahí. "Aunque en realidad no me explico por qué la ataqué, esa no era mi intención, simplemente perdí el control", Galatea le dio un picotazo en su dedo y Severus bajó la mirada para ver que sucedía, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su lechuza y le dio la impresión que esta quería hacerle algún reproche. "Lo sé Galatea, esto no puede volver a suceder, de todas maneras creo que estará muy enfadada como para querer unirse al grupo si se lo pregunto".  
  
La noche había caído rápidamente sobre Hogwarts y el frío se hacía más intenso por lo que Snape decidió que ya era hora de regresar, entró al castillo y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras con Galatea aún entre sus brazos. - "Slytherin gran heredero de la serpiente".  
  
En la sala común se encontraban reunidos los alumnos de varios años, al parecer la mayoría se encontraba haciendo sus deberes, de todas maneras al ver entrar a Severus casi todos los de primer y segundo año se dirigieron a sus salas comunes mientras que de los de años superiores la mayoría le dirigieron miradas hostiles que le hicieron recordar la advertencia de Nott, además, si no estaba equivocado, Thompson también tenía varios amigos de diferentes años y era evidente que ya todos se habían enterado de lo que había hecho. Decidió seguir el consejo de Nott, tener mas cuidado y evitar más problemas.  
  
Antes de subir a su dormitorio para dejar a Galatea que mostraba signos de cansancio, dirigió una mirada alrededor y vio a Anabel que estaba sentada en una silla cerca al fuego y hablaba con Samantha Grindelawd, una chica pelirroja cuyos ojos cambiaban de color entre café y amarillo.  
  
Severus dejó a su lechuza y bajó nuevamente a la sala común llevando algunos libros y un pergamino, cuando bajó notó que Anabel y su amiga ya se habían ido pero en el sitio en el que ellas antes estaban estaba ahora ocupado por Spencer quien le dirigió una mirada interesada.  
  
- Dicen que hoy atacaste a una compañera de tu curso – dijo Spencer quién se había acercado a la silla en que se encontraba Severus.  
  
- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Preguntó Severus con brusquedad ante el atrevimiento del niño aunque en realidad él parecía agradarle.  
  
- La del pelo castaño claro que también va en tu curso llegó muy asustada y comenzó casi a gritarlo – dijo el chico sin siquiera intimidarse un poco ante el tono de Severus.  
  
- ¿En serio?, y... ¿Thompson no dijo nada? – Preguntó Severus extrañado de que pudiera Simons ser tan entrometida.  
  
- ¿Cuál es Thompson? – dijo Spencer frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
- La de pelo negro rizado – dijo Severus mojando su pluma con tinta y comenzando a escribir en un pergamino algunos datos de su libro.  
  
- Ella no dijo nada, aunque por lo que escuché a ella fue la que atacaste – en ese momento los ojos de Severus y de Spencer se encontraron pero este último no pudo saber nada, los ojos de Severus seguían tan ilegibles como siempre.  
  
- Sí, a ella fue la que ataqué y por eso me extraña que la otra idiota sea la que armó el escándalo.  
  
- En realidad esa Thomas... Tho...  
  
- Thompson  
  
- Eso, Thompson no dijo nada pero cuando le preguntaron si era cierto dijo que sí pero que eso no era problema de nadie, que no le interesaba la ayuda de nadie.  
  
- ¿La ayuda de nadie? –preguntó Severus extrañado  
  
- Sí, unos de séptimo y otros de quinto le ofrecieron ayuda para vengarse de ti pero ella dijo que no estaba interesada, que sabía valerse por sí misma. Aunque en realidad los otros no le creyeron mucho y se fueron a otro lado donde había un grupo mas bien grande de alumnos de cuarto y séptimo – dijo Spencer mirando a Severus pero como siempre no pudo saber que pasaba por su cabeza.  
  
- Ya veo... gracias Spencer y si me disculpas tengo que terminar mi ensayo de Aritmancia – dijo Sirius dando por finalizada la conversación y comenzando escribir sin importarle que Spencer aún seguía a su lado. 


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**  
  
- Parece que ya estamos todos reunidos – dijo una voz que salía de debajo de una oscura capa al contar a otros encapuchados que se encontraban en el lugar.  
  
Unos y otros se miraban con desconfianza, al parecer algunos eran viejos conocidos pero se podía observar un dejo de nerviosismo al notar más personas de las habituales, lo que hacía que todos intentaran pasar desapercibidos.  
  
- No hay de que preocuparse – dijo el que parecía ser el jefe bajándose la capucha y quitándose la careta dejando ver el rostro de un joven de unos 16 años. – Los que saben contar puede que hayan notado más público del habitual pero eso se debe a que tenemos nuevos seguidores por lo cual pueden descubrirse para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros.  
  
En ese momento todos se despojaron de sus capuchas y sus caretas y comenzaron a mirarse atentamente unos con otros.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Severus haciendo que un grupo de siete personas pasara adelante – estos son los nuevos miembros, puede que aquí no encuentren a todos los que propusieron pero realicé una selección exhaustiva y estos son los mejores candidatos, espero que ustedes les colaboren así como ellos les colaborarán a ustedes.  
  
En ese momento los que estaban sentados comenzaron a estudiar a los nuevos miembros, la mayoría eran de primero y de segundo aunque había uno de tercero y otro de cuarto.  
  
- Muy bien los presentaré adecuadamente – dijo Severus adelantándose un paso y disponiéndose a nombrar a todos los nuevos. Este es Zacarías Matthews de primer año – dijo señalando a un niño de ojos cafés oscuros y pelo negro que miraba atentamente – ella es Hanaah Stevenson, también de primer año – y una niña de pelo rubio muy crespo y ojos azules dio un paso al frente – Spencer Murray, primero – Spencer dirigió una mirada segura por todo el recinto y fijó su vista un momento en Nott, que miró para otro lado – Esta es Brooke Rodgers, de segundo – y señaló a una niña de pelo castaño muy oscuro que extrañamente tenía un ojo azul y otro verde lo que causaba impresión – Larry Boyd, también de segundo – un muchacho muy guapo de pelo rubio crespo dirigió una mirada descarada sobre el grupo (sobre todo a las mujeres que lo observaban con atención) – Tina Powell, de tercero – muchos dirigieron su mirada a una atractiva joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache muy liso – y por último Evan Ross de cuarto – un joven de pelo café muy liso y ojos muy negros dirigió una mirada al grupo.  
  
Luego de las presentaciones los nuevos e mezclaron con el resto del grupo y se dirigieron a los lugares que mejor les parecían. Severus les dio algún tiempo para congeniar y tomó nuevamente la palabra.  
  
- Como muchos de los nuevos no saben la mayoría de las maldiciones, delegaré a algunos de ustedes para que se las enseñen, como ya les dije en la reunión pasada por orden del Señor Oscuro nos centraremos en la preparación de pociones ya que son necesarias en los planes de este año y aquí son más fáciles de preparar. Como bien saben algunos de ustedes tendrán el privilegio de conocer al Señor Oscuro pero creo que no es necesario recordarles que solamente los mejores y los más fieles podrán hacerlo.

* * *

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, yo no quería que esto sucediera – dijo Severus con voz desesperada.  
  
- No me interesa – dijo una voz fría de un hombre alto que estaba cubierto por una capucha y una careta que no dejaba ver su rostro  
  
- Pero yo...  
  
- ¡Ya te dije que te callaras imbécil! – dijo el hombre dándole una gran bofetada que le hizo sangrar la boca  
  
- Padre lo siento – dijo Severus que había caído de rodillas mientras unas gotas de sangre caían en el suelo – por favor deme otra oportunidad.  
  
- Eso no depende de mí – dijo el hombre de la capucha con frialdad – Tendré que consultarlo con el Señor Tenebroso – y se alejó dejando a Severus en el suelo.  
  
- Tu hijo está cometiendo muchas estupideces Snape- dijo una voz fría como el hielo  
  
– Lo sé mi amo - dijo el hombre que ahora estaba de rodillas lanzando una mirada fulminante a Severus que estaba en silencio mirando al suelo – pero le aseguro que eso no volverá a suceder.  
  
- Te creo porque eres un mortífago leal, pero aún así creo que tu hijo merece un castigo que le recuerde que debe hacer las cosas bien – continuó la voz que cada vez parecía helarse más.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con usted mi amo – dijo el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.  
  
- Severus acércate – dijo el hombre de la voz de hielo, mientras él levantaba la cabeza y hacía lo que le ordenaban. – Has cometido un gran error con lo que has hecho.  
  
- Lo sé mi amo y pido clemencia – dijo Severus con voz nerviosa  
  
- Ya lo sé, he hablado con tu padre y me ha dicho que no lo harás de nuevo pero aún así creo que mereces un castigo que te recuerde lo que debes hacer – y levantó su varita dirigiéndola al pecho de Severus, quien parecía saber que era lo que le esperaba.  
  
- ¡Crucio!  
  
El rayo de luz pegó directamente en el pecho de Severus que cayó en el suelo y dio un gran grito que rompió el silencio de la noche  
  
- ¡NOOOOOO!  
  
En ese momento Severus sintió un gran dolor en su pecho  
  
- Ya déjame, he prometido que no lo volvería a hacer por favor, no más yo...  
  
Severus abrió los ojos y se sentó asustado mirando para todos lados, estaba en su cama de Hogwarts, unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y Galatea estaba aleteando asustada y acababa de posarse sobre su cabeza.  
  
Severus respiró con mayor tranquilidad, aunque se llevó la mano a su pecho que aún le dolía y notó unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre.  
  
- Galatea ¿Por qué me atacaste? – Dijo a su lechuza aparentando estar enfadado aunque en realidad se sentía feliz que lo hubiera despertado.  
  
- Ya sé que estaba intranquilo pero esa no es manera de despertarme, podrías haber sido más sutil – dijo como respuesta a la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su lechuza que parecía querer decirle "¿Todavía me regañas por librarte de esa pesadilla?"  
  
- En todo caso creo que es mejor levantarme ya – dijo Severus mirando un extraño reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche, abrió su baúl y sacó una muda de ropa limpia y se dirigió a la ducha dejando a Galatea sobre su cama.  
  
"Esto es muy extraño" pensó Severus mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua tibia "Hace tiempos que no tenía esta pesadilla" cerró la llave y comenzó a enjabonarse el cuerpo "¿Por qué tengo que soñar con eso ahora?".  
  
Esa pesadilla de Severus era muy recurrente en años anteriores, era un viejo recuerdo de algo que había sucedido cuando recién había entrado en Hogwarts, por equivocación había revelado a un prefecto de Gryffindor que iba a encontrase con un grupo que practicaba las artes oscuras, lo que obviamente el prefecto había informado inmediatamente a Dumbledore. Afortunadamente no habían podido encontrar nada pero sus padres habían montado en cólera al enterarse de lo que había hecho y eso le había acarreado el castigo más doloroso del cual podía acordarse.  
  
Una vez Severus había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse se había olvidado de su pesadilla, llamó a Galatea quien se posó en su hombro y bajó a desayunar.  
  
Aún no había mucha gente en el gran comedor, era sábado y hacía frío porque estaban en pleno invierno, de todas maneras la gente que llegaba al gran comedor hablaba animadamente, ese día era la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de vacaciones. Severus había escrito a su casa con anterioridad diciendo que se quedaría en Hogwarts para la Navidad (en realidad siempre lo hacía), prefería pasar sus vacaciones alejado de maldiciones, golpes y castigos.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde (Galatea ya iba por su segundo plato de cereal) se acercó Nott que se sentó en al lado derecho de Severus.  
  
- ¿Vas a ir hoy a Hogsmeade? – preguntó luego de los buenos días  
  
- Sí, creo que nos hacen falta más ingredientes para las pociones y además debo hacer las compras de Navidad – dijo Severus con desgana.  
  
- Ya veo... – dijo Nott reprimiendo una sonrisa – y hablando de pociones mi padre dijo que la poción que le enviamos la semana pasada les ha sido de mucha ayuda, han podido encontrar mucha información gracias a ella.  
  
- Que bueno – dijo Severus con indiferencia  
  
En ese momento entró Spencer, venía hablando con Zacarías y se sentaron un poco alejados con otros de primero. Al parecer Spencer tenía una gran influencia de sus compañeros y a muchos de ellos les asombraba que hablara con Severus y todavía no estuviera convertido en alguna cosa extraña.  
  
También habían entrado algunos de Gryffindor entre ellos Black y Potter. Severus lo notó por la algarabía que se formó en las mesas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor donde la mayoría de las alumnas de los grados superiores volteaban a mirarlos, especialmente a Black. Severus incluso pudo notar que algunas de quinto año de Slytherin miraban disimuladamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y reprimían algunos suspiros.  
  
- Esto es muy desagradable – dijo Severus mirando con asco a las de Slytherin que estaban suspirando.  
  
- ¿Lo dices por esas? – dijo Nott que también había notado las reacciones de todos  
  
- Y yo que pensaba que las de Slytherin no eran estúpidas – dijo Snape con desagrado – pero veo que me equivoqu  
  
- Pero no lo son todas – dijo Nott mirando a Tina Powell que en ese momento entraba en el gran comedor seguida de una gran cantidad de muchachos de tercero y cuarto que la miraban embobados.  
  
Severus hizo una sonrisa despectiva al notar que con Tina pasaba lo mismo que cuando entraron Black y Potter aunque los que ahora babeaban eran los hombres, incluso unos cuantos de Gryffindor que la miraban disimuladamente.  
  
Severus y Galatea habían terminado de desayunar, pero aún era muy temprano así que decidió salir del gran comedor con su lechuza para dar un paseo antes que partieran las diligencias a Hogsmeade.  
  
- Nos vemos luego Nott – dijo Severus levantándose de la silla con su lechuza y dirigiéndose a la salida; allí se cruzó con Anabel quien iba hablando animadamente con su amiga Samantha y que pasó por su lado sin determinarlo a pesar de la mirada de terror de esta última.  
  
Severus siguió su camino y se dirigió hacia los terrenos del colegio. A pesar de estar en invierno la mañana estaba soleada y hacía un bien tiempo. De todas maneras la nieve lo cubría todo y el espectáculo era agradable. Galatea agitó sus alas y despegó del brazo de Severus para alejarse en dirección hacia el lago, era la primera mañana buena en días y hacía tiempo que no volaba.  
  
Severus también siguió el camino hacia el lago y cuando se sentó en la roca en la cual siempre se sentaba regresó nuevamente Galatea quién se posó en su brazo.  
  
- Esta época no es de lo mejor – dijo Severus a Galatea mientras acariciaba su plumaje – me fastidia ver tanta gente celebrando y preocupándose por cosas sin importancia, es repugnante.  
  
- De todas maneras tango la seguridad que mis padres no me enviarán ninguna maldición por correo, he cumplido todas sus órdenes, podría considerar eso como una perspectiva alentadora – continuó Severus en tono de amargura – bueno, eso ya no importa – y observando a los alumnos que salían del castillo dijo a su lechuza – bueno Galatea, tengo que irme pero regresaré pronto, mientras tanto podrás descansar en la lechucería o volar un rato si así lo deseas.  
  
Así, Galatea salió volando nuevamente y Severus se dirigió a reunirse con los otros alumnos.  
  
- Rápido Severus se hace tarde – dijo Nott al verlo acercarse.  
  
- Ya no me presiones, además no te dije que me esperaras – dijo Severus con indiferencia.  
  
- Lo siento... no quería molestarte – dijo Nott que había dirigido por lo bajo una mirada de odio a Severus.  
  
- Revisaré cuando lleguen pequeños diablejos y el que tenga bombas fétidas o alguno de esos asquerosos artículos de broma se acordará de mí. – decía Filch con odio a los que pasaban mientras acariciaba a su gata.  
  
- Ese estúpido Filch, en realidad merece que alguien lo hiciera sufrir un día – dijo Nott intentando cambiar de conversación – es un pobre amargado.  
  
- En realidad no me desagrada mucho – dijo Severus – aunque es un poco maniático.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron ante ellos las diligencias que los llevarían a Hogsmeade, los alumnos se apresuraron a subirse a ellas, aunque el día estaba soleado hacía mucho frío. Severus y Nott subieron a una diligencia que encontraron vacía y la cual trataban todos de evitar por miedo a Severus. Solo hasta el final y aparentemente obligados por la profesora McGonagal quién coordinaba las salidas a Hogsmeade "¡No lo puedo creer son sus compañeros!" August Fessenden y Tom Levise subieron en la diligencia, aunque evitaron todo contacto don Severus y Nott.  
  
El camino fue apacible y ninguno en la diligencia parecía tener ganas de iniciar una conversación, no bien habían llegado a Hogsmeade y se habían detenido las diligencias cuando August y Tom estaban abajo intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar en que se encontraban lo que hizo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.  
  
El pueblo parecía una postal y las casas parecían hechas de Chocolate recubierto de azúcar. Severus y Nott tomaron de inmediato el camino hacia las afueras del pueblo y entraron en un lugar que parecía abandonado y no tenía ningún letrero para su identificación.  
  
- Buenos días señor Dubrow – dijo Severus a un viejo que tenía un parche tapando el lugar de su ojo derecho (como un pirata), la cara llena de cicatrices y una sonrisa desagradable en la que mostraba que le faltaban algunos dientes y otros los había reemplazado por dientes de oro, además de una prominente joroba que lo obligaba a caminar casi como un simio.  
  
- ¡Ah!, Señor Snape, señor Nott – dijo el viejo saliendo detrás del mostrador y esbozando su desagradable sonrisa – el amo dijo que pronto estarían por este lugar. ¿En que les puedo ayudar?  
  
- Necesitamos algunos ingredientes para pociones y usted es el único que los posee señor Dubrow – dijo Severus obligándose a mirar a los ojos a ese hombre que le producía un asco intenso.  
  
- Sí – dijo mascullando por lo bajo y luego dirigiéndose con su peculiar forma de caminar a unos estante en los cuales había cosas casi más asquerosas que él – sí, el amo me dijo que les diera todo lo que necesitaran, ¿Ustedes están haciendo pociones para él, cierto?  
  
- Eso no es su asunto señor Dubrow – dijo Severus secamente al dependiente de la tienda que se puso rojo y se mordió los labios mientras murmuraba algunas palabras ininteligibles  
  
- Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitan señor Snape – dijo Dubrow mientras le entregaba a Severus un caja envuelta en papel de embalar.  
  
- Gracias, aparte de eso necesito materiales para pociones avanzadas, para el colegio – dijo Severus mientras el señor Dubrow se dirigía nuevamente a la tienda y volvía con otra caja envuelta de la misma manera que la anterior.  
  
- Aquí están, señor Snape, para que pueda reconocer las cajas le pondré un sello a esta – agregó Dubrow, mientras estampaba un rojo sello sobre la caja de los materiales escolares.  
  
- ¿Cuánto le debo señor? – dijo Severus sacando una bolsita de cuero que estaba llena de monedas  
  
- Son 9 Galeones por los materiales del colegio, en cuanto a los otros ya han sido pagados por el amo.  
  
Severus sacó las monedas de la bolsa y salió de la tienda junto con Nott quien se había quedado entretenido con una planta que parecía cambiar de forma y de color dependiendo del lugar desde el cual se observara.  
  
Luego se dirigieron a algunas tiendas donde compraron chucherías, dulces y Severus llevó varios artículos para lechuzas que le regalaría a Galatea en Navidad, además de algunas cosas que supuso les serían útiles a sus padres. "Si no fueran mi familia no me molestaría".  
  
Después de caminar por varios almacenes se dirigieron a las tres escobas, se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto y Nott fue por las cervezas de mantequilla al lugar donde se encontraba la señora Rosmertta atendiendo.  
  
- Aquí tienes – dijo Nott dándole a Severus una cerveza.  
  
- Gracias Harvey – dijo Severus tomándose casi la mitad de un solo trago.  
  
En ese momento todo el local estalló en carcajadas y se escucharon algunos aplausos. Severus levantó la vista para saber de que se trataba y se brotó una vena en su sien además de aparecer en su cara una expresión de odio intenso al saberlo.  
  
- Parece que el increíble Potter y el despampanante Black han vuelto a atacar – dijo con un enorme odio mientras observaba que la señora Rosmertta les daba cervezas de mantequilla gratis.  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore - quien junto con el resto de los maestros había ido a Hogsmeade a celebrar las vacaciones- propuso una guerra de bolas de nieve que fue aprobada con alegría por los alumnos a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de la profesora McGonagal.  
  
- Esto va a ser muy divertido – dijo un niño de tercero que usaba gafas.  
  
Que partida de idiotas – dijo Severus con un gesto de disgusto  
  
- Pero es una buena oportunidad para atacar a Potty y Black – dijo Nott  
  
- ¿Sí y hacer que una estampida de mulas se venga sobre nosotros y nos aplaste?, no gracias – dijo Severus ante la idea de su compañero.  
  
Las tres escobas había quedado casi vacío desde la propuesta de Dumbledore y solo habían unos pocos en las mesas. Severus pudo ver entrar al profesor McAffey el cual lucía furioso y cubierto de nieve y refunfuñaba algo sobre Dumbledore y sus locuras. Al parecer el director le había hecho una invitación para unirse a la batalla lanzándole una bola de nieve, que McAffey no pudo devolver y solo pudo rechazar la invitación muy cortésmente.  
  
Severus terminó su cerveza y salió de la tiendo junto con Nott, que llevaba los paquetes de la tienda de pociones.  
  
- Tiempo sin vernos ¿No, snivellus? – dijo Sirius a Snape mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve a uno de Ravenclaw  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, estúpido traidor – dijo Severus, mientras Sirius le dirigía una mirada de odio.  
  
- Yo no soy un traidor, solamente tengo principios – dijo Sirius esquivando una bola lanzada por una chica rubia de Hufflepuff.  
  
- Eso no son principios, es cobardía, simplemente tienes miedo de aceptar que eres un pobre cobarde que no puede hacer las cosas bien y por eso huyes – dijo Severus con una desagradable sonrisa.  
  
- Eres un simplemente un hijo de puta un pobre rastrero, me llamas cobarde pero no eres capaz de enfrentarte a tus padres – dijo Sirius  
  
- El hijo de puta es otro – dijo Severus enfadado – un pobre cobarde que siempre está huyendo y se esconde detrás de la falda de Potty, un pobre solapado, un perdedor que no es capaz de enfrentar sus problemas, pero no te preocupes que el Señor Oscuro se encargará de ti pobre desgraciado.  
  
En ese momento la paciencia de Sirius había llegado al límite, sacó su varita con un rápido movimiento y atacó a Severus el cual estaba preparado y también mandó una maldición, los dos rayos que salían de las varitas chocaron haciendo que estas se escaparan de las manos de sus dueños, lo cual a ninguno le importó porque comenzaron a golpearse como en una auténtica pelea muggle, un puñetazo que envió Sirius a la cara de Severus lo hizo perder el equilibrio pero se agarró de la túnica de su contrincante, haciendo que este también cayera al suelo. En ese momento ambos comenzaron a rodar por la nieve cuesta abajo, ninguno parecía escuchar los gritos de la profesora McGonagall para que se calmaran, ni los de los otros alumnos. Hasta que...  
  
- Petrificus Totalus – de la varita de la profesora McGonagall salió un rayo que hizo que Sirius y Severus por fin se quedaran quietos. 


	7. Capítulo VII

****

**Capítulo VII**

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡dos alumnos de Sexto! ¡ese espectáculo! ¡que vergüenza! – la profesora McGonagall estaba visiblemente irritada, el tono de su voz aumentaba cada vez más. Intentó calmarse y dirigió su mirada sobre Severus y Sirius quienes habían regresado a la normalidad e intentaban no mirarse.  
  
Severus tenía el ojo izquierdo muy morado, Sirius tenía el labio partido y a ambos les sangraba la nariz, además de tener arañazos por todo el cuerpo y sus túnicas desgarradas.  
  
- Esto ha sido una vergüenza para el colegio, golpeándose en medio del pueblo... la gente estaba horrorizada... los comentarios... – dijo la profesora McGonagall y luego mirando a la puerta que se acababa de abrir – Ah... profesor Dumbledore siga, siga.  
  
- Gracias Minerva – dijo el profesor Dumbledore cerrando la puerta y apareciendo una silla junto a la de la profesora McGonagall en la cual se sentó.  
  
- Como bien saben el espectáculo que han dado ustedes el día de hoy ha sido vergonzoso – dijo Dumbledore con su mirada fija en los muchachos – ustedes ya están en sexto año y se supone que saben resolver sus diferencias de manera adecuada, ha sido un mal ejemplo para los más pequeños y para la comunidad de Hogsmeade. – Sirius había levantado la mirada como queriendo opinar pero al encontrarse con los ojos de Dumbledore prefirió callarse.  
  
- Esta no es la clase de educación que se les ha dado – continuó Dumbledore cruzando sus dedos – han hecho quedar mal al colegio ante la comunidad mágica por lo que me veo en la penosa obligación de cancelar sus salidas en lo que queda del año, se les quitarán 50 puntos a cada casa y para aprender a llevarse cumplirán juntos su castigo en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall desde el lunes a las 8:00 p.m. toda la semana. Y ahora es mejor que vayan a donde la señora Pomfrey para que les cure las heridas. La Profesora McGonagall los acompañará.  
  
En ese momento Severus y Sirius se levantaron de sus sillas y siguieron a la profesora McGonagall que los miraba fijamente y tenía su varita preparada para evitar una nueva pelea.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿Se enfrentaron a un hipógrifo o algo así? – preguntó la señora Pomfrey al ver entrar a Severus y a Sirius en la enfermería  
  
- No Poppy solamente estaban peleando – dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
La enfermera no dijo nada pero los miró extrañada y sacó de un cajón una poción con la que comenzó a limpiarles las heridas. La poción hacía escocer las heridas pero ni Sirius ni Severus dijeron nada para no dar gusto al otro. Luego sacó una especie de crema de otro cajón y la aplicó en el ojo morado de Severus que sintió un gran alivio al contacto de su piel con esa crema.  
  
- Bien esta es una poción que limpia las heridas y es cicatrizante – dijo la señora Pomfrey una vez hubo terminado – mañana ya amanecerán mejor, así que ya pueden ir a sus salas comunes.  
  
Severus y Sirius salieron de la enfermería, en la puerta había un montón de chicas histéricas que comenzaron a rodear a Sirius apenas salió y a preguntarle como estaba, otras miraban a Severus con odio y parecía que fueran a pegarle.  
  
- ¡YA TODOS A SUS CAMAS! – era la profesora McGonagall que regresaba del despacho de Dumbledore junto con Filch para llevar a Severus y Sirius a sus salas comunes y evitar una nueva pelea. - ¡SI, EL SEÑOR BLACK ESTÁ BIEN, PERO NINGUNA DE USTEDES LO ESTARÁ SI NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN SUS RESPECTIVAS SALAS COMUNES EN LOS PR"XIMOS CINCO MINUTOS! – la profesora McGonagall parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria por lo que todas las alumnas se fueron a sus salas comunes aunque refunfuñando y mirando mal a McGonagall por lo bajo.  
  
- Bien señor Black parece que lo acompañaré a usted hasta su sala común para evitar algún problema con sus fanáticas y a usted señor Snape lo acompañará el señor Filch.  
  
Snape llegó sin problemas a la sala común, Filch se había separado del él en las escaleras de las mazmorras porque se había escuchado un gran estruendo en unos de los pisos superiores por lo que el conserje se fue gritando: "Peeves, esta vez te atraparé pequeña rata".  
  
Al entrar algunos se quedaron mirándolo con curiosidad pero de todas maneras tuvieron cuidado de no acercarse, Severus subió directamente a su habitación, vio a Galatea dormida en la percha al lado de su cama y al correr las cobijas para acostarse encontró su varita, la cual puso sobre la mesita de noche.

* * *

- ¿Entonces no puedes volver a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Nott a Severus quien untaba mermelada en una tostada.  
  
- No en lo que queda del año – dijo con desinterés – además de los 50 puntos menos y el castigo que tengo que cumplir donde McGonagall  
  
- Fue un poco duro ¿No? – dijo Nott mirando el ojo de Severus que había disminuido su hinchazón aunque aún estaba morado.  
  
- Bah, eso no importa – dijo Severus casi riendo – lo que me enfurece es que tengo que cumplir el castigo junto con ese idiota.  
  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Nott sirviendo cereal en su plato y alejándolo de Galatea  
  
- Sí, Dumbledore dijo que era para que aprendiéramos a llevarnos aunque no creo eso posible, ese viejo está chiflado.  
  
- Y que lo digas – dijo Nott encargándose de su desayuno – a propósito ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? Necesito ayuda con una tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esa Thomas nos mandó a escribir dos pergaminos sobre las maldiciones necrolíticas y no llevo ni medio  
  
- Lo siento, tengo que hacer la tarea de pociones con Thompson, en todo caso tengo un libro sobre maldiciones necrolíticas en mi habitación, te lo presto cuando acabemos de desayunar. – dijo Severus dando una salchicha a su lechuza  
  
- Gracias, ojalá encuentre lo que necesito- dijo Nott tomando un vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
El desayuno terminó rápidamente y tanto Severus como Harvey bajaron hacia las mazmorras a su sala común, allí subieron al cuarto de los de sexto curso donde Severus abrió su baúl y le dio el libro a Nott, luego tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la biblioteca.  
  
El día había amanecido oscuro y frío por lo cual no le molestó quedarse en el castillo, además había una pequeña llovizna y parecía que iba a nevar mas tarde.  
  
Severus entró en la biblioteca que estaba encantada para que hiciera calor puesto que obviamente no se podía poner ninguna chimenea allí o se quemarían los libros. Se dirigió a una de las mesas del ala izquierda en donde Anabel estaba sentada, estaba leyendo un libro pero aún no había escrito nada porque el pergamino estaba enrollado y el tintero estaba tapado.  
  
- ¿La cita no era después del desayuno? – Dijo Severus frunciendo el entrecejo y sentándose en una silla al lado de Anabel.  
  
- Terminé de desayunar temprano y decidí venir de una vez, además el resto del castillo está muy frío – dijo Anabel con sequedad.  
  
- En ese libro no está bien explicado lo de las pociones de tortura – dijo Severus señalando el libro que Anabel estaba leyendo.  
  
Pues fue en el único que encontré algo – dijo Anabel con desagrado y cerrando el libro de golpe  
  
Simplemente porque no has buscado en los libros adecuados – dijo Severus con aire de superioridad.  
  
- ¿De casualidad alguno de los de la sección prohibida? – Dijo Anabel frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
- Exactamente – dijo Severus sacando un papel firmado por McAffey  
  
- ¿De donde rayos sabes tú cuáles son los libros de la sección prohibida y cuáles son los que nos sirven? ¿Es que acaso los has leído todos? – Dijo Anabel mirando fijamente a Severus.  
  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo, lo único que interesa aquí es que lo sé y nos sirve para la tarea – dijo Severus levantándose enfadado de la silla y dirigiéndose a donde las señora Pince a la que le entregó el papel firmado por McAffey, esta lo revisó y se dirigió a la sección prohibida de donde sacó un libro que le entregó a Severus.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el tema que necesitamos? – Preguntó Severus que había regresado nuevamente a la mesa con Anabel y había abierto el libro.  
  
- Pociones de tortura mental  
  
- Bien eso está en la página 42... creo... mmm... sí, aquí está – dijo Severus consultando el libro y luego mostrándole la página a Anabel en la que se veía el dibujo de un brujo cogiéndose la cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
- Que desagradable – dijo Anabel al mirar el libro – entonces tenemos que comenzar con los tópicos principales... – continuó mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y mojaba la pluma en el tintero que había destapado con anterioridad.  
  
- Bién, entonces escribe...  
  
Severus ojeaba el libro y dictaba a Anabel algunas cosas del libro que ella copiaba en el pergamino. Una vez hecho esto, Severus sacó dos libros de su mochila que Anabel miró con extrañeza. Los libros parecían muy viejos y sus tapas estaban gastadas, sus nombres eran ilegibles pues parecía que las letras de oro habían sido borradas u ocultadas.  
  
Severus abrió cada libro en una página diferente que encontró sin necesidad de buscar en el índice y le pasó uno de los libros a Anabel para que lo leyera sin notar la cara de extrañeza de ésta. En esos libros el tema estaba mucho más completo que en el libro de la biblioteca y los dibujos eran más macabros.  
  
- ¿Por qué pediste ese libro a la señora Pince si en estos el tema está mejor explicado? – Dijo Anabel a Severus mientras escribía algunas cosas en un pergamino que tenía muchos tachones.  
  
- Los libros que traje no están en la sección prohibida y luego sería muy molesto explicar a McAffey de donde hicimos la tarea así de completa si no usamos los libros de la biblioteca, además el libro que le pedí a Pince es básico y nos sirve de guía para los tópicos que debemos tratar en el ensayo – Anabel miró extrañada a Severus, si esos libros no estaban en la sección prohibida era porque su grado de peligrosidad era demasiado alto para poder ser consultados por los alumnos y resulta que Severus simplemente los cargaba en su mochila como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. De todas maneras lo mejor era no seguir la conversación por ese camino para evitar problemas, y de repente ahora parecía ser cierto todo lo que decían sobre él...  
  
- ¿Algún problema? – Dijo Severus mirando fijamente a Anabel que ahora había dejado caer una gruesa gota de tinta sobre el pergamino.  
  
- No... no lo siento es que se me olvidó lo que iba a escribir pero descuida, ya lo recordé – dijo Anabel poniéndose muy roja y escribiendo nuevamente sobre el pergamino de los tachones.  
  
El día pasaba rápidamente, ya era medio día y varios de los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca bajaban a almorzar. Anabel y Severus aún no se movían de sus sillas, al parecer todavía no habían terminado el ensayo aunque les faltaba poco, llevaban dos pergaminos y medio, pero el problema era que los escritos tenían muchos tachones y además que la letra de Anabel era muy pequeña, por lo cual era seguro que cuando lo pasaran a limpio la longitud sería máximo la mitad de la del borrador.  
  
- ¡Eh Thompson! ¿No piensas bajar a comer? – dijo Greggory Banks, un alumno de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes que iba en séptimo año de Slytherin  
  
- No me demoro Greg – dijo Anabel levantando la cabeza – estamos a punto de terminar la tarea de pociones.  
  
- Bueno, pero no me digas Greg pequeña cucaracha de ojos azules – dijo Banks pareciendo serio.  
  
- No la trates así – dijo Severus furioso y levantando la cabeza  
  
- Tu no te metas en donde no te han llamado – dijo Banks mirando con ojos furiosos a Severus – yo no soy como esos otros estúpidos que te tienen miedo, ya se ve que cuando te metes con alguien de tu tamaño las cosas son diferentes – continuó Banks señalando el ojo morado de Severus.  
  
- Yo me meto donde se me da la gana y por si no lo sabías Fessenden es de mi mismo año – dijo Severus con furia - Snape, por favor... – intentó decir Anabel – Banks no...  
  
- ¡Tú no te metas estúpida! – dijo Severus a Anabel con ira - ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!  
  
- ¡Claro que es asunto mío, Snape tu no tienes derecho...!  
  
- ¡Yo tengo derecho de lo que se me de la gana! – dijo Severus sacando su varita y apuntándola sobre Anabel  
  
- ¡Expelíramus! – Dijo Banks que había sacado su varita  
  
Severus esquivó el hechizo de Banks mientras gritó unas palabras que lo hicieron caer en el suelo inconsciente. En ese momento llegó la señora Pince que a pesar de haber estado gritando para que se calmaran no había logrado nada.  
  
- ¡Salgan, salgan ya de aquí! – gritaba a los alumnos - ¡Oh, Dios mío! Que alguien llame a algún profesor o me ayude a llevarlo a la enfermería – continuó al ver el cuerpo de Banks tirado en el suelo, al lado del cual estaba Anabel tratando de reanimarlo  
  
En ese momento unos compañeros de Banks de Séptimo curso lo levantaron y lo llevaron hacia la enfermería mientras lanzaban miradas hostiles a Severus. Anabel iba a salir detrás de ellos cuando Severus la agarró del brazo.  
  
- Aún no hemos terminado...  
  
- ¡Snape eres un pobre imbécil! – gritó Anabel dándole una tremenda bofetada que casi lo tumba al suelo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.  
  
- Eso me pasa por defender a esa estúpida, eso se gana tratando de ser amable, definitivamente no la entiendo – dijo Severus con ira por lo bajo, mientras se agarraba la mejilla roja y volvía al ensayo.  
  
- Señor Snape ¿Podría llevar usted las cosas de la señorita Thompson a su sala común y salir inmediatamente de aquí si no quiere algún castigo por lo que acabó de hacer? – dijo una enfadada señora Pince, haciendo que a Severus no le quedara más remedio que obedecer.  
  
Severus salió refunfuñando de la biblioteca "Primero la idiota esa me pega y ahora me toca cargarle las cosas" pensó con ira mientras caminaba tambaleándose por el peso de las maletas. "Pero ese golpe lo tengo bien merecido, eso me pasa por meterme donde no me llaman, si a esa idiota le gusta que la traten mal es problema de ella". Las escaleras hacia las mazmorras parecían eternas y su estómago comenzaba a gruñir a causa del hambre. "En todo caso aún no entiendo porqué defendí a esa pesada, ni siquiera me agrada, es una desagradable entrometida".  
  
Por fin Severus llegó a la sala común y allí se encontró con Simons y Fletcher que hablaban animadamente en un rincón.  
  
- Esto es de Thompson, llévenlo a su habitación – dijo Severus de muy mal humor a las muchachas que lo miraban asustado.  
  
- B.. Bueno – dijo Simons tomando la maleta de Anabel y subiendo con Fletcher inmediatamente a la habitación de las chicas.  
  
Severus subió a su habitación y encontró a Galatea sobre la percha, apenas lo vio, la lechuza comenzó a ulular ruidosamente y Severus comprendió que estaba preocupada por él.  
  
- No te preocupes Galatea – dijo Severus acariciando el plumaje de su mascota. - Solo fue la estúpida de Thompson – continuó ante la mirada extrañada de su lechuza - Mejor vamos a almorzar que me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Severus bajó con su lechuza a la sala común y luego se dirigió al gran comedor. En la sala común no había ninguno de los de séptimo año, al parecer todos estaban en la enfermería averiguando por Banks, ya que él era uno de los más populares de séptimo año.  
  
- Así que atacaste al novio de Thompson – dijo Nott que llegó a mitad del almuerzo y se sentó al lado de Severus.  
  
- ¿Al novio de Thompson? – preguntó Severus extrañado.  
  
- Bueno... en realidad no son novios aún pero si han salido varias veces ¿no los has visto juntos en Hogsmeade?  
  
- Eso no lo sabía, entonces esa chica es mucho más estúpida de lo que yo creía – dijo Severus cortando un pedazo de carne.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Nott extrañado, ella tiene fama de no dejarse de nadie  
  
- Porque ese idiota le estaba diciendo que era una cucaracha de ojos azules – dijo Severus con indiferencia  
  
En ese momento Nott estalló en carcajadas dejando a Severus confuso y un poco furioso - ¿En realidad te creíste eso?  
  
- ¿Qué diablos me quieres decir? – dijo Severus dejando su tenedor en el aire - ¿Acaso eso que significa?  
  
- Es muy simple, a Banks le gusta hacer enfurecer a Thompson, él nunca le dice esas cosas en serio te puedo asegurar que muere por ella, lo que pasa es que dice que es muy divertido verla de mal genio. En realidad creo que está un poco demente pero eso es problema de él, incluso Thompson aprendió a seguirle el juego.  
  
- ¿Entonces me gané gratis una bofetada de esa estúpida por culpa de un imbécil demente? – dijo Severus pálido de la ira, aunque su mejilla seguía un poco roja.  
  
- Así que fue ella la que te hizo eso, se ve que es una chica fuerte – dijo Nott con una sonrisa que escondió de inmediato ante la mirada de odio de Severus.  
  
- Que estupidez – terminó Severus encargándose completamente de su comida e ignorando a Nott por completo desde ese momento. 


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, ahora el colegio estaba mucho más vacío y se podía caminar. Incluso el ánimo de Severus mejoró al notar que todos los que sexto año de Gryffindor habían ido a pasar las vacaciones en sus respectivas casas, era un alivio no tener que ver las caras de Potty, Black y su pandilla por algún tiempo. Pero su felicidad se vio frustrada en parte al ver a Thompson sentada en la mesa de Slytherin tomando tranquilamente el desayuno, aún le dolía la bofetada que ella le había dado, su orgullo se había visto herido seriamente en esa ocasión además que a causa de eso muchos alumnos comenzaron a perderle el miedo y ya varias veces había escapado de milagro de varios grupos que querían tomar represalias aunque la última vez terminó dos días en la enfermería con un tentáculo en vez de brazo.  
  
Severus se sentó en la mesa y como de costumbre sirvió un plato de cereal a su lechuza Galatea quien comenzó a comer con gran ánimo.  
  
- Buenos días Severus – dijo Nott sentándose al lado derecho de este y comiendo una tostada. Severus sabía que Nott se quedaba en Hogwarts para vigilarlo. Los padres de Harvey no le permitían a este que se despegara de Severus, siempre les mandaba informes de lo que hacían y de todos los planes que llevaban a cabo, eso era desesperante pero de todas maneras parecía que los señores Snape también estaban de acuerdo así como el Señor Oscuro por lo que ni modos de quejarse.  
  
- Hola Harvey – dijo Severus como somnoliento – ¿Tú sabes que está haciendo esa idiota aquí? – continuó señalando con la cabeza a Thompson que en ese momento tomaba chocolate.  
  
- Según escuché sus padres tienen que trabajar durante las vacaciones así que tiene que quedarse aquí.  
  
- ¿Y se queda sola? – preguntó extrañado Severus al notar que no había ninguno de sus habituales amigos cerca.  
  
- Sí, Banks sigue mal por tu ataque y sus padres decidieron llevarlo a San Mungo para una revisión completa ya que tiene una audición para el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra y no puede perder esa oportunidad, Grindelawd nunca pasa las vacaciones en Hogwarts y el resto creo que querían descansar – dijo Nott mientras contaba con los dedos.  
  
- Sería muy triste que Banks no pudiera jugar al Quidditch – dijo Severus con ironía  
  
- Ya sé que no te gusta ni Banks ni el Quidditch pero créeme que sus padres están desesperados por que sea aceptado ya que su fortuna se ha disminuido mucho estos años por haber decidido permanecer neutrales – dijo Nott comiendo una tostada.  
  
- Eso les pasa por no saber lo que les conviene – dijo Severus dando por terminada la conversación y terminando de tomar su chocolate.  
  
El día había amanecido frío y nublado por lo que los pocos (muy pocos en realidad) estudiantes que pasarían las vacaciones en Hogwarts se vieron obligados a pasar el día en el interior del castillo.  
  
Severus dio una vuelta por algunos pasadizos del tercer piso, cerca de las mazmorras el frío era más intenso pero no había nada interesante y por esa razón decidió ir a su sala común. Allí el ambiente era agradable, el fuego era acogedor y se veía la sombra de las llamas de la chimenea danzar sobre la roca desnuda. Severus se sentó en un sillón cerca al fuego y comenzó a leer un libro que parecía muy viejo, mientras Galatea jugueteaba con las motas de su saco de lana.  
  
De Slytherin solo se había quedado un niño de primer año que tenía cara de tonto, una niña de cuarto que era muy grande y parecía un gorila y un alumno de tercero que extrañamente tenía el pelo azul, aparte de Thompson, Nott y él. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba en la sala común, Nott le había dicho algo de hacer una broma a los de Hufflepuff, pero ante la negativa de Severus se fue con el niño del pelo azul (Vicius Valentine). De todas maneras Severus prefería estar solo así podría leer con tranquilidad y la compañía de Galatea le era más que suficiente.  
  
El libro estaba muy interesante y Severus no habría notado que ya era la hora del almuerzo de no ser por Galatea que comenzó a ulular furiosamente indicando que tenía hambre.  
  
- Ya, no te impacientes Galatea – dijo Severus cerrando el libro y levantándose de la silla con dificultad debido a que la lechuza comenzaba a tirarle la bufanda – ya vamos a comer, no molestes tanto.  
  
Severus abrió la pared y se dirigió por el pasadizo hacia el gran comedor, al subir las escaleras podía sentir el delicioso olor que despedía la comida y que terminó por abrirle el apetito, en la entrada del Hall se encontró con unos niños de segundo año de Hufflepuff que al verlo salieron corriendo horrorizados. También pudo notar que debido a las pocas personas que se encontraban en Hogwarts en esos momentos habían desaparecido las mesas de las casas y solo había una mesa grande en el centro. El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa y varios alumnos estaban sentados almorzando. Nott estaba hablando con Valentine y al ver a Severus le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a comer con ellos.  
  
- No vas a creer esto – dijo Nott sonriente a Severus quien se había sentado a su lado – fue de lo mejor.  
  
- ¿La broma a los de Hufflepuff? – preguntó Severus con indiferencia  
  
- Sí, fue genial – dijo Nott ignorando el tono de Severus – esos tontos tendrán pesadillas hasta séptimo año ¿No es verdad Vicius?  
  
- Nunca había escuchado tantos gritos en mi vida – dijo Vicius tímidamente, mirando a Severus que estaba concentrado haciendo que su lechuza comiera una papa gratinada  
  
- ¡Ah! Es cierto. No los había presentado – dijo Nott golpeando su cabeza con una mano – mira Severus este es Vicius Valentine, va en tercer año de Slytherin – y luego se dirigió a Vicius – este es Severus Snape va en sexto año y es un monstruo para las pociones, si no se la sabe es porque simplemente no existe.  
  
Severus sonrió en sus adentros ante la burda presentación de Nott y dirigió una mirada a Vicius y un escueto "Buenos días". Vicius desarrugó el ceño y respondió al saludo de Severus.  
  
- Volviendo a la broma – dijo Nott después de observar satisfecho el saludo – Vicius y yo nos pusimos unas asquerosas pústulas falsas, además usamos una poción que al contacto con la piel parece sangre y fuimos a donde los de Hufflepuff diciendo que era contagioso y era el producto de una maldición que tú nos lanzaste, luego los perseguimos como por dos pisos diciendo que los íbamos a tocar para que ellos sufrieran lo que nosotros estábamos sufriendo.  
  
- Así que por eso cuando esos de segundo año me vieron salieron corriendo – dijo Severus quien sorprendentemente tenía una especie de sonrisa en su cara.  
  
- ¿En serio salieron corriendo? – Se atrevió a preguntar Vicius emocionado por el resultado de su broma.  
  
- Sí, aunque es que esos idiotas de segundo se creen todo – dijo Severus mientras Galatea comía otra papa gratinada.

* * *

Las vacaciones en realidad no estaban muy divertidas que digamos, el clima era muy malo lo que lo obligaba a pasar todo el tiempo en el castillo. En la primera semana Severus ya había terminado todos los deberes que los profesores les habían dejado, no encontraba nada interesante que hacer y había optado por hacer las tareas, para su sorpresa, las terminó con rapidez. Algunas veces se sentaba en la sala común para ver jugar a Nott y Vicius Snap explosivo. En realidad a él no le gustaba ese juego pero le divertía ver a sus compañeros con las cejas quemadas.  
  
Un día Severus se encontraba sentado leyendo por décima vez un libro de pociones en un asiento cercano al fuego, cuando una gran lechuza gris comenzó a golpear la ventana con su pico. Severus abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró junto con una ráfaga de aire frío que helaba hasta los huesos. Severus cerró la ventana rápidamente y tomó la carta que estaba atada en la pata de la lechuza que se acercó al fuego para descongelarse las alas. La carta era de sus padres, en ella le informaban que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba de algunas pociones, entre ellas Veritaserum y una Poción Multijugos, Severus arrugó el ceño, hacer esas pociones no sería fácil debido a que por ser época de vacaciones, los estudiantes no tenían acceso al salón de pociones ni a materiales; además que le tocaría preparar esas pociones sólo porque los integrantes del grupo estaban en sus casas y Nott que era el único que quedaba siempre se las arreglaba para hacer estallar los calderos. De todas manera tenía que empezar a preparar esas pociones pronto porque si no lo hacía en esa semana tocaría esperar otro mes para tenerlas listas y eso en realidad no le agradaría mucho a sus padres ni al Señor Oscuro.  
  
Aún era temprano así que lo mejor era esperar hasta la noche para comenzar con la preparación de las pociones, tenía que ver qué materiales le hacían falta, además de decidir en que lugar realizaría la poción, ya que utilizar el salón de pociones era muy arriesgado porque estaba muy cerca del despacho de McAffey y podría ser descubierto. Luego de pensarlo un rato decidió que el mejor lugar era el salón que utilizaban para las reuniones del grupo, de todas maneras allí habían calderos y varios materiales por lo que no sería mucho lo que tenía que llevar.  
  
Subió a su habitación y abrió el baúl, escribió en un pergamino la lista de los materiales que allí tenía y salió con el pergamino enrollado, dejó la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió por el pasadizo hacia el lado oeste del castillo, comenzó a subir las escaleras y llegó hasta el cuarto piso de la torre, se paró enfrente de un enorme tapiz que colgaba desde el techo, miró a ambos lados y sacó su varita dando tres golpes con ella sobre una pequeña copa bordada, el tapiz desapareció y en su lugar apareció una puerta que Severus abrió para entrar a un pequeño salón (no cabrían más de 15 personas) que tenía techo de madera y en medio del cual se encontraban dos grandes mesones muy limpios y brillantes. Al lado izquierdo había un armario negro que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared. Severus se dirigió hacia el armario y lo abrió, en la parte superior estaban los negros calderos de diferentes tamaños y en los estantes más bajos había una gran cantidad de recipientes de cristal que estaban rotulados y que anteriormente el mismo Severus se había encargado de ordenar de acuerdo con los usos de cada uno. Sacó nuevamente su pluma y pergamino y comenzó a anotar los materiales que tenía, la mayoría de los frascos estaban vacíos porque como le habían suspendido las visitas a Hogsmeade no tenía donde abastecerse y no confiaba en Nott para conseguir los materiales pues no sabía distinguir entre una raíz de mandrágora y unas hojas de menta.  
  
Afortunadamente no eran muchos los materiales que faltaban por lo que luego hizo una lista de los que debía robar del despacho de McAffey ya que obviamente ninguno se encontraría en el armario de los estudiantes. El problema era que si McAffey deseaba hacer alguna poción en vacaciones se daría cuenta de los materiales que faltaban y debido a los pocos alumnos que había en Hogwarts daría muy rápido con el culpable, ya que era obvio que los cuatro de Hufflepuff no se atreverían a tomar nada de su despacho, de Slytherin se podían descartar los de los años inferiores y Nott quedaba descartado porque era un completo desastre para pociones, solo quedarían la de cuarto, Thompson y él con lo que prácticamente ya lo habría atrapado.  
  
Pero de todas maneras era necesario empezar esa misma noche con las pociones o no habría nada que hacer por lo que decidió tomar solo los ingredientes más urgentes y para el resto escribiría una carta a sus padres. Así que salió con mucha cautela del salón y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, la torre oeste estaba desierta incluso durante el tiempo de estudios porque allí no se daba ninguna clase por lo cual estaba prohibido estar allí.  
  
- Galatea necesito pedirte un favor – dijo Severus a su lechuza que estaba en la percha del lado de su cama. Y levantó la vista al verlo entrar. – Necesito que lleves esta carta a mis padres – continuó, mostrando un pergamino enrollado.  
  
Galatea ululó molesta pero extendió una pata para que Severus amarrara la carta. – Ya sé que es molesto Galatea – la cara de Severus expresaba tristeza – yo no quiero alejarme de ti pero esto es urgente porque si no lo llevas puedo recibir un castigo – y acarició la cabeza de su lechuza que le dio un picotazo amistoso y partió por la ventana que Severus le acababa de abrir.  
  
Severus no estaba acostumbrado a separarse de Galatea. Se quedó mirando la ventana por un rato hasta que nuevamente comenzó a hacer mucho frío por lo que tuvo que cerrarla, así que tomó un libro que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y se acostó bocabajo en la cama y comenzó a leer.  
  
- Pensé que estabas dormido y pensé venir a despertarte – dijo Nott entrando en la habitación y viendo que Severus estaba ensimismado en el libro.  
  
- Luego que es lo que quieres – dijo Severus levantando la cabeza y mirando a Nott con ojos fríos.  
  
- Pues venía a decirte que ya es hora de la cena y como no bajaste a almorzar supongo que tendrás hambre – Nott dirigió una mirada alrededor - ¿Dónde está el saco de plumas? – preguntó al no ver a Galatea en su percha.  
  
- Está entregando un mensaje y no la llames así o el que terminará como un saco de plumas será otro – dijo Severus con voz de amenaza y cerrando su libro agregó – bajemos mejor a comer, no sabía que fuera tan tarde y tengo que hacer.....  
  
- ¿Tienes que hacer?, pero si estamos en vacaciones.  
  
- Pues no es tu asunto pero te lo diré, mis padres me enviaron esta mañana una carta diciendo que las pociones que les mandamos la última vez ya se acabaron y que necesitan más, por lo que tengo que comenzar a prepararlas desde esta noche – dijo Severus en voz baja mientras subían las escaleras que los llevaban al gran comedor.  
  
- Mmm... me ofrecería a ayudarte pero ya sabes que las pociones no son mi fuerte – Nott esbozó una sonrisa de culpabilidad – no quisiera arruinar de nuevo alguna poción. En realidad parece que esas cosas me odiaran con solo estar cerca ya no sirven.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Severus tomando asiento – por eso no te dije nada.  
  
La cena pasó rápido, Severus estaba aburrido, extrañaba a Galatea y Nott había comenzado a hablar con Valentine para planear alguna nueva maldad a los de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore hablaba animadamente con los profesores y los de Hufflepuff intentaban todo contacto con los que estaban al otro lado de la mesa y se habían sentado inusualmente cerca de los profesores.  
  
Una vez los hubieron enviado a sus salas comunes Severus subió a su habitación como si fuera a dormirse, todos los que se habían quedado de Slytherin seguían abajo, ahora solo faltaba esperar la señal de Nott; Severus le había advertido que esperara a que todos se fueran a dormir y que diera tres golpes en la puerta una vez estuviera el camino libre.  
  
Para hacer la espera menos tediosa, Severus continuó con la lectura del libro que estaba sobre su cama pero no podía concentrarse y cada rato levantaba la vista para ver la hora en el extraño reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Parecía un mapa del cielo, en el que no había manecillas o números pero sí un montón de estrellas y planetas que se movían pomo mostrando lo que se vería al seguir la rotación de la tierra.  
  
Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Severus escuchó los tres suaves golpes en su puerta, se levantó de inmediato y vio a Nott esperando su salida.  
  
- Ya todos están en sus camas – dijo Nott muy somnoliento.  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto subió el último? – preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño  
  
- L... la, la verdad no lo sé, me quedé dormido en un sillón y cuando me desperté no había nadie – Nott se había puesto muy rojo y miraba a Severus como si lo fuera a regañar.  
  
- Está bien, nos arriesgaremos – dijo Severus con un suspiro de enfado – ahora vete a dormir que no puedes ni sostenerte en pié. Mientras Nott entraba en su habitación, Severus salía silenciosamente de la sala común y comenzaba a caminar por los desiertos y oscuros pasillos en dirección al aula de pociones. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
- Alohomora – dijo apuntando con su varita a la cerradura. Se oyó un suave click y se abrió la puerta. Severus entró con cautela y se dirigió hacia otra puerta que se encontraba al fondo del aula, esta vez no intentó abrir la puerta sino que dijo de inmediato – Alohomora.  
  
Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y Severus entró en la habitación, era el salón donde McAffey guardaba los ingredientes de pociones para su uso personal. – Lumos – de la punta de la varita de Severus salió una pequeña luz y éste acercó un butaco y se subió para comenzar a buscar en los estantes más altos. Algunos recipientes no tenían etiquetas o estas eran ilegibles aunque Severus los reconocía con facilidad. Abrió dos frascos que sacó de su túnica y allí vertió el contenido de dos frascos de los estantes vaciándolos hasta la mitad, hizo lo mismo con otro frasco aunque este lo dejó completamente vacío, buscaba una sustancia que no encontraba y vio otro estante al otro lado de la sala por lo que bajó del butaco y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, en ese momento su varita cayó al suelo con un leve ruido, que de todas maneras hizo que Severus se quedara petrificado por un rato. Al parecer nadie había escuchado por lo que Severus subió nuevamente al butaco y comenzó a buscar la sustancia que necesitaba, aquí había más frascos y sus etiquetas eran completamente ilegibles por lo que tenía que destapar los que no eran transparentes para saber lo que contenían. En un frasco café encontró unas ramas parecidas a los tentáculos de un pulpo y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo, las había encontrado. Sacó de su túnica un frasco oscuro y allí metió la mitad de las hojas del otro frasco y lo volvió a poner en el estante.  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Severus se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que provenía de la puerta y cayó del butaco sobre un montón de frascos de metal vacíos que hicieron un estrépito tan grande como para despertar a todo el castillo.  
  
- ¡ Imbécil nos van a descubrir! – dijo la misma voz de la puerta mientras alguien agarraba a Severus por el brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la sala del profesor y del salón de pociones. En ese momento se escucharon unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban por la escalera de la izquierda y el inconfundible grito de guerra del conserje.  
  
- ¡PEEVES! ¡Ésta vez si te atraparé canalla!  
  
Severus se levantó con dificultad y ahora a era él quien arrastraba a su acompañante hacia el lado opuesto de se acercaba la voz del conserje, el pasadizo era muy oscuro y no se podía ver nada, Severus caminaba muy despacio llevando a su acompañante del brazo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en ese momento se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Filch que daba alarma y a la cual seguramente acudirían todos los profesores.  
  
- ¡ Han entrado al aula de pociones! ¡Alguien ha entrado en el aula de pociones y ha hecho un desastre! – estaban perdidos, la voz del conserje parecía amplificarse mágicamente y se escuchaba nuevos pasos por las escaleras aledañas. En ese momento Severus escuchó de nuevo la voz que lo había asustado y no lo pensó dos veces para seguir su consejo.  
  
- ¡CORRE!  
  
Severus y su acompañante corrían a toda velocidad por el pasadizo, el sonido de sus pisadas era apagado por los gritos de Filch y las voces de los profesores que se acercaban al lugar. Llegaron a una escalera y comenzaron a subir sin detenerse, luego voltearon a la izquierda por un pasillo y siguieron corriendo, en ese piso había muchas estatuas, no sabían bien donde se encontraban. De repente el camino se terminó y sólo había una pared sólida al lado de la cual estaba la estatua de un centauro, no había nada que hacer y lo peor era que parecía que Peeves se acercaba pues se le escuchaba tirando cosas por el camino. Severus se recostó sobre la estatua del centauro buscando una salida y para su sorpresa la estatua se movió y dio paso a un pequeño hueco en la pared.  
  
- Por aquí – dijo Severus a su acompañante entrando en el hueco, a una habitación muy pequeñita. El hueco se cerró detrás de ellos dejándolos en la completa oscuridad por lo que Severus dijo:  
  
- Lumos – la luz le permitió ver lo reducido de la habitación y el rostro de su acompañante.  
  
- ¡Thompson! – exclamó Severus al ver el rostro ceñudo de Anabel - ¿Por qué me asustaste de esa manera? - preguntó Severus enfadado  
  
- ¿Asustarte? – dijo Anabel con furia e intentando correrse para atrás porque estaba muy cerca de Severus pero la sólida pared de roca le impidió alejarse – Yo simplemente salí a pasear y cuando regresaba a la sala común vi abierta la puerta del salón de pociones y decidí ver lo que pasaba, tienes suerte que haya sido yo quien te descubrió. ¿ahora sí me vas a decir lo que hacías allí?  
  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo Severus secamente dijo Severus intentando moverse hacía atrás también pero siendo frenado por la pared.  
  
- Entonces voy a delatarte – exclamó Anabel enfadada.  
  
- Y tendrás que explicar lo que hacías fuera de la sala común a esta hora – dijo Severus con una sonrisa de triunfo  
  
Anabel iba a abrir la boca para replicar pero Severus tenía razón, ahora los dos eran cómplices a pesar de que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Esto parece un calabozo – continuó ella mirando alrededor – es muy pequeño, apenas me puedo mover.  
  
- Pero es mejor que estar afuera intentando huir – dijo Severus mirando las paredes y el techo de piedra – de todas maneras no sé de que te quejas si yo soy el que está más apretado intentando darte espacio.  
  
- Tu estás más apretado simplemente porque estas más gordo – dijo Anabel a Severus.  
  
- ¡Qué!, eres simplemente un ser repugnante – escupió Severus enfadado  
  
- ¡Ja! No puedo creer que te preocupes por tu estética – dijo Anabel aguantando una carcajada – de todas maneras no creo que te sea de mucha ayuda.  
  
Severus y Anabel siguieron peleando de esa manera durante un rato, al parecer era la única forma en que podían olvidar sus nervios por que los estuvieran buscando. Pero luego de un rato se dieron cuenta que podían estar haciendo mucho ruido y decidieron callarse.  
  
- ¿Será que ya dejaron de buscarnos? – dijo Severus después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.  
  
- No sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Es que ya estoy cansado de sostener la varita encendida.  
  
- No te preocupes entonces yo enciendo la mía – dijo Anabel encendiendo su varita mientras Severus apagaba la suya. Nuevamente esperaron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad y Anabel sacó de su bolsillo un extraño reloj y lo miró - ya van a ser las dos de la mañana – dijo guardando el reloj nuevamente.  
  
- Creo que ya podemos salir – dijo Severus – cuando yo salí de la sala común acababa de dar la media noche y como me dirigí directamente al salón de pociones creo que no eran más de las doce y media cuando de te ocurrió la magnífica idea de asustarme.  
  
- Pues a ti no se te debió ocurrir la magnífica idea de meterte a robar en los salones – dijo Anabel enfadada mientras buscaba una puerta - Aquí no hay una puerta ¿Cómo vamos a salir?  
  
- No lo sé – dijo Severus – tal vez si hago lo mismo que hice para entrar funcione – Severus se recostó con fuerza contra la pared pero nada sucedió, intentó golpearla, o empujarla con el pie y nada sucedió.  
  
- Utiliza tu varita – dijo Anabel. Severus golpeó la pared con su varita y nada sucedió, dijo el hechizo de Alohomora y tampoco pasó nada, parecía que nada iba a funcionar.  
  
- Vamos puerta, ¡Por favor ábrete! – dijo Anabel después de ver que nada de lo que hacía Severus funcionaba y para su sorpresa comenzó a abrirse un hueco en la pared, que luego de unos segundos tenía el tamaño perfecto para dejarlos salir.  
  
- Solo había que pedirle el favor, eso es fantástico – dijo Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.  
  
- No te quejes - dijo Anabel - por lo menos pudimos salir de allí.  
  
Parecía que los profesores se habían dado por vencidos, no había nadie vigilando los pasillos, por lo que llegaron a la sala común sin ninguna novedad. Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto pero unos minutos más tarde Severus estaba nuevamente en la sala común y se acercaba a la salida.  
  
- ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Adónde vas? – dijo Anabel sobresaltando de nuevo a Severus quien volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba recostada contra la pared de la chimenea con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- ¿Siempre eres así de entrometida? – dijo Severus con disgusto – ya te dije que no era tu problema.  
  
- ¿Vas a volver a la oficina de McAffey? ¿No te parece que es suficiente por hoy? – insistió Anabel comenzando a enojarse.  
  
- Pues para tu información no voy a la oficina de McAffey y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo – dijo Severus volviéndole la espalda y abriendo el hueco de la pared.  
  
- Entonces haz lo que se te dé la gana – dijo Anabel dándose la vuelta también y dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
Severus salió de la sala común y esperó sigilosamente en un pasillo para ver si Anabel lo había seguido, pero no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca por lo que Severus siguió su camino aunque algunas veces volteaba a mirar o tomaba un camino más largo para despistar a cualquiera que quisiera seguirlo.  
  
Ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegó al cuarto piso de la torre oeste y dio tres golpes con la varita en la copa bordada del tapiz. Había perdido mucho tiempo y era necesario comenzar a preparar las pociones, por lo menos las que más se demoraban o necesitaban de condiciones especiales para llevarse a cabo.

* * *

- Hombre te ves muy cansado – dijo Nott a Severus que acababa de entrar al gran comedor y se sentaba en la mesa.  
  
- Es que sólo dormí dos horas – dijo Severus reprimiendo un gran bostezo. Mientras Dumbledore se ponía de píe.  
  
- Anoche ha ocurrido un suceso lamentable – dijo el director mirando a los pocos alumnos – alguien ha entrado en el salón de pociones y ha tomado algunos materiales del salón. Me gustaría saber si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de quien pudo ser.  
  
Los pocos estudiantes que había se miraron extrañados unos a otros. Nott abrió mucho los ojos y Severus tuvo que patearlo por debajo de la mesa para que se calmara mientras miraba de reojo a Anabel que al parecer seguía desayunando tranquila aunque Severus pudo notar que le temblaba un poco la mano al llevarse la cuchara a la boca.  
  
- En vista de que nadie sabe nada nos veremos en la penosa obligación de requisar sus baúles y habitaciones – dijo Dumbledore suspirando – por lo cual deberán esperar a que termine el desayuno para subir a sus salas comunes con el jefe de su casa y otro profesor los cuales serán los encargados de realizar la requisa.  
  
- ¿Tomaron muchas cosas del salón de pociones? - preguntó la niña de cuarto año de Slytherin en voz alta  
  
- Eso no lo sabemos señorita Bundy – respondió el profesor Dumbledore – desafortunadamente apenas ayer había llegado el nuevo suministro de materiales y no pudimos hacer el inventario de lo que había, pero encontramos un recipiente vacío lo que nos indica que se pudieron haber llevado más cosas. Pero no hablemos más de cosas desagradables y por favor disfruten del desayuno.  
  
Severus respiró más libremente, si no sabían que era lo que faltaba no sabrían que era lo que él estaba haciendo, de todas maneras le preocupó un poco ver que Nott estaba temblando a su lado y que Anabel se quedó mirándolo fijamente un momento y parpadeaba más de lo normal.  
  
El desayuno terminó rápidamente y los alumnos de Slytherin siguieron al profesor McAffey y a la profesora McGonagall a la sala común, como los únicos alumnos que había en el castillo eran de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore ordenó a la profesora McGonagall acompañar al profesor McAffey en la requisa.  
  
- Por favor esperen aquí – dijo el profesor McAffey una vez los alumnos entraron en la sala común – los llamaremos uno por uno para realizar la requisa.  
  
McAffey llamó al niño de primer año y subió junto con él y la profesora McGonagall a la habitación. El resto de los estudiantes se quedó en la sala común y se sentó a esperar. Nott estaba muy nervioso e intentaba hablar con Severus pero éste simplemente le respondía con monosílabos e incluso le tuvo que decir que se calmara.  
  
- Estas frito, Snape – le dijo muy bajo Anabel que se le había acercado por la espalda  
  
- ¿Es que acaso vas a delatarme, Thompson? – preguntó Severus en el mismo tono – Tendrías que dar muchas explicaciones  
  
- No creo que haya necesidad, cuando requisen tu habitación encontrarán lo que robaste de la oficina de McAffey y serás expulsado – dijo Anabel con una sonrisa despectiva  
  
- ¿Estas completamente segura? – dijo Severus con una sonrisa desdeñosa que hizo dudar a Anabel mientras que Vicius Valentine era llamado para la requisa.  
  
- ¿Estas bien Severus? – preguntó Nott que se había acercado intrigado por saber la razón por la cual Anabel y Severus hablaba  
  
- Por supuesto que estoy bien – dijo Severus con un gesto desdeñoso - ¿es que acaso me veo enfermo?  
  
- No... lo... lo que pasa...  
  
- Entonces déjame en paz ¿No ves que estoy ocupado hablando con Thompson? – cortó Severus con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
Nott se alejó y en ese momento Anastasia Bundy era llamada por la profesora McGonagall para la requisa, en este caso se dirigieron a la puerta de las alumnas de cuarto año pero el profesor McAffey no entró sino que se quedó esperando afuera. Severus los siguió con la mirada pero Anabel lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Ahora si te dio miedo Severus? – los ojos de Anabel estaban ahora completamente grises y lo miró con ironía.  
  
- Eso es lo que tú crees – dijo Severus de nuevo con su sonrisa desdeñosa – no soy menos inocente de lo que tú eres.  
  
- Eso lo veremos – dijo Anabel mientras se dirigía hacia la profesora McGonagall quien acababa de llamarla para la requisa.  
  
Severus dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana, afortunadamente todo lo que podía meterlo en problemas estaba en el salón del cuarto piso, incluso los libros que había utilizado para hacer las tareas con Anabel estaban allí, pues varias de las recetas que necesitaba estaban en esos libros.  
  
Luego de unos minutos salió Anabel acompañada por la profesora McGonagall, lanzó una mirada de triunfo a Severus y se sentó en una silla cerca al fuego mientras que Severus seguía al profesor McAffey que acababa de llamarlo.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se quedó en la puerta y McAffey entró junto con Severus a la habitación. El profesor de pociones abrió el baúl de Severus y sacó todo lo que allí había, luego lentamente comenzó a meter las cosas nuevamente pero después de revisarlas con cuidado, luego abrió los cajones de la mesita de noche, revisó dentro de la jaula de Galatea, el colchón de la cama, las cobijas, las cortinas, las camas de los compañeros de Severus que estaban de vacaciones así como sus cobijas y sus colchones y sus mesitas de noche, luego con su varita envió varios hechizos reveladores pero nada sucedió.  
  
- Está bien Severus – dijo McAffey con satisfacción – hemos terminado la requisa, puedes salir.  
  
Severus siguió a los profesores a la sala común, cuando llegó lo primero que vio fue a Anabel quien simulaba que estaba leyendo un libro pero en realidad estaba esperando saber lo que había pasado con él.  
  
- ¿Ves? Soy inocente – dijo Severus a Anabel con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo lograste? ¡Hasta tenían hechizos reveladores! – dijo Anabel mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y extrañeza.  
  
- Yo tengo mis medios – dijo Severus mientras se alejaba hacia la ventana para esperar a Nott.  
  
Como era natural, la búsqueda no produjo ningún resultado así que se le atribuyó el hecho a Peeves diciendo que él había hecho el escándalo pero que no se había perdido nada y que era muy posible que ese recipiente estuviera vacío desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
El día de Navidad regresó Galatea junto con otras dos lechuzas cargando varios bultos, eran los materiales de pociones que había pedido, además de algunos regalos de Navidad que sus padres habían enviado  
  
- ¡Qué gusto verte Galatea! – exclamó Severus abrazando a su lechuza que le dio un picotazo cariñoso en el dedo.  
  
- Vaya, que cantidad de regalos Severus – dijo Nott mirando los paquetes que acababan de llegar.  
  
- No todos son regalos Nott – dijo Severus volteándose para hablarle – la mayoría son los materiales de pociones que pedí hace algunos días.  
  
- Ya veo... ¿pero es que no piensas abrir los regalos?  
  
- Si, ya voy – dijo Severus tomando uno de los paquetes que estaba a los pies de su cama – vaya... gracias Harvey, está muy bonita esta bufanda y gracias por los dulces.  
  
- De nada – dijo Nott con una sonrisa – como Galatea le abrió un agujero a la bufanda que tenías pensé que necesitabas una nueva. A propósito ese juego de gobstones está genial ¿Cómo sabías que quería uno?  
  
- Porque me lo repetiste todos los santos días desde la Navidad del año pasado – dijo Severus con una sonrisa desempacando los regalos de sus padres. Como él se lo esperaba eran unos libros de pociones, además de unos materiales que bien se podían confundir con el material que había pedido para hacer las pociones para el Señor Oscuro. Se sintió un poco decepcionado pero lo olvidó rápidamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos regalos de sus padres, nunca en su vida habían pensado en regalarle algo diferente a libros de pociones o cosas para prepararlo para ser un buen servidor del Señor Oscuro. Tal vez por eso apreciaba los regalos de Nott, porque no tenían nada que ver con esas cosas.  
  
- Vamos a desayunar – dijo Nott viendo un poco decepcionado los regalos de su amigo, en realidad no le parecía nada divertido que le regalaran libros y materiales en Navidad. – ¡ah!  
  
A propósito esto es para Galatea. – y le puso a la lechuza al lado una caja de cereal –sé que son muggles pero son los que le gustan.  
  
- Gracias Harvey – dijo Severus asombrado pues sabía que a Nott no le simpatizaba mucho Galatea. Abrió el paquete y sirvió un poco en un plato, Galatea comenzó a comer gustosa y dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Nott. – yo le regalé algunos juguetes de lechuzas y un tratamiento para abrillantar y cuidar sus plumas – continuó, acariciando la lechuza.  
  
Después que Galatea terminó su desayuno Nott y Severus bajaron a desayunar, el gran comedor estaba hermosamente decorado y Dumbledore charlaba alegremente con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout.  
  
- Feliz Navidad – dijo al verlos entrar.  
  
- Feliz Navidad, señor director – respondieron Nott y Severus.  
  
Se sentaron en una parte vacía de la mesa, luego llegó Vicius quien les deseó una feliz Navidad y se sentó al lado de Nott con quien comenzó a hablar animadamente. Severus sirvió otro poco de cereal a Galatea y comenzó a comer una tostada, estaba muy feliz por la vuelta de su lechuza pero estaba un poco distraído, más bien cansado ya que todos los días se estaba acostando a las tres de la mañana, trabajando en las pociones que le habían encargado, afortunadamente ya le faltaba poco para terminar y los materiales que necesitaba habían llegado. Un codazo de Nott lo sacó de sus pensamientos, iba a reprocharlo cuando éste le señaló con el dedo lo que pasaba.  
  
- Eres una lechuza muy linda – oyó que decía Anabel a Galatea mientras le acariciaba suavemente las plumas de la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Quién te dio permiso para coger mi lechuza? – preguntó Severus enfurecido mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
- Pues yo no cogí tu lechuza – dijo ella enfadada – parece que le pones muy poco cuidado así que ella vino hasta aquí para que la alimentara – y señaló el enorme tazón de cereal de maíz que Galatea degustaba gustosa. Severus se quedó en silencio observando a su lechuza comer.  
  
- Lo siento, Galatea – dijo acariciando a la lechuza – no volveré a ignorarte  
  
- Así que su nombre es Galatea – dijo Anabel mirando a la lechuza – es un bonito nombre y se ve que te tiene mucho aprecio.  
  
- Es que la tengo desde niño y somos muy unidos – respondió Severus cogiendo otra tostada y untándola de mantequilla – de todas maneras tú también le agradas, ella no suele alejarse de mí, incluso no se lleva muy bien con Nott.  
  
- Es que es una lechuza inteligente y sabe con quien meterse – agregó Anabel en broma.  
  
- Pues no parece desde que se metió contigo – dijo Severus con indiferencia. Anabel le hizo una mueca y le dio la espalda enojada – era una broma – agregó Severus con rapidez.  
  
- Pues pobre tu lechuza – dijo Anabel aún enfadada – no pudo escoger otro amo y le tocó conformarse con las sobras.  
  
Esta vez Severus frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a pelear con Anabel. Galatea parecía no darse cuanta de lo que sucedía y comía muy animadamente su cereal. Algunos profesores levantaron la vista al escuchar las voces airadas de los dos Slytherin y Dumbledore con voz tranquila y divertida tomó la palabra.  
  
- No estarán peleando el día de Navidad ¿O sí? – dijo mirándolos sonriente  
  
- Por supuesto que no, profesor – dijo Anabel que se había puesto roja al darse cuenta que todos los miraban.  
  
- Que bueno – continuó Dumbledore - ¿Ya se desearon feliz Navidad?, no los escuché hacerlo. ¿Señor Snape?  
  
- Ya estábamos por hacerlo – respondió Severus en un susurro – Feliz Navidad, Thompson.  
  
- Feliz Navidad, Snape – dijo ella apretando los dientes.  
  
- Pero pueden darse la mano y un abrazo – dijo Dumbledore jovialmente. Severus y Anabel se dieron un rápido apretón de manos y un abrazo pero se separaron rápidamente. El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir y el resto de los presentes comenzó a aplaudir también.  
  
- Todos deberíamos seguir el bonito ejemplo del señor Snape y la señorita Thompson - dijo Dumbledore que luego dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo a la profesora Sprout que estaba a su lado y luego fue imitado por el resto. Anabel y Severus estaban muy rojos, Severus tenía un profundo sentimiento que le hacía subir la sangre a la cabeza y le revolvía el estómago. Terminó de desayunar rápidamente y salió junto con Galatea del gran comedor.  
  
Luego de media hora llegaron Vicius y Harvey del gran comedor, quienes se dedicaron a molestar a Severus hasta que este los amenazó con echarles la maldición que le había echado a Fessenden.  
  
Harvey bajó el nuevo juego de gobstones que Severus le había regalado y comenzó a jugar con Vicius ya que Severus decía que solamente quería observar. Después de verlos jugar durante una hora y debido a la intensa insistencia de los dos muchachos, Severus aceptó jugar una partida y resultó que le iba muy bien.  
  
El tiempo del día se pasó muy rápido y pronto ya era la hora del banquete de Navidad, todos bajaron nuevamente al gran comedor, que despedía un olor delicioso. Todos hablaban alegremente y para sorpresa de Severus la mesa que había era un poco más pequeña y tenía los puestos justos para los que estaban.  
  
- He creído que una mesa más pequeña es mejor, nos permite un ambiente más familiar – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – sigan, por favor.  
  
Severus se sentó al lado de Bundy, al lado de este se sentó Harvey y luego Vicius, al lado del cual se sentó el niño de primer año que hablaba con Anabel. La cena estaba deliciosa y había muchas sorpresas, incluso casi a media noche un grupo de hadas tocando arpas apareció en medio del comedor y los deleitó a todos con su música. Cuando todos se dirigieron a la sala común Severus estaba más cansado que todos pero tenía que volver a salir, no podía dejar las pociones sin terminar o se arruinarían. Entró con los otros en la sala común y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación pero se paró detrás de la puerta a esperar que todos se acostaran.  
  
Pasó un buen rato hasta que se dejaron de escuchar ruidos en la sala común, Severus abrió la puerta sigilosamente y miró a ambos lados, no había nadie, todos parecían encontrarse en sus respectivos dormitorios, así que abrió completamente la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común, la noche era tranquila y no se veía un alma por los oscuros pasadizos, al parecer la cena había surtido un efecto somnífero sobre todos.  
  
Caminó durante unos diez minutos hasta que llegó al conocido tapiz del cuarto piso de la torre oeste, golpeó la copa y abrió la puerta que aparecía ante sus ojos. Sobre la mesa había tres humeantes calderos, cada uno de los cuales tenía un libro abierto al lado, Severus se acercó al primer caldero y comenzó a adicionar los ingredientes y a agitar en diferentes direcciones cada cierto tiempo, cuando la poción hubo tomado un color rosa brillante se dirigió al segundo caldero y comenzó a trabajar en él.  
  
- Así que este era el lugar al que venías – dijo una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse y por culpa de la cual casi voltea el caldero en el que estaba trabajando.  
  
- ¡Thompson! – dijo Severus volteando a mirar a Anabel - ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?  
  
- Pues al parecer estas muy cansado por lo que no notaste el ruido que hiciste al abrir la puerta, como tengo el sueño liviano lo escuché y decidí seguirte para saber que era lo que hacías, como no podía seguirte tan cerca, me costó un poco abrir la puerta porque obviamente vi que dabas tres golpes al tapete pero no noté que era sobre la copa por lo que duré un buen tiempo intentándolo – dijo Anabel con una sonrisa mientras recorría el pequeño salón.  
  
- Tú no puedes estar aquí – dijo Severus furioso – es mejor que te vayas o lo lamentarás  
  
- Yo no tengo nada que lamentar – dijo Anabel muy seria – tú estarías en problemas si llegan a saber lo que haces aquí ¿Poción multijugos? ¿veritaserum?- añadió señalando los libros y los calderos - ¿es que acaso estás persiguiendo o escapando de alguien?  
  
- Eso no es problema tuyo – dijo Severus volviendo a revolver la poción del segundo caldero.  
  
- Pero será del profesor Dumbledore cuando se lo cuente – dijo Anabel mirando fijamente a Severus cuando hablaba.  
  
Severus levantó la vista y una sonrisa torcida cruzó su cara – bien sabes que no puedes hacer nada porque tendrían que explicar el hecho que estés por fuera de la cama en horas no permitidas  
  
- Simplemente diré que escuché ruidos y decidí seguirte  
  
- Y luego te preguntarán por qué no avisaste a ningún profesor  
  
- Diré que pensaba que era urgente  
  
- Pero te responderán que no eres competente para decidir que es urgente o no y que debiste avisarles desde un principio por lo que te conviertes en cómplice y te expulsarán.  
  
- Eso no es verdad  
  
- Y si no me crees ¿por qué no te vas a contarles?  
  
En ese momento Anabel se quedó en silencio observando a Severus mientras agregaba unos ingredientes a la poción.  
  
- Porque no necesito andarle con quejas a todo el mundo – dijo Anabel con seriedad – y además quiero saber por qué estás haciendo estas pociones si sabes que no está permitido.  
  
- Ya te dije como cien veces que no es tu problema – dijo Severus dejando reposar la poción del segundo caldero y dirigiéndose al tercero – además no me interesa si está permitido o no yo preparo estas pociones porque se me da la gana.  
  
- ¿No será porque se le da la gana a otro? – dijo Anabel con suspicacia.  
  
- ¡Ya te dije que te largaras de aquí, no te metas en donde no te han llamado! – gritó Severus perdiendo la paciencia y regando un poco del contenido del tercer caldero.  
  
- No te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, animal insoportable – dijo Anabel sacando su varita y apoyándola contra el pecho de Severus sin darle espacio para moverse – o me dices ahora mismo lo que estas haciendo o te echo una maldición que nunca olvidarás. - No me interesa – dijo Severus mirándola fijamente – conozco las peores maldiciones y no creo que puedas hacerlas, además me sé todos los contrahechizos así que el daño no será duradero.  
  
- Entonces desapareceré el contenido de los calderos y tu verás como te las arreglas después – dijo Anabel sin retirar la varita pero dirigiendo la vista hacia los calderos. Severus palideció un poco pero no respondió, no podía perder todo su trabajo por culpa de una entrometida.  
  
- Soy mucho más veloz que tú y en el momento que dejes de apuntarme con la varita te la quitaré y no podrás ni siquiera rozar el contenido de los calderos – dijo Severus luego de un rato de pensarlo.  
  
- Pero puedo paralizarte primero ¿No? – dijo Anabel con una sonrisa contrahecha.  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres saber qué es lo que hago? – preguntó Severus malhumorado.  
  
- Solamente quiero saber si es cierto lo que dicen de ti – respondió Anabel sin retirar la varita.  
  
- ¿Y qué es lo que dicen de mí acaso? – preguntó nuevamente Severus en el mismo tono.  
  
- Que eres un mortífago y que junto con tus padres estas al servicio de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado – dijo Anabel mirándolo fija y seriamente.  
  
- Eso es un asunto que solamente incumbe a mí y mi familia ¿Te afecta en algo? ¿Es que acaso quieres unirte? – la cara de Severus estaba muy pálida y expresaba una furia infinita, lo que pasaba no era problema de nadie más que suyo y una aparecida no se metería en su vida así como así.  
  
- La verdad prefiero permanecer neutral – dijo Anabel en voz baja – yo sólo quería advertirte que mis familiares que están al servicio de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado han sufrido mucho por su causa a pesar de serle siempre fieles y es algo que no es divertido de ver.  
  
- Pues la verdad no me importa – dijo Severus volteando la cara hacia el otro lado del salón – yo tengo derecho de hacer lo que se me dé la gana y si tus familiares sufren es porque no saben servir.  
  
- Entonces es cierto – dijo Anabel mirando a Severus triunfante y bajando su varita aunque aún la tenía cerca por si la necesitaba – ya te advertí Snape, es peligroso El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado hace incluso que sus mortífagos se espíen mutuamente porque no es capaz de confiar ni en su sombra, en todo caso tienes razón, no es mi problema y no debí haberte hablado acerca de esto, mejor me voy.  
  
Anabel se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió, ya estaba en el umbral cuando se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Severus.  
  
- Sólo te pido un favor, Snape – dijo casi con aire de súplica – no le comentes a nadie lo que te dije, no quiero que crean que intenté convertir a un mortífago, como te dije prefiero permanecer neutral, además no quiero que me puedan buscar para castigarme – y vio un leve temblor además de una mirada de terror aparecer en el rostro de Anabel. 


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**  
  
Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron rápidamente, Severus a pesar de tener que trasnochar todo el tiempo alcanzó a terminar las pociones y entregarlas a tiempo, aunque sin saber por qué cada vez le martillaba más en la cabeza lo que Anabel le había dicho. Desde esa noche no había vuelto a hablar con ella pero le había parecido muy extraño lo que le había dicho y sobre todo verla tan nerviosa, ella había sido una de las pocas que no se había asustado con las maldiciones de principio de año y ahora la posibilidad de un castigo por hablar con él la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
- Así que las vacaciones estuvieron excelentes – dijo Nott a Spencer quien estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
- La verdad la pasé muy bien – dijo Spencer tomando una tostada - ¿Cuándo será la próxima reunión? – agregó bajando un poco la voz.  
  
- El lunes de la próxima semana en el lugar de siempre – respondió Severus que acababa de unirse a los que estaban desayunando.  
  
- ¿Haremos nuevas pociones? – preguntó Spencer entusiasmado  
  
- Esa reunión la usaremos para repasar algunas maldiciones ya que hace poco envié una buena cantidad de pociones por lo que creo que en estos momentos no necesitan y no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar material innecesariamente – mientras Severus hablaba una gran manada de lechuzas comenzó a sobrevolar el gran comedor, una carta cayó sobre el café de Spencer y otra sobre la cabeza de Nott, a Severus no le extrañó no recibir nada pero le molestó un poco ver el gran paquete que le había llegado a James Potter.  
  
El desayuno terminó sin ningún contratiempo y una vez sonó la campana todos los estudiantes se dirigieron en dirección a sus respectivas clases. Severus salió del gran comedor junto a Galatea y tomó la dirección de las mazmorras, allí se dirigió hacia el salón de pociones y abrió la puerta, McAffey aún no había llegado pero la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en el salón.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo el profesor McAffey que en ese momento acababa de entrar al salón – espero que hayan realizado la tarea de vacaciones, por favor quiero sus pergaminos sobre mi escritorio en este momento. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y dejaron los pergaminos en el sitio que les había indicado el profesor. Cuando regresaron nuevamente a sus puestos éste comenzó con la lección.  
  
- Como recordarán el semestre pasado vimos una pequeña introducción a las pociones de tortura. El día de hoy veremos una clase especial de pociones de tortura aunque solo la veremos teóricamente ya que su preparación requiere de un nivel muy elevado (ni siquiera los de séptimo saben hacerla). Se trata de la poción paralizante: Al principio esta poción era considerada como una poción de tortura mental debido a que con ella se paralizaba a la víctima pero esta seguía consciente por lo que se muchas veces enloquecía el mago sobre el cual era aplicada. Luego de varios años se descubrió que a pesar de paralizar aumentaba enormemente la sensibilidad, haciendo que maldiciones sencillas tuvieran efectos cien veces más potentes obre la víctima paralizada por lo que el 1725 se cambió su denominación a poción de tortura combinada. La principal base de esta poción es la cicuta que aunque como ustedes saben los antiguos la usaban como un veneno para causar la muerte, si se mezcla con raíz de mandrágora y extracto de eucalipto, los efectos dejan de ser mortales y pasan a ser paralizantes, aunque obviamente si la cantidad de poción suministrada es mayor a ¼ del contenido de un caldero de 10 pulgadas, entonces irremediablemente la víctima morirá de manera muy dolorosa.  
  
El profesor McAffey continuó la explicación sobre algunas pociones de tortura hasta que finalizó el primer bloque de clase, mientras que para el segundo les encomendó la preparación de una poción que servía para neutralizar casi cualquier veneno. En realidad se trataba de una poción sencilla aunque se demoraba las dos horas exactas que quedaban de clase en cocerse completamente.  
  
El resto de las clases fueron igual de aburridas que siempre, en realidad la mayoría de los profesores se limitó a pedir las tareas y repasar los temas vistos en el primer semestre, en realidad eso era un poco monótono pero era mejor que sentirse presionado a cada segundo por los exámenes de los TIMOs como el año anterior. De todas maneras la semana pasó velozmente así como la nueva reunión del grupo después de las vacaciones. Como había dicho a Spencer, Severus se dedicó a repasar algunas maldiciones, se sorprendió al ver lo buenos que eran algunos de los nuevos y el excelente papel que habían cumplido los tutores, hacia el final de la reunión los invitó a enfrentarse en un duelo, se emparejó con Spencer quien logró desarmarlo dos veces dejándolo profundamente asombrado.  
  
Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el regreso de las vacaciones y las noches comenzaban a ser más agradables y menos frías, Severus acababa de salir de una de las reuniones del grupo pero no tenía ganas de regresar todavía a la sala común, tenía una idea que hacía algún tiempo le rondaba en la cabeza y decidió que un paseo a la luz de las estrellas le ayudaría a resolver su problema, los pasadizos que llevaban a la torre oeste estaban desiertos como siempre y a llegar a la entrada principal del castillo no se encontró con nadie, al parecer Filch estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna en otro lugar.  
  
Severus ya estaba fuera del castillo en cercanías al lago, miró un momento al cielo, la noche estaba despejada y el cielo estaba estrellado, la luna llena se reflejaba sobre el lago cuyos habitantes parecían dormir también ya que no se observaba ninguna onda en la superficie del agua. Severus siguió su camino con la mente fija en su idea por lo cual se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se encontraba pasando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, en el borde del bosque prohibido.  
  
- Creo que es mejor regresar – dijo Severus en voz alta al darse cuenta del lugar en que se encontraba – el semigigante me puede encontrar y puedo tener problemas. – pero al pasar al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid escuchó los fuertes ronquidos de este que obviamente indicaban que no había notado ni le preocupaba su presencia. Severus se disponía a regresar cuando por encima de los ronquidos de Hagrid escuchó el sonido de cascos proveniente del borde del bosque prohibido.  
  
Severus sabía que eso en realidad no debía extrañarle debido a la gran cantidad de animales y seres que habitaban ese lugar. Pero al escuchar atentamente parecía que lo que fuera no estaba solo, ahora se oían pisadas y algunas ramas rotas, parecía que lo o los que fueran estaban corriendo, lo extraño era que los habitantes del bosque nunca se acercaban tanto a los terrenos del colegio a no ser que estuvieran acompañados por el profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.  
  
Se alejó un poco de la cabaña de Hagrid, ahora estaba en dirección a los invernaderos, aún podía escuchar los ronquidos del guardabosques pero al parecer los animales se habían ido, ya había dado algunos paso hacia el castillo cuando un profundo aullido lo detuvo en seco "¿Un lobo?" pensó Severus luego del desgarrador sonido "No sabía que lobos habitaban el bosque"; unos segundos después se escucharon nuevamente los pasos de animales, los cascos volvían a resonar por el suelo y algunas ramas de los árboles se movieron en un lugar cercano, ahora escuchaba un fuerte gruñido y el ladrido de un perro furioso "No puede ser" pensó Severus "estoy seguro que no hay perros en el bosque prohibido ni en los alrededores de Hogwarts", decidió acercarse al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, ahora los gruñidos se escuchaban más cerca, así como el sonido de algo que se desgarra, hasta podía jurar haber escuchado el chillido de una rata, esto era muy extraño, tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Lumos – Severus había sacado la varita y había encendido una pequeña luz en su punta, con algo de temor comenzó a internarse hacia el bosque prohibido, en una parte del camino había una gran cantidad de ramas tiradas que no le permitían seguir, en el momento que se agachó para retirarlas un enorme perro negro de ojos claros le saltó encima, parecía que quería alejarlo del lugar porque comenzó a jalarlo furiosamente hacia afuera del bosque, Severus intentaba safarse pero el animal era muy grande y tenía mucha mas fuerza por lo que cada intento era inútil y al parecer lo único que lograba era enfurecer más al animal. Hubo un momento en que se desgarró la túnica en el punto en el cual el perro tenía agarrado a Severus lo que le permitió ponerse de pié, y lanzar un rayo con su varita, el rayo dio en el perro y lo hizo caer unos cuantos metros pero se recobró rápidamente y saltó con fuerza sobre Severus tumbándolo de espaldas, él pudo ver mas de cerca los enormes y filosos dientes del animal así como unos profundos rasguños que tenía en el hocico y la espalda. Al parecer había estado peleando con algo antes de encontrarse con él "Seguramente otro perro" pensó Severus que se sentía nuevamente arrastrado por el animal. De repente los árboles desaparecieron y se podía ver el cielo estrellado en todo su esplendor, habían salido del bosque prohibido.  
  
El perro soltó a Severus y se disponía a internarse nuevamente en el bosque cuando esquivó por muy poco un rayo que salía de la varita del muchacho, se volteó mostrando sus dientes y gruñendo furioso, esquivó un nuevo rayo salido de la varita de Severus y lo lanzó con fuerza contra un árbol. La cabeza de Severus golpeó fuertemente con una rama gruesa y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, Severus se dio cuenta que se encontraba en las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, lo último que recordaba era el enorme perro que lo lanzaba contra un árbol. Se tocó la cabeza, tenía un doloroso chichón en el lugar donde la rama lo había golpeado, era mejor ir de inmediato a la sala común, no quería que lo descubrieran rondando los pasillos a media noche en el estado en que se encontraba. Estaba un poco mareado debido al golpe pero podía caminar, bajó lentamente los escalones y se dirigía por el pasillo que llevaba al aula de pociones cuando notó unos ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente, era la Señora Norris, la gata del Filch que lo miraba con cara de reproche, la gata se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección del gran comedor, seguramente iría a avisar al conserje. Afortunadamente la sala común estaba cerca, Severus tomó el pasillo lateral y se paró frente al tapiz cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común en el mismo momento en que el conserje aparecía en la esquina del pasillo.  
  
Se sentía muy cansado, el chichón le dolía cada vez más y descubrió que tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos y en las piernas, además de una herida sangrante en la cara, eso muy seguramente se debía a todo lo que el perro lo arrastró, de todas maneras el comportamiento de ese perro seguía siendo tan extraño como los ruidos que había escuchado. Severus subió a su habitación y sacó de su baúl un frasquito que contenía un líquido transparente, terminó de rasgar su túnica que ya estaba arruinada y vertió unas gotas del contenido del frasquito sobre la tela negra y con eso se limpió las heridas, una vez hecho esto sacó una especie de pomada que frotó sobre algunas de ellas y sobre el chichón de su cabeza, lo guardó todo, se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

- Señor Potter, son cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar durmiendo en clase – dijo la profesora Thomas golpeando la mesa en que estaba James y despertándolo de golpe lo que causó risas al resto de la clase.  
  
Severus intentaba poner atención a la clase pero tenía mucho sueño y los acontecimientos del día anterior no lo dejaban concentrar, las heridas ya no se notaban gracias a la poción que se había aplicado en la noche pero el chichón le seguía haciendo doler la cabeza. El grito de la profesora también lo había despertado pues comenzaba a dormirse pero de todas maneras le alegró mucho que regañaran a Potter así que volteó a mirarlo, pudo ver que tenía unos pequeños rasguños en la cara, lo mismo que Black "seguro se pelearon o algo as" pensó con sorna "o se cayeron de la cama", de todas maneras poco le importaba lo que pudiera pasarles a no ser que fuera una expulsión de Hogwarts ya que eso lo haría inmensamente feliz.  
  
En lo que quedaba de la clase la profesora les indicó que se hicieran por parejas para ensayar el tema que acababa de explicar. Las parejas se formaron rápidamente y a Severus le correspondió trabajar con Joshua Stevenson, un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos grises que casi nunca hablaba con nadie.  
  
Severus estuvo a punto de herir al muchacho varias veces ya que no sabía realizar correctamente la protección o se demoraba mucho en tomar la varita, tuvo que controlar las ganas de partirle la cara en dos por su lentitud y se alegró al escuchar la campana que daba por finalizada la clase.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo Severus vio a Galatea dirigirse hacia él para comer las ya habituales papas gratinadas que solía almorzar. Nott se sentó a su lado y sacó de su bolsillo una carta que le entreg  
  
- Esto es para ti – dijo Nott  
  
- ¿Para mí? – preguntó Severus extrañado mirando el sobre  
  
- Llegó esta mañana con una carta de mis padres y te la iba a entregar pero como no bajaste a desayunar pues ni modos – respondió Nott encogiendo los hombros y empezando a almorzar.  
  
Severus abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, no sabía por qué pero a medida que avanzaba en su lectura se sentía peor, no era nada que no se hubiera esperado, pero ahora dudaba. Sabía que eso no era bueno y no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Nott, que no notó nada extraño en la cara de Severus.  
  
- Que necesitan más pociones puesto que han tenido mucha actividad estos días y ya se les están acabando, además que ya tengo que ir eligiendo a los mejores del grupo para presentarlos al Señor Oscuro en Semana Santa. – respondió Severus aparentando indiferencia.  
  
- ¿o sea que saldremos de Hogwarts en semana Santa para ir donde el Señor Oscuro? – preguntó Nott y Severus pudo notar cierto temor en su voz.  
  
- Así es, y además tenemos que aumentar las reuniones del grupo para hacer las pociones – en ese momento Severus vio entrar a Anabel al gran comedor, iba con su amiga Samantha y estaba un poco nerviosa, parecía apenar escuchar lo que le decían. Eso le dio un muy mal presentimiento pero aún así se obligó a mirar a su plato.  
  
Vio que Banks se sentaba al lado de Anabel y le decía algo mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, luego le dijo otra cosa y pudo ver que sus ojos se ponían muy rojos y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el muchacho la abrazó y Samantha le apretó fuertemente la mano. Severus terminó de almorzar pronto y se dirigió a su habitación, sacó un pergamino que tenía en el fondo de su baúl y comenzó a leerlo, eran el inventario de los materiales de pociones que había en el salón de la torre oeste, al parecer tenía todos los materiales necesarios, de todas maneras hace poco había recibido una nueva provisión de pociones y por eso no era de extrañar que tuviera todo lo necesario, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cuadrar las fechas adecuadas para realizar las pociones y escoger a los que le ayudarían a prepararlas y a los que presentaría al Señor Oscuro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y los hizo temblar. Por alguna extraña razón no le hacía gracia la idea de ver pronto a sus padres y al Señor Oscuro, aún no sabía por qué pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.  
  
Sonó la campana que daba el inicio a las clases y Severus salió de su habitación para dirigirse al salón de Aritmancia, en la puerta de la sala común se encontró con Anabel que seguía llorando, la miró pero no encontró que decirle, así que prefirió seguir derecho.  
  
La clase de aritmancia no estuvo muy divertida y la profesora les dejó como tarea hacer un ensayo sobre los cálculos estadísticos para demostrar la probabilidad de fallar en un hechizo que tiene una potencia cien veces mayor a medida que se hace más cerca, si se hace a 5 metros de distancia, contando con que el atacante posee un nivel intermedio de formación y la inclinación del terreno está a favor de este en 30°.  
  
Severus se dirigió a cenar con Galatea como de costumbre, conversó un poco con Nott y con Spencer y le dijo a este último los días que se reunirían para hacer las pociones así como que había sido uno de los seleccionados para conocer al Señor Oscuro en Semana Santa. El chico parecía emocionado y eso incomodó un poco a Severus aunque no sabía bien por qué. Terminó rápido de cenar y salió junto con Galatea hacia la sala común de Slytherin, dejó allí su lechuza debido a que la señora Pince no aceptaba animales en la biblioteca y él necesitaba ir allí por un libro.  
  
A esa hora la biblioteca estaba casi vacía sólo unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo año se encontraban haciendo trabajos allí. Severus se dirigió a uno de los estantes de la sección de pociones y sacó un libro de allí, se sentó en una mesa cercana y comenzó a tomar apuntes de ese libro en un pergamino, llevaba ya un buen rato cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¡Thompson! – dijo Severus mirando a la chica que se había sentado a su lado, ya no estaba llorando pero aún tenía la cara y los ojos rojos - ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
  
- Nott me dijo que estabas aquí, yo... – Anabel se calló, en realidad no sabía por qué se había acercado a Severus, sentía que tenía que hablar con él pero no sabía el porqué. – yo necesito que me ayudes con la tarea de pociones – agregó rápidamente mirando el libro que Severus tenía abierto sobre la mesa.  
  
- ¿Con la tarea de pociones? – preguntó Severus extrañado, pero si es algo muy simple, incluso McAffey ya lo explicó en clase  
  
- ¡Pues si eres muy sabio no me ayudes! – gritó Anabel haciendo que algunos de los que estaban en la biblioteca levantaran la cabeza. La chica casi tumbó la silla cuando se levantó para salir de la biblioteca y dejo a Severus pensando seriamente que había perdido la cordura.  
  
- Esa Thompson está definitivamente loca – dijo Severus disgustado y continuó con su trabajo.  
  
El tiempo pasó con rapidez y no notó que era ya hora de irse a dormir sino hasta cuando la señora Pince se acercó para decirle que tenía que irse porque iba a cerrar la biblioteca. Severus dejó el libro en el estante de donde lo había tomado, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y salió de la biblioteca hacia la sala común, ya se encontraba cerca de las mazmorras cuando escuchó un leve ruido en un pasillo lateral, sacó su varita y decidió ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, era como un sollozo, alguien estaba llorando, se acercó lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, un nuevo sollozo se escuchó al fondo del pasillo, no sacó su varita ni prendió ninguna luz para no asustar al que lloraba pero resbaló con una piedra y casi se cae, por lo que el ruido alertó al que estaba en el pasillo, los sollozos cesaron de inmediato, Severus no podía ver nada, antes se orientaba por el llanto pero con todo en silencio estaba perdido.  
  
Decidió seguir avanzando en línea recta, anduvo algunos pasos cuando chocó con algo como un bulto, trató de agarrarlo cuando sintió que se movió violentamente y luego un terrible dolor en las espinillas que lo hizo gritar.  
  
- ¡Lumos!  
  
- ¡Snape! – Severus levantó la vista al reconocer la voz de su atacante y vio el rostro y los ojos rojos de Anabel, sus ojos aún estaban húmedos y es sus mejillas se veía el surco que habían trazado las lágrimas.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber por qué me pegas? – dijo intentando apoyar el pié aunque la espinilla aún le dolía terriblemente.  
  
- Porque te metes en los asuntos que no te importan – respondió ella guardando rápidamente en su bolsillo un papel arrugado y limpiándose las lágrimas que acababan de salir de sus ojos.  
  
- Yo solamente escuché ruidos y vine a ver de que se trataba – dijo Severus intentando no pelear más, le molestaba un poco ver a Anabel llorando.  
  
- Y luego dices que yo soy la entrometida – dijo Anabel intentando esbozar una sonrisa  
  
- Yo no hago ruidos que llamen la atención de los demás – respondió Severus con creciente enfado.  
  
- Pues a mí no me parece...  
  
- Esta no es hora de estar dando paseos románticos por el castillo Señor Snape y Señorita Thompson – era el profesor McAffey que se había acercado al escuchar el grito de Severus, desde el robo de las pociones en vacaciones siempre hacía una ronda por las mazmorras a la media noche y en esas estaba cuando escuchó el grito.  
  
- Nosotros no estábamos dando ningún paseo romántico profesor McAffey – dijo Severus con rapidez aunque se había puesto rojo al escuchar las palabras del profesor – yo simplemente venía de la biblioteca cuando escuché unos ruidos y me encontré con Thompson.  
  
- De todas maneras no es hora para ninguna clase de encuentro – dijo McAffey con amabilidad – es mejor que regresen a su sala común en este momento.  
  
Severus y Anabel siguieron al profesor de regreso por el corredor y luego tomaron el pasadizo lateral y entraron a la sala común.  
  
- Menos mal que no haces ruidos que llamen la atención de los demás – dijo Anabel con voz burlona y se dirigió hacia los cuartos de las chicas. Severus la miró con odio y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Las cortinas de todas las camas ya estaban corridas, menos la suya. Severus se dirigió a su cama y se tiró sobre ella sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme. Había algo que le preocupaba y no le dejaba dormir, tal vez era la carta de sus padres, la perspectiva de tener que ver al Señor Oscuro la próxima Semana Santa no era muy alentadora que digamos. Ya tenia a todos los candidatos para presentarlos al Señor Oscuro... pero... y si no eran de su agrado? Y que si al Señor Oscuro simplemente no le parecían? Seguro que sus padres no le perdonarían esto y no le rebajarían el Crucio...... 

* * *

Severus estaba furioso, se había levantado tarde, ya casi era hora de asistir a clases y lo más probable era que no alcanzara a desayunar, había estado despierto hasta muy tarde, en parte había sido por la preocupación de tener que ver pronto al Señor Oscuro (otra vez el mal presentimiento lo invadió) pero la mayor culpa la tenía Thompson, era una entrometida y cada vez que se encontraba con ella lo único que se ganaba eran problemas y ahora para colmo el profesor McAffey creía que estaban dando un paseo romántico, eso era la tapa. Terminó de vestirse con rapidez y miró la hora, si se apuraba alcanzaría a desayunar una tostada, Galatea no estaba ya que el día anterior la había enviado a casa de sus padres para que ellos evaluaran los nombres de los que él había decidido que debían ser presentados al Señor Oscuro y le ayudaran con su decisión.  
  
Legas tarde Severus – dijo Nott al verlo acercarse rápidamente entre los alumnos que ya salían hacia sus clases.  
  
Me quedé dormido y Galatea no estaba para levantarme – dijo escuetamente, sentándose y tomando una tostada.  
  
¿Ya enviaste las pociones que te pidieron? – preguntó Nott directamente  
  
Aún no, todavía no las he terminado, de todas maneras me queda una semana de plazo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Severus extrañado  
  
Parece que están aumentando la actividad y creí que podían haberte pedido que apresuraras la preparación de las pociones – Nott tomó un ejemplar del diario El Profeta y se lo pasó a Severus quien comenzó a leer: 

_Más muertes en el mundo mágico_

_Desde principios del año se han escuchado rumores de muertes y desapariciones misteriosas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle pero no se les había atribuido ninguna causa ni se les había asociado con nadie._

_Esto hasta principios de esta semana, cuando en varias regiones de Gran Bretaña se reportó la aparición de la marca tenebrosa en casas de reconocidos magos y brujas así como en algunas regiones habitadas por muggles. El ministerio de magia se ha visto en apuros y los funcionarios de las diferentes dependencias se han visto obligados a colaborar con el departamento encargado del control de estos acontecimientos._

_En lo corrido de esta semana se han reportado 45 muertes de magos y brujas sin contar con las masacres ocurridas en los pueblos muggles en donde el número de víctimas no ha podido ser establecido debido a que estos pueblos han pasado a ser pueblos fantasmas después que los sobrevivientes han huido con sus familias a otras regiones, lo que también representa un peligro para el mundo mágico puesto que no se han podido aplicar los correctivos necesarios (hechizos desmemorizantes)_

_La aparición de la marca tenebrosa en todos los casos, ha llevado al ministerio de magia a asociar las muertes con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado como autor intelectual aunque se acusa a sus seguidores (que se hacen llamar a sí mismos mortífagos) como autores materiales, por lo cual se presenta como relevante el caso de Simon y Marietta Thompson quienes fueron encontrados en su castillo de Oxford después de la llamada de alerta de Wendelyn Summers reportando la marca tenebrosa en la mansión. Los Thompson eran miembros de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, que era célebre por tener una gran tradición en el conocimiento de las artes oscuras y según se sabe varios de sus miembros se unieron a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado desde su surgimiento._

_Según fuentes confiables informaron a este diario, la muerte de los Thompson se produjo como retaliación al hecho que este matrimonio había decidido permanecer neutral ante las acciones de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y rechazó su proposición de unirse como mortífagos activos. Se presume que querían proteger a su hija quien actualmente cursa el sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, bajo la dirección de Albus Dumbledore conocido opositor de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_A continuación se publica la lista de los magos y brujas asesinados y el ministerio ruega a sus familiares presentarse en las instalaciones de Londres para realizar el papeleo correspondiente:_

Severus dejó de leer el artículo, aunque solo miró los primeros nombres. Esa era la razón por la que Thompson estaba llorando, seguramente se había enterado desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, volteó a mirar hacia los que aún quedaban en la mesa de Slytherin pero no la vio por ningún lado, aunque sí estaban sus amigos Samantha y Greggory. De repente recordó lo que le había dicho el día que lo siguió hasta el cuarto piso. "Temía un castigo por intentar convertir a un mortífago", volvió a leer el artículo: _"...era una retaliación al hecho que este matrimonio había decidido permanecer neutral ante las acciones de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y rechazó su proposición de unirse como mortífagos activos. Se presume que querían proteger a su hija..."_.

Así que también habían intentado convencer a los padres de Thompson, pero ella le había dicho que varios familiares eran mortífagos... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, parecía que le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, ahora más que nunca estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía ninguna escapatoria, esto ya no le gustaba nada...  
  
- Severus, la campana sonó hace cinco minutos – Nott lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba parado frente a él. Severus aún apretaba el diario en sus manos y lo miró sobresaltado.  
  
- Lo siento, me distraje con el artículo – dijo mirando el diario por última vez y devolviéndoselo a Nott.  
  
- Sí, las cosas están cada vez más agitadas – Nott trató de sonreír aunque Severus notó el terror en su voz y en su mirada, parecía que no tenía ganas de moverse.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos para clase- dijo Severus tomando su mochila y saliendo del gran comedor, el mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte y trató de ignorarlo concentrándose en las clases que tenía para ese día.  
  
Al inicio de cada clase lo primero que hacía era ver si Anabel estaba allí, no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al no verla allí, no era que le simpatizara pero no podía dejar de recordar el tono de súplica y la mirada de terror que tenía su cara al pedirle que no le dijera a nadie sobre su conversación. De todas maneras Anabel no apareció en todo el día y no llegaría hasta el martes de la otra semana, según lo que Samantha estaba diciendo a Loretta y Anastasia en la sala común de Slytherin, Anabel había ido al entierro de sus padres, además tenía que tomar control de los negocios de la familia puesto que era la única heredera.  
  
Severus subió a su habitación, no había llegado ninguno de sus compañeros por lo que todo estaba oscuro, se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina, se veía la luz de la luna bañando el castillo y los terrenos del colegio, deseaba que Galatea estuviera allí, por lo menos tendría alguien que lo acompañara, pero no se veía ningún ave en las cercanías. Cerró la cortina y se acostó en su cama. Tuvo una horrible pesadilla, estaba donde el Señor Oscuro, se arrodillaba ante su presencia y le decía que ya no quería ser un mortífago, que lo había pensado mejor y que prefería permanecer neutral, en realidad no le apetecía matar gente. Apenas terminaba de decir esto aparecían sus padres que lo tomaban de los brazos con una fuerza sobrenatural y lo ataban con cadenas a una piedra, allí lo torturaban y lo obligaban a ver morir a varios magos, veía varios niños y mujeres llorando que luego se convertían en horribles esqueletos sangrantes que lo miraban con ojos rojos y lo señalaban acusatoriamente, mientras él intentaba decirles que no era culpable pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, luego los esqueletos le saltaban encima y comenzaban a rasgarle la piel con sus uñas afiladas y se reían macabramente.  
  
Se levantó de repente, estaba sudando y un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esas personas que lo atacaban, que se vengaban los asesinatos que creían que él había cometido. Aún no había salido el sol pero dudaba poder dormirse de nuevo, se levantó y miró por la ventana pero Galatea aún no había regresado, se sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra que había sobre su mesita de noche, al tomarla se sintió más relajado, el líquido frío apaciguaba el calor febril que invadía su cuerpo. Fue al baño y llenó una tina con agua fría, se desvistió y se metió allí, era muy relajante, el agua fría siempre lo ayudaba en sus momentos de nerviosismo. Se quedó dormido nuevamente y sólo despertó cuando escuchó el ruido que hacían sus compañeros al levantarse, por lo que terminó de bañarse rápidamente y se dirigió al gran comedor.  
  
- Tenías razón, Harvey – dijo Severus terminando de leer una carta que le había traído Galatea quien en ese momento devoraba su cuarto tazón de cereal de maíz.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado dejando caer la tostada que intentaba llevarse a la boca.  
  
- Necesitan que les envíe las pociones antes del miércoles de la otra semana – Respondió Severus que no había probado bocado.  
  
- ¿O sea que las tienes que entregar antes de tiempo? – volvió a preguntar Nott, que se mostraba satisfecho de tener la razón en algo.  
  
- Sí, las tengo que enviar ocho días antes de lo previsto – Respondió Severus ignorando la estupidez de su compañero.  
  
- ¿Y ya las terminaste?  
  
- No, ninguna pero no falta mucho, el problema es que tendremos que reunirnos todos los días de esta semana para alcanzar a terminar – respondió Severus un poco molesto ya que recordaba que tenía que hacer un ensayo de pociones de dos pergaminos y obviamente Thompson no podría hacerlo, además de unos largos y tediosos cálculos de Aritmancia.  
  
- ¿Cuándo piensas avisarles a los demás? - preguntó Nott  
  
- Eso te lo dejo a ti - dijo Severus al tiempo que guardaba la carta en su túnica- solamente diles que nos reuniremos todas las noches de esta semana a la misma hora y donde siempre  
  
- De acuerdo - Nott dejó entrever un ligero tono de preocupación e importancia al mismo tiempo - y que piensas hacer con los que seleccionaste para ver al Señor Oscuro. Tendrás que explicarles todo una vez más, no lo crees?  
  
- De eso les hablaré en las reuniones, por ahora solo me interesa terminar las pociones y enviarlas cuanto antes.- Severus se disponía a levanterse de la mesa, cuando vio a Spencer dirigirse hacia él.  
  
- ¿Recibiste la nota? – pregunto Spencer esperando una respuesta obvia –mis padres me han puesto sobre aviso, me preguntaron que piensas hacer para...- pero no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, Severus le miraba fríamente y lo había cortado  
  
- Si, recibí la nota, por lo tanto tendremos que intensificar las reuniones- respondió molesto Severus, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era tener a todo el mundo recordándole lo que tenia que hacer, menos a Spencer o a sus padres – dígale a todos los que pueda que las reuniones serán todos los días de la semana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, ahora...  
  
- Pero Severus!!!!!!!! Pensé que yo era el encargado!!- le interrumpió Nott con cierto dejo de puchero en su voz.  
  
- Necesito que alguien de confianza y con un poco más de cerebro se encargue de esto - le respondió Severus mirándolo fijamente. Era increíble la manera como Nott se había indignado por una pequeñez como esa.- ya tendrás tiempo de ser más útil Nott- agrego al ver que su compañero miraba con odio a Spencer y que este no hacia nada por impedirlo, ambos tenían la mano sobre sus varitas. A Severus realmente no le importaría mucho que se mataran entre ellos, por el contrario, le quitaría un gran peso de encima- ahora, si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.- dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor. Tendría que ponerse a trabajar en lo Aritmancia, Pociones lo podía dejar para un poco más tarde, después de todo era el mejor de la clase y tenía material suficiente para hacer dos pergaminos.  
  
Severus iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que justo a la entrada del Gran Comedor había un grupito que charlaba animadamente y chocó contra ellos.  
  
- Que te pasa "snivellus"?, te han echado de Slytherin por no poseer aptitudes para ser una asquerosa serpiente?- pregunto Black. El grupito de la entrada resultó ser Potter y Black seguidos por su innumerable séquito de fans que rieron ante las palabras de Sirius.  
  
- Quítate de en medio Black, de cuando acá te preocupa lo que me pueda suceder?- pregunto Snape molesto.  
  
- No es lo que te pueda suceder exactamente- le respondió Black- es lo que tendríamos que aguantar si te cambiaran de casa.  
  
- No te preocupes Black, no me molestaría en ser un Gryffindor, apestoso y desleal amigo de los sangre sucia - dijo Severus con desdén mirando al séquito de fans que le lanzaban miradas envenenadas. – o debería decir de _las sangre sucia_.- añadió aprovechando que Evans pasaba por ahí.  
  
- Cuida tu asquerosa lengua bífida, Snape – dijo furiosamente James que no había dicho nada aún, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita disimuladamente- una palabra másde esas acerca de Lily y te juro que...  
  
- Ja! Y quien habló de Evans??- los ojos de Severus brillaban por el triunfo- aparentemente te interesa demasiado como para pensar que su nombre está inmiscuido en todas las conversaciones- su voz había adquirido un todo bajo y pasmoso, envenenado- sobretodo si estas conllevan las palabras "_sangre sucia_" ...  
  
Lo siguiente que Severus vio, pasó demasiado rápido como para darle tiempo de reaccionar. James había sacado su varita y le había lanzado un Expeliarmus que lanzó contra la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor y se disponía a lanzarle la maldición de furúnculos cuando la profesora McGonagall y el profesor McAffey, que habían visto el embotellamiento producido por la disputa, se acercaron y separaron al grupo.  
  
- Cómo se le ocurre, señor James Potter atacar a su compañero de esa manera!!!!!!!!!!- gritó la profesora McGonagall fuera de sí- pudo haberlo lastimado seriamente!  
  
- Eso, profesora, era precisamente lo que esperaba conseguir- respondió James de manera altanera y bastante molesto. Con las últimas palabras de James todas las chicas que estaban alrededor de ellos comenzaron a cuchichear- pero desafortunadamente no lo conseguí- añadió al ver que Severus se levantaba no sin cierta dificultad. "Al menos tengo el consuelo de haberle lastimado la nariz a ese pobre idiota" pensó James con furia al ver la nariz de Severus que sangraba profusamente.  
  
- Le recuerdo, señor Potter que debe dirigirse a los profesores del colegio - en este caso a mí - con el debido respeto – le espetó McGonagall no muy contenta con el tono de voz que había utilizado James - por este incidente serán 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por usted señor Potter, además de...  
  
- 50 puntos!!!!!! - gritó Sirius indignado - Pero profesora McGonagall!!! El bienestar de Snape no vale ni 3 puntos de su casa!!!! Usted no puede...  
  
- Le recuerdo señor Black que está ante un profesor!!!! - dijo McGonagall una vez más- Le exijo más respeto por favor!!! – finalizó asombrada por la impertinencia de ese par. - ahora, como le iba diciendo al señor Potter, serán 50 puntos menos más 10 puntos menos por parte del señor Black y su impertinencia. Eso es todo, puede retirarse.  
  
- Un momento, profesora- dijo McAffey que ayudaba a Snape a levantarse – creo que sería una buena idea enseñarles a estos dos alumnos, que es poco ético atacar a un mago desarmado. Por lo tanto creo que seria conveniente darles una detención a cada uno.  
  
- ¿Un mago desarmado?, ¿Es que acaso Snape no tenia su varita?- preguntó alarmada la profesora McGonagall e interrogando a Severus con la mirada. Al ver que este asentía con la nariz sangrante y que aparentemente era verdad se dirigió a James histérica - ustedes se atrevieron a atacar a un mago que no tenia su varita a punto??-  
  
- Bueno, vera, él comenzó diciendo que Lily...  
  
- No veo a la señorita Evans por ninguna parte, así que no entiendo que tiene que ver en todo esto –le respondió calmado McAffey  
  
- ...era una sangre sucia –continúo James ignorando por completo el apunte de McAffey  
  
- Y solamente por ese comentario usted lo atacó a pesar que Snape no tenía su varita.- afirmó McAffey al mismo tiempo que sostenía una mirada triunfal. Al ver que James no decía nada más, agregó - si, bien, ya que todo a quedado esclarecido, espero verlos en mi oficina el viernes después de clase. Y no quiero más comentarios, todos a clase – añadió al ver que Sirius estaba a punto de abrir su boca para quejarse. – a menos que quieran, claro está, seguir restando puntos a su casa- Sirius cerró la boca inmediatamente. McAffey se dirigió esta vez a Severus – Se encuentra bien Snape? ¿O prefiere ir a la enfermería?- puntualizó al ver la nariz de Severus - le autorizo a faltar a las dos primeras horas de clase, si es necesario.  
  
- No profesor, yo creo que no es......- pero Severus se detuvo. Lo que más necesitaba en este momento era tiempo hacer sus deberes y terminar las pociones. Tal vez, si tenia esas horas libres no tuviesen que reunirse todas las noches...... – de acuerdo profesor- dijo rápidamente – iré a la enfermería – dicho esto, dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor camino a la enfermería Severus no olvidaría nunca las expresiones de las caras de Potter y Black cuando escucharon el ofrecimiento de McAffey, nada se lo haría olvidar, ni siquiera el que le hubieran dicho por lo bajo "esta no te la perdonamos" con sus caras aún estupidizadas.  
  
- Ja! Ya los quiero ver limpiando las mazmorras después de clase. No es ninguna coincidencia que tengamos pociones los viernes a las dos últimas horas – pensó con alegría para sí mismo mientras pasaba de largo por la enfermería.  
  
Las dos horas que McAffey le había ofrecido le habían sido de gran ayuda, ya había terminado el trabajo de Aritmancia y estaba organizando los apuntes de pociones. En un principio le pareció un poco problemático saber como haría para su tarea de Aritmancia ya que a la señora Pince le parecería muy extraño ver en la biblioteca a un alumno en horas de clase, pero luego recordó que hacía dos días había pedido un libro sobre el tema por lo que se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Slytherin y allí se encontraba cuando sonó la campana que indicaba la finalización de la segunda hora de clase. Guardó sus cosas y salió corriendo en dirección a los invernaderos, en unos minutos comenzaría la clase de herbología y ya no tenía permiso para faltar.  
  
La profesora Sprout aún no había llegado y los invernaderos estaban con llave. Había una gran rueda enfrente del invernadero cinco y se escuchaban algunos gritos. Se acercó a ver que era lo que sucedía, en el piso estaban Friederich Wholer de Gryffindor y Adrián Roberts de Slytherin, tenían varios rasguños y se golpeaban furiosamente, las varitas estaban tiradas debajo de un gran árbol llorón. Los gritos provenían de algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que intentaban separarlos, mientras que las de Slytherin animaban a Adrián quien en ese momento se sentó encima de Wholer inmovilizándole las piernas y comenzó a golpearle fuertemente la cara.  
  
- ¡Por el amor de Dios qué es lo que sucede! – era el grito de la profesora Sprout que en ese momento se acercaba corriendo por el prado – no puedo demorarme cinco minutos en llegar a clase y ustedes se están matando unos a otros.  
  
- Profesora, intentamos detenerlos, pero...  
  
- Está bien señorita Evans, Señor Roberts haga el favor de dejar de golpear a su compañero, por si no lo nota ya hay un profesor aquí – dijo la profesora Sprout intentando conservar la calma, pero Adrián seguía sobre Wholer cuya nariz sangraba profusamente y no dejaba ver el resto de su cara.  
  
- ¡Ya no más! – gritó la profesora y unas chispas salieron de la punta de su varita, varios alumnos retrocedieron pero Severus no se movió y siguió mirando divertido el desarrollo de la pelea "Ya era hora, este año habían estado muy calmados" pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
- Señor Roberts, Señor Wholer síganme, vamos a ver al profesor Dumbledore – la profesora Sprout estaba fuera de sus casillas, al cabo de media hora había podido separar por fin a los dos estudiantes, luego miró al resto de la clase y con un rayo de su varita abrió la puerta del invernadero de golpe – el resto de ustedes terminará de podar y transplantar las plantas aulladoras, y el que cause algún nuevo problema o salga del invernadero durante la clase perderá 50 puntos para su casa y tendrá detención durante un mes.  
  
Severus miró decepcionado el invernadero, en verdad le hubiera gustado hacer algo a esos Gryffindor, sobre todo a la sangre sucia pero no quería un castigo, en realidad no le importaba demasiado que le quitaran puntos a Slytherin pero un mes de detención era demasiado, sobretodo con todo lo que tenía que hacer así que no podía exponerse a perder más tiempo. Tomó la planta con la que había estado trabajando la clase anterior, una maceta de barro de la esquina y se retiró a trabajar en un rincón.  
  
La profesora Sprout no regresó sino hasta que faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase finalizara, estaba un poco más calmada aunque miraba a Wholer y Roberts con enorme tono de reproche, llamó uno por uno a los estudiantes y revisó su trabajo, la profesora sonrió con satisfacción al revisar el trabajo de Severus, había realizado el trasplante con éxito y solamente le faltaron dos ramitas por podar, y su planta estaba muy calmada a diferencia de las de varios alumnos que aullaban incontrolablemente.  
  
- Excelente señor Snape – dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, tomando notas en un pergamino – son cinco puntos para Slytherin, su planta aulladora y la de la señorita Evans fueron las mejores – en ese momento Severus frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, de todas maneras no había sido un mal día hasta el momento.  
  
La campana sonó cuando la profesora terminó de revisar la maceta de un muchacho de Ravenclaw. Los únicos que tenían deberes eran los que no lograron con éxito el trabajo, por lo cual Severus vio con alivio que tendría más tiempo para terminar lo que necesitaba. De todas maneras salió rápidamente de los invernaderos y se dirigió a la oficina de McAffey para pedirle que le firmara la nota de permiso ya que tendría que presentársela al profesor Flitwick como explicación por haber faltado a la clase de la mañana.  
  
- No se preocupe señor Snape – dijo McAffey con una sonrisa – ya hablé con el profesor Flitwick y me dijo que no había ningún problema, aunque debe repasar por su cuenta el capítulo 15 del libro y preguntar a uno de sus compañeros la tarea, en realidad el profesor Flitwick me dijo de que se trataba pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, encantamientos no es mi materia favorita.  
  
- Gracias profesor – dijo Severus asombrado aunque pensó que McAffey estaba feliz de haber encontrado una razón para castigar a Black y a Potter, era obvio que no eran de su agrado y desafortunadamente eran muy buenos estudiantes por lo que no podía quitarles puntos en las pociones.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra mejor? – agregó McAffey observando la nariz de Severus que estaba un poco hinchada aunque no sangraba  
  
- Sí, gracias profesor – dijo Severus con rapidez, no quería que McAffey le preguntara si había ido a la enfermería, además tenía que aprovechar la hora libre antes del almuerzo porque aunque se había librado de la tarea de herbología, tenía que adelantarse en encantamientos.  
  
Severus estaba aprovechando el tiempo al máximo, decidió que era mejor adelantarse en encantamientos, puesto que los apuntes para la tarea de pociones ya los tenía organizados, solamente necesitaba pasarla en limpio. Loretta Simons le había dicho que la tarea consistía en llevar algunos ejemplos sobre el tema de la clase así como un ensayo de un pergamino sobre la importancia de estos encantamientos en la vida diaria de un mago así como en la profesión que cada uno tenía pensado escoger (en el caso que se acoplaran a la profesión).  
  
En realidad el tema no era muy difícil pero entender el acento con el cual había que decirlas guiándose simplemente de un libro era más difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que si no se decían adecuadamente estas palabras podían causar un terremoto o una estampida de búfalos.  
  
Afortunadamente para Severus lo único que sucedió cuando dijo por primera vez las palabras fue que el chico de Hufflepuff que estaba enfrente se convirtió en un enorme erizo que comenzó a rodar descontroladamente por toda la biblioteca y fue necesario llamar a la profesora McGonagall para revertir el hechizo.  
  
La profesora estaba furiosa pero no castigó a Severus porque se dio cuenta que fue un accidente, simplemente lo llevó al despacho del profesor Flitwick quien le explicó la pronunciación correcta para hacer el encantamiento y le recordó la tarea. 


	10. Capítulo X

****

**Capítulo X  
**

La semana había pasado rápidamente y Severus estaba exhausto. A pesar de haber terminado ya sus deberes (solo le faltaba terminar de pasar la tarea de pociones aunque ya llevaba tres pergaminos y medio), había tenido que trasnochar toda la semana preparando las pociones, el tiempo ya se estaba acabando, sabía que las pociones tenían que llegar antes del miércoles pero El Señor Oscuro no estaba en Gran Bretaña en esos momentos por lo cual Galatea tardaría dos días en llevar el encargo, que además era muy pesado y la haría volar más lento, lo que indicaba que debía enviar esas pociones a mas tardar el lunes por la mañana.  
  
Severus tuvo que dividirlos a todos en varios grupos y encargarles a cada uno la preparación de una poción diferente, él se encargaba de realizar la poción más difícil y de controlar a los otros. Nott había arruinado varias veces el Veritaserum y de no ser por los conocimientos de Severus habría tocado repetirlo. Decidió alejar a Nott de los calderos y encargarlo de recoger informes de los avances de las pociones, en realidad no necesitaba esos informes para nada pero era mejor tener ocupado a Nott en algo que no representara ningún peligro para él ni para el resto.  
  
- ¿Falta mucho para terminar? – Nott cabeceaba brutalmente sobre la mesa del desayuno y en dos oportunidades estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza sobre el café.  
  
- No mucho – dijo Severus tratando de reprimir un bostezo, tenía unas ojeras tremendas y un terrible aspecto de vampiro – sabes que las pociones tienen que estar listas antes del lunes o Galatea no alcanzará a llevarlas.  
  
- Ya sé que después del lunes descansaremos pero yo me refiero a que si esta noche hay que trasnochar – dijo Nott casi regando el caf  
  
- Hoy también tendremos que trasnochar, al igual que mañana – contestó Severus tomando la segunda taza de café – pero ya te dije si estas muy cansado es mejor que no vayas y duermas.  
  
- ¿Y quien te va a dar los informes de las pociones? – preguntó Nott exaltado – No, yo no voy a dormir.  
  
Severus sonrió y no respondió nada, en realidad Nott hacía más estorbo que ayuda pero no podía decírselo, ya había tenido bastante con que Spencer hubiera hecho su trabajo la vez anterior. Varios alumnos de Slytherin estaban igual que Severus, eran los miembros del grupo, pero no había otra opción si querían enviar todo a tiempo.  
  
"Hoy ya es viernes" pensó Severus mirando su taza de café, en realidad le hubiera gustado preparar la poción _Alerta _que le permitía estar despierto aunque no hubiera dormido en un mes pero no en el aula no tenían espacio para un solo caldero más, ni habría quien la preparara. "A pesar de ser una poción simple Nott la hubiera hecho estallar o nos hubiera envenenado" pensó y vio al muchacho que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y había regado el café sobre su túnica sin siquiera notarlo.  
  
Severus no recordaba cómo había hecho para sobrevivir a las clases de ese día, en realidad lo que no lograba entender era como no había causado ningún accidente e incluso había ganado cinco puntos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por realizar la protección adecuada contra un hechizo que hacía crecer enormes pústulas. Pero la peor de todas sería pociones, como Thompson no estaba le tocaría hacer la poción solo, eso no sería un problema si por lo menos hubiese dormido algo esa semana pero tenía demasiado sueño y además ya estaba harto de las pociones y ver un caldero le hacía revolver el estómago.  
  
- Buenas tardes – dijo el profesor McAffey entrando en el salón. Parecía que estaba de muy buen humor y Severus recordó que ese sería el día en que Potter y Black debían cumplir su detención. – Hoy realizaremos una poción que es utilizada para curar la parálisis causada por el veneno de la acromántula. – Los alumnos se hicieron en los grupos de siempre y sacaron sus calderos y sus materiales para comenzar a trabajar – como la señorita Thompson no podrá asistir a la clase de hoy, el Señor Black trabajará con el señor Snape en la poción – McAffey dio una mirada de disculpa a Severus aunque este asumió que lo puso a trabajar con Black al ver su cara de cansancio, de todas maneras eso era una ventaja si algo salía mal el Gryffindor sería el culpable.  
  
No se sabía cuál de las dos caras expresaba más odio, a Severus se le había brotado una vena de la sien que palpitaba violentamente y Sirius parecía un perro furioso a punto de atacar. De todas maneras se limitaron a sacar cada uno sus materiales y comenzar a prepararlos sin dirigirse la palabra, McAffey los estaba vigilando muy de cerca y de momento era mejor evitar problemas.  
  
- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo McAffey después de un rato al pasar frente al lugar en que Sirius y Severus trabajaban – señor Black si lo puse a trabajar con el señor Snape fue para que le ayudara y no para que le hiciera más difícil su trabajo, y usted no está trabajando adecuadamente. – Sirius iba a replicar pero la mirada de satisfacción de Severus lo hizo callarse. Unos minutos antes Severus estaba agregando la bilis de armadillo en polvo, y "accidentalmente" regó un poco sobre la túnica de Sirius que quedó manchada de un color amarillo brillante, la bilis no caía ni con un encantamiento limpiador; Sirius no dijo nada porque McAffey estaba cerca aunque se había hecho el de la vista gorda, pero cuando llegó el momento de agregar las gotas de pus de bubotubérculo dejó caer "accidentalmente" una gota sobre la mano de Severus que en ese momento agitaba la poción. Y unas dolorosas llagas comenzaron a brotar.  
  
- Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería, señor Snape – continuó McAffey mirando las llagas brotar de la mano de Severus. Este asintió pero antes de salir del salón se acercó un momento al caldero aprovechando que Sirius se había agachado para amarrarse el zapato. Luego dejó con rapidez el aula y se dirigió directamente al despacho de la señora Pomfrey, a pesar del dolor de las llagas se podía ver una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.  
  
Era una fortuna que el pus de bubotubérculo estuviera un poco diluido ya que la señora Pomfrey solo necesitó unas gotas de poción para curarlo, de todas maneras le untó una crema y le puso una venda en la mano recomendándole que no se la quitara hasta el otro día. Severus no regresó al aula de pociones sino hasta después de la cena, allí estaban James y Sirius con escobas, cepillos y trapero intentando limpiar un terrible pegote que estaba hasta en el techo, el origen del pegote parecía ser exactamente el lugar en que él y Sirius estaban haciendo la poción unas horas antes.  
  
- ¡Ah! Profesor... lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado, yo...  
  
No importa Severus, sigue y siéntate, por favor – el profesor McAffey tenía una enorme cara de satisfacción, parecía que le hubieran dicho que le doblaban el sueldo o que le daban la orden de Merlín primera clase.  
  
- Yo venía para preguntarle si tenía que repetir la poción o algo así – dijo Severus poniendo la cara más cándida que pudo encontrar (algo que en él parecería imposible pero dadas las circunstancias lo había logrado) – como tuve que salir temprano de clase...  
  
- No te preocupes Severus – dijo el profesor con una voz empalagosa y dando la impresión que iba a explotar de la felicidad – no fue tu culpa ausentarte así que no hay deberes – y luego mirando peligrosamente a Sirius continuó - estoy seguro que si hubieras estado hubieras podido evitar ese horrible accidente que obligó a suspender la clase...  
  
- Pues por el estado del salón es evidente que pasó algo pero no me atrevía a preguntarle que fue lo que sucedió profesor...  
  
- Apenas te retiraste a la enfermería, el señor Black se las arregló para hacer explotar el caldero en el que hacía su poción, y como la poción que estabamos preparando es muy inestable, los calderos de los otros estudiantes comenzaron a explotar y fue necesario evacuar el salón y suspender la clase – Sirius perecía estar a punto de saltar sobre el profesor y partirlo en pedacitos, iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero James le dio una patada por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su amigo no dijera nada. En cuanto a Severus y el profesor no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más contento.  
  
- De todas maneras es una fortuna que el Señor Black y el Señor Potter tuvieran que cumplir su detención el día de hoy ya que le han ahorrado mucho trabajo al pobre de Filch – las caras de James y Sirius se pusieron muy rojas y Severus parecía escuchar atentamente al profesor aunque en realidad aguantaba unas enormes ganas de reír – aunque... ahora que recuerdo necesito que lleves una nota a la profesora McGonagall, es una nueva detención para Black, se supone que aquí están los mejores de pociones y si no sabe controlar una simple poción es mejor que cancele el curso.  
  
- Dicho esto McAffey salió del salón para traer la carta, Severus comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente y esquivó por muy poco un cepillo que James le había lanzado a la cara.  
  
- Eso no se hace, Potty – dijo haciendo voz suave y empalagosa – podrías terminar como tu amiguito – y miró a Black que se había puesto de pie.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Tu eres el culpable!!!!! – gritó Sirius intentando safarse de James quien intentaba retenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Tu le hiciste algo a esa poción antes de salir del salón!  
  
- Ya vez las maravillas que suceden cuando se agregan alas de mariposa a una poción en que se deben adicionar cabezas de cien pies y que es inestable y está cercana a otras pociones inestables – dijo Severus mostrando el techo y las paredes de las que colgaba una pegajosa sustancia gris – agradece que no fue peor.  
  
- Me las vas a pagar maldito – dijo Sirius intentando saltarle encima pero siendo detenido por James.  
  
- Lo mismo dijiste la vez pasada y parece que me la estoy cobrando yo de nuevo – continuó Severus con una sonrisa – y lo mejor de todo es que no he tenido que mover mi varita.  
  
- Porque eres un pobre cobarde que lo hace todo a escondidas, no enfrentas las cosas como hombre sino como una rastrera serpiente que es lo que eres – dijo James mirándolo con odio, en verdad quería provocarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Severus y sus ojos centellearon de furia, dio un paso hacia los dos muchachos pero al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de James notó la trampa y se contuvo con un violento movimiento.  
  
- Di lo que quieras, Potter – dijo Severus serenando su voz y sus facciones – aquí lo único cierto es que les estoy ganando y ustedes están perdiendo todo y esta vez Dumbledore no podrá ayudarles.  
  
En ese momento entró el profesor McAffey y entregó un pergamino sellado a Severus quien prefirió salir inmediatamente del salón aunque no sin antes dirigir una mirada de triunfo a Sirius y a James.  
  
Se dirigió de inmediato al despacho de la profesora McGonagall que estaba calificando algunas tareas y le entregó la carta.  
  
- Gracias señor Snape – dijo la profesora después de leer la carta - ¿Me podría usted decir en que lugar se encuentra en profesor McAffey?  
  
- Está en el aula de pociones junto con Black y Potter – respondió Severus con voz suave que intentaba esconder una macabra sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Con Black y Potter? – la profesora parecía un poco alarmada, pero al recordar que el alumno de Slytherin estaba en su presencia se controló y continuó – Gracias señor Snape, ya puede regresar a su sala común.  
  
Severus salió del despacho de la profesora, iba a tomar el camino de la torre oeste pero luego escuchó abrirse la puerta del despacho de la profesora, como supuso que ella se dirigía a las mazmorras prefirió bajar y hacer que ella lo viera entrar en la sala común para evitar problemas.  
  
Bajó por las escaleras opuestas por las que iba la profesora, pero de todas maneras llegó a tiempo para encontrarse de frente con ella en el Gran Comedor.  
  
- ¡Ah!, nos encontramos de nuevo señor Snape – por alguna razón el tono de la profesora no era de total placer, pero eso no le importó a Severus.  
  
- Buenas noches de nuevo profesora – dijo Severus con voz empalagosa – en estos momentos me dirigía hacia mi sala común – añadió rápidamente como si temiera un posible regaño por parte de la profesora.  
  
McGonagall sonrió a su pesar al ver la cara de temor que había puesto Severus – Eso es evidente señor Snape – dijo con voz más suave – sé cuanto tiempo se tarda en ir desde mi despacho hasta las mazmorras, no se preocupe no le quitaré ningún punto a Slytherin por que estar fuera de su sala común en estos momentos - Severus respiró como con alivio y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras junto con la profesora.  
  
En el primer pasadizo McGonagall siguió derecho en dirección al aula de porciones mientras que Severus tomó el pasadizo lateral que conducía a su sala común, se paró frente al enorme tapete detrás del cual estaba escondida la entrada pero no dijo la contraseña, simplemente escuchó atentamente hasta que se alejaron los pasos de la profesora, cuando ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido se devolvió rápidamente, intentando no llamar la atención y tomó el camino hacia la torre oeste. Cuando entró en el salón vio una gran cantidad de alumnos que estaban reunidos por grupos frente a varios calderos, unos recitaban palabras, otros agregaban ingredientes en los calderos, otros agitaban y otros revisaban los libros.  
  
- Llegas tarde – dijo Spencer al ver entrar a Severus – Nott ha estado apunto de arruinar tres pociones en lo que llevamos aquí.  
  
- Ya me encargo – dijo Severus con sequedad, le molestaba el tono que usaba ese chiquillo algunas veces. – Nott, ven aquí.  
  
- ¡Por fin llegaste! – dijo Nott emocionado – me tocó hacerme cargo de todo mientras no estabas, ese Spencer es realmente insoportable – agregó dirigiendo una mirada de odio al Chico que en ese momento ordenaba a uno de sus compañeros adicionar más ingredientes a la poción.  
  
- No te preocupes – dijo Severus intentando evitar una pelea, en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba – y ponte con los informes sobre las pociones.  
  
- La noche pasó rápidamente, Severus mantuvo a raya a Nott quien estuvo a punto de lanzar un tarro de veneno de basilisco sobre Spencer, y eso pudiera haber puesto en peligro la poción ya que este último estaba muy cerca del caldero.

* * *

Era una suerte que al otro día no tuvieran clases, en realidad había partido de Quidditch pero Severus odiaba ese deporte así que no le importaba si quiera ir al partido. De todas maneras jugaban Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y como era obvio los leones ganarían el partido gracias a su "espectacular" buscador.  
  
Cuando Severus se despertó no había nadie en la sala común, la habitación estaba ampliamente iluminada por la luz del sol, Galatea no estaba en su percha y Severus supuso que estaría cazando ratas o en la lechucería, miró el extraño reloj de su mesita de noche, indicaba las doce del día, ya era hora del almuerzo. Severus se cambió rápidamente y bajó al gran comedor, tenía mucha hambre y no se creía capaz de esperara hasta la hora de la cena.  
  
Se escuchaba una gran algarabía en los alrededores, el partido de Quidditch ya había terminado y como era de esperarse Gryffindor había salido vencedor, por lo que los mayores gritos provenían de esa mesa. Los de Ravenclaw estaban un poco tristes aunque después se unieron a la celebración general, mientras que los de Slytherin miraban a todos de malas maneras y parecían con ganas de pegarle a alguien  
  
- Te perdiste un buen partido, Severus – dijo Nott mientras se servía varias papas en su plato.  
  
- Tu sabes que a mí el Quidditch no me interesa en lo más mínimo – Severus miraba con odio a James quien en ese momento estaba jugando con su snitch y era aclamado por una gran cantidad de admiradoras – es un idiota – luego miró alrededor y frunció el entrecejo - ¿Has visto a Galatea?, no estaba en la habitación.  
  
- Pues esta mañana vino a que yo la alimentara – dijo Nott con un poco de disgusto – se comió cinco platos de cereal y quería más.  
  
- Eres un refunfuñón, Harvey – dijo Severus – aunque me preocupa que no venga a almorzar.  
  
- Seguro quedó muy llena con todo lo que desayunó – Nott llenaba de nuevo su plato y a Severus le hizo gracia que su glotón amigo se quejara que su lechuza comiera mucho.  
  
El almuerzo terminó y Galatea aún no regresaba, Severus prefirió ignorar el hecho y una vez salió del gran comedor se dirigió a la biblioteca par intentar adelantar sus deberes, sabía que el domingo no tendría tiempo ya que había decidido que esa noche no trabajarían para poder descansar, pero el domingo se reunirían desde después del desayuno hasta que terminaran las pociones.  
  
Galatea regresó en la noche, traía una carta y se veía un poco cansada.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Severus preocupado - ¿Por qué estás así?  
  
Severus tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza, la desdobló y comenzó a leer, era una nueva carta de sus padres, lo acosaban más que nunca con que tenía que terminar las pociones y entregarlas a tiempo, no sabía por qué tanta presión, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, él sabía como hacer las cosas, no era la primera vez que le pedían que entregara las pociones antes de tiempo y nunca lo habían molestado tanto.  
  
Tiró la carta sobre la mesita de noche, acarició la cabeza de Galatea quien ya estaba dormida en su percha "De todas maneras dije que hoy iba a dormir" y se dejó caer sobre las cobijas olvidándose del resto del mundo.  
  
El domingo fue un día fatal, tal como lo había dicho Severus todos se reunieron en el salón después del desayuno y comenzaron a trabajar frenéticamente para terminar las pociones, las más simples no estuvieron listas hasta la hora de la tarde, mientras que había algunas que parecía que no se querían cocinar. La mayoría de los del grupo estaban hambrientos, pero no había oportunidad de comer nada. Severus recordó los dulces que Nott le había regalado en Navidad, todavía le quedaban algunos así que envió a Nott por ellos a la sala común y los repartió de la mejor forma que pudo entre los presentes. Sabía que no calmarían mucho el hambre pero por lo menos entretendrían el estómago hasta la hora de la comida.  
  
A la hora de la cena envió a los que se veía más hambrientos al gran comedor y les recomendó que les subieran algo de comida al resto. Al cabo de una hora el salón se llenó del delicioso olor de carne asada, así como de papas y jugo de calabaza. Severus no se explicaba cómo se las habían arreglado para llevar todo eso sin regarlo ni levantar sospechas pero luego de un rato no le importó, estaba delicioso.  
  
Era media noche cuando terminaron la última poción, Severus se sintió feliz. Era cierto que faltaba dejarla cocinar por media hora pero eso ya no importaba, las pociones estaban listas y solo había que dejarlas enfriar, ahora el problema sería transportarlas, era obvio que Galatea no podría llevar sola el contenido de todos los calderos y usar las lechuzas del colegio sería peligroso. Severus apagó el fuego con su varita y dejó reposar la última poción, una vez estaban frías comenzó a llenar y a rotular varios frascos junto con la ayuda de otros tres compañeros. Eran más de cien frascos, no había oportunidad para que Galatea pudiera llevarlos todos.  
  
- Podríamos usar un hechizo reductor ¿no? – dijo Tina Powell que estaba terminando de rotular un frasco.  
  
- Es una buena idea pero aún así Galatea no podrá llevarlos todos, sería mucho peso – contestó Severus llenando otro frasco y rotulándolo.  
  
- Yo puedo prestar mi lechuza – dijo Spencer – creo que entre las dos lo podrán llevar todo.  
  
- De todas maneras creo que es mejor conseguir otra lechuza – dijo Severus y luego golpeó su frente con la mano como si se acordara de algo - ¡Es cierto! Los padres de Nott enviaron su búho ayer, suponían que lo podíamos necesitar. Creo que entre los tres podrán llevarlo todo.  
  
- Bién – dijo Tina – creo que podemos ir reduciendo estos frascos...  
  
- No – dijo Severus rápidamente – lo mejor es meter los frascos en las cajas y reducirlos con estas, así no se perderá ningún frasco.  
  
En ese momento otros estudiantes que acababan de entrar comenzaron empacar los frascos en las cajas y a aplicar el hechizo reductor a las que estaban llenas. Severus escribió una carta explicando el hechizo que contenían las cajas y envió que despertaran a las lechuzas para que partieran de inmediato.  
  
Galatea, estaba un poco enfadada pero al ver su misión se dispuso a obedecer y agarró dos de las cajas con sus patas, eran un poco pesadas, pero la lechuza las levantó y partió por la ventana, la lechuza de Spencer y el búho de Nott siguieron el ejemplo y se perdieron en la espesura de la noche. Era la primera vez que Severus podía respirar con tranquilidad en semanas, miró su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana pero no le interesó, por fin había terminado su trabajo y así fuera una hora podría dormir con tranquilidad.  
  
Severus se dirigió a su habitación y quedó dormido de inmediato sobre la cama, al día siguiente (en realidad el mismo día pero más tarde) despertó algo adolorido y con unas enormes ojeras pero feliz, había terminado por fin de hacer esas tediosas pociones. Bajó a desayunar y no pudo evitar notar que Black y Potter lo miraban de una manera extraña y se decían algo por lo bajo, no le importó, aún disfrutaba el doble castigo recibido por Black y la detención de Potter. En realidad dudaba que hubieran podido terminar de limpiar la mazmorra, pero eso lo sabría después del desayuno ya que su primera clase del día era pociones.  
  
Como lo había sospechado aún quedaban algunas manchas grises en las paredes y el techo, pero aún así el ánimo de McAffey no había disminuido para nada, algo le hacía suponer que el nuevo castigo de Black sería terminar de limpiar el salón sin magia.  
  
Debido a que Thompson no regresaba, le tocó trabajar de nuevo con los Gryffindor aunque esta vez fue con Potter. El buscador de Gryffindor intentaba controlarse para no pegarle a Snape que lo miraba con cara muy burlona y de vez en cuando daba miradas desdeñosas hacia el lado en el cual estaban trabajando Black y Evans.  
  
Esta vez no ocurrió ningún extraño accidente como en la clase anterior, pero McAffey aprovechó para quitarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor porque James miraba mal a su compañero de trabajo, de todas maneras les tocaba hacer un ensayo sobre las pociones que habían preparado y el profesor ordenó hacerlo de manera individual "Recuerden que no acepto dos ensayos iguales".  
  
Al salir del salón Black y Potter se acercaron sospechosamente a Severus pero el profesor McAffey salió del salón a tiempo evitando cualquier ataque o represalia.  
  
El resto de las clases fueron igual que siempre, aunque le resultaron menos tediosas "tal vez es porque ya no tengo que preocuparme por esas pociones", pensó Severus con felicidad. Aunque esta solo duró hasta que la profesora Trust les dijo que tendrían que entregar su proyecto de clase el lunes después de semana santa, - Que sería en tres semanas – dijo la profesora mirándolos a todos con seriedad. Eso hizo que el estómago de Severus se revolviera, en tres semanas tendría que ver de nuevo a sus padres y lo que es peor al Señor Oscuro, y según lo publicado en esos días por el profeta tenían mucha actividad y algunos de ellos habían sido apresados por lo que supuso que los ánimos no serían los mejores del mundo.  
  
La perspectiva no era muy alentadora pero no había nada que hacer, en la hora de la cena se quedó mirando con tristeza el plato vacío de Galatea, sabía que su lechuza no regresaría por lo menos hasta dentro de dos días pero no le gustaba estar sin ella, de todas maneras lo único que podía hacer era esperar.  
  
- Pareces aburrido – dijo Nott que en esos momentos miraba divertido a una niña de Hufflepuff que se había quemado con la sopa y estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
- No es nada – dijo Severus con prontitud – lo único que sucede es que estoy un poco cansado, ya sabes, por lo de las pociones y lo único que quiero en este momento es dormir.  
  
- Yo pensé que estabas preocupado por que ya se acerca la Semana Santa – dijo Nott dejando ver el miedo en su voz y en su rostro  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupado? – preguntó Severus intentando parecer natural aunque en esos momentos un terrible escalofrío cruzó su espalda y le hizo sentir como si se deslizara un cubo de hielo por su interior.  
  
- Bueno... la verdad no me gusta la perspectiva de Semana Santa – dijo Nott un poco incómodo – es... pues han estado muy ocupados y es posible que la bienvenida no sea muy agradable que digamos – agregó con rapidez como si pensara que Severus podía malinterpretar sus palabras.  
  
- No te preocupes, Harvey – dijo Severus intentando parecer sereno aunque en el fondo concordaba con su compañero – este año hemos hecho las cosas bien y no cero que nos vaya a afectar lo que pasa  
  
- Eso espero yo...  
  
- Ya te dije que no hay problema, en todo caso me voy a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar – Severus dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato y salió rápidamente de la sala común, sentía que se notaba mucho que estaba mintiendo así que decidió irse de ese lugar.  
  
- Ya en su habitación (la cual se encontraba totalmente desierta porque todos estaban comiendo) no se acostó a dormir ni mucho menos, simplemente se tendió sobre su cama con sus negros ojos muy abiertos y recostó su antebrazo izquierdo sobre su frente, su mirada parecía perdida y su ánimo ausente pero sus pensamientos se movían a la velocidad de la luz; miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, cada uno más desalentador que el anterior, no podía creer soportar lo que se vendría y eso que aún no lo sabía todo............

* * *

A pesar de estar la puerta cerrada, se escuchaba un fuerte murmullo, en realidad más perecido a un rugido que a otra cosa, se escuchaban fuertes pasos y el frenesí estaba presente en todas partes.  
  
Ese murmullo y el chirrido que hizo la puerta al abrirse para dejar salir a August Fessenden fue lo que despertó a Severus. Este miró sobresaltado a ambos lados de su habitación, esta nuevamente se encontraba desierta, pero completamente iluminada por el sol que entraba a través de las ventanas, aunque unos antes segundos todo estaba oscuro porque la noche anterior él había corrido las cortinas de su cama antes de acostarse a dormir.  
  
Ya son las 10:00 a. m. – dijo para sí Severus al mirar el extraño reloj de su mesita de noche. Eso no era bueno, obviamente el no haber dormido durante una semana había surtido su efecto (aunque con un día de retraso, tal vez por la emoción de haber acabado a tiempo) pero por culpa de eso ya había perdido gran parte de las clases de la mañana y no podría encontrar una buena excusa para dar a los profesores, en realidad un "lo siento, me he quedado dormido", no parecía ser ni lo adecuado ni lo suficiente para esperar la indulgencia de alguno de los estrictos profesores.  
  
Severus decidió no perder más tiempo y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, ahora el murmullo se escuchaba más claro y fuerte, pero él estaba tan preocupado por su retraso que en realidad no le interesaba saber a que se debía, así que se dirigió al baño y se arregló lo más rápidamente que pudo (se bañó en solo cinco minutos, lo que establecía todo un récord). Una vez hecho esto abrió con rapidez su baúl y sacó algunos libros que metió en su mochila, la cual no había desocupado el día anterior por lo que esta estaba muy pesada, aún así se dirigió a todo correr a la puerta de la habitación y al abrirla se quedó pasmado.  
  
Lo que antes era un rugido, ahora eran las voces claras de los alumnos de Slytherin, algunos de los cuales se dirigían por el pasillo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Severus descargó su maleta en un lugar cercano a la puerta y bajó a la sala común, allí observó una gran cantidad de alumnos de primero hasta séptimo que se encontraban reunidos, aunque el lugar era espacioso no se podía casi ni pasar, y menos hablar, las diferentes conversaciones se mezclaban unas con otras y era casi imposible entender las palabras que se decían. Se observaban algunos grupos que hablaban muy agitadamente pero había otros que parecían no interesarse en lo mas mínimo por la situación, y se reían como siempre; entre los de este último grupo se encontraba Spencer Murray, el cual jugaba al snap explosivo con otros de primero en una mesa cercana a la chimenea.  
  
Aún así, Severus pudo ver cerca de la ventana el pálido semblante de Nott, que miraba a todos lados con preocupación y se sobresaltaba al escuchar algún ruido o ver que alguien se acercaba a hablarle. Aunque Nott siempre le había parecido un estúpido, Severus sabía que esa no era una conducta habitual en él por lo que pensó que era mejor acercarse a él para averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Nott no vio a Severus sino hasta que este estuvo a dos pasos de él, pero cuando lo hizo se puso más pálido de lo que estaba y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío que subía por todo su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Severus frunciera el ceño.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó un asustado Nott a Severus que se acercaba con expresión taicunda – esto es muy grave Severus vamos a tener muchos problemas con...  
  
- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? – replicó Severus sin dejar a Nott terminar con su frase - ¿Problemas con qué?, ¿Por qué no están todos en clase?  
  
- ¿No...No sabes lo que ha sucedido? – dijo Nott mirando a Severus muy asombrado  
  
- Si te lo pregunto es por que no lo sé – respondió Severus de malas maneras pues comenzaba a impacientarse por ese lenguaje a medias y porque unos de primero comenzaron a gritar estruendosamente cerca de su oído  
  
- Han suspendido las clases esta mañana – dijo Nott mirando con recelo a los de primero, y luego bajando la voz hasta un susurro que hizo que Severus tuviese que cercar su oído a la boca de Nott para poder escuchar – dicen que los profesores han recibido informes de reuniones de grupos que apoyan al Señor Tenebroso desde Hogwarts y que el domingo hubo un movimiento importante......... Severus, si se llegan a enterar que nosotros......  
  
- ¡Silencio! – dijo Severus a Nott con un ademán imperioso y ojos chispeantes. Su piel había tomado al color de la leche agria pero al ver que unos de cuarto que se encontraban sentados cerca lo miraban sospechosamente serenó al momento sus facciones, desapareció el brillo de sus ojos y su piel retornó a su color normal, con lo que continuó diciendo a Nott con una voz más suave y una semi sonrisa para evitar sospechas – no puedes hablar de eso y menos aqu  
  
- Pero Severus que.....  
  
- ¡Escúchame de una buena vez, grandísimo animal! – casi gritó Severus perdiendo la paciencia pero recobrándose al punto viendo que los de cuarto volteaban a mirarle nuevamente y que Nott fruncía el ceño marcadamente, lo que podría empeorar la situación – no podemos hacer nada por el momento, hay que esperar para ver que es lo que sucede, pero debes mantenerte sereno y no dar indicios de sospechas.  
  
Nott no respondió nada y seguía con el ceño fruncido aunque al ver que el tono de Severus se había suavizado un poco.  
  
- Si nuestros padres se enteran....  
  
- Mira, Harvey – dijo Severus muy lentamente porque estaba a punto de perder la paciencia de nuevo y podría muy fácilmente lanzar alguna maldición a Harvey para que dejara de ser tan idiota - nuestros padres no tienen por que enterarse, es posible que a algún idiota se le haya escapado alguna palabra por lo que tenemos que hacer es actuar con naturalidad – Severus miró alrededor y vio a Spencer con los otros de primero – mira – agregó señalando la mesa en que el muchacho jugaba al snap explosivo – estoy seguro que Spencer también sabe de los rumores y se está comportando con naturalidad, si un chico de primer año puede hacerlo con mayor razón tú que ya estás en séptimo y tienes más experiencia.  
  
Nott puso mal gesto, en realidad Spencer no le gustaba para nada y le parecía odiosa la manera en que Severus los comparaba, parecía reprocharle no tener el temple que tenía el chico...  
  
- Yo se como debo comportarme...  
  
- Eso está muy bien – respondió Severus con frialdad y sin notar o sin importarle el tono de resentimiento que había en la respuesta de Nott – ahora si tienes algún trabajo que adelantar puedes ponerte a hacerlo, o ponte a jugar alguna cosa – continuó Severus haciendo una mueca – yo por mi parte me voy a mi habitación puesto que tengo un trabajo que terminar y además voy a intentar dormir otro poco.  
  
Severus se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación dejando a Nott solo con su mal humor, cosa que en realidad no le importaba, a decir verdad tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse....  
  
Tal vez en su afán de entregar las pociones a tiempo no se había dado cuenta que tantos alumnos con ojeras y cerca de una torre que estaba prohibida podrían parecer sospechosos... Pero el problema ya no era ese, era evidente que suspender las reuniones estando tan cerca la Semana Santa podría ser algo peligroso, además si sus padres o el Señor Tenebroso se llegaban a enterar... en realidad no quería pensar lo que podría pasarle, él era el jefe del grupo y sabía que un error así no se lo perdonarían... Pero también era evidente que si no se descubría nada (lo que sería una suerte) los profesores estarían vigilando cada vez más de cerca a los alumnos y espiarían cada uno de sus movimientos...  
  
Sin saber como (debido a ese mar de preocupaciones que tenía) Severus se quedó dormido nuevamente y solamente despertó cuando escuchó la voz de Nott que parecía cansada de pedirle que se levantase.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Snape con voz somnolienta mientas se restregaba los ojos intentando alejar el sueño  
  
- Tenemos que bajar al gran comedor – dijo Nott – el profesor Dumbledore ha citado allí a todo el colegio.  
  
- ¿Han dicho algo? – preguntó Severus ya completamente despierto aunque tratando de parecer indiferente  
  
- No, lo han mantenido todo en secreto, hasta nos han hecho almorzar aquí y solo hasta hace unos diez minutos ha venido McAffey a pedirnos que bajemos al gran comedor – respondió Nott que seguía muy pálido pero que reprimió un escalofrío como queriendo demostrar a Severus que sabía como debía comportarse ante la situación  
  
Severus y Nott se dirigieron el un principio a la sala común en donde el profesor Remulus McAffey estaba esperando que se reunieran todos los alumnos para llevarlos al gran comedor. Lo que en la mañana eran rugidos, ahora eran murmullos suaves, los estudiantes hablaban en voz baja como si temieran ser escuchados por sus vecinos y Severus pudo observar que había unos semblantes más pálidos de lo normal algunos de los cuales lo miraron con preocupación al verlo llegar, Severus decidió ignorarlos y por su parte se dedicó a observar a Spencer, el cual parecía no haberse inmutado con su llegada y se veía tan tranquilo como siempre. Severus no mudo menos que admirar el temple de ese niño, aunque por un momento por su mente cruzó la sospecha que esa tranquilidad tuviera otro significado; Spencer fácilmente podría haberlos delatado y Dumbledore haberle prometido indulgencia, pero un leve fruncimiento de cejas de este al indicar McAffey que se dirigieran al gran comedor le disipó parte de sus dudas, además recordó que los padres de Spencer eran de los más leales a Lord Voldemort (a pesar de no ser mortífagos activos) y era evidente que no le permitirían ni le perdonarían colaborar con Dumbledore.  
  
Los de Slytherin salieron de su sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor con McAffey a la cabeza, allí ya se encontraban ubicados los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, mientras que los de Ravenclaw se acercaban por un pasillo lateral. Pasaron unos diez minutos más, ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas y los profesores se encontraban en la parte alta, pero el director de Hogwarts no aparecía. Algunos alumnos hablaban agitadamente y Severus pudo observar que en la mesa de Gryffindor, Potter y sus "amiguitos" hablaban por lo bajo y le lanzaban sospechosas miradas de vez en cuando.  
  
- ¿Será que nos van a dejar encerrados aquí hasta que alguien confiese algo? – preguntó asustada una niña de pelo rubio y muy liso que era de segundo año y estaba sentada a tres personas de Severus.  
  
- No seas tonta Stephany – respondió un niño de cabello castaño y ondulado – no pueden hacer eso y además no creo en esas tonterías que se dicen por ahí deben ser solo rumores para asustar a los alumnos  
  
- Pero Charles si todo el mundo...  
  
- Todo el mundo no es nadie – respondió sentenciosamente el niño haciendo que su amiga lo mirara de mala manera – aún así Dumbledore no tardará en decirnos la verdad de lo que sucede...  
  
Severus hizo una media mueca al escuchar la conversación cercana, pero aún así había algo que no entendía... ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora ocurría algo?, aunque en cierto modo era un alivio que esto hubiera pasado ya que de lo contrario no podría haber entregado las pociones, era muy extraño, no debían tener muchas pistas... Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a lo que dijera el profesor Dumbledore  
  
- Ahí se acerca Dumbledore – dijo Nott con voz sorda, haciendo que Severus volteara a verle y observara su extrema palidez y dos enormes gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente.  
  
En efecto, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del gran comedor y todos los alumnos voltearon a mirar, el profesor Dumbledore se acercaba con paso rápido hacia la mesa de los profesores, despedía una gran y fuerte aura y si se le miraba con fijeza parecía tener un halo plateado a su alrededor. Severus pudo ver un rastro de furia mal disimulada en sus ojos, lo que podía ser producto de no haber encontrado nada, eso lo tranquilizó un poco pero era mejor no apresurarse a sacar conjeturas.  
  
- Buenas tardes – dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada y ya sin el rastro de furia que había visto Severus hacía algunos segundos. El director no tuvo que esperar a que los alumnos se callaran para proferir su saludo, era tal el interés de todos por conocer que era lo que sucedía que apenas lo vieron entrar no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca, parecía incluso que los alumnos hubiesen dejado de respirar para escuchar más atentamente.  
  
- Como habrán podido notar hoy ha sucedido algo inusual en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – continuó Dumbledore con voz enérgica pero baja – me refiero a la suspensión de las clases del día de hoy – en ese momento se escucharon algunos murmullos seguidos por voces clamando silencio, algunos se adelantaron hacia la punta de sus asientos dispuestos a devorar las siguientes palabras que salieran de la boca del director.  
  
- Supongo que sabrán que me he visto en la obligación de convocar a una reunión extraordinaria de profesores – en ese momento hizo una pausa, la audiencia estaba más silenciosa que un sepulcro, solamente se veían los últimos rayos de sol en el cielo encantado que iluminaban todas las cabezas que se encontraban dirigidas hacia el director.- esto debido a que se han recibido informes sobre una situación preocupante que se ha presentado en el colegio – en ese momento algunos profesores se revolvieron en sus asientos un poco incómodos como esperando que Dumbledore continuara con su discurso lo más rápido posible.  
  
- Como ustedes saben desde hace ya algunos años hay un mago que se ha encargado de aterrorizar al mundo mágico y al mundo muggle por razones que él cree correctas, me refiero a Lord Voldemort – en ese momento un estremecimiento recorrió toda la sala, algunos profesores y alumnos se pusieron lívidos al escuchar este nombre y otros más saltaron de sus asientos, pero Dumbledore pareció no prestar atención a esta reacción. Severus se puso muy pálido y reprimió un escalofrío mientras pensaba "¿Cómo se atreve a pronunciar ese nombre?" - este mago ha estado buscando seguidores en todas partes y lamentablemente parece que la escuela de Hogwarts no es la excepción.  
  
En ese momento se perdió el silencio anterior y todos comenzaron a hablar en diferentes tonos, algunos parecían asustados y miraban a su alrededor como si esperaran un ataque repentino. Severus frunció el entrecejo y escuchó a Stephany Host diciendo con voz aguda "¿Ves Charles?, te lo dije". En ese momento algunos de Slytherin voltearon a mirarlo (entre ellos Spencer que ahora estaba muy pálido) y Nott quien estaba a su lado le dio un codazo por lo que Severus tuvo que indicarles con la cabeza y con el gesto que mantuvieran la calma.  
  
Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que los alumnos digerieran un poco lo que acababa de decir y al cabo de unos minutos levantó su mano pidiendo silencio, indicando que deseaba continuar por lo que el silencio retornó con la misma inmediatez con que se había roto.  
  
- Mientras ustedes se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes hemos hecho un exhaustivo registro de los terrenos del colegio – continuó Dumbledore mientras Nott pasaba de pálido a lívido y comenzaba a temblar violentamente por lo que Severus tuvo que patearlo con fuerza para que se calmara pero esto provocó que el muchacho gritara con lo cuál todos voltearon a mirarlos. Severus no sabía que hacer, ahora Dumbledore tenía su vista fija en ellos, parecía que sus brillantes ojos azules quisieran leer hasta el fondo de su alma por lo que desvió con rapidez su vista e hizo que Nott también desviara la suya susurrándole por lo bajo que profiriera alguna disculpa.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Nott tartamudeando y mirando fijamente la mesa – me golpee la rodilla.- En ese momento Dumbledore aclaró su garganta y todos voltearon a mirarle, Severus lanzó a Nott una mirada llena de odio que hizo estremecer al chico y este iba proferir una disculpa pero Severus le hizo callar con un ademán indicándole que deseaba saber lo que diría Dumbledore a continuación.  
  
- Infortunadamente nuestra búsqueda ha sido infructuosa – continuó Dumbledore completando lo que quería decir cuando Nott había gritado. Severus respiró y desarrugó el ceño, eso era bueno, pero faltaba ver que más tenía que decir el director. Obviamente las cosas no se quedarían de ese tamaño. – Aún así se ha decretado que los alumnos no podrán estar fuera de sus salas comunes después las seis de la tarde, se deberán reunir con los prefectos y jefes de cada casa para asistir a las comidas y las consultas que deseen hacer en la biblioteca deberán ser informadas a su respectivo prefecto o jefe de casa, los cuales serán los encargados de llevar a la sala común los libros que se necesiten. No es necesario agregar que en las zonas que de por sí ya son prohibidas en casos normales, no puede encontrarse ningún alumno, desde las seis de la tarde los profesores y prefectos estarán haciendo rondas por los pasillos para evitar cualquier infracción de las normas. Está claro que cualquier incumplimiento por parte de alguno de los alumnos acarreará como castigo la expulsión inmediata y en caso de comprobarse alguna relación con cosas que pongan en peligro al mundo mágico o muggle será juzgado por el ministerio de magia y llevado a Azkaban.  
  
Los profesores y alumnos se miraron asustados, era evidente que el profesor Dumbledore no había anunciado antes su decisión a nadie y que esta era mucho más fuerte de lo que muchos esperaban, en especial la parte de ser llevados a Azkaban hacía que muchos prefirieran acatar a cabalidad las órdenes del profesor. Severus pudo sentir nuevamente la potente aura de Dumbledore y comprendió que este no estaba jugando. En realidad no sabía por qué Dumbledore no había descubierto el cuartito del cuarto piso de la torre oeste, él debía conocer como nadie el castillo y las contraseñas de todos los cuartos secretos. De todas maneras era evidente que no podía regresar al menos por un buen tiempo a ese lugar, sobre todo si se montaba la vigilancia que el director había sugerido, en todo caso tenía que buscar algún medio para hacer una reunión, al menos una semana antes de la Semana Santa... 


	11. Capítulo XI

****

**Capítulo XI**

A pesar de lo que había dicho Samantha, Anabel no regresó sino hasta el jueves en la tarde, entró a la sala común acompañada por el profesor McAffey quien le ayudaba a llevar su baúl, como ya eran más de las seis de la tarde, Severus se encontraba en esos momentos sentado en una de las sillas de la sala común aunque un poco alejado del ruido puesto que estaba leyendo un libro de aritmancia ya que tenía que adelantar su proyecto.  
  
Al verla, Samantha profirió un grito de sorpresa y se acercó a abrazarla, unos de séptimo que estaban cerca de la chimenea (entre los cuales se encontraba Greggory Banks) la rodearon preguntándole como estaba. Severus pudo notar que Anabel estaba muy pálida, bajo sus ojos se podían notar unas enormes bolsas azules, también parecía como "ida" ya que apenas respondía a los saludos de sus amigos.  
  
Después de unos minutos vio que Anabel se dirigía hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, junto con Samantha que llevaba en su mano un cesto de mimbre que por momentos temblaba y Tina Tenderson la cual les ayudaba a llevar el baúl de Anabel. Severus sintió una especie de remordimiento al ver a Anabel, pero se obligó a seguir con su tarea, además necesitaba buscar una manera para reunirse con los del grupo, necesitaba darles algunas órdenes antes de la Semana Santa...  
  
Al día siguiente Severus se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió al gran comedor, no había pasado una buena noche, el regreso de Thompson le había recordado lo que tenía que hacer para Semana Santa. Parecía que aún sus padres no se habían enterado de las medidas de Dumbledore puesto que no había recibido ninguna carta, así como del hecho que Nott se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería. Severus lo había castigado por su imprudencia durante el discurso de Dumbledore, aunque debido a la extrema vigilancia bajo la cual se encontraban parecía muy difícil al Severus buscar alguna manera hacerlo, le lanzó delante de toda la sala común un hechizo que pudo haberse interpretado como resultado de una pelea cualquiera, que aunque le costó veinte puntos a su casa y una semana de detención en la oficina de McAffey le permitió hacer saber a Nott cualquier tipo de imprudencia no sería permitida en lo más mínimo.  
  
Severus se sirvió un poco de chocolate y cogió una tostada a la que agregó mantequilla, en ese momento recodó a Galatea, aún no regresaba, era posible que sus padres la tuvieran ocupada con algún encargo ya que aunque tenían su propia lechuza algunas veces la utilizaban en sus misiones. "Como quisiera que estuviera aqu" pensó mirando tristemente el cereal de maíz que se encontraba en una gran fuente y que ella comería gustosa. Aún no habían bajado muchos alumnos a desayunar y el gran comedor se encontraba en su mayor parte desierto (aún así los prefectos y algunos maestros los miraban con ojos vigilantes aunque cansados) cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus vio entrar a Anabel, no estaba con ninguno de sus amigos, y aunque seguía muy pálida el surco azul de sus ojos había disminuido notablemente. Aunque aún parecía un poco "ida", al ver a Severus se estremeció visiblemente y perecía querer correr hacia la salida aunque sus piernas parecían negarse a llevarla por lo que quedó plantada en su sitio mirándolo con terror. Esa mirada hizo que Severus se estremeciera en lo más profundo de su corazón y sintiera una especie de remordimiento, sin saber por qué se levanto de su asiento y se dirigía directamente hacia la muchacha cuando en ese momento entró Samantha corriendo y se acercó a Anabel tomándola de la mano y llevándola a una parte de la mesa apartada del sitio en que se encontraba Severus.  
  
Aunque Dumbledore permitió que los alumnos llegaran al gran comedor sin necesidad de venir en los grupos completos de sus casas (por que sería muy tedioso hacer que todos se levantaran al tiempo y esas cosas) era cierto que una vez allí no podían volver a salir hasta que llegara la hora de dirigirse a las clases a las cuales eran llevados por el profesor correspondiente. Por esta razón Severus regresó a su puesto y sacó un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerlo, aún así no podía concentrarse y de vez en cuando miraba a Anabel de reojo, no podía sacar de su cabeza el terror con que lo había mirado y la forma en que se petrificó ante su presencia. Anabel no comía mucho, mas bien parecía que Samantha intentaba embutirle un poco de comida.  
  
El gran comedor se fue llenando poco a poco y cada vez se escuchaba una algarabía mayor, Spencer llegó junto con otros tres de primer año pero se alejó de ellos y se sentó al lado de Severus.  
  
- Buenos días – dijo Spencer mientras sus azules ojos dedicaban una mirada de desdén sobre la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
- Hola, Spencer – respondió Severus frunciendo el entrecejo porque un robusto chico de quinto año se había sentado en un ángulo que ya no le permitía observar a Anabel y su amiga, por lo que se vió obligado a dedicar toda su atención a Spencer.  
  
- ¿Sigue Nott en la enfermería? – preguntó Spencer mientras se servía una tostada y jugo de calabaza  
  
- No lo sé – dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros y mirando maquinalmente hacia arriba puesto que esa era la hora en que llegaban las lechuzas, pero parecía no haber rastro de Galatea  
  
- Mi lechuza tampoco ha regresado – dijo Spencer algo pensativo – un posible retraso...  
  
- Imposible – lo cortó Severus – Galatea sabe muy bien hacer su trabajo, es probable que les hayan encomendado alguna misión...  
  
- En todo caso – agregó Spencer mientras miraba una lechuza parda regar el jugo de uno de sus compañeros de curso – ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para reunirnos?, ya se acerca la Semana Santa y...  
  
- Estoy pensando en eso – respondió Severus un poco malhumorado por el giro que iba tomando la conversación – ya sabes que es muy arriesgado ir en estos momentos a ese lugar – y luego agregó pensativo – si por lo menos tuviera aquí mi capa invisible...  
  
- Yo tengo aquí la mía, mis padres me la han mandado hace poco por si la necesitaba – agregó por lo bajo una voz femenina que hizo que Spencer y Severus saltaran de su asiento. Pero al verla, estos se tranquilizaron y Severus hizo correr un poco a Spencer para que ella se sentara. Era Tina Powell que los miraba con sus verdes y brillantes ojos mientras sonreía a un chico de cuarto que la miraba embobado.  
  
- Pero una capa no podrá cubrirnos a todos – dijo Spencer mientras acercaba a Tina una jarra de jugo de calabaza que ella le había pedido – además sería muy arriesgado intentar salir con todos esos ojos vigilando.  
  
- Nadie habló de salir – dijo Snape haciendo que Spencer y Tina lo miraran asombrados – hay un hechizo muy sencillo que se puede hacer con una capa invisible y provee protección a un sitio escondiéndolo a todos los que no sepan su uso, el problema sería encontrar el lugar...  
  
- Eso podría arreglarse – dijo Tina sonriente – yo conozco...  
  
En ese momento sonó la campana y todos se apresuraron a dirigirse a los lugares en que se encontraban sus respectivos profesores.  
  
- Hablamos luego – dijo Severus tomando rápidamente su mochila y dirigiéndose al lugar en que se encontraba la profesora Sprout. Mientras que Anabel y Samantha se dirigían hacia el lugar de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

"Esto es muy aburrido" pensó Severus mientras daba la décima vuelta por la sala común, había terminado todas las clases del día y ya había empezado el "toque de queda", la sala común estaba atestada de chillones niños de primer a cuarto año, pero no quería subir a su habitación porque sus compañeros se encontraban allí haciendo los deberes, aún así estaba esperando a algunos del grupo, no era sospechoso ver alumnos de diferentes cursos hablando en su sala común, pero ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. "Tina se demora demasiado" pensó mientras Spencer le dirigía la centésima mirada preguntándole que era lo que esperaba.  
  
En ese momento se oyó un silbido y una carcajada general, el chico de cuarto que en la mañana estaba embobado mirando a Tina Powell había silbado al verle bajar las escaleras, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso muy rojo, lo que causó la burla general.  
  
- Llegas tarde – dijo Severus un poco malhumorado. Señalando una silla a Tina que ahora miraba con displicencia al que había sonreído en la mañana.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Tina moviendo suavemente su hermoso cabello negro – mis amigas no me dejaban salir – agregó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos y bonitos dientes.  
  
En ese momento Spencer se acercó al grupo y se sentó en una silla cercana, llevaba un pergamino en la mano y simulaba como si estuviera preguntando una tarea. También se acercaron dos alumnos de cuarto y uno de séptimo que se sentaron junto a ellos.  
  
- Parece que ya estamos todos – dijo Severus a los concurrentes  
  
- Pero en las reuniones siempre somos más – dijo John Morrison, uno de los chicos de cuarto, el cual tenía el pelo rojo muy corto y ojos color miel.  
  
- Si, pero ustedes son los que irán en Semana Santa – dijo Severus muy bajo, escuchando un murmullo de excitación que le molestó un poco.- No habrá problema con que los otros se desentrenen un poco, pero ustedes no.  
  
- ¿Pero como vamos a hacer si estamos vigilados por todos lados? – preguntó Bertha Jones, la otra alumna de cuarto año, la cual llevaba su pelo castaño muy largo aunque recogido por una cola de caballo y tenía unos ojos negros inexpresivos.  
  
Tina conoce un lugar que podemos utilizar y además tiene una capa invisible con la que podremos esconder el sitio por medio de un hechizo – continuó Severus  
  
- ¿El _Protegius Tronstem_? – preguntó Robert Downs un muchacho de pelo cobrizo muy crespo y desordenado y ojos cafés que iba a séptimo año.  
  
- El mismo – respondió Severus mirando a Robert fijamente.  
  
- Pero es muy difícil de hacer – continuó el de séptimo año, Flitwick apenas lo ha nombrado.  
  
- Pero Flitwick no controla los libros ¿o sí? – agregó Severus con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que él sabía muy bien como hacer aquel hechizo.  
  
- Aún así tienes que tener en cuenta que ese sitio tiene que estar en la sala común ya que no se nos permite salir – dijo Spencer mirando fijamente a Tina, que jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello.  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, no soy ninguna idiota – respondió Tina lanzando una mirada desagradable a Spencer, pero volviendo a sonreír casi inmediatamente para dirigirse a los otros – enfrente de la puerta de las habitaciones de los alumnos de cuarto año hay una especie de puerta aunque está disimulada por el color de la pared, creo que en algún tiempo fue un cuarto porque es muy espaciosa y creo que podremos movernos con libertad.  
  
- ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Bertha asombrada – yo nunca he subido al pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos.  
  
Tina se puso muy roja e intentaba balbucir una respuesta – Este...yo...verán.... – Severus sospechaba la causa del embarazo de Tina por lo que únicamente se limitó a preguntar:  
  
- ¿ Alguien más conoce ese lugar?  
  
- Er... Solamente Brian Fawcett – respondió Tina poniéndose mucho más roja que el mismo cabello de Morrison, mientras que este y Bertha se miraban asombrados, Brian era un muchacho bien parecido de cuarto año, pero un poco zoquete, no sería posible...  
  
- Está bien, eso no será problema – dijo Severus frunciendo los hombros – Tina, me indicarás ese lugar y el resto de ustedes será informado cuando esté listo, espero no tardar más de dos días.  
  
El grupo se rompió y cada uno se dirigió a un punto distinto, solamente seguían juntos Severus y Tina que se encaminaban hacia las habitaciones de los chicos, aprovechando el revuelo que habían formado unos de segundo año, que estaban causando estragos al intentar practicar algunos encantamientos que Flitwick les había dejado de tarea.  
  
Tina encontró con facilidad el lugar indicado y después de observar cuidadosamente si alguien estaba cerca, abrió con suavidad la puerta y le indicó a Severus que la siguiera. Este entró y examinó el lugar, efectivamente era una sala amplia aunque un poco empolvada. – Creo que esto servirá, bastará con un par de hechizos insonorizadores y con el de protección, para que no les permita encontrar el sitio aún si algo pasa – dijo estudiando cada uno de los ángulos de la habitación y luego dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
Quedó con Tina en que esta le llevaría la capa invisible al día siguiente en el desayuno, ya que era sábado y como había salida a Hogsmeade él aprovecharía el día adecuadamente, puesto que aún seguía vigente el castigo recibido por su pelea con Sirius.  
  
Después de un rato los prefectos enviaron a todos a sus camas, por lo que Severus se dirigió a su habitación, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban acostados y se escuchaban algunos leves ronquidos. Severus se puso su pijama y se acostó bajo las cobijas, la noche era un poco fresca y se escuchaba el ruido del viento al mover los árboles. Se supone que debía sentirse aliviado por haber encontrado un lugar donde continuar con las reuniones, pero en realidad se encontraba muy lejos de eso, ese sentimiento en el estómago había vuelto (tal vez muy en el fondo hubiese sido un alivio que Dumbledore lo hubiera descubierto todo aunque eso implicara haber sido juzgado y enviado a Azkaban, por lo menos así nadie habría pensado que era un traidor y no recibiría castigo alguno), nuevamente deseo que Galatea estuviera cerca, mirar sus grises ojos lo hacía sentir mejor, le daba fuerza y tranquilidad, pero ella estaba lejos y la Semana Santa tan cerca...

* * *

Apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana, todos los habitantes del castillo de Hogwarts dormían, menos un muchacho de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda, el cual miraba fijamente el techo con sus negros ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"A este paso voy a morir de insomnio" pensó el muchacho como intentando animarse aunque bien sabía que no lo lograría, "otra vez una estúpida pesadilla, esto ya no me está gustando" continuó el muchacho siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, "aunque a estas horas no puedo tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar porque lo más seguro es que me despierte después del mediodía".  
  
Severus Snape decidió entonces levantarse de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana que daba vista hacia una de las esquinas del bosque prohibido, la oscuridad y silencio del bosque le recordaban sus días de niñez y las vacaciones que pasaba con sus padres, así de oscuro era su pasado, su presente y su futuro, sin quererlo recordó que como siempre no tenía ningún amigo, solamente gente que le temía y le espiaba, pero en la que no podía confiar, nadie que pudiera darle un buen consejo... Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y pegó su frente al frío cristal, hubiera querido llorar pero ya no sabía como hacerlo, en su casa no estaban permitidas esas "muestras de debilidad indignas de un hombre y propias de las mujeres" como le decía con frecuencia su padre, cuando golpeaba a su madre y la hacía llorar...  
  
Un tímido rayo de luz que asomaba detrás de la montaña, brilló en el rostro de Severus y le hizo abrir los ojos, ya era de día y a fuerza de no poder dormir se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que no notó el pasar del tiempo, decidió dejar su lugar en la ventana y se dirigió al baño donde lentamente tomó una ducha, esperando como siempre que el agua fría le ayudara a aclarar su mente.  
  
Severus bajó a la sala común y se dedicó a tomar su desayuno, unos minutos después llegó Tina, que le pasó muy disimuladamente la capa invisible que llevaba bajo sus ropas. Todos los alumnos terminaron de desayunar y los que irían a Hogsmeade se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida del castillo, donde les esperaban una gran cantidad de profesores que los vigilaban muy de cerca, y el señor Filch, que con lista en mano revisaba que no fuera ningún estudiante no aceptado.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore permitió a los alumnos de tercero hacia arriba que no iban a Hogsmeade, dar una vuelta por el castillo (debido a que eran tan pocos que los podría vigilar fácilmente) aunque obviamente tenían que estar en sus salas comunes antes de las seis de la tarde. Severus decidió dar un paseo por el castillo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se les daba la oportunidad de salir sin estar acompañados de todos sus compañeros y no pensaba desaprovecharla.  
  
Aunque en cada esquina se tropezaba con algún profesor (de los que no habían ido a Hogsmeade) o un prefecto, la perspectiva de no tener que ver todos esos repugnantes y temerosos rostros de los Slytherin le pareció agradable. Por un momento pensó en ir al cuarto piso de la torre oeste, pero la mirada vigilante y fija de la señora Norris lo disuadió de su idea. El día estaba fresco y soleado por lo que decidió salir del castillo.  
  
Cerca al lago pudo divisar a Sirius, que iba hablando alegremente con un prefecto de Gryffindor, sus manos se crisparon y una vena en su sien comenzó a palpitar violentamente. Prefirió tomar el camino hacia los invernaderos donde la sombra era agradable y no había nadie que pudiera molestarlo.  
  
Su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente y retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos en el lugar donde los había dejado en la mañana, no tenía ganas de que llegara la Semana Santa, en realidad solamente deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y volver a ser un niño pequeño, en realidad su infancia no fue muy feliz pero por lo menos nadie le obligaba a hacer todo lo que ahora tenía que hacer, su padre y su madre lo ignoraban por lo que podía salir corriendo hacia el bosque cercano a su castillo y quedarse allí durante todo el tiempo que quisiera, estar con su Galatea y regresar noches después sin que sus padres lo hubiesen notado, para no encontrar muchas veces a nadie en su casa, ni siquiera a su elfo doméstico que parecía no querer molestarse en servirle.  
  
"En todo caso ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer" pensó Severus con un suspiro, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente hacia el castillo, "es mejor ponerme a adecuar ese cuarto, si no puedo cambiar mi futuro, por lo menos debo esforzarme para no hacerlo peor".  
  
Severus tomó uno de los pasadizos laterales pero no bajó directamente a su sala común sino que dio un rodeo por el tercer piso, sentía como una especie de repulsión, algo en el fondo de su corazón que no quería dejar que se acercara a ese cuarto...  
  
- Lo siento – dijo Severus al dar la vuelta a la esquina y golpear a alguien. En realidad no era su costumbre pedir disculpas pero podía haber chocado con un prefecto o algún maestro por lo que era mejor no buscar problemas y dejar al lado su orgullo. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta levantó su mirada del piso y retrocedió sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Thompson! – la chica lo miraba, su cara estaba muy pálida y sus ojos como sin vida, se iluminaron por un momento con un rayo de terror y comenzó a retroceder intentando balbucir algunas palabras  
  
- No...yo...este...lo siento no era mi intención, yo...  
  
- Cálmate – Severus tomó del brazo a Anabel intentando calmarla, no entendía ese temor irracional de una de las personas que tenía fama de saber cuidarse sola. Al sentir el contacto con la mano de Severus la chica se retorció como si sintiera un dolor inmenso, el muchacho sintió ese estremecimiento y la soltó inmediatamente – No...no quiero hacerte daño – agregó por lo bajo.  
  
Anabel parecía no entenderle, estaba como loca. Severus seguía sin entender ese comportamiento extraño y cuando observó que la chica estaba a punto de salir a correr, nuevamente la tomó de la mano aunque esta vez ella no se estremeció pero opuso un poco resistencia.  
  
- Siento mucho lo de tus padres – dijo Severus, aunque sin saber bien porqué lo había hecho. En ese momento Anabel dejó de luchar y miró a Severus perpleja. El chico abrió la boca como para agregar algo pero no encontró nada que decir, un sentimiento extraño cruzó su mente, sintió como si acabara de reaccionar sobre algo y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo sin decir palabra mientras se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar en que hace dos segundos estaba hablando con Anabel.  
  
- ¿Anny? ¿ Anny, estas bien? – escuchó gritar a la voz de Samantha Grindelawd, que en esos momentos tomaba a una asombrada Anabel de la mano – es mejor que regresemos a la biblioteca, hay que acabar el trabajo de McGonagall...  
  
Severus llegó casi sin notarlo a la sala común, sus pensamientos estaban algo confusos, era cierto que cada vez que veía a Anabel sentía una especie de remordimiento, pero no sabía por qué le había dicho lo de sus padres, aunque también era muy extraño el comportamiento de ella frente a él, ese temor irracional no era nada natural y menos en ella...  
  
La realización del hechizo de protección no fue nada difícil para Severus, también aplicó algunos insonorizadores y se dedicó a limpiar el lugar que estaba hecho un desastre, ese trabajo del cuerpo le ayudaba a olvidar sus preocupaciones, cuando miró un reloj que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, pues en ese momento debían estar regresando los alumnos de Hogsmeade y pronto sería hora de la comida, por lo que era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes.  
  
Severus se dirigió a su habitación y decidió tomar una ducha, estaba todo cubierto de polvo, telarañas y sudor, lo que daría pie a unas explicaciones que debían resultar sospechosas. Severus estaba terminando de peinar su cabello (en realidad había durado media hora estregándose una poción para quitarle la grasa a su cabello pero todo había sido en vano por lo que tenía una marcada mueca de disgusto) cuando se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido que hacían las diligencias al regresar al castillo.  
  
"Ya era hora" pensó mirando el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, se levantó de su cama y abrió su baúl del que sacó algunos libros y se dirigió a su sala común para terminar las tareas, todavía se demorarían un poco al llevar al gran comedor a los alumnos que llegaban de Hogsmeade y como luego sí los llevarían a ellos calculaba que tenía una media hora libre, "el tiempo necesario para terminar el proyecto de aritmancia" pensó, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.  
  
En la sala común estaban todos los alumnos de primero y segundo, así como los de años superiores que no habían ido a Hogsmeade. Severus vio que Anabel y Samantha estaban sentadas cerca de la ventana y se acercó lo suficiente para poder oír lo que decían.  
  
- ¿Segura que estas bien Anabel? – decía Samantha insistentemente mientras miraba a su amiga con ojos tristes  
  
- Si Sam, ya te lo he dicho como cien veces – respondió Anabel esbozando una mueca que tenía la intención de ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
- Pero...desde que te encontré en el tercer piso estas muy rara...es decir...más rara de lo normal – Samantha se mordía el labio inferior al decir estas palabras.  
  
- No te entiendo – respondió Anabel aunque no pudo reprimir un temblor que tanto Severus como Samantha pudieron notar con claridad  
  
- Pues...como te dije antes estoy segura de haberte escuchado gritar en el corredor, así como de haber escuchado la voz de un hombre... – Samantha hizo una mueca y continuó – ahora que lo pienso, esa voz es muy parecida a la de Snape. ¿Segura que no había nadie contigo?, él podría haberte hecho daño, con un hechizo o algo, ya sabes lo que dicen de él...  
  
- Ya te dije que no había nadie conmigo – dijo Anabel intentando parecer segura y enfadada pero más pálida que la muerte – además no sé por qué metes a Snape en esto, el no te ha hecho nada ni a mí tampoco, mejor déjalo tranquilo.  
  
- Pero Anny...  
  
- No te preocupes Sam, en serio – dijo Anabel con triste voz – más bien dime que te ha dicho la señora Pomfrey  
  
- Dice que Dumbledore ha ordenado que te sigas tomando la poción, aunque sea por esta semana – en ese momento Anabel hizo una mueca de disgusto, a lo que Samantha la miró con el gesto de una madre protectora – yo sé que no te gusta Anny, pero creo que ellos tienen razón, no puedes seguir más tiempo sin dormir, y por lo menos la poción para dormir sin soñar te ayuda a descansar un poco.  
  
- Anabel intentó suavizar el gesto, Samantha era una muy buena amiga, pero ella realmente no entendía con claridad lo que le estaba pasando en estos momentos, lo último que le preocupaba era dormir, los días eran cada vez más insoportables, y ese miedo irracional que se apoderaba de su ser...  
  
- Es mejor que bajemos ya a comer – dijo Anabel sacudiendo su cabeza como para alejar los pensamientos que por ella pasaban.  
  
- Pero no podemos bajar hasta que no llegue el profesor McAffey – dijo Samantha  
  
- Ya lo sé pero no demorará – dijo Anabel mirando la puerta al momento en que esta se abría y el profesor entraba en la sala común pidiendo a todos que se reunieran para ir con él al gran comedor.  
  
Anabel se levantaba para seguir las órdenes del profesor, mientras Samantha hacía lo mismo, Severus miró con asombro la exactitud de la predicción de la chica, pero Samantha pareció no inmutarse, ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso sucediera a menudo.  
  
Bajaron todos al gran comedor, donde se unieron a los alumnos que habían llegado de Hogsmeade y que ya estaban comiendo. Severus observó que Tina, Bertha, John y Robert se habían sentado juntos y lo miraban con curiosidad por lo que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con ellos a pesar que en ese momento deseaba encontrarse a Kilómetros de ese grupo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue con el encantamiento? – preguntó Robert, mientras hacía una seña a John para que abriera un espacio a Spencer, el cual también acababa de unirse al grupo.  
  
- Me parecía haberte dicho que era un hechizo muy sencillo – respondió Severus fastidiado por la pregunta y porque al parecer Robert lo creía un estúpido.  
  
- No lo digo por eso – dijo Robert con rapidez al observar el tono que estaba tomando Severus – lo que quiero saber es que si alguno de los que se quedó te dio algún problema o algo así.  
  
- No, el lugar ya está protegido y prácticamente listo, únicamente falta llevar algunos materiales y podremos comenzar las reuniones allí.  
  
- Eso es fantástico – dijo Tina - ¿Y únicamente iremos nosotros?  
  
- En principio sí – respondió Severus – después veremos si se pueden llevar los demás a este sitio, de todas maneras no se preocupen, yo me encargo de lo concerniente a los asistentes y la comunicación.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Spencer seriamente – después de la imprudencia de Nott delante de Dumbledore, no me parece adecuado que lo encargues a él de darnos los mensajes, en realidad creo que podría delatarnos y....  
  
- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión sobre lo que es correcto o debo o no hacer – contestó Severus con furia, aunque intentando no gritar para no levantar sospechas – si no uso a Nott es porque no se me da la gana y no porque tú lo apruebes o no, en todo caso él ya aprendido su lección y espero que eso también les haya servido a ustedes.  
  
- Spencer se puso muy rojo pero no dijo nada, Severus por su parte no volvió a dirigirles la palabra en el resto de la cena y se sintió aliviado cuando por fin les permitieron regresar a sus salas comunes, en realidad sentía que necesitaba un descanso, tanto para su mente como para su cuerpo.  
  
Severus subió a su habitación y se puso el pijama, necesitaba dormir así que se acostó rápidamente en su cama y corrió las cortinas, sus compañeros muy seguramente se encontraban en la sala común pero aún así no quería que nadie lo molestara.  
  
"Dos semanas" pensó mirando al techo de su cama con preocupación, "En dos semanas ya será semana santa", cerró los ojos como queriendo olvidarse de todo y se quedó dormido

* * *

- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy – dijo Severus bajando su varita y mirando al grupo. Todos bajaron sus varitas inmediatamente y voltearon a mirarlo, era mejor obedecer ya que por alguna extraña razón Severus estaba más irritable que nunca, nadie recordaba haberlo visto así ni en sus peores días, ya había mandado a más de diez alumnos a la enfermería y eso que apenas estaban a martes, nuevamente los grupos se disolvían cada vez que lo veían y el ambiente era tenso en cualquier lugar en que se encontrara.  
  
- Mañana nos reuniremos a la misma hora – continuó Severus al notar que tenía la atención de todos – y espero que no cometas tantas estupideces Morrison.  
  
- Severus yo...  
  
- ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir! – gritó Severus ya fuera de sus casillas y apuntándole con la varita – No tolero la incompetencia y menos las disculpas, las cosas tienen que ser perfectas ¡¿Entienden?!. – todos estaban petrificados, incluso Tina Powell estaba con la boca abierta, John únicamente había fallado en un hechizo pero lo que decía Severus hacía parecer que era peor que un muggle.  
  
- ¡Qué están esperando!, ¡Váyanse ya! – gritó Severus al observar que no se movían y unas chispas rojas salieron de la punta de su varita por lo que todos se apresuraron a alejarse de él.  
  
Todos salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, era ya muy tarde por lo que no se encontraría nadie en esos momentos por fuera de su habitación.  
  
Severus se apoyó en una de las barandas de la ventana y comenzó a respirar lentamente intentando calmarse, en realidad odiaba a esos chicos, odiaba su estupidez, ellos no entendían, si algo salía mal la culpa sería suya, los días avanzaban rápidamente por lo que pronto le quedaría solo una semana, para prepararlos, para que todo estuviera listo...  
  
Y eso no era todo, las cosas estaban cada vez peores, por lo que había leído en El Profeta y por lo que había escuchado decir a Dumbledore a los otros profesores, parecía que se estaban produciendo significativas bajas de lado y lado. Algunos mortífagos se habían aterrorizado y habían decidido renunciar, ahora estaban bajo la protección del ministerio y de Dumbledore por lo que Lord Voldemort no podría vengarse, y Severus más que nadie sabía el ánimo que tomaba el Señor Oscuro cuando estas cosas sucedían. Para terminar de dañar la escena, por alguna extraña razón, los padres de Severus se enteraron de las pesquisas hechas por Dumbledore los días anteriores, (Severus sospechó de Nott pero no estaba muy seguro porque o si no el chico se habría llevado también un gran castigo por lo del grito) por lo que le enviaron con Galatea una muy poco alentadora carta en la que le decían que tendría que explicar esos sucesos en Semana Santa, lo que indicaba que tendría que enfrentar no solamente a sus padres, sino también al Señor Oscuro.  
  
La situación era cada vez más desesperada, Severus estaba seguro de que un nuevo castigo con el Cruciatus sería el resultado de ese problema, no sabía que hacer, se sentía desesperado y encerrado, ahora más que nunca dudaba querer ser un mortífago, odiaba el maldito momento en que los Malfoy fueron a la casa de sus padres para presentarles a Lucius y terminar d convencerlo de hacer a Severus un mortífago para que pudiera estar a la par con el "niño modelo". Aún podía recordar la voz de su padre "Te felicito Malfoy, tu hijo es un talento nato", recordaba también su mirada de desprecio para continuar diciendo "El mío no tiene esas cualidades pero el Señor Oscuro ha aceptado que lo entrenemos para él, dice que tiene potencial y para algo puede servir"...  
  
Odiaba a su padre, sabía que él era el culpable de sus desgracias, su madre no quería hacerlo un mortífago pero por ello recibió un castigo que la dejó medio muerta, él fue el que con sus maltratos hizo que ella se perdiera en el alcohol y se olvidara de su familia, de defender a su único hijo y salvarlo de las garras de su negro destino. También la odiaba a ella, por no haber buscado ayuda, por no haber sido valiente y haber resistido, en cambio, se convirtió también en un mortífago, más por miedo a su marido que por convicción, pero así se traicionó a ella misma y traicionó a su hijo perdiéndolo para siempre...  
  
Severus no sabía en que momento había comenzado, pero ya no podía detenerse, la magia había quedado olvidada, la varita estaba tirada a un lado, solamente existían la ira y el odio que venían de lo profundo de su corazón, esa ira y ese odio que le hacían golpear la pared cada vez con más fuerza a pesar de que sus manos sangraban profusamente y le dolían como nunca se hubiera imaginado, gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su cara y su frente, y su ropa estaba empapada, podría incluso pensarse que lloraba pero si se le miraba más de cerca se podía notar que era el sudor, que lo cubría totalmente, no emitía ningún sonido, pero sus dientes estaban muy apretados como si se retara a si mismo a atreverse a dejar escapar una queja. En ese momento el odio y la ira ya no tenían límites, hubiera querido destruirlo todo con sus propias manos, así como hacía con la pared, que a pesar de ser de roca pura ya había empezado a hundirse en algunos puntos, en ese momento si alguien pudiera concedérselo habría, sin pensarlo dos veces, querido renunciar al privilegio de ser un mago y convertirse en un vulgar muggle, ellos podían ser débiles y estúpidos, pero no estaban obligados a servir a un Mago Tenebroso, tenían otras formas de esclavizarse, era cierto, pero no tan horribles como esa.  
  
No supo en realidad cuánto tiempo había pasado descargando sus sentimientos contra la pared pero parecía que no le era suficiente, aún sentía rabia en su corazón y deseaba desahogarse totalmente contra los muros. El problema era que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con él y debido a la pérdida de sangre y al cansancio del esfuerzo realizado, notó que su vista se nublaba, sus puños se negaban a levantarse y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, había caído en el suelo, estaba inconsciente.  
  
La inconsciencia dio paso al sueño, por lo que ahora Severus estaba dormido, si hubiera podido soñar muy probablemente habría tenido pesadillas, pero su mente estaba tan cansada que bloqueo el estado del sueño en que se soñaba, o hizo que Severus no recordara lo que había soñado para no atormentarse más.  
  
A pesar que las ventanas habían sido cegadas hacía mucho tiempo por estar esa habitación clausurada, un pequeño rayo de luz se coló por entre las tablas de la ventana y dio directamente en el rostro de Severus, este sintió la molesta luz en los ojos e intentó voltear la cabeza pero un repentino dolor que le recorría desde los hombros hasta las manos le impidió moverse. Severus perecía no recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por lo que al abrir los ojos se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse en el viejo cuarto clausurado de Slytherin y no en su habitación. Se sentó no sin gran dificultad y se sorprendió al notar que sus ropas estaban untadas de sangre y empapadas en sudor. Al sentir un terrible ardor en sus manos, las miró y se horrorizó al notar que estas parecían destrozadas, estaban muy llenas de sangre y no podía mover los dedos.  
  
De repente recordó cada una de los sucesos de la noche anterior y se tranquilizó un poco, pero siguió mirando con tristeza sus manos. "Definitivamente estaba muy alterado anoche", pensó al revisar sus nudillos destrozados y la pared del frente un poco abollada en algunos sitios, no sabía que hacer, con las manos así no podría ni siquiera coger la varita y no podría esperar hasta la nueva reunión de la noche, tenía clases y muy seguramente los profesores lo enviarían a buscar, por lo que sus compañeros dirían que no durmió esa noche en la sala común, lo que haría todo muy sospechoso. Parecía haberse quedado absorto en sus ideas, cuando una especie de chispazo vino a su mente y su cara se iluminó "No todo está perdido", pensó intentando meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la túnica a pesar del insoportable dolor que eso le producía, "Esto servir", y miró un frasquito trasparente que había logrado sacar de su túnica no sin mucha dificultad, con sus manos inertes ubicó como pudo el frasco entre sus piernas, apretándolo fuertemente con sus rodillas, mientras que con la boca le quitaba cuidadosamente el tapón, "Es una suerte que no tuviera un frasco de tapa rosca en ese momento", pensó alegremente mientras escupía el tapón hacia un lado. Colocó su mano derecha delante del frasco y empujó a este cuidadosamente hacia delante, aunque sosteniéndolo firmemente aún con las rodillas.  
  
Cuando la poción hizo contacto con la mano de Severus, comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de humo de este como si se estuviera quemando, Severus se mordió con fuerza los labios para no gritar y esperó pacientemente con los ojos cerrados que el escozor cesara. Luego de unos diez minutos abrió los ojos y comprobó con alegría que ya podía mover los dedos, era cierto que la mano aún la dolía y se veían algunas llagas pero no le importó. Tomo con la mano buena (la derecha) el frasco que aún sostenía con sus rodillas y vertió casi todo lo que quedaba del frasco sobre su mano izquierda, aparecieron de nuevo el humo y el escozor, pero una vez más Severus esperó pacientemente a que estos pasaran.  
  
Una vez más observó con alegría que también podía mover los dedos de su mano izquierda aunque esta también le dolía intensamente, aún así Severus recogió el tapón del frasco y se lo puso, ya solo quedaba una muy pequeña cantidad de poción, sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, Severus miró la poción con orgullo, ese era su mayor logro personal, la receta de poción era de su invención y la había logrado después de estudiar muchas pociones sanadoras y materiales con propiedades analgésicas y curativas. Sabía que ni la señora Pomfrey tenía una poción así de potente, porque si hubiese ido directamente a la enfermería sus manos habrían tardado semanas en sanar, esa poción le había permitido muchas veces de librarse de dar explicaciones sobre sus extrañas heridas o de tener que esperar mucho tiempo para sanar, aunque sabia que debía usarla solo en casos graves ya que los materiales eran difíciles de conseguir y la misma poción complicada de preparar. Además que el no tener heridas en ciertas ocasiones podría parecerle un poco sospechoso a sus padres o al Señor Oscuro, quienes por supuesto no tenían conocimiento de la existencia de esta.  
  
Severus salió de sus pensamientos y se preocupó un poco, no estaba seguro de que hora era y con toda la vigilancia que había en el castillo notarían muy pronto su ausencia por lo que enviarían a buscarlo, lo que daría lugar a explicaciones muy engorrosas, además estaba todo lleno de sudor y sangre lo que haría empeorar todo ya que obviamente nadie le creería que esa sangre era suya y que se lastimó por ponerse a golpear un muro de piedra maciza (estaba seguro que nadie en su sano juicio haría eso).  
  
Recordó que tenía el reloj en su muñeca y se acercó con un poco de dificultad al rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana para mirar la hora y respiró aliviado, aún era temprano y lo más probable era que nadie se hubiera levantado, aún así era consciente que no podía demorarse más porque estaría perdido. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta intentando ignorar el dolor punzante que recorría todo su cuerpo. "Definitivamente debo controlarme", pensó mientras que habría con cautela la puerta del cuarto secreto y se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
Allí todos sus compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos y Severus incluso pudo escuchar los armoniosos ronquidos provenientes de la cama de Tom Levise. Galatea estaba acomodada en su percha y parecía dormir, pero cuando una de las tablas del suelo crujió bajo el peso de Severus abrió los ojos sobresaltada e iba a emitir un graznido de alegría al verlo, pero este le hizo un rápido gesto para que se quedara callada y la lechuza obedeció cerrando su pico sin emitir ningún sonido.  
  
La lechuza lo seguía con la vista y cundo notó que estaba cerca de la cama, lo miró como preguntándolo si estaba bien, tal era el estado de su cara y de sus ropas.  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Severus suavemente a su lechuza como para tranquilizarla, se sentó en su cama y abrió el baúl de donde sacó una muda limpia de ropa, unos pequeños frasquitos y unas vendas, "Afortunadamente soy precavido", pensó Severus y se dirigió hacia el baño del cuarto.  
  
Esta vez Severus duró en el baño más tiempo que de costumbre, tenía que asearse muy lentamente, nada de jabón o shampoo podía caer en sus heridas, además tenía que aplicarse todas esas pociones y ungüentos, y vendarse sus manos para que las heridas sanaran rápidamente.  
  
Cuando salió del baño ya todos sus compañeros estaban levantados, e incluso Adrian Roberts y Joshua Stevenson ya habían bajado a desayunar. August Fessenden estaba sentado aún en el borde de la cama y cuando Severus pasó por el lado de su cama se quedó mirando sus manos con interés pero no comentó nada y se dirigió al baño de inmediato.  
  
Severus pareció no notar la mirada que la había dirigido Fessenden y luego de dejar sus cosas en el baúl y meter los libros que necesitaba ese día en su mochila, brindó su brazo a Galatea para que se parara en él y bajó con lentitud al gran comedor.  
  
Nott ya había bajado y se encontraba sentado con otros de séptimo año con los cuales hablaba animadamente, al ver a Severus se estremeció notoriamente pero no hizo ningún comentario, aún le dolían algunas partes de su cuerpo y no podía caminar adecuadamente, además por lo que había escuchado su compañero estaba propenso a frecuentes ataques de cólera que ya habían dejado varias víctimas. Nott no lograba comprender cómo seguía Severus atacando a sus compañeros a pesar de todas las detenciones y puntos que le habían quitado los profesores en esos días.  
  
Severus ignoró a Nott y se sentó en un rincón mas bien alejado donde no había nadie, (unos de cuarto se dirigían al mismo lugar, pero al ver que Severus se sentó allí, prefirieron seguir derecho y hacerse en la parte de adelante). Incluso los del "grupo" ignoraron a Severus, todos prefirieron sentarse con los compañeros de sus respectivos años y al pasar por el lado del muchacho aceleraban el paso por temor a ganar una reprimenda.  
  
Esto tenía sin cuidado a Severus, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una manda de idiotas preguntándole con excitación sobre lo que harían en Semana Santa y haciéndolo salirse de sus casillas, además necesitaba pensar. Galatea comenzó a abrir y cerrar su pico varias veces seguidas, Severus comprendió que tenía hambre y le sirvió un gran tazón de cereal de maíz.  
  
- Deberías comer más comida de lechuza – le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba las plumas, Galatea levantó la vista del plato de cereal y lo miró en tono de reproche, pero seguidamente se dedicó a comer de nievo.  
  
El Gran Comedor se estaba llenando, en el momento en que Severus miró hacia la puerta esta se abrió y entró un grupo de muchachos entre risas y carcajadas seguido de un montón de chicas histéricas que parecían empujarse entre ellas para así poder ocupar el lugar más cercano entre los chicos. Inmediatamente se brotó la vena de la sien de Severus y arrugó el ceño marcadamente, "¿Es que Potty y Blackie siempre van seguidos de un escuadrón de mulas babeantes?", pensó mirando con extremo desagrado al grupo mientras Potter pasaba una mano por su cabello para despeinarlo como siempre lo hacía, "Ese presumido, si tan solo pudiera....¿Pero qué.....?", Severus se sorprendió mucho al observar que hacia el final del grupo de fanáticas histéricas venían Anabel Thompson y Samantha Grindelawd, le parecía increíble que entre todas las personas ellas pudieran ser parte del grupo de fanáticas de los Gryffindor. Severus estaba ya sacando conclusiones apresuradas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un error, al observar más detalladamente se dio cuenta que Samantha miraba hacia el grupo con una expresión de asco intenso, mientras que Anabel tenía el ceño un poco fruncido pero parecía distraída.  
  
Una vez hubieron avanzado un poco más allá de la puerta las muchachas se separaron rápidamente del ruidoso grupo y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Severus se sorprendió mucho al notar que Anabel lo miraba atentamente y parecía ya no temerle, en realidad parecía más bien como si quisiera hablarle pero no se atreviera, las chicas pasaron de largo por el lado de Severus y se sentaron junto con algunos de séptimo que les hicieron señas indicándoles que tenían puestos guardados para ellas, el chico se concentró nuevamente en su desayuno y le pareció ridículo haber pensado que Anabel tuviera ganas de hablar con él, después de lo que había sucedido con los padres de la chica y el hecho que él se estaba convirtiendo nuevamente en uno de los seres más odiados del colegio le hacían dudar seriamente de esa posibilidad.  
  
La campana sonó indicando el final del desayuno y como era habitual los alumnos se dirigieron a reunirse rápidamente con sus respectivos profesores.  
  
Las clases del día estuvieron poco movidas, después de Semana Santa venía una nueva temporada de exámenes, por lo que los profesores se encontraban terminando de explicar los temas que entrarían en los exámenes, repasando algunos temas o resolviendo las dudas de los estudiantes.  
  
Una vez terminadas las clases del día, Severus se dirigió junto con sus otros compañeros a la sala común de Slytherin, eran casi las seis por lo que pronto empezaría el toque de queda, Severus dejó su maleta sobre la cama, notó que Galatea no estaba "Posiblemente estará en la lechucería o comiendo algunas ratas" pensó sin darle importancia y salió nuevamente de su cuarto para bajar a la sala común.  
  
Severus llevaba alrededor de diez minutos sentado confortablemente en un sillón leyendo un libro cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el profesor McAffey.  
  
- Es hora de irnos señor Snape – dijo el profesor mirando al muchacho, el cual dejó el libro sobre la mesa y siguió al profesor por fuera de la sala común  
  
Se alejaban del área de los calabozos y se dirigían hacia la parte más poblada del castillo  
  
- ¿Cuántas detenciones lleva hasta ahora, señor Snape? – preguntó McAffey como confundido deteniéndose un momento.  
  
- La de hoy es la tercera, profesor – dijo Severus deteniéndose también  
  
- Ya veo... – dijo McAffey pensativo – entonces la de hoy es con la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Supongo que sí, profesor – respondió Severus en voz baja, en verdad la profesora McGonagall era muy estricta y no quería imaginar que tipo de castigo le podría, además aún estaba muy adolorido y no podría descansar sino hasta bien entrada la noche porque tenía que reunirse con los otros.  
  
McAffey echo a andar nuevamente, esta vez con paso seguro, hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall  
  
- ¿Cuántas detenciones le ha dado el profesor Dumbledore, Severus? – preguntó McAffey de repente aunque en un tono amable  
  
- Cuatro semanas de detención, señor – dijo Severus después de pensarlo un poco – dos antes de salir a Semana Santa y dos después de regresar de esta.  
  
- Mmmm.... Un poco duro – dijo McAffey como pensando en voz alta – Bien ya hemos llegado – agregó parándose frente a una gran puerta de roble y dando unos golpes suaves.  
  
- Siga, está abierto – se escuchó que decía una voz proveniente del interior de la habitación.  
  
- Buenas noches Minerva – dijo el profesor McAffey entrando a la habitación  
  
- Buenas noches Remulus – respondió la profesora McGonagall en un tono cortés.  
  
-Vengo a traerte a Snape para cumplir su castigo contigo – agregó McAffey indicándole al chico que entrara.  
  
- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall – dijo Severus intentando aparentar timidez, no quería más problemas y menos con ella, hasta podría decirse que le tenía un poco de miedo.  
  
- Buenas noches señor Snape – dijo la profesora McGonagall que había fruncido un poco el entrecejo, pero al ver la actitud de Severus relajó su rostro completamente y casi podría decirse que había sonreído – Gracias Remulus, puedes venir por él a las diez – agregó mirando al profesor que en ese momento salió por la puerta.  
  
Severus miró a la profesora preocupado, pensó que su castigo no duraría más que lo que había durado el de Filch el día anterior, por lo que les había dado a los otros una cita a las ocho y media, esperaba que se encontraran despiertos y fuera de sus habitaciones en el momento en que él regresara, era obligatorio entrenar, además no podían perder más tiempo.  
  
- Bien señor Snape – comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall luego de revisar unas hojas y escribir algunas anotaciones con una pluma que tenía tinta de color rojo – creo que el día de hoy usted me ayudará a limpiar las jaulas y a alimentar los conejillos de indias y los ratones que utilizaré mañana en clase. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
- No, profesora  
  
- Bien, entonces sígame – la profesora McGonagall se levantó de la silla y salió de su despacho seguida por Severus, este estaba un poco más tranquilo, no cría que se necesitaran muchos animales en la clase por lo que el trabajo sería rápido.  
  
Severus siguió a la profesora hasta un pequeño cuartito que se encontraba al lado del salón de transformaciones, la profesora sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando se volvió hacia Severus y le dijo:  
  
- Creo que sobra recordarle que no puede usar magia  
  
- Está bien – respondió Severus con tranquilidad, en realidad le había extrañado que la profesora no le hubiera dicho antes lo de no usar magia.  
  
En ese momento la profesora abrió la puerta y Severus quedó petrificado y boquiabierto. Había por lo menos unas cien jaulas, en cada una de las cuales habitaban cuatro animales. El olor a heces y desperdicios era insoportable ni que decir de la comida que se encontraba en un rincón.  
  
- ¿Te...tengo que limpiarlas todas? – preguntó Severus casi sin voz  
  
- Todas – respondió la profesora McGonagall – y recuerde que no puede usar magia, pasaré en una hora para ver como va su trabajo – agregó y salió del salón dejando solo a Severus con los animales.  
  
Eso era más que desastroso, cuando la profesora McGonagall regresó, Severus no llevaba ni cinco cajas, con lo que la profesora de transformaciones arrugó el ceño y le dijo:  
  
- Será mejor que se dé prisa señor Snape o se quedará aquí hasta que termine así sean diez años.  
  
Severus estaba desesperado, sus manos y brazos le dolían más intensamente que nunca por el esfuerzo de bajar las jaulas, sin contar que a los ratones no les gustaba dejarse atrapar y lo habían mordido varias veces; definitivamente McGonagall tenía razón, no acabaría ni en diez años.  
  
Sobre les vendas aparecieron unas pequeñas manchas rojas, parecía que las heridas habían vuelto a sangrar, pero en ese momento no podía dedicarse a curarlas porque tenía que terminar con la limpieza. En ese momento abrió una de las cajas para limpiarla y un ratón saltó de ella y salió corriendo.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Severus tapando la caja justo para evitar que saliera otro de los ratones, y comenzó a buscar al ratón perdido por los estantes. Había revisado la habitación por más de diez minutos, cuando en una oscura esquina escuchó un sonido como de roer.  
  
- ¡Te encontré! – dijo Severus con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba apoyando una de sus manos contra el suelo, mientras que metía la otra debajo de la estantería intentando no asustar al ratón. - ¡¡Ah !! ¡demonios! – gritó Severus cuando sintió los dientes del ratón clavándose en sus dedos, pero aún así no lo soltó ni lo dejó escapar.  
  
Logró sacar al ratón de su escondite y cuando lo acercó a la luz lo miró de malas maneras y lo colocó de manera un poco fuerte en otra de las cajas mientras que limpiaba la que era su hogar.  
  
Severus estaba muy cansado y le parecía que las horas se le hacían más largas, además sentía como si las jaulas se multiplicaran ya que a pesar que limpiaba y limpiaba no parecía avanzar.  
  
- Bien, señor Snape – dijo la profesora McGonagall abriendo la puerta haciendo que Severus se sobresaltara – hemos venido a observar su trabajo.  
  
Entró junto con el profesor McAffey y comenzaron a revisar las jaulas, Severus la miraba nervioso, no había limpiado aún ni la mitad de las jaulas pero no podía pasarse el resto de la noche limpiando excremento de animal.  
  
- Mmmm.... – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando las jaulas limpias y luego arrugando un poco el entrecejo con las jaulas sucias.  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Esta bien, señor Snape creo que puede irse – dijo la profesora McGonagall desarrugando el ceño y casi esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias profesora – dijo Severus aliviado  
  
- Pero aún así tiene que regresar mañana a terminar su trabajo – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo severamente  
  
- E ..está bien profesora – dijo Severus preocupándose un poco en su interior, dudaba poder soportar el dolor y todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer por más tiempo.  
  
- Vamos, Severus – dijo McAffey saliendo del salón y luego mirando a la profesora McGonagall agregó - que tengas buenas noches Minerva.  
  
- Buenas noches a ustedes dos – dijo la profesora McGonagall con amabilidad – nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.  
  
- El profesor McAffey se despidió de Severus en la puerta de la sala común y siguió su ronda nocturna.  
  
Severus miró con ansiedad la sala común ya eran más de las 10:30pm, abajo estaban algunos alumnos de séptimo año que ya se estaban preparando para subir a sus habitaciones pero no había ninguno de aquellos con los que se tenía que reunir.  
  
Severus decidió subir primero a su habitación para cambiar los vendajes que estaban manchados de sangre, además que tenía que aplicarse de nuevo los ungüentos y las pociones porque el dolor había vuelto a aparecer.  
  
Galatea estaba acomodada en su percha y sus compañeros ya estaban en sus camas pero hablaban animadamente, aunque al ver a Severus todos se disculparon diciendo que tenían sueño y cerraron las cortinas de sus camas como si fueran a acostarse a dormir.  
  
Severus no le dio importancia a este hecho y se sentó en el piso, y abrió su baúl de donde sacó varios frasquitos y nuevos vendajes, pero como sus compañeros estaban en un sospechoso silencio y era muy probable que lo estuvieran espiando, prefirió curarse sus heridas en el baño de donde salió al cabo de media hora. Definitivamente ya era muy tarde, pero si no hubiera curado sus heridas, no hubiera podido entrenar, lo que para el caso no le serviría para nada.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se dirigió con cautela al cuarto oculto que se encontraba frente a la habitación de los de cuarto año, en ese momento el pasillo estaba desierto, por lo que Severus dijo la contraseña y entró con rapidez al cuarto.  
  
Allí estaban sentados en el piso John, Berta y Robert; mientras que Tina miraba por la ventana y Spencer jugaba con su varita haciendo salir de ésta chispas de colores cada cinco minutos. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta todos voltearon a ver a Severus, incluso notaron las vendas de sus manos pero no hicieron ningún comentario.  
  
- Hoy también practicaremos durante tres horas – dijo Severus aunque en realidad hubiera deseado estar bajo sus cobijas, no tenía muy buen gesto, aparte del dolor de sus manos y del cansancio de haber limpiado toda esa porquería de animales, tenía que entrenar a esos idiotas porque nada podía salir mal o sino él lo pagaría.  
  
- Ese día tendrían un duelo, en realidad él estaba muy cansado pero ya les había dicho el día anterior que eso era lo que harían y no podía cambiar los planes de un momento a otro, de todas maneras no se le ocurría pensar en algo diferente.  
  
- Bien, escojan a sus parejas si no quieren que los acomode yo - dijo Severus de malas maneras, acto seguido todos se reunieron. Berta se hizo con Tina, John con Robert y Spencer quedó solo, por lo que Snape decidió hacerse con él, a pesar de la cara de preocupación de este último.  
  
- Vamos a practicar algunos hechizos que le serán útiles. Comenzarán John y Robert  
  
- ¿Qué hechizos debemos usar?- pregunto John  
  
- Sorpréndanme- añadió Snape molesto  
  
Los dos muchachos se pararon uno frente al otro y levantaron sus varitas en señal de saludo, comenzaron a atacarse con varios de los hechizos aprendidos en clase, los cuales, para los que solían usar los mortífagos no eran de mucha utilidad, parecía que ambos estaban muy asustados como para atacarse en forma y estaban muy temerosos de herir seriamente al otro. La vena de la sien de Severus comenzó a brotarse y la paciencia a perderse con el paso de los minutos.  
  
- ¡¿Y así quieren ser presentados al Señor Tenebroso?! –gritó Severus a John y a Robert que quedaron parados en seco. - ¡Esos ataque son tan estúpidamente débiles que hasta un squib podría pararlos! ¡¿Es que acaso sus tutores o yo no les hemos enseñado nada?!  
  
- Esta vez usaremos hechizos más fuertes – dijo Roberts por lo bajo intentando calmar a Severus.  
  
- ¡No habrá un esta vez! – gritó Severus – y déjenme recordarles que si lo siguen haciendo así de mal recibirán un castigo peor que el de Nott y el Señor Oscuro se encargará de tratar el tema con sus respectivas familias.  
  
Morrison y Downs miraron con una especie de temor a Severus y se alejaron del centro del salón para dar espacio a la siguiente pareja.  
  
- Jones y Powell, siguen ustedes – dijo Severus dejando de gritar – espero que lo hagan mejor que ese par de mentecatos-  
  
Tina y Bertha avanzaron al centro del salón y luego del saludo comenzaron el duelo. Ciertamente lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor que John y Robert, se estaban atacando con hechizos que ni siquiera conocían los de séptimo año y ninguna de las dos parecía querer rendirse. Severus desarrugó un poco el gesto, y pudo notar que al cabo de algunos minutos Tina había tomado la ventaja sobre Bertha y la estaba arrinconando. Luego de unos segundos la varita de Bertha voló por los aires y Tina sonrió triunfante y bajó la guardia  
  
- Ja! Excelente – dijo Severus en un tono sarcástico – nada mejor que creer que con haber desarmado al enemigo ya se ha ganado y se puede bajar la guardia.  
  
- Pero Bertha sin su varita...  
  
- ¡Pero Bertha sin su varita qué! – gritó Severus a una muy confundida Tina – ¿es que acaso por quitarle su varita la ha dejado inválida? ¿o la ha dejado estúpida?  
  
- Pero yo puedo...  
  
- ¡Pero yo puedo qué! – volvió a gritar Severus - ¿Defenderme?, le sugiero que no subestime tanto a su enemigo señorita Powell puede que no todos sean tan estúpidos como usted... ¡y ahora retírense!  
  
Bertha y Tina se dirigieron hacia las paredes del cuarto mientras que Spencer avanzaba hacia el centro luego de que Severus le hiciera una seña.  
  
A una señal de Severus ambos levantaron sus varitas en señal de saludo y el duelo comenzó. Un dolor punzante recorrió el brazo de Severus por lo que apenas pudo parar y con mucha dificultad dos hechizos simples que le envió Spencer. El chico que al principio parecía preocupado, se animó con esa muestra de debilidad y comenzó a atacar con más fuerza a su adversario.  
  
Pero Severus no era un contrincante fácil de vencer por lo que después de la sorpresa inicial ignoró el dolor de su brazo y comenzó a defenderse adecuadamente y luego a atacar con fiereza haciendo que Spencer perdiera todo el espacio que había ganado e incluso empezara a retroceder. A pesar que Spencer era muy buen duelista (eso Snape ya lo sabía con anterioridad), Severus lo tenía completamente dominado y solamente le permitía defenderse pero con una gran dificultad. A pesar del dolor intenso Severus atacaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, por lo que un muy asustado Spencer se encontraba ya contra la pared. Con una ataque de Severus la varita de Spencer salió disparada de su mano y fue a caer en un rincón alejado del cuarto.  
  
Severus levantó su varita a la altura del pecho de Spencer y lo miró con un odio tan profundo que el muchacho, a pesar suyo, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Quería acabar con él, enviarle un Crucio, lo que fuera, las palabras estaban en su boca, estaba a punto de pronunciarlas, cuando algo en su mente lo hizo detenerse, el movimiento que había hecho para hablar se convirtió en una sonrisa despectiva y simplemente dijo:  
  
- Eres un cobarde, Spencer – y bajó la varita permitiendo que el muchacho corriera al muro al recoger la suya.  
  
- Yo....  
  
- Creí que había quedado claro que no acepto excusas de ninguna clase – dijo Severus sin gritar pero con una mirada y una voz tan frías que todos se alejaron de él un paso. – Son unos incompetentes, dijo mirando a los que habían sido vencidos. Eso es todo por hoy  
  
- ¿Mañana también tendremos entrenamiento? – se atrevió a preguntar Bertha Jones aunque se acercaba a la puerta cada vez más  
  
- ¿Tú que crees? – le respondió Severus con un tono marcadamente odioso y sarcástico  
  
- ¿A...a qué horas? – preguntó Tina Tenderson casi en un susurro  
  
- A la hora en que llegué hoy – respondió Severus con un resto de frialdad – pero les sugiero que lleguen antes y empiecen a practicar si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias de sus estupideces.  
  
Una vez hubieron salido todos Severus hizo un gesto de dolor y se miró las manos y los brazos, le dolían demasiado y por desgracia no tenía pociones para calmar el dolor puesto que no tenía los ingredientes adecuados. Arrugó más el gesto y se dirigió a su habitación donde sus compañeros estaban ya acostados.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**  
  
Con los castigos, las clases y las detenciones la semana pasó rápidamente y Severus estaba cada vez más tenso, difícilmente soportaba a sus compañeros y respondía de tan malas maneras que la gente que se atrevía a acercarse salía corriendo a los dos segundos, o, a decir verdad, la gente prefería no acercarse.  
  
Era ya sábado y Severus estaba en la sala común haciendo sus tareas (eran más de las seis de la tarde), pero no lograba concentrase, aparte del escándalo que hacían los alumnos de segundo y primer año, estaba muy preocupado, las noticias eran cada vez menos alentadoras (Según el diario El Profeta que había llegado en esa mañana, habían atrapado por lo menos a 20 mortífagos), por lo que los ánimos del recibimiento no serían los mejores y no quería imaginar si algo salía mal...  
  
Estaba tan distraído que Galatea tuvo que darle un picotazo en el dedo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Auch!, Galatea, eso dolió, ya sabes que me duelen mucho las ma....  
  
Se detuvo en seco al notar que había alguien sentado a su lado mirándolo pero como sin querer molestarlo.  
  
- ¡Ah! Ya llegaste – dijo Severus - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
  
- Como diez minutos – respondió Anabel en voz baja y mirando con interés las manos vendadas de Severus – aún tienes las manos venda....  
  
- ¡Ya te dije que no es tu problema! – dijo Severus de mal humor y casi gritando, le molestaba que la chica fuera tan entrometida – Mejor empecemos a trabajar en lo de porciones - agregó intentando serenarse.  
  
- Anabel sacó una pluma y un pergamino de su maleta, y destapó un tarro de tinta que estaba sobre la mesa y le alcanzó Severus.  
  
- En estos libros hay algo que nos puede servir – continuó Severus, sacando los ya familiares y extraños libros de su mochila y poniéndolos en la mesa - ¿Le pediste a McAffey el libro que te dije? – preguntó a la chica mientras acariciaba el plumaje de Galatea.  
  
- Sí – respondió Anabel al tiempo que sacaba un grueso libro de su maleta y se lo mostraba a Severus – y McAffey además me prestó este otro libro, me dijo que aquí podríamos encontrar algo que nos podría ayudar – y sacó un libro más pequeño y viejo que pasó a Severus, quien comenzó a examinarlo con interés.  
  
- No sabía que el viejo McAffey pudiera tener libros como estos – dijo Severus interesado mientras pasaba las hojas del libro pequeño.  
  
- ¿Acaso que tiene de interesante ese libro? – dijo Anabel intrigada.  
  
Severus levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus oscuros ojos mientras le decía con voz seria:  
  
- Si no lo sabes es mejor que no te enteres  
  
Anabel hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada y volteó su vista hacia el pergamino y comenzó a escribir el título de la tarea. Severus se encogió de hombros ignorando la actitud de su compañera y comenzó a dictarle algunas ideas que encontraba en los libros y las cuales podían ser útiles para su ensayo.  
  
Al estar trabajando en el ensayo y con compañía, Severus se olvidó por un momento de su ansiedad y sus preocupaciones, no era que hablara animadamente con Thompson ni mucho menos, pero la presencia de otra persona lo hacía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y no en lo que tenía que hacer. Se sorprendió mucho al notar que ya llevaban alrededor de hora y media trabajando y que el ensayo ya llevaba un pergamino y medio más de lo que había pedido el profesor McAffey y eso que ni siquiera iban por la mitad.  
  
La sala común estaba ya casi vacía puesto que muchos de los alumnos habían subido a sus habitaciones, Severus estaba un tanto cansado pero quería terminar ese trabajo de una vez y además les faltaba poco, le estaba corrigiendo a Anabel algunas cosas del último párrafo que había escrito y buscaba en un libro un párrafo que le había parecido interesante, cuando al mirar a la chica de reojo, observó que esta se movía nerviosamente en su silla y se agarraba las manos para que dejaran de temblar, parecía como si quisiera hablar o preguntar algo pero no se atrevía. Severus frunció el entrecejo pero volvió al libro, la verdad no sabía por qué pero le molestaba un poco que Anabel le tuviera miedo, tal vez era porque ella.....  
  
- Puedo...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Snape? – Severus se sobresaltó y levantó la vista de inmediato, podía notar que Thompson estaba muy nerviosa y se mordía los labios con fuerza, a juzgar por su actitud la pregunta no sería precisamente de la tarea, pero aún así estaba intrigado, quería saber que la ponía tan nerviosa, así que la miró fijamente y le respondió:  
  
- Qué quieres saber – Anabel lo miró casi asombrada, obviamente esperaba una respuesta negativa pero aún así, eso lo que hizo fue aumentar sus nervios y no disminuirlos.  
  
- Yo....este.....yo.....eh......me preguntaba – Severus levantó una ceja, le parecía que Thompson daba muchos rodeos para hacer una simple pregunta y podía estar casi seguro que sería alguna estupidez – quería...quería saber si alguna vez....  
  
- Severus, necesito hablar contigo un momento – dijo una voz a las espaldas de Anabel que hizo que esta se callara de inmediato y miraba horrorizada al que estaba hablando como si temiera que la hubiera escuchado.  
  
- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Nott? – respondió Severus de malas maneras y miró a Anabel y le dijo – decías que....  
  
- Yo...yo me tengo que ir – dijo Anabel empacando rápidamente todo en su maleta y levantándose tan rápidamente que había tumbado la silla al suelo  
  
- Pero.... – dijo Severus empezando a disgustarse – el ensayo.... y lo que decías que.....  
  
- Hasta mañana, Snape –dijo Anabel por toda respuesta mientras desaparecía por el corredor que llevaba a los cuartos de las chicas.  
  
- ¡Eres un completo imbécil! – dijo Severus de muy malas pulgas a un muy confundido Nott.  
  
- Lo siento Severus, yo no sabía....  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que tú no sabías!, ¡Tú no sabes nada!, ¡Eres una bestia! – gritó Severus levantándose de la silla y abriendo la ventana para que Galatea pudiera salir para realizar su cacería nocturna. – ¡¿Qué era lo que querías?! – continuó sin importarle la cara de disgusto que había hacho Nott al escuchar lo que le decía.  
  
- Esto llegó para ti esta noche y me pareció que era urgente – respondió Nott intentando dar un dejo de frialdad a su voz y ofreciendo a Severus un sobre sellado.  
  
Severus mas bien rapó que tomó el sobre de las manos de Nott y comenzó a leerlo, en realidad no le gustaban para nada los términos en los que estaba escrita la carta, pero no podía darle el gusto a Nott de mostrarle que sentía miedo por un papel, así que compuso su cara lo mejor que pudo y con un resto de frialdad dijo a Nott:  
  
- Ya puedes irte, no voy a decirte lo que contiene el sobre. – Nott miró a Severus por lo bajo con odio pero no dijo nada y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara de Severus en ese momento, hubiera salido corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora aparte de las clases, las detenciones y el trabajo de entrenar a los otros, tenía que preparar una gran cantidad de pociones que tenía que llevar en Semana Santa. El problema no era prepararlas (Severus era precavido y previendo lo que podía pasar tenía algunas de las pociones más difíciles en preparación desde hacía algunas semanas), el problema era que al parecer las utilizarían para entrenar a los nuevos en la Semana Santa, si bien sabía que esto no se había hecho antes, los términos en que estaba escrita la carta le hacían pensar eso, aunque ya había visto torturas algunas veces, e incluso había sido torturado, él nunca lo había hecho y no tenía las más mínimas ganas de hacerlo en ese momento.  
  
Severus se acercó a la ventana pero no vio a Galatea, intentó buscarla por un rato pero no se observaba ninguna ave en las cercanías, bajó la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza, de repente se acordó de la pregunta que había querido hacerle Anabel y a pesar de pensar en eso durante un rato no se le pudo ocurrir nada sobre lo que ella quisiera preguntarle. "Alguna estupidez", se dijo filosóficamente y subió a su habitación para intentar descansar.  
  
Se sorprendió de haber logrado dormir toda la noche a pesar de las preocupaciones que tenía, si bien se levantó un poco temprano, pero no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado, además así podría revisar con detenimiento sus heridas.  
  
Afortunadamente estas ya estaban sanando y solo tendría que usas los vendajes por dos días más. Una vez salió del baño, Galatea se posó en su brazo y bajaron juntos al gran comedor. Este estaba prácticamente desierto y solamente algunos profesores estaban desayunando, Severus supuso que eran los que tenían que hacer la ronda unos minutos más tarde.  
  
Luego de unos minutos salieron los profesores que estaban desayunando y entraron otros, a la cabeza de los cuales iba el profesor Dumbledore, se veían cansados y enormes ojeras surcaban sus ojos. Aún así Severus no pudo evitar notar que Dumbledore tenía cierto aire de gravedad y le inquietaba saber que era lo que había sucedido.  
  
El gran comedor empezó a llenarse de gente, de todas maneras por ser domingo no todos se levantaban muy temprano, además no habría Quidditch sino hasta dos semanas después de haber regresado de la Semana Santa, como de costumbre no había nadie cerca de Severus y este lograba escuchar las risas provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, levantó la vista un momento y pudo notar que Sirius Black lo observaba con una mueca de burla en su cara como queriéndole hacer notar que estaba solo y sin amigos, Severus le respondió con una intensa mirada de odio pero que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, en ese momento entraron las lechuzas llevando el correo matutino por lo que desvió su mirada hacia el techo. En realidad estaba agradecido que eso hubiera sucedido pues no hubiera soportado mirar a Black por más tiempo, odiaba tener que darle la razón.  
  
En esos momentos una especie de legajo de hojas cayó sobre su cabeza y luego al piso, Severus se agacho a levantarlo y lo desenrolló, era _El Profeta_, al leer la noticia que había en la primera página pudo comprender el porqué de la actitud de Dumbledore.  
  


Espía Descubierto

Gran conmoción ha causado en la comunidad mágica el asesinato de Jostein Gardener, un reconocido miembro de la comunidad y dueño de una considerable fortuna, que se creía retirado en su mansión en las costas italianas, a pesar de su juventud.

Según el informe de los oficiales muggles (conocidos como "pocresías") el cadáver del señor Gardener fue encontrado en un barrio marginal de la ciudad de Londres, esta es una región netamente muggle por lo que en un principio se descartó cualquier tipo de ataque relacionado con el mundo mágico, pero una vez se realizó el levantamiento del cadáver (realizado de acuerdo con las leyes muggles), y se realizó la respectiva autopsia, el forense se mostró asombrado puesto que al parecer el informe médico dictaminó que la muerte se produjo por algún tipo de golpe, el cual en condiciones normales no habría pasado a mayores.

Según fuentes que pidieron reserva de sus nombres, el señor Jostein Gardener había estado trabajando secretamente como mortífago infiltrado, pasando al ministerio información valiosa y confidencial con respecto a las actividades de

El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Esta noticia no quiso ser confirmada por el ministro de magia, quien se abstuvo de dar declaraciones.

Según la misma fuente, la muerte pudo ser un castigo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado al descubrir al espía y se baraja la hipótesis de la utilización de pociones de tortura combinada para causar una muerte dolorosa, aunque no se tiene conocimiento que algún mago con amplio conocimiento en la preparación de pociones integre el grupo de

El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

  
  
Varios de los alumnos que también estaban suscritos al profeta, comenzaron a comentar la noticia con los que estaban más cerca, pronto todo el colegio comenzó a comentar el acontecimiento y se escuchaban voces temerosas y algunos gritos ahogados. Severus pudo notar que en la mesa de Gryffindor las sonrisas habían desaparecido de las caras de Potty y sus amigos pero ahora estos lo miraban amenazadoramente cono si él hubiera tenido algo que ver.  
  
Algunos miraban a Dumbledore como si esperaran que este dijera algo. Pero el director siguió desayunando como si nada hubiera sucedido y hablaba con la profesora Sprout que estaba sentada a su lado.  
  
Al notar que el director no parecía querer hablar sobre lo que salía en El Profeta, muchos de los alumnos después de sacar sus conjeturas se desentendieron completamente del asunto y comenzaron a desayunar como de costumbre, otros seguían mirando a Dumbledore esperando que hablara pero se vieron obligados a resignarse y contentarse con el desayuno aunque sus rostros seguían un poco tensos.  
  
Ya había terminado el desayuno y los alumnos se dirigían a las puertas de salida del gran comedor para unirse a sus perfectos y dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes, cuando Severus sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su espalda y cuando se volteó para observar quien había sido el agresor escuchó una voz cercana a su oído que le decía:  
  
-Ya ni tus propios rastreros te aceptan, ¿no Snivellus?  
  
- No te metas en lo que no te importa Black – respondió Severus con voz ácida  
  
- Oh! No es que nos importe, Snivellus. Pero puede que todos se hayan dado cuenta la clase de basura que eres – dijo otra voz por el otro lado  
  
- ¿Siempre tienen que andar juntos? – dijo Severus con una sonrisa desdeñosa – Potter deberías estar detrás de la sangre sucia, ¿o es que aún no te permite acercarte? – agregó con sorna  
  
- ¡TE VOY A LAVAR LA BOCA SNAPE! – gritó James intentando sacar su varita mientras que Sirius lo sostenía por la espalda dejándolo avanzar.  
  
- ¡No James! ¡Hay muchos profesores aquí! – decía Sirius intentando alejar a su amigo  
  
- Hazle caso a Black, a Dumbledore no le gustaría tener que dar una detención a sus leoncitos estrella – agregó Snape con voz sarcástica.  
  
- Por lo menos nosotros no tememos a Dumbledore – dijo Sirius con voz calmada  
  
- ¿Y acaso yo sí? – preguntó Severus con voz desafiante.  
  
- No, pero a ti te castigarán papi y Voldemort, ¿estás preparándote ya para lamer el piso, para morder el polvo y arrastrarte? ¿No verás a tu flamante amo en Semana Santa? – preguntó Sirius con la voz más calmada que pudo  
  
Severus se puso extremadamente pálido, no dijo ninguna palabra pero lanzó un sonido algo parecido a un rugido y sacó su varita con rapidez, iba lanzar un hechizo hacia Sirius y James cuando otra voz lo detuvo en seco.  
  
- ¿Está buscando otra detención señor Snape? – preguntó con voz furiosa la profesora McGonagall  
  
Severus no respondió nada por lo que Sirius y James lo miraron divertidos  
  
- Ustedes tampoco son unos ángeles – agregó la profesora McGonagall mirando severamente a Sirius y a Jemes que dejaron de sonreír al instante – ¿acaso quieren cumplir alguna detención con el señor Snape?  
  
- No, profesora, nosotros simplemente....  
  
- Será mejor que se dirijan con sus prefectos para ir a sus salas comunes – dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente y no se movió del sitio en el que estaba hasta que observó que los muchachos ya estaban en las esquinas opuestas, reunidos con los compañeros de sus casas.

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore era consciente del desespero que debían sentir los alumnos estando encerrados toda la semana, por lo que el domingo tenían permiso de salir de su sala común aunque tenían que informar a los respectivos prefectos de sus casas por lo que obviamente primero tenían que reunirse todos en sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
Severus había terminado todos sus deberes el día anterior (a excepción del ensayo de pociones) y no tenía nada que hacer sino hasta la tarde cuando el profesor McAffey lo buscaría para cumplir su castigo, por lo que decidió salir de la sala común para dar un paseo por el castillo.  
  
Una vez obtuvo el permiso del prefecto de su casa (un chico pelirrojo y pecoso), salió tomando el camino hacia las afueras del castillo, había una gran cantidad de alumnos por fuera a pesar que el día estaba un poco nublado, pero aún así no llovía, los profesores hacían rondas seguidas y vigilaban a los alumnos, mirando sospechosamente a todos aquellos que se dirigieran a lugares apartados.  
  
Después de un rato el ambiente comenzó a hacerse tedioso y Severus decidió regresar al castillo al ver acercarse a Black y su grupo, no era el momento para buscar detenciones, además que ellos le ganaban por mayoría y no quería que se repitiera una escena como la del año anterior al salir de los TIMOs (para más información leer libro quinto en la parte en que Harry mira en el pensadero de Snape).  
  
Estaba vagando por los pasadizos y ya había recibido varias miradas de reproche de los profesores que estaban de guardia por lo que estaba a punto de regresar a su sala común cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Buscaría a Anabel para terminar el ensayo de pociones y de paso preguntarle qué era lo que quería saber...  
  
"Ese imbécil de Nott", pensó mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, allí estaban la mayoría de los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw pero de Slytherin solo había unos cuantos de cuarto año, por lo que decidió no pasar más tiempo en ese lugar y salió nuevamente hacia los campos del colegio, en realidad no recordaba haber visto a Anabel en la sala común por lo que decidió no regresar allí sino como último recurso. Afortunadamente Potty y sus amiguitos ya no estaban por esos lares, por lo que escuchó decir a una idiota de séptimo año de Gryffindor (que lo comentaba muy emocionada a sus amigas), habían ido al campo de Quidditch para una práctica. A pesar que James era el único que era miembro del equipo, Severus sabía que irían todos "esos idiotas siempre andan en manada".  
  
Aún así Anabel tampoco estaba en los invernaderos, ni cerca al lago, al bosque prohibido o a la cabaña de Hagrid. Severus descartó el hecho que ella pudiera estar en el campo de Quidditch, por lo que decidió ir a la lechucería, no recordaba si Anabel tenía o no una lechuza pero nada se perdía con intentarlo. Como en los otros lugares no encontró a nadie, pero al verlo llegar, Galatea bajó del lugar en que se encontraba y se posó en su brazo, por lo que Severus decidió suspender la búsqueda y dedicarse a su lechuza. Se dirigió con ella en dirección al lago, el cual se encontraba más bien solitario porque el cielo se había oscurecido un poco más y amenazaba con una tormenta, no le prestó atención a esto y se sentó en una roca que le permitía dominar el paisaje, Galatea se despegó de su brazo y emprendió el vuelo mientras que Severus la seguía con la mirada, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde y era hora de que estuviera en la sala común. Se apresuró a llevar a su lechuza a la lechucería y tomó el camino hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Se acercó con rapidez al tapiz que daba paso a la sala común de Slytherin, dijo la contraseña (Salazar Slytherin), e inconscientemente buscó a Anabel con la vista entre los que estaban allí pero casi todos eran alumnos de años inferiores que estaban armando una tremenda bulla. Severus no tuvo más remedio que sentarse entre ellos a esperar que llegara el profesor McAffey. Spencer parecía interesado en hablarle a Severus pero este le dirigió una mirada de tal hostilidad que el muchacho prefirió quedarse sentado con sus compañeros. La puerta se abrió y un gran grupo de alumnos entró en la sala común, acababa de comenzar el toque de queda y todos querían evitar un castigo. Severus siguió en su lugar pero mirando hacia los muros de piedra del lugar, había dejado los libros en su habitación y le parecía un poco inoficioso subir por ellos puesto que el profesor McAffey seguramente no tardaría en llegar y no le daría oportunidad para leer nada.  
  
Al cabo de unos 15 minutos la puerta de la sala común se abrió nuevamente y Severus vio entrar al profesor McAffey, el cual le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, Severus ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el profesor McAffey cuando observó que este se hacía un poco al lado para dejar pasar a Samantha Grindelawd y Anabel Thompson, esta última apenas notó su presencia tomó a su amiga de la mano y la empujó con rapidez hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Severus no tuvo más remedio que seguir al profesor McAffey para cumplir su castigo.  
  
La semana estaba pasando mucho más rápido de lo que Severus hubiera deseado, había intentado preguntarle a Anabel varias veces cuando se encontraban en clase qué era lo que ella quería saber pero la chica siempre le respondía con evasivas, por lo que el humor de Severus empeoró notablemente, para colmo cada vez que se encontraba con Potter y su grupo observaba las sonrisas burlonas de estos y le mencionaban algo sobre Voldemort y sus padres, por lo que estuvo a punto de atacarlos varias veces, así como de ser atacado pero siempre aparecía un profesor con expresión seria aunque cansada que los obligaba a alejarse lanzándose miradas de odio.

* * *

- Las pociones están casi listas – dijo Robert Downs mientras revolvía el contenido de uno de los calderos que estaban en la habitación escondida de Slytherin.  
  
- Creo que solo hay que dejar reposar estos unos cinco minutos más – dijo Tina Powell mirando dos calderos que estaban al fondo de la habitación, y luego volteando su rostro hacia el otro lado agregó – Spencer ya puedes sacar los frascos.  
  
El aludido hizo un movimiento con la varita y varias cajas salieron volando hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraban Tina y Robert. En ese momento la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y los que estaban en el cuarto vieron entrar a Severus.  
  
Estaba un poco cansado y tenía un fuerte olor a limpiador de lavanda, pero no por eso iba a dejar de reunirse.  
  
- ¿Cómo van las pociones? – fue lo primero que preguntó al entrar  
  
- Ya están casi listas – respondió Robert quien nuevamente agitaba el contenido del caldero  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo le falta a la más demorada? – preguntó Severus nuevamente mientras se acercaba a observar el contenido de los calderos.  
  
- Diez minutos – respondió nuevamente Robert  
  
- Bien, entonces esperaremos y luego practicaremos – dijo Severus mientras que con su varita apagaba el fuego de uno de los calderos.  
  
- ¿Llevarán las lechuzas nuevamente las pociones? – preguntó Spencer mientras que ponía varios frascos de vidrio sobre una mesa.  
  
- No – respondió Severus – esta vez los llevaremos nosotros.  
  
- Pero entonces, si no las necesitan urgente ¿para qué quieres que estén listas antes? – agregó Tina mientras apagaba las llamas de otro de los calderos después de consultar su reloj.  
  
- Creo que eso no es problema de ustedes – dijo Severus con frialdad dando por terminada la conversación y ocupándose de un caldero que parecía tener algún problema pues algunas burbujas viscosas se explotaban en la superficie, dando la impresión que fuera a estallar.  
  
- ¡Quién fue el idiota que le agregó más ancas de rana a esta poción! – gritó Severus furioso, mientras abría una especie de cajón que había en una mesita y sacaba de allí un polvo que vertió en el contenido del caldero, el cual dio un pequeño estallido y tomó su color amarillo lechoso normal. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a responder, pero Severus no estaba en ese momento para reprimendas por lo que decidió no prestarle atención y seguir cuidando el contenido de los calderos.  
  
Al cabo de una hora ya habían vertido el contenido de los calderos a los frascos de vidrio y los habían rotulado, Bertha y John estaban terminando de meter las últimas pociones en las cajas mientras que Tina y Severus le aplicaban el hechizo reductor a las que estaban listas. Las dejaron sobre una mesa para no perderlas de vista y una vez hubieron limpiado todo el salón comenzaron a practicar.  
  
El entrenamiento fue un poco más duro que de costumbre y al terminar este, gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de todos e incluso se podían observar varios agujeros en la túnica de Spencer, así como varios raspones en sus mejillas y brazos, los cuales también se podían observar en las mejillas y brazos de Tina y Bertha, mientras que Robert tenía una profunda cortada que aún sangraba en su mejilla derecha y John tenía su túnica rota tanto por los codos como por las rodillas y se podían ver varios raspones. Severus era el único que al parecer no tenía ninguna herida, pero se podía observar que al caminar cojeaba un poco puesto que uno de los ataques que le había enviado Robert, lo había hecho trastabillar y apoyar mal uno de sus pies, por lo que se lo torció.  
  
Severus no hizo ningún comentario sobre el entrenamiento, lo cual fue tomado por todos como un signo de que lo habían hecho bien, pero sí les avisó que el día siguiente no tendrían entrenamiento ya que les daba ese día para descansar y adelantar todos su trabajos pues estarían muy ocupados durante la Semana Santa. Ninguno replicó por esto, sino que mas bien se sintieron aliviados.  
  
Severus tomó las cajas que contenían las pociones (que aparte de estar reducidas tenían un hechizo para hacerlas más livianas) y las guardó en su bolsillo, luego salió del salón junto con los otros y se dirigió hacia su habitación en donde las guardó cuidadosamente en el fondo de su baúl.  
  
Esa noche, Severus no pudo dormir más de dos horas seguidas y cada rato abría los ojos esperando que nunca llegara la hora de tener que levantarse. Aún así la noche se le hizo eterna y cuando los primeros rayos de luz iluminaron su rostro, prácticamente saltó de la cama.  
  
Se bañó y se cambió rápidamente (ya no tenía las manos vendadas) y bajó a desayunar. En el gran comedor el ambiente era de alegría, ya era viernes y en la tarde los alumnos quedarían libres de clases durante toda una semana. Severus no pensaba en realidad que tener que ver a sus padres o al Señor Oscuro tuviera algo de divertido pero ya no había nada que hacer.  
  
Una vez sonó la campana, como ya era costumbre, los alumnos se dirigieron a los lugares en los cuales se encontraban sus respectivos profesores para asistir a las clases del día. Las clases de la mañana habían pasado increíblemente rápido y Severus no podía creer que ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo.  
  
La última clase del día era pociones, McAffey ya los estaba esperando en la puerta del salón cuando ellos llegaron, por lo que Potter y Black tuvieron que guardar las varitas, que habían sacado disimuladamente al acercarse al aula.  
  
- Buenas tardes – dijo el profesor McAffey cuando todos estuvieron acomodados – como bien saben hoy es nuestra última clase antes de Semana Santa y como sobrará recordarles, el día en que regresemos habrá un examen. – en ese momento James susurró algo por lo bajo a Sirius por lo que McAffey restó diez puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno.  
  
- Como parte del examen entregarán un trabajo de no menos de tres pergaminos en donde realicen el resumen de uno de los temas que se haya observado en el curso – continuó el profesor McAffey, mientras Severus que estaba mirando hacia la mesa, fruncía el entrecejo – bueno como supongo que no hay preguntas, el día de hoy prepararemos una poción sencilla – agregó, mientras que sacaba su varita y hacía aparecer varias letras que indicaban los materiales en el tablero.  
  
- Señor Snape, ¿podría usted decirme para qué sirve esta poción?  
  
- Es una poción sencilla que se utiliza para tratar ataques leves de asma, debido a la adición de extracto de Teofilina y al cuerno en polvo de Erumpenet, que en este caso no cumple sus funciones como explosivo sino que ayuda a potenciar el efecto broncodilatador de la teofilina - Respondió Severus de inmediato.  
  
- Excelente como siempre – dijo McAffey con orgullo – son 15 puntos para Slytherin, ahora vayan por sus materiales y empiecen a trabajar.  
  
Anabel y Severus trabajaban calladamente aunque con rapidez, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas de iniciar una conversación, aunque cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar la poción Severus dijo:  
  
- Tenemos que hacer hoy esta tarea de pociones Thompson.  
  
- ¿Hoy? – dijo la chica extrañada - ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tenemos una semana?  
  
- No estaré en Hogwarts durante la Semana Santa - al escuchar esto Anabel se estremeció un poco pero no hizo ningún comentario - por lo que tenemos que salir de eso hoy, de todas maneras no hay problema si te acuestas un poco tarde hoy, podrás dormir hasta tarde mañana  
  
- Está bien – respondió Anabel – pero supongo que necesitamos ir a la biblioteca y bien sabes que entre semana eso no podemos andar libremente por el castillo.  
  
- No hay problema – dijo Severus – estoy seguro que McAffey nos dará una autorización, así sea para fastidiar a esos Gryffindor. – y se alejó hacia el puesto en que se encontraba el profesor, el cual le entregó un papel firmado  
  
- ¿Ves? – dijo Severus a Anabel con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el papel – ya tenemos la autorización.  
  
- Que bueno – dijo ella tomando el papel de las manos de Severus y examinándolo  
  
- El problema es que de todos modos tengo que cumplir con mi detención por lo que me demoraré un poco – dijo Severus pensativo.  
  
- No importa – respondió Anabel – yo iré adelantando el trabajo y cuando llegues me ayudas con lo que falta, de todas maneras es largo. A propósito... ¿Sobre qué tema lo vamos a hacer?  
  
- Me da igual cualquiera – respondió Severus al tiempo que apagaba las llamas del caldero.  
  
- Ya deben estar terminando sus pociones – dijo McAffey cinco minutos después al tiempo que Severus ponía un frasco marcado sobre su escritorio  
  
Los alumnos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, Severus salió nuevemente al cabo de diez minutos siguiendo al profesor McAffey y Anabel salió diez minutos después en dirección a la biblioteca.  
  
Llevaba ya dos pergaminos de trabajo, y copiaba algunas cosas de un libro que le había dejado Severus, cuando este se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Perdón por la demora – dijo mientras tomaba uno de los libros que estaba sobre la mesa  
  
- No importa – dijo Anabel levantando la cabeza - ¿Pero qué te pasó? – preguntó al observar la cara rasguñada de Severus y la túnica rasgada  
  
- Tuve que cumplir mi castigo con Hagrid en el bosque prohibido y un centauro al parecer nos confundió con un animal salvaje – respondió Severus que había tomado el primer pergamino y le agregaba algunas cosas que había encontrado en el libro.  
  
- Oh! No sabía que los centauros atacaban a la gente – dijo Anabel mirando las manos de Severus que también tenían unos pocos raspones.  
  
- Yo tampoco – respondió Severus escuetamente y siguió trabajando.  
  
Avanzaban rápidamente con el trabajo, llevaban ya cuatro pergaminos y medio pero estaban casi seguros que no podrían avanzar más puesto que ya era muy tarde y la señora Pince los echaría de un momento a otro de la biblioteca pues ya habían conseguido que les permitiera estar un poco más de tiempo pasada la hora de cierre de la biblioteca aunque los mantenía muy vigilados.  
  
- Creo que es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí – dijo Anabel al notar la cara de cansancio de Severus y un enorme bostezo de la señora Pince.  
  
- Pero aún no hemos terminado – respondió Severus sorprendido  
  
- No importa, no falta mucho y lo terminaré durante la semana – dijo Anabel amablemente.  
  
Severus no disminuyó su cara de sorpresa pero obedeció y comenzó a guardar los materiales.  
  
- Creo que es mejor que te quedes con estos libros – dijo entregándole a Anabel los dos volúmenes que siempre cargaba en su maleta  
  
- Gracias – respondió Anabel mientras que guardaba los dos libros en su maleta.  
  
Severus estaba aplicando un hechizo sobre los pergaminos para secar la tinta con rapidez y así poder enrollarlos, mientras que Anabel ya había terminado de empacar sus cosas y se disponía a levantarse para salir de la biblioteca.  
  
- Yo...yo...yo los vi torturar y asesinar a mis padres – dijo de repente Anabel en voz muy baja y apenas audible. Severus había quedado de piedra y no sabía que responder, Anabel sabía muy bien quien era él y le parecía increíble que le estuviera diciendo eso. Después de unos segundos que parecieron más bien siglos pudo articular palabra nuevamente.  
  
- P...pero cuando tú te enteraste ellos...ellos ya estaban....pues  
  
- Tuve pesadillas con eso durante la semana en que los....los mataron – Severus no sabía que responder, incluso se sentía incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo  
  
- ¿Pesadillas? – Severus recordó en ese instante que el Señor Oscuro tenía ciertos métodos para infiltrarse en los sueños de las personas y tuvo la sospecha que eso había sucedido en este caso.  
  
- Sí...fue...fue horrible – la voz de Anabel parecía de repente más débil y Severus pudo notar que los ojos de la chica estaban muy empañados - ¿Tú...tú has visto torturar alguna vez? – preguntó Anabel tomando por sorpresa a Severus.  
  
Él asintió pero no dijo nada; a su mente vino el recuerdo de una familia muggle en un pueblito muy apartado, era la primera vez que había visto torturar a alguien, no tendría más de ocho años. Recordaba los repetidos gritos del muggle intentando proteger a su mujer y sus hijos, Severus había notado que detrás de un árbol estaba escondida una niña que tenía más o menos su misma edad y que lloraba en silencio mirando horrorizada lo que le hacían a su familia. Recordó las macabras burlas de los mortífagos y los repetidos gritos de ¡Crucio! Que hacían cada vez más helada la noche. Recordó el rostro petrificado de horror de la niña al ver que toda su familia estaba muerta.  
  
Recordó también que los muggles quedaron tirados en el camino, que su padre – uno de los encapuchados – lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de allí, mientras que el no podía apartar los ojos de la niña, que al verlos alejarse lo miró de manera terrible y acusadora y se desmayó.  
  
Ese recuerdo no duró más de un segundo, Severus volvió a la realidad de la biblioteca y pudo notar que una lágrima silenciosa escapaba de los azules ojos de Anabel, él no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundido, no entendía por qué ella le preguntaba esas cosas ni lograba entender por que se sentía tan mal en ese momento. Al ver que Severus la observaba Anabel se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con las manos y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Severus iba a tomarla del brazo para retenerla pero ella se apartó con un movimiento rápido.  
  
- Por favor no le digas nada a nadie – dijo con voz ahogada y horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
- No...yo....no...  
  
- No vayas a torturar nunca, es... horrible – alcanzó a decir Anabel en voz baja antes de salir a correr.  
  
A pesar de que si hubiera salido detrás de ella la hubiera alcanzado fácilmente puesto que la maleta pesada la hacía ser un poco más lenta, Severus se quedó quieto apoyándose contra la mesa de la biblioteca, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundido, eso no era nada bueno....  
  
- Disculpe señor Snape tiene que irse ya, debo cerrar la biblioteca – dijo la voz de una muy cansada señora Pince que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡¿Ah?!, Sí....lo siento – dijo Severus distraído, olvidando despedirse y saliendo de la biblioteca.  
  
No estaba prestando la más mínima atención del lugar por donde iba, así que se mostró sorprendido de encontrarse frente al tapiz que daba paso a su sala común y sobretodo que no lo hubiera sorprendido ningún profesor.  
  
Subió a su habitación y como por inercia se puso su pijama y se acostó bajo las cobijas, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba seguro que no podría dormir esa noche...  
  
Hasta ese momento no había logrado entender completamente la actitud de esa niña muggle, pensó que simplemente se debía al miedo a la magia o a descubrir que había personas que eran más poderosas. Pero esa noche, al escuchar a Anabel, se había dado cuenta de su error, era el horror y el dolor que producían ver sufrir a un ser querido. Él nunca había experimentado eso porque no tenía seres queridos, no se imaginaba lo que pensaría si viera que torturaban a sus padres (llegó a pensar que eso le daría una sensación de alegría o descanso). Descubrió que la última mirada que le había lanzado esa niña antes de desmayarse era culpándolo por hacerla sufrir tanto, ella quería que él sintiera un poco del dolor que ella sentía en ese momento, pero no logró comprenderlo... sino hasta mucho tiempo después.  
  
Comprendió el porque de la actitud de Anabel cuando recién regresó del entierro de sus padres. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormirse pero vio la mirada acusadora de la niña muggle y el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Anabel. Eso no era bueno, por qué venía la chica a quitarle la venda justo ahora...  
  
"No vayas a torturar nunca...", eso era peor, no era que hubiera hecho una promesa o algo por el estilo, pero ese tono de súplica.... Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, él ya había torturado aunque de manera indirecta, todas esas pociones que había enviado quién sabe a cuantas personas habían ayudado a matar.... Recordó lo que decía El Profeta sobre la muerte de Jostein Gardener "...se baraja la hipótesis de la utilización de pociones de tortura combinada para causar una muerte dolorosa...", Severus sabía que eso no era una hipótesis, sabía que era verdad, él mismo había preparado la poción. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, la culpa y el horror invadían todo su ser, y lo peor era que según la carta que había recibido ahora sí serían ellos los que directamente torturarían....  
  
Severus no podía estar acostado por más tiempo, se sentó en la cama, primero apoyándose sobre sus manos un poco inclinado hacia atrás, pero luego se impulsó hacia delante y puso sus codos sobre las rodillas (que tenía recogidas). Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos intentando desterrar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que tranquilizarse, mañana se encontraría con sus padres y no podía llegar en ese estado de shock, eso le traería serios problemas, e incluso podría traerle problemas a Anabel...  
  
No pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche, ese sentimiento de culpa aumentaba cada vez más y más en su interior. Se vio recorriendo la habitación de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado que añora la libertad, cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos venía a su mente el recuerdo de la niña muggle, venía también el recuerdo de Anabel... No podía imaginarse lo que ellas habían sufrido, dudaba que él hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo, ya no quería regresar...  
  
Tuvo la tentación de abrir el baúl y destruir las pociones que habían preparado, pero tuvo miedo que El Señor Oscuro lo castigara por ello, sabía que si lo hacía su padre lo buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo para entregarlo a su amo, era cierto que no quería esa vida, pero tampoco quería morir, no podía dejar sola a Galatea.... Y ahora que lo pensaba....no podría imaginarse si alguien trataba de hacerle daño a su lechuza.... el solo hecho de pensar eso lo hizo estremecer....  
  
El primer rayo de luz de la mañana encontró a Severus recostado contra la ventana de su cuarto, mirando con tristeza hacia el bosque. El muchacho no recordaba haber pasado nunca una noche tan mala, ni siquiera en las pesadillas que tuvo con los muggles que su padre y los otros mortífagos habían torturado, en esos momentos, su madre (que aún no había sido devorada por el alcohol) estuvo allí para defenderlo, sin importar los gritos de su padre diciendo que ya debía dejar de ser un niño.  
  
Se bañó con desgana y luego de ofrecer su brazo a Galatea bajó a desayunar. Aún era muy temprano pero todos los alumnos que no se quedarían en Hogwarts durante la Semana Santa ya estaban desayunando, Dumbledore les había anunciado que las diligencias que los llevarían a Hogsmeade para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts llegarían muy temprano en la mañana por lo que deberían bajar a desayunar antes que el resto del colegio.  
  
Severus apenas si probó su comida y ni siquiera le puso cuidado a Nott cuando este le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía. Apenas si habían bajado a desayunar algunos alumnos de los que se quedarían en el colegio cuando Dumbledore le pidió a los alumnos que dejarían el colegio que siguieran a los profesores McAffey y McGonagall, quienes serían los encargados de acompañarlos hasta Hogsmeade.  
  
Una vez se acercaron a las diligencias, Severus subió a una de ellas seguido por Nott, y luego se les unieron Robert y Spencer. Aparte de los de Slytherin, solamente otros diez alumnos dejarían el colegio durante la Semana Santa, al parecer todos preferían quedarse debido a la enorme cantidad de deberes que tenían.  
  
La profesora McGonagall miraba en actitud vigilante a todos los alumnos que subían al tren, mientras que el profesor McAffey ayudaba a subir los baúles de algunos. Contrario a la gran cantidad de vagones que siempre tenía el tren, esta vez solamente había dos unidos a la locomotora principal debido a la poca cantidad de alumnos que viajarían.  
  
Severus se sentó solo en un compartimento y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, mientras que Galatea le picoteaba los dedos juguetonamente.  
  
El viaje le pareció a Severus rápido, aunque ya había caído la tarde cuando llegaron a Londres. El vigilante les ayudó a bajar sus baúles y les indicó el tiempo al cual podrían pasar al Londres muggle. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente pues en esa época del año muchas personas viajaban a visitar a sus familiares, por lo que Severus en un principio se sintió un poco desconcertado, después de unos segundos de búsqueda pudo ver a un hombre alto de pelo negro (que no era grasoso) y nariz ganchuda que desde un muro miraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con asco, además de un muchacho (¿o joven?) de ojos grises y cabello rubio platino que podría tener alrededor de unos 20 años. Severus pensó que su suerte no había podido ser peor, pero aún así se dirigió al lugar en que se encontraban los dos hombres.  
  
El hombre rubio y el de pelo negro eran aproximadamente de la misma estatura y Severus era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que ellos. Dirigió primero un saludo respetuoso al hombre del cabello negro, el cual lo miró con displicencia y le respondió con frialdad.  
  
- Tiempo sin verte, Severus – dijo el de pelo claro con una voz, que arrastraba las palabras, un poco menos fría que la del otro hombre.  
  
- Hola Lucius – respondió Severus sin mucha emoción.  
  
- Se han demorado mucho – dijo el hombre del pelo negro con frialdad - ¿Son ellos? – agregó observando el grupo de muchachos que se había acercado lentamente y los miraba con cautela.  
  
- Sí, padre – respondió Severus como intentando arrancar las palabras.  
  
- Tenemos que darnos prisa, no debemos hacer esperar al amo – continuó el padre de Severus con un resto de frialdad y se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rapidez sin importarle si el resto le seguía. 


	13. Capítulo XIII primera parte

****

****

**Capítulo XIII**

Todos se acomodaron en una especie de auto muggle que los esperaba a la salida de la estación. Severus no pudo ver quien conducía puesto que un vidrio negro separaba a los pasajeros del conductor. El silencio no se rompió durante toda la marcha, cada quien parecía interesado en organizar sus pensamientos y no en prestarle atención a los demás.  
  
Después de aproximadamente una hora el auto se detuvo y todos bajaron de él, cada quien tuvo que cargar su propio baúl. El auto siguió su camino una vez el padre de Severus hubo dado una señal.  
  
El lugar se veía muy pobre y parecía abandonado, había basura tirada en el suelo y un desagradable olor (entre mezcla de orín, excremento y barro) inundaba el lugar. Severus dio una mirada alrededor, dudaba que el Señor Oscuro estuviera en las cercanías, pero al observar fijamente un potrero que se encontraba a unos cien metros, se sorprendió al reconocer en él la fotografía que había aparecido en el diario El Profeta indicando el lugar donde se había encontrado el cadáver del Señor Gardener. Al parecer nadie más había notado esto, pues ninguno había cambiado la expresión indiferente de su rostro.  
  
Severus se vio forzado a seguir a su padre a través de ese potrero y entró detrás de él a una casita destartalada cuya puerta era de latón, allí había una mesa de madera muy gastada y una silla con una pata coja.  
  
- Espero alejarme cuanto antes de estos asquerosos muggles – dijo el Señor Snape, mirando con asco a su alrededor y abriendo un pequeño armario negro que había en una esquina y sacando de allí una copa de plata que tenía labrada una serpiente en la base.  
  
- Acérquense todos – continuó el Señor Snape con voz fría – este es un traslador – agregó mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la copa y decía "Portus" – partiremos en un minuto así que asegúrense de estar tocando una parte de la copa ya que si pierden el traslador quedarán abandonados a su suerte. Aunque si hay algún cobarde de servir al Señor Oscuro, mejor que ni se acerque, tendrán mejor suerte muriendo como perros abandonados que intentando huir de su inmenso poder - tras decir esto soltó una carcajada tan fría que todos se miraron asustados. Estaban pálidos y con un nudo en el estómago, de la decisión que tomaran ahora dependía todo su futuro, aunque la verdad no tenían mucho de donde escoger, no al menos Severus, su destino ya estaba trazado...  
  
- Bien, es hora de partir, sobra decir que ante el Señor Tenebroso solo están los mejores, veremos si merecen ese privilegio - una mirada de evaluación y desprecio salió de los ojos del señor Snape hacia el grupo de alumnos de Hogwarts, que en ese momento parecían más chiquillos asustados buscando a sus madres que futuros –y entrenados- mortífagos. – Apenas lleguen se les conducirá ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro y se les evaluará para ver que tan bueno fue el entrenamiento recibido - sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en Severus, quien deliberadamente desvió la mirada - acto seguido, los que tendrán el honor de ser aceptados por el Señor Tenebroso continuarán con su entrenamiento y tendrán la oportunidad de "practicar" lo aprendido - una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro helando aún mas al grupo.  
  
- Ehh...disculpe señor Snape.....eh...que pasará con los que no sean aceptados por el S...por el Señor Tenebroso?- la voz de Tina salió como un murmullo tembloroso, apenas audible por el perfecto silencio que quedó a las palabras del señor Snape.  
  
- ¿Que qué les va a pasar?- la voz del señor Snape expresaba un dejo de ironía - Severus, pensé que habías escogido mejor a los alumnos que se iban a presentar al señor Tenebroso, pero veo que solamente escogiste una manada de estúpidos cobardes - añadió mirando al grupo pálido y tembloroso - En cuanto a usted - dijo mirando a Tina- si no sabe cuales son las consecuencias de decepcionar al amo, mejor que ni se presente, sería una gran estupidez, aunque supongo que viniendo de usted no se puede esperar más. – la cara de Tina enrojeció por la vergüenza y la ira, y por un momento se olvidó frente a quien se encontraba y hubiera atacado al señor Snape de no haber sido detenida por esa mirada tan fría que le dirigía este - Si quiere averiguar que les pasa a los desertores, simplemente compruébelo usted misma, o interrogue a mi hijo, más de una vez a conocido esa respuesta.- Por primera vez desde que llegaron, la mirada de todos se apartó del señor Snape, que en ese momento se giraba y tomaba el trasladador, y se posó sobre Severus, quien miraba con odio a su padre. Tantos años de humillación ante un amo que no era de su agrado y ante su padre giraban en los recuerdos de Severus, era demasiado, esa vida él no la había pedido...  
  
- Es hora de irnos - dijo el señor Snape. Todos tomaron con una manos sus baúles y con la otra tocaron una parte de la copa. Las cosas comenzaron a girar y sintieron como un gancho los agarraba por el ombligo y los jalaba a un lugar que ninguno de ellos conocía. Las vueltas que daban y la expectativa de lo que vendría mareaban a más de uno, pero Severus ya no sentía nada, cuantas veces no había hecho lo mismo, las últimas palabras de su padre aún estaban en su cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar en paz, ahora solo tenía que esperar si los candidatos eran a gusto de Voldemort o él recibiría un castigo de Voldemort, aparte de lo que le haría su padre......  
  
Después de unos segundos todo se detuvo y Severus volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. La parada fue un poco brusca y Severus tambaleó un poco pero no se cayó, a diferencia de Tina, Spencer, Bertha, John, Robert y Harvey Nott quienes estaban tirados en el suelo. (Nott viajaba con ellos debido a que por ser su padre uno de los más fieles mortífagos de Voldemort, era de suponerse que él tuviera este tipo de "privilegios" aunque como se ha podido observar no tuviera alguna "cualidad especial" para ser un Mortífago). El Señor Snape miró con desprecio a todos los que estaban a su alrededor (excepto a Lucius) y se alejó con rapidez del lugar en que se encontraban.  
  
Severus recorrió el lugar con la vista y no tardó en reconocerlo, había estado allí más de cien veces. Se encontraban en una habitación del piso principal de una vieja y enorme mansión que podía considerarse como el "cuartel general" de los mortífagos. Prácticamente todas las veces que había acompañado a su padre en el servicio al Señor Tenebroso, había estado en ese lugar.  
  
Las ventanas del cuarto habían sido cegadas con tablas por lo que la luz que entraba era mínima, aún así se podía observar que el papel tapiz que cubría las paredes estaba raído y mohoso, mientras que el suelo de madera crujía penosamente al moverse la gente sobre él, además de observarse algunos agujeros en los puntos en que la madera se había podrido, por lo que había que caminar con cuidado.  
  
Lucius había salido de la estancia unos segundos después del Señor Snape, por lo que ahora se encontraban solos. Parecía como si lo lúgubre del lugar hubiera penetrado lo más profundo de los corazones de todos porque no se atrevían a hablar o moverse (a pesar de haberse puesto de pie) sino que se limitaban a recorrer el lugar con ojos atemorizados. Ni siquiera Nott, que al igual que Severus ya había estado varias veces en esa mansión, se atrevía a alejarse un paso más del lugar en el cual había caído.  
  
El único mueble de la habitación (si se puede considerar como tal), era un viejo tapete muy roído en varios sitios que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Habían pasado alrededor de unos quince minutos pero aún así ninguno parecía tener ganas de querer moverse, algunas veces se escuchaban pasos lejanos y apresurados que se perdían en la distancia, pero nada o nadie se acercaba para indicarles que podían pasar o que debían hacer. De todas maneras, al no moverse Severus del lugar en que se encontraba, ninguno se creía con derecho para hacerlo.  
  
Severus parecía no hacer notado esto y seguía con la mirada perdida hacia las pequeñas aberturas que había entre las tablas de la ventana y que dejaban entrar la mortecina luz. Ninguno se atrevía a molestarlo, la verdad no deseaban conocer su reacción, además, pensándolo bien, no había razón para acelerar la presentación al Señor Tenebroso.  
  
Pasó así otro buen rato (ya todos habían perdido la noción del tiempo), cuando se escuchó un sonido como de algo que se arrastra acercarse lentamente. Era como si se raspara el piso con algo rugoso, todos voltearon su cabeza hacia la puerta atraídos por el sonido curioso pero no se movieron. Severus también dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta pero en su cara no había señal de expectación, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Una sombra apareció en la puerta y se escuchó un agudísimo grito, que no parecía humano, proveniente de la boca de Tina, mientras que Bertha se aferraba con fuerza a un exánime John para no caer. Robert estaba completamente petrificado, Spencer había dado algunos pasos hacia atrás y Nott estaba tembloroso y más pálido que un pergamino. Solamente Severus no cambió su actitud pero miró con extrema aprehensión al monstruo que se acercaba.  
  
Era una enorme y escamosa bestia verde, una serpiente que se acercaba a ellos lentamente sacando cada tanto su lengua bífida. Su actitud era cautelosa, como si supiera que se trataba de extraños. Se acercó primero a Severus, quien se veía que hacía enormes esfuerzos por quedarse completamente quieto, levantó su horrible cabeza mirando directamente a la cara de Severus y sacó y metió varias veces su lengua bífida para reconocerlo, rodeó lentamente al muchacho arrastrando su enorme cuerpo y luego se acercó a la jaula de Galatea, la cual estaba sobre el baúl. La lechuza erizó las plumas asustada y se intentó hacer lo más pequeña que pudo en el interior de su jaula, alejando su cara de la serpiente, que parecía querer hipnotizarla.  
  
El animal pareció satisfecho de su examen a Severus, por lo que se alejó un poco del muchacho y se acercó a Roberts, que la miraba con ojos aterrorizados pero no parecía capaz de moverse, al igual que con Severus, lo miró fijamente a la cara, lo examinó con su lengua bífida, y luego de rodearlo con su enorme y escamoso cuerpo, se dirigió hacia Tina, que estuvo a punto de caer desmayada. La serpiente parecía gozar macabramente con el sufrimiento de la chica, puesto que la examinó más lentamente y se le acercó a menos de un palmo de distancia. Seguidamente pasó hacia John, que parecía haber perdido todas sus fuerzas y ser incapaz de defenderse si el animal intentaba algún ataque. Tras terminar su examen, siguió Bertha, la serpiente le examinó igual que a los otros, mientras la chica intentaba reprimir algunos sollozos.  
  
Spencer había logrado alejarse un poco, pero aún así se había quedado petrificado desde el momento en que vio a la serpiente acercarse a Severus. Seguía su turno, la serpiente se le acercó y lo miraba como hipnotizándolo. Severus pensaba que eso no era bueno, sabía que no tendría mucha opción, pero aún así tomó con fuerza la varita para estar listo por si algo ocurría. Spencer parecía atontado y la serpiente se acercó peligrosamente a una de sus pantorrillas abriendo la boca, lista para clavarle unos enormes y filosos colmillos, Severus levantaba su varita y estaba pensando algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarle, cuando el animal regresó a su examen habitual.  
  
Por último se acercó a Nott, que estaba más blanco que una sábana, pero apenas realizó un muy corto examen, como si supiera de quien se trataba y eso la aburriera. Se arrastró hacia la puerta y dirigió una última mirada a Severus y se fue del lugar.  
  
Su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente por la puerta, todos estaban muy quietos y expectantes, luego de lo que para ellos fue siglos, desapareció el último tramo de la descomunal serpiente por la puerta. De repente se escuchó un golpe seco, Spencer había caído de rodillas y temblaba descontroladamente, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, incluso Severus pudo notar que algo muy parecido como una lágrima brillaba en sus ojos...  
  
- Síganme – aproximadamente diez minutos después de la visita de la serpiente, Lucius Malfoy entró nuevamente en la habitación, parecía algo más severo que antes pero a nadie le importó, todos querían salir de esa horrible habitación.  
  
El único sonido proveniente del grupo era el ruido que hacían los baúles al ser arrastrados por el piso, después del encuentro todos parecían haber perdido el don de la palabra.  
  
Salieron de la habitación a un pequeño pasadizo que conducía a una enorme sala en cuyo centro había una escalera muy ancha que conducía a los pisos superiores. Lucius subió por la escalera delante de ellos y una vez estuvieron en el segundo piso, torció a la izquierda por un pasadizo que era igual de ancho que la escalera y se dirigió directamente a una habitación que se encontraba al final del corredor.  
  
- Dormirán en este lugar – dijo Lucius abriendo la puerta para dejar ver una enorme y oscura habitación en donde había siete camas adoseladas (muy similares a las de Hogwarts), además de un enorme armario de roble que chirriaba ruidosamente cuando se abría.  
  
Lucius se alejó por el mismo corredor una vez hubieron ingresado todos a la habitación. Cada cual se dirigió a una de las camas y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. Severus puso su baúl al lado de la cama que había escogido, la cual era la más cercana a la ventana, una vez hubo acomodado sus cosas abrió la jaula de Galatea quien salió inmediatamente de esta y de la habitación por la ventana que Spencer acababa de abrir para permitir que el cuarto se aireara. Severus miró alejarse a su lechuza con envidia y ahogó un suspiro mientras abría su baúl como si fuera a buscar algo  
  
- Pensé que nos darían habitaciones separadas – se atrevió a decir Tina luego de un rato, mientras sacaba unos perfumes de su baúl.  
  
Una carcajada despectiva y amarga de Severus fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.  
  
- Por si hay alguna duda, no estamos en un crucero de lujo- dijo Severus- aquí nadie, NADIE, tendrá un trato especial, así que deben conformarse con lo que les dan.- Tina se dio la vuelta e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado.  
  
Nadie más perecía tener alguna objeción con respecto al tratamiento que estaban recibiendo, así que a pesar que había llegado la hora de la comida y nadie había hecho alguna nueva aparición en el cuarto, no hubo comentarios sobre el caso.  
  
Severus había optado por recostarse en su cama y tenía la vista fija en el techo, la verdad no le extrañaba para nada la acogida, incluso, si la comparaba con algunas acogidas anteriores, esta había sido más calurosa que de costumbre, por lo menos les habían indicado sus habitaciones antes de la media noche...  
  
- Vamos, ¡muévanse! – el Señor Snape había entrado en el cuarto dando un portazo que sobresaltó a Nott y a Jones quienes ya estaban adormilados. - ¡¿me escucharon?! – volvió a gritar el Señor Snape con su voz fría mientras dirigía una mirada de odio al grupo.  
  
Spencer y John, habían seguido al señor Snape desde la primera llamada, Tina, Bertha, Robert y Harvey se apresuraron a unirse al grupo. Severus esperó a que todos salieran, en realidad no tenía ganas de estar cerca de su padre (en realidad no era por el ánimo de este ya que era el mismo de siempre), pero tampoco podía desobedecerle por completo, no deseaba más humillaciones. Aún así salió cerrando la puerta y se unió al grupo pensativo, dudaba que su padre los fuera a llevar inmediatamente a la presencia del Señor Oscuro, eso sería demasiado pronto y no creía que estuvieran tan desesperados...  
  
Salieron de la casa a por una puerta pequeña y se encontraron en una especie de patio muy desarreglado, la maleza crecía por todas partes y había algunos árboles caídos cuya madera ya estaba podrida. Siguieron caminando por el patio y llegaron al límite de un bosque muy oscuro y espeso de donde se escuchaba el sonido de voces y algunas carcajadas.  
  
Un fuerte viento despeinó a los que caminaban, y Severus se ajustó un poco más su capa, podía ver a Nott tiritando, tenía la impresión que no era únicamente debido al frío de la noche. Una vez atravesaron los primeros árboles, Severus pudo observar que a lo lejos se veía una especie de luz que parecía venir de la tierra, la cual era interceptada algunas veces por una especie de sombras. John y Bertha se lanzaron miradas nerviosas, Robert no dejaba ver sus emociones y Spencer caminaba con determinación.  
  
El padre de Severus los guió en dirección a la tenue luz, y luego de unos minutos de camino a través del bosque, se encontraron en una especie de claro en el cual se observaba una enorme hoguera y varias personas con capuchas negras y máscaras blancas que parecían estarlos esperando.  
  
- Por fin llegan – dijo uno de los encapuchados, mientras el resto se acercaba y los rodeaba como para examinarlos. El señor Snape aprovecho el momento para alejarse del grupo y se dirigió en dirección opuesta de la hoguera y desapareció en la oscuridad.  
  
- Les tenemos una sorpresa de bienvenida – dijo una voz de mujer proveniente de un lugar cercano al de la voz anterior y se escucharon algunas carcajadas, que hicieron que el grupo se estremeciera.  
  
- No tendrán miedo los bebitos, ¿o sí? – dijo otra voz de mujer que imitaba macabramente el modo de hablar de un niño pequeño- - No se preocupen que no los comeremos esta noche – prosiguió en el mismo tono, mientras que una carcajada más fuerte que la anterior espantó a algunos animales en el bosque. Severus estaba impasible, estaba seguro que nadie podía hacer guerra mental del modo en que la hacía su padre y de cierto modo se sintió aliviado de que él no estuviera allí, pero por otra parte lo tenía inquieto "la sorpresa". Por su parte, Spencer frunció el entrecejo y tomó una actitud desafiante, mirando al grupo.  
  
- Aquí llegan – dijo con alegría una voz masculina al escuchar un ruido como de ramitas rotas que se acercaba. Severus pudo notar que Tina muy probablemente esperaba la aparición de otra serpiente puesto que miraba al sitio de donde provenía el ruido con cautela y se corrió unos pasos para quedar detrás de Robert.  
  
En ese momento aparecieron dos encapuchados que traían flotando a una familia completa de muggles. A pesar de que los hombres que apuntaban a los muggles con sus varitas cubrían su cara con una máscara blanca y tenían una capucha negra al igual que el resto, Severus no dudó en que uno de ellos era su padre.  
  
Una carcajada general se escuchó al ver que los que apuntaban a los muggles con las varitas les hacían dar vueltas en el aire como si fueran grotescas marionetas. Luego de unos segundos el espectáculo cesó (aunque los muggles seguían suspendidos en el aire) y todos guardaron silencio como si esperaran a que alguien hablara. A una señal de uno de los que sostenían a los muggles con las varitas, se escuchó un sonido como de aclararse la garganta proveniente del grupo de encapuchados que se encontraban cerca de la hoguera y se escuchó la voz fuerte y cavernosa de un hombre que tenía un cierto tinte arrogante:  
  
Este es un obsequio de bienvenida del Señor Oscuro. – hizo una pausa como para organizar las ideas o esperar alguna pregunta – Aunque nuestro amo sabe que no tienen permitido hacer magia por fuera del colegio por ser menores de edad – su tono era como si esa idea le pareciera ridícula u obsoleta – no le ha parecido adecuado que se perdieran el placer que nos ha permitido sentir a nosotros sus fieles mortífagos – un murmullo de satisfacción recorrió el grupo de encapuchados que estaban cerca de la hoguera – por lo que ha permitido que se unan el día de hoy a observar el espectáculo que tendremos con estos muggles.  
  
El semblante del grupo en que se encontraba Severus se relajó, incluso pudo ver una sonrisa macabra que se esbozaba en el semblante de Spencer, y los respiros de alivio por parte de Bertha, John y Tina. Robert seguía impasible y Nott miraba a los muggles con interés. A pesar de esto (o tal vez a causa de esto), el alma de Severus se fue al suelo, "tortura...", pensó con amargura, eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, apenas si había podido controlarse durante todo el día y ahora venían con esa "hermosa" bienvenida, dudaba poder resistirlo pero se vio obligado a controlarse al sentir una mirada fulminante proveniente de uno de los mortífagos que habían traído a los muggles, no podía observar su rostro ni su actitud, pero sentía unos ojos fríos como el hielo que querían perforar hasta el fondo de su alma...  
  
Una vez hubo terminado la presentación del mortífago de la voz cavernosa, los que sostenían a los muggles en el aire retiraron sus varitas de inmediato, por lo que estos cayeron aparatosamente al suelo desde aproximadamente dos metros de altura. El más pequeño (que tendría unos diez años) parecía haberse fracturado la muñeca derecha, puesto que se la agarraba con fuerza y unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Su madre se arrastró para acercarse a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente, apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
A la carcajada inicial causada por la caída de los muggles, se escuchó una más fuerte debida a un apunte de uno de los mortífagos.  
  
- Pero miren al bebito, miren como llora bajo la falda de mamá – la voz de la mujer imitando macabramente a un bebé se escuchó nuevamente. Severus pudo notar con repugnancia que Tina y John se unían a la carcajada general, mientras que una sonrisa despectiva aparecía en los labios de Spencer.  
  
- ¿Eres lo bastante valiente para estar lejos de tu madre? – preguntó otro de los mortífagos mientras que dirigía su varita hacia la mujer y con un rayo esta salió impelida hasta golpearse con fuerza contra un árbol y perder el conocimiento. De la boca del niño salió un terrible grito de terror que causó nuevas risas (Ahora Robert y Harvey también reían, aunque este último lo hacía muy débilmente)  
  
Severus miraba con creciente repugnancia la escena, le hubiera gustado hacer algo pero estaba contenido por ese molesto sentimiento de los ojos del mortífago que lo miraban fijamente, desvió la mirada del niño muggle, pero pudo observar como el padre de este intentaba desesperadamente moverse, pero le era inútil, estaba bajo el hechizo inmovilizador.  
  
El niño intentó moverse pero varios de los mortífagos apuntaron sus varitas hacia él mientras gritaban "_Sepensortia_". Esta vez el niño se había quedado paralizado, estaba rodeado de cuatro horrorosas y enormes serpientes que lo miraban con sus astutos ojos y abrían la boca como si fueran a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en la cara de Severus al observar que Tina se había puesto muy pálida y que la sonrisa había desaparecido de los rostros de Bertha y John.  
  
La madre del niño seguía inconsciente y un nuevo "_Impedimenta_", hizo que el padre quedara inmóvil de nuevo cuando había logrado arrastrarse unos metros hacia su hijo. Parecía que los mortífagos no cansaban de reírse y parecían estar apostando para ver quién sería el siguiente en echar sobre la familia algún maleficio.  
  
Uno de los mortífagos dirigió su varita hacia la señora y la transportó por los aires hasta dejarla casi al lado de su hijo, el cual seguía rodeado por las serpientes. El niño observó con horror que del rostro de su madre se veía salir un grueso hilo de sangre que ya le había manchado gran parte de la blusa y le hacía pegotes en el cabello. Otro de los mortífagos apuntó a la mujer mientras gritaba "_Enervate_", el niño gritó, pero se calmó al ver que su madre abría los ojos, esta miraba a su alrededor confundida pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse al ver a su hijo rodeado por serpientes y a su esposo tirado en el suelo como si estuviera muerto. Sintió el hilo de sangre que caía por su rostro y se sorprendió cuando al pasar una mano por su cabeza, esta había quedado roja debido a la sangre. Miró a los encapuchados como pidiendo clemencia y les rogó que dejaran ir a su hijo.  
  
Una nueva carcajada común fría y malvada, fue lo que recibió por repuesta, la mujer se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Uno de los mortífagos que había traído a los muggles hizo un movimiento con su varita y para sorpresa de todos las serpientes desaparecieron. La mujer lo miró con profundo agradecimiento y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, pero él no la miraba a ella, tenía la vista fija en el padre, los efectos de la maldición estaban pasando y este se movía con torpeza. Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que el hombre se puso de pie, parecía muy débil pero aún así los miró con actitud desafiante y gritó:  
  
- ¡ENGÉNDROS DE SATANÁS!, ¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA!, ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS DEMONIOS!, ¡SOLO EL DIABLO PUDO HABERLES DADO ESOS PODERES!, ¡ALÉJENSE DE ESTE LUGAR ALMAS MALDITAS, HIJOS DEL DEMONIO! – había levantado el puño en alto y a pesar que se tambaleaba, no caía, unos murmullos bajos se escuchaban, de repente el hombre fijó la vista en Severus y su grupo, si bien era cierto que estaban vestidos con túnicas, no estaban encapuchados ni enmascarados como los otros, por lo que el hombre pudo ver sus caras y notar su juventud - ¡ENSEÑAN A SUS HIJOS A TORTURAR! – volvió a gritar con una ira renovada - ¡MALDITOS!, TODOS USTEDES ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO, SON UNOS MALDIT.....  
  
- ¡Cállate muggle estúpido! – lo interrumpió una voz femenina mientras le apuntaba con la varita y gritaba - ¡_Crucio_!  
  
- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – el muggle se sacudió de repente y cayó en el suelo aullando y retorciéndose de dolor. La madre apretó al niño fuertemente contra su pecho para no dejarlo ver mientras observaba como petrificada el horrible espectáculo del sufrimiento de su marido. Severus se había puesto lívido y había estado a punto de tambalear, había recordado su conversación a con Anabel y la primera tortura que había presenciado, todo le parecía tan macabramente similar, pero sintió de nievo la fría y vigilante mirada de uno de los mortífagos lo hizo clavarse con fuerza las uñas en su mano para controlarse. Se creía desfallecer y los gritos del muggle le martillaban en los oídos, por encima de las renovadas risas de los mortífagos. Se vio obligado a utilizar toda la fuerza de los músculos de su cara para esbozar una sonrisa que escondiera sus sentimientos y por lo menos confundiera en algo al mortífago que lo observaba tan intensamente.  
  
El muggle estaba tirado en la hierba, parecía intentar moverse pero sus miembros no le respondían. Se oyó un nuevo grito de ¡_Crucio_!, pero esta vez era la mujer muggle quien era torturada, su hijo la miraba con sus enormes y aterrorizados ojos sin poder moverse o articular palabra.  
  
- Estos muggles son grotescos – escuchó decir a uno de los de la hoguera al ver que el padre había logrado arrastrase hasta el cuerpo exánime de su mujer e intentaba reanimarla, mientras que el niño la tomaba de la mano y renovaba sus sollozos. Severus se sentía enfermo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y quería salir a correr pero tenía que controlarse, un nuevo esfuerzo por sonreír, la sensación de esa mirada fría y fija que lo mantenía en su sitio...  
  
- Es mejor que te despidas de tu familia niñito – dijo una voz de hombre tan fría como el hielo, mientras del grupo de la hoguera dos varitas se levantaron, una apuntaba a la mujer muggle y la otra al hombre y se escuchó al unísono "_Avada Kedabra_". Un rayo de luz verde salió de cada una de las varitas y fue a dar directamente al pecho de los muggles. Un profundo silencio siguió a esto. Todos se habían puesto muy pálidos, Severus incluso pudo ver que Spencer había fruncido el entrecejo, Nott, Tina y John se habían estremecido por un momento y Bertha, asombrada había dado un paso hacia atrás.  
  
El niño parecía no haber entendido lo que acababa de suceder, pero todos notaron que su desesperación iba en aumento al observar que sus padres no respondían a los llamados que les hacía, el pánico y la comprensión asomaban a su rostro cuando de nuevo la misma voz femenina que hablaba macabramente como un bebé rompió el silencio.  
  
- No te preocupes, bebito – dijo mientras levantaba su varita y le apuntaba – pronto irás a reunirte con ellos ¡_Avada Kedabra_! – un nuevo rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de la mujer y dio en el pecho al niño, que cayó exánime sobre el cuerpo de sus padres.  
  
Nadie se movía, el silencio se había apoderado de todo, Severus dudaba seriamente poder mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, sentía como si sus piernas fueran de goma. Nott, Tina, John y Bertha habían bajado la vista en el momento en el que el niño había caído sin vida, incluso pudo ver un estremecimiento de terror por parte de Nott, pero se asombró al comprobar que la actitud de Spencer no había cambiado, era cierto que estaba un poco pálido y tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero parecía ser el que había sido el menos afectado de todos y eso que era el más pequeño.  
  
El movimiento repentino de alguno de los mortífagos y el susurro de la tela sacaron a Severus de sus pensamientos. Uno de los mortífagos se había acercado a los muggles y puso una piedra sobre ellos, mientras que otros apuntaban con su varita hacia la hoguera. Pasó una fracción de segundo antes de que quedaran sumidos en la oscuridad cuando Severus vio desaparecer los cuerpos de los muggles, al parecer la piedra era un traslador. De la hoguera (que había sido apagada por los otros mortífagos) ya solo quedaba humo y la única luz que iluminaba el claro era la de la luna, que en esos momentos aparecía con timidez entre las nubes. De repente se escucharon varios sonidos como de latigazos, los mortífagos estaban desapareciendo, el espectáculo había terminado...  
  
Ahora había un profundo silencio y no se escuchaban ni siquiera los habituales ruidos de los animales de la noche, Severus pensó por un momento que los habían dejado en medio del bosque y supuso que tendrían que regresar ellos solos a la casa, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas una fría pero familiar voz que les decía:  
  
- Síganme.  
  
El señor Snape los llevó de vuelta a la mansión y una vez estuvieron en la puerta de la habitación dijo con su voz más fría y glacial:  
  
- Severus, necesito hablar contigo  
  
A Severus no le daba buena espina esto, pero aún así siguió a su padre hasta el tercer piso y entró detrás de él a una enorme biblioteca que estaba repleta de viejos volúmenes.  
  
- Cierra la puerta – Severus dio la espalda a su padre y cumplió la orden, cuando volteó nuevamente para darle la cara se dio cuenta que el se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de él y lo miraba con expresión iracunda. Silenciosamente levantó una mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Severus no sabía por qué, pero ya se esperaba esto, aún así se atrevió a preguntar:  
  
- ¿Por qué....  
  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres saber por qué? – aunque el señor Snape no gritaba su tono de voz era el más peligroso, en sus ojos brillaba una furia irracional que hacía estremecer a Severus a pesar suyo - ¡Desde cuando mi hijo es un cobarde!, ¡Desde cuando teme torturar muggles!, ¡Ese niño de primero era cien veces más valiente que tú! – Severus tenía la mano en la mejilla pero no decía nada, era mejor no provocarlo, pero aún así lo miraba con actitud desafiante.  
  
- ¡Ah, bien!, ¡Ahora te quedas callado!, ¡Agradece que no le he dicho nada al amo! – continuó es Señor Snape esperando que su hijo le respondiera - ¡Eres una simple y cobarde rata!, ¡No eres digno de ser un mortífago!, ¡Mira a Lucius!, ¡Mira a ese niño de primero que tú mismo escogiste! – Severus intentaba no escuchar, lo cegaba una ira irracional, quería decirle y gritarle que el no había escogido esa vida, quería lanzar un Crucio a su padre para ver si era tan valiente como aparentaba.  
  
- ¡No me compares! – gritó Severus sin poder contenerse y su padre lo miró estupefacto - ¡No soy como Malfoy, ni como Spencer!, ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ellos!  
  
- ¿Qué no me atreva? – preguntó el Señor Snape en voz más baja y acercándose más peligrosamente a Severus – Por supuesto que no eres ellos, no eres ni la mitad de lo que son ellos – agregó mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba contra el pecho de Severus – mereces ser castigado. – iba a abrir la boca para gritar el conjuro, pero hizo como si lo pensara mejor y bajó la varita.  
  
- Mira Severus, soy clemente porque soy tu padre (no creas que otro hubiera hecho lo mismo), pero te lo advierto, o empiezas a comportarte como un verdadero mortífago o te aseguro que te arrepentirás – el Señor Snape salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo y dejó solo a su hijo que lo miraba con profundo odio y resentimiento

----------o--------o---------

Bien hasta aquí va lo que había publicado inicialmente pero ahora sí está ordenado por capítulos como debe hacerse. Reconozco que la historia está algo larga pero si han tenido la paciencia de leer hasta aquí espero que les está gustando.

Dejen Reviews (parezco como un disco rayado con ese cuento no??)

Bye


	14. Capítulo XIII segunda parte

Quiero pedirles mil disculpas por el retraso, pero estaba terminando semestre y no tenía tiempo para nada (por fín vacaciones XD). Subo el final del cap 13 y mañana espero subir el cap 14. Lo siento si está muy corto y algo flojo pero hace tiempo que no escribía nada de esta historia y estoy intentando que la musa regrese de sus vacaciones. (la muy miserable se las tomó por adelantedo )

Espero que no se hayan aburido y que tengan ganas de seguir leyendo la historia (ahora espero actualizar y terminarla pronto)

**Capítulo XIII (segunda parte)**

Al cabo de cinco minutos Severus salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la escalera, iba a dirigirse a su habitación pero lo pensó mejor. Era consciente de que sus compañeros estarían allí y no estaba seguro de poder controlarse con Spencer, por lo que decidió bajar al primer piso y dirigirse a una pequeña sala que se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la habitación a la cual habían llegado en la tarde.  
  
Severus no le veía ningún inconveniente a esto, había estado en esa casa desde pequeño y siempre le permitían deambular libremente por el lugar. Sabía cuales eran las habitaciones que le estaban prohibidas (casi todas las del tercer piso), por lo que encontrarse en ese lugar no representaba ningún peligro de desobediencia para él.  
  
La sala estaba a oscuras pero había una enorme chimenea que Severus encendió al lanzar sobre la madera una pizca de polvos rojos que se encontraban en una pequeña maceta al lado del muro. Enfrente de la chimenea había un enorme sillón rojo muy antiguo el cual crujió un poco al sentir el peso de Severus cuando éste se sentó.  
  
Ahora la estancia era algo más "acogedora", el fuego calentaba agradablemente la habitación y el sillón a pesar de ser viejo era cómodo. Severus se relajó un poco, estaba muy cansado, no por el viaje sino por tener que soportar a su padre, por tener que conservar toda su entereza durante la tortura...  
  
Miraba fascinado el danzar de las llamas, recordó todas las humillaciones que su padre le había hecho sufrir; primero fue con Lucius, cuando él era el jefe del grupo en el colegio siempre tenía que soportar las cartas y las conversaciones de su padre alabándolo "todo era perfecto gracias al maravilloso Lucius", hasta las pociones que hacía Severus eran perfectas "solamente porque Lucius estaba allí para indicarle la manera adecuada de hacerlo". Le daba rabia eso, y lo peor era que ahora lo humillaba no con un "superior" sino con un simple chiquillo de primer año que él mismo había escogido y entrenado.  
  
"Maldito Spencer", pensó Severus con rabia, ahora sabía como se había sentido Nott cuando él mismo lo había comparado con Spencer y le había dicho que siguiera su ejemplo. "Ese niñato es un verdadero problema", ahora Severus deseaba haberle mandado el crucio o algo peor cuando había tenido la oportunidad durante ese duelo de entrenamiento, "eso por lo menos le habría bajado la presunción, y de pronto hasta algo de miedo me tendría"...  
  
"No puedo creer que me esté preocupando tanto por un simple niñito", Severus intentaba calmarse y hasta relajar un poco el asunto, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que lo mejor era mantenerse alerta con respecto a Spencer, estaba prácticamente seguro que ese niño le agradaría de inmediato al Señor Oscuro por lo que podría hacerse más peligroso. "Ya tengo bastante con Harvey espiándome, por lo menos él no tiene mucho cerebro y puedo controlarlo, pero con Spencer no estoy tan seguro...."  
  
- ¿Meditando, Severus? – dijo una voz familiar que arrastraba las palabras y que lo sobresaltó un poco  
  
- Lucius... – Severus pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, en realidad lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con el "perfecto" Malfoy pero sabía que no podía esquivarlo, él lo conocía bastante bien, estuvo cuatro años bajo sus órdenes directas.  
  
- Parece que no te ha gustado la bienvenida mucho que digamos – continuó Lucius con perspicacia, mientras que Severus se estremecía imperceptiblemente pero se recuperaba al punto.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- Pues tu padre ha estado de acuerdo conmigo en que no te gustó mucho la tortura a los muggles – dijo Lucius con malicia arrastrando las palabras. "Así que has sido tú maldito bastardo el culpable de la reprimenda de mi padre" pensó Severus con amargura "No pierdes oportunidad para hacerle notar mis errores ¿no?" un terrible odio brilló en los ojos de Severus pero este no pudo ser notado por Lucius porque el primero aún seguía con la vista fija en las llamas.  
  
- Y el Señor Oscuro que pensó que les gustaría la sorpresa – dijo Lucius como si le diera mucha pena que a Severus no le gustara la "sorpresa" y eso fuera a hacer sentir mal a su amo o algo así. Severus sabía que esa actitud de Lucius era la más peligrosa (incluso más peligrosa que los gritos de su padre o sus castigos), el Malfoy era muy astuto por lo que era mejor andarse con cuidado.  
  
- Pues creo que esta vez has visto mal – respondió Severus con un tono que intentaba parecer despreocupado.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Respondió Lucius intentando parecer sorprendido. Esto no les estaba gustando nada a Severus.  
  
- Por que me ha gustado mucho la sorpresa que nos ha dado _nuestro amo_ – mintió Severus mientras recalcaba las últimas palabras.  
  
- ¡Oh!, lo siento _amigo_. Pero es que te vi muy pálido...  
  
- El viaje fue muy largo y no comí nada durante el día  
  
- Pero mirabas con algo de repugnancia la escena....  
  
- Siempre me han repugnado los muggles  
  
- Parecía que te obligabas a reír...  
  
- Bien sabes que nunca río  
  
- Pero no te molestó reír cuando viste a la de pelo negro asustarse por las serpientes  
  
- En que no viste su actitud esta tarde cuando Ni...  
  
- Creí que ibas a desmayarte cuando _matábamos_ a los muggles - agregó Lucius como riendo por su ocurrencia sin dejar que Severus terminara su explicación.  
  
- Ya te dije antes que no había comido nada en todo el día y en ese momento me dio mareo por el hambre – respondió Severus intentando hablar con voz tranquila pero tremendamente alarmado en su interior sabía muy bien que Lucius estaba jugando con él, pero no sabía hasta que punto quería llegar y eso era lo que le asustaba, no por nada era uno de los hombres de más confianza del Señor Tenebroso a pesar de su juventud.  
  
- ¡Oh! – dijo Lucius en tono de disculpa – veo que en realidad me equivoqué al juzgarte de esa manera – Severus estaba cada vez más asustado con ese preámbulo – pero verás lo que más nos hizo dudar a tu padre y a mí (_¿o a mí y se lo comenté a tu padre?_) fue el ver tu cara de terror cuando el niñito muggle se dio cuanta que sus padres estaban muertos.  
  
- ¡¿Cara de terror?! – Severus se había puesto lívido sin querer, ¿cómo iba a poder inventar algo para eso?  
  
- Pero creo que entiendo que fue lo que pasó – dijo Lucius rápidamente como intentando disculparse pero disfrutando la turbación de Severus – Puede que haya confundido tu expresión con la debilidad que sentías por no haber comido nada, además estabas un poco alejado de la hoguera y es posible que por la oscuridad y el reflejo de las llamas se me haya figurado haber visto cosas que no son.  
  
- Es posible....  
  
- Entonces siento mucho cualquier tipo de reprimenda que tu padre haya podido darte – las palabras de Lucius se clavaban como un puñal en Severus, si pudiera hacer magia en esos momentos estaba seguro que le habría lanzado tal cantidad de maleficios que Fessenden se hubiera sentido agradecido de tan solo ser una masa gelatinosa llena de pústulas.  
  
- No te preocupes él....  
  
- Él suele ser algo estricto contigo pero eso es porque quiere que seas el mejor – dijo un _muy comprensivo_ Lucius  
  
- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches – dijo Severus levantándose del sofá de repente, Lucius ya había jugado suficiente con él ese día y no se creía capaz de soportar una palabra más sin perder el control.  
  
- Buenas noches, Severus – dijo Lucius apartándose de la puerta y permitiendo el paso de su ex – pupilo  
  
- ¡Ah! Una cosa más – dijo Lucius mientras Severus ponía su pie en el primer escalón  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió este último sin voltear a ver al su interlocutor  
  
- Ten cuidado Severus – dijo con voz más seria y cambiada, mas... peligrosa – te has vuelto blando y no quiero saber que pensará el Señor Tenebroso cuando se entere, no creo que le guste mucho, no creo que _nos_ guste a ninguno – y regresó al salón cuya chimenea aún estaba encendida.

----

Les advertí que estaba corto... y de pronto algo flojo pero me estuy acostumbrando de nuevo, ahora sí es tiempo de responder los Reviews (igual no tardaré mucho )

**Nocrala:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Oh sí en realidad está muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo pero no puedo evitarlo sorry (es que a veces divago mucho), antes había cometido un error al subirlo (como te podrías haber dado cuenta lo subí todo de una ¬¬). Gracias por tu ayuda para arreglarlo (el edit si funciona =) ). Espero que aún sigas con ganas de continuar leyendolo.

PD: Continúa con tu fic que está buenísimo.- me voy detrás de los encapuchados, aunque quiesiera estar siempre detrás de mi Sevie XD -, y la traducción también porfa (ya sabes que no puedo enviar reviews)

**Marth - MT:** ¡Yo tampoco puedo creer que te lo hayas leído todo de una ! (en realidad estaba bastante largo, no te digo cuantas hojas de word porque eres capaz de venir y matarme XD). Me gusta que te haya gustado el fic. Gracias . En cuanto a Galatea pues Sevie no podía odiar a todos ¿No? (si llegas a conocer a esa lechuza de verdad puedes enamorate de ella ). Yo también soy de la idea de que Lucius es mayor (como pudiste ver, es que soy de un original ¬¬), la verdad no me lo imagino como compañero de estudio de Severus sino más bien como una especie de "jefe"). Me olvidé por completo de Evan Ross (como lograste recordarlo??), pero es que es algo inmaduro para ir donde el Señor Oscuro. El ataque de histeria no le hizo a Sevie mucha gracia, pero es que está algo propenso al mar humor (el pobre lleva una vida terrible). Lo de subirlo todo en un capítulo fue un error (estúpido error de principiante en mi opinión pero creo que ya está arreglado ). Bueno de nuevo perdón por demorarme en actualizar pero mi musa rebelde y todo el trabajo que tenía no me permitían hacerlo antes. La verdad creo que la musa no ha vuelto del todo pero hago el intento. La verdad este parte está muy corta y floja pero desafortunadamente era necesaria, espero subir el cap 14 (más largo que esto) mañana y también espero que esté algo mejor, pero bueno... Aún así espero que todavía tengas ganas de seguir leyéndolo.

PD: No entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir sobre los guiones largos ¿Me explicas otra vez porfa? (es que a veces soy un poco lela y necesito plastilina para entender ¬¬). En cuanto a las partes en que te perdías creo que era porque en esas partes había corte y se pasaba a una idea diferente. En el word lo tenía con asteriscos pero aquí no los pone y no me había dado cuenta (te dije queera algo lela); o puede ser que a veces divago mucho (eso creo ¿no?). En todo caso cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida =)

**Cardonai mc:** Daniela Gracias por tu mail. Se es algo tarde pero espero que ya te encuentres bien, en cuanto a lo de los trabajos creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones . Ahí va una pequeña actualización y espero que sigas con ganas de continuar leyendo.

PD: sigue el fic que hace rato que tampoco actualizas.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Lo siento.......... sé que prometí subir este cap hace como 6 días pero es que pasaron muchas cosas....

Además mi familia es casi tan numerosa como los Weasley (no mentiras pero casi XD) y como todos estamos en vacaciones es casi imposible tener libre el computador por un minuto (es como una competencia el que lo coja primero se lo queda ese día)

Bueno... ahora sí logré terminarlo, está un poco corto (para la longitud de los otros caps) pero era necesario dejarlo en ese punto o comenzaría a ser una cosa sin sentido.

**Adventencia: **Algunas partes pueden estar un poco fuertes (violentas) por lo que es mejor advertirles (bueno eso me dijeron)

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que es de JKR y que es mío XD

Ahora sí los dejo con el cap y pues... dejen reviews!!! (bueno si quieren)

**Capítulo XIV**  
  
A Severus no le gustaba nada el giro que estaban tomando las cosas. Sabía que Lucius tenía mucha influencia sobre su padre e incluso sobre el Señor Oscuro y cualquier palabra suya a alguno de ellos podría perjudicarlo enormemente.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación notó que todos ya se encontraban dormidos y con las cortinas corridas, reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad y solo se escuchaban los ronquidos provenientes de la cama de Nott. "Por lo visto no se han molestado en darnos comida" pensó Severus dirigiéndose hacia su cama, estaba seguro que sus compañeros no habían bajado a comer y la habitación no estaba lo suficientemente ordenada como para decir que algún elfo doméstico podría haber ido a recoger los platos.

* * *

Severus definitivamente no la estaba pasando bien. Difícilmente había podido dormir unas pocas horas por lo que tenía unas enormes ojeras y una palidez extrema. Al bajar al comedor Lucius se quedó mirándolo fija y burlonamente antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.  
  
Unos elfos domésticos de aspecto muy hosco fueron los encargados de servirles el desayuno, y Tina Powell recibió una gran cantidad de golpes de ollas y cacerolas cuando se quejó porque su café estaba muy frío.  
  
- ¿Se piensan quedar ahí todo el día? – dijo una voz furiosa desde el marco de la puerta  
  
- Ya... ya vamos Señor – dijo Nott muy pálido y asustado ante la imponente figura del Señor Snape. Severus frunció marcadamente el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, pareció no notar que su padre le dirigía una furiosa mirada de silenciosa advertencia.  
  
El Señor Snape los llevó a través de una especie de puerta oculta hacia algún lugar que se encontraba por debajo del primer nivel, y por lo tanto, bajo tierra. Allí las paredes eran de piedra pura y era muy parecido a la región de las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
- Lo que harán el día de hoy es muy sencillo – dijo el Señor Snape mientras abría una pesada y vieja puerta de madera y los llevaba por un estrecho pasadizo que daba a otras escaleras de piedra muy estrechas y en forma de caracol.  
  
Mientras bajaban por las escaleras se escuchaban unos leves gemidos y hasta algunos llantos, el lugar era muy húmedo y el aire era malo, Severus había visto ya varias ratas que los miraban amenazadoras pero que se mantenían alejadas debido a la antorcha encendida que llevaba en su mano el Señor Snape.  
  
- Muy bien, hemos llegado – dijo el Señor Snape con su gélida voz una vez llegaron al final de la escalera.  
  
- Que... ¿Qué es este lugar? – se atrevió a preguntar Robert Downs mientras recorría con su mirada el lúgubre sitio aunque sin poder descifrar aún de donde venían los gemidos que ahora eran más fuertes.  
  
- Como ya les dije anteriormente su tarea es muy sencilla – dijo el Señor Snape sin responder a la pregunta de Downs – en este lugar se encuentran algunos de los opositores a las ideas del Señor Tenebroso – agregó mientras acercaba su antorcha hacia la pared opuesta y mostraba el horrible espectáculo de cuerpos sangrantes y encadenados que gemían pidiendo clemencia. – Aunque ya los hemos requisado cuando fueron atrapados, es posible que hayamos pasado algunas cosas por alto. – y luego añadió con una macabra sonrisa – Además es posible que alguno de ellos se hayan decidido a colaborar.  
  
- Quiere.... ¿Quiere usted decir que tendremos que entrar a esos calabozos y tendremos que to.. tocarlos? – preguntó Tina Powell mirando con asco hacia los presos que seguían iluminados por la antorcha del Señor Snape.  
  
- Creo que ya me expliqué – dijo el Señor Snape con frialdad.  
  
- ¡Pero eso es tarea de los elfos domésticos! – protestó Tina - ¡Además este lugar está podrido!  
  
- Pues será su tarea señorita – dijo con su voz mas suave y peligrosa el Señor Snape acercando su rostro a un palmo de distancia del de la chica – si no quiere terminar haciéndoles compañía por el resto de sus días  
  
Tina no respondió nada pero un brillo de temor recorrió sus ojos y siguió a los otros por la puerta del calabozo que había abierto el Señor Snape  
  
- Es posible que algunos estén malheridos – dijo el Señor Snape con ironía – así que en ese estante encontrarán algunas pociones curativas – continuó mientras señalaba un pequeñísimo armario negro fuera del calabozo – el Señor Oscuro no quiere que ninguno muera sin antes haberle revelado lo que necesita saber.  
  
- ¿Nos dejará solos? – preguntó Bertha al notar que el Señor Snape se dirigía a la salida del calabozo.  
  
- Obviamente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verlos limpiar seres putrefactos durante todo el día – dijo el Señor Snape con sorna - ¡APÁRTATE DE AQUÍ IMBÉCIL! – gritó el Señor Snape mientras daba un terrible puntapié a un bulto que estaba tirado en el suelo y gimiendo bajo.  
  
- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – gritó uno de los que estaban encadenados a la pared al oír los quejidos ahogados del que había recibido el puntapié del Señor Snape.  
  
- ¡Ya te he dicho varias veces que te calles Blittery!, ¡Pero parece que no entiendes! – dijo el Señor Snape con enfado – A ver si aprendes _¡Crucio!_  
  
Blittery estaba muy débil, por lo que no pudo reprimir un grito desgarrador al tiempo que se escuchaba una carcajada macabra del Señor Snape  
  
- Así está mejor – dijo con voz complacida y después de salir del calabozo agregó – Severus ven aquí un momento.  
  
- ¿Si, padre? – dijo Severus casi arrancándose las palabras mientras se situaba cerca de su padre saliendo del calabozo.  
  
- Toma - dijo mientras le daba los frasquitos de pociones que había en el armario negro, Severus no entendía por qué su padre lo había llamado simplemente para darle unas pociones pero lo que siguió le hizo entender que eso solo era para no llamar la atención – Espero que esta vez lo hagas bien – dijo el Señor Snape en voz muy baja a Severus – no toleraré más estupideces tuyas y el Señor Oscuro tampoco.  
  
- Yo no...  
  
- No quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir, Severus – lo cortó el Señor Snape – tu bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando y bien sabes lo que te espera si no obedeces mis órdenes. Ya estoy cansado de encubrirte y deberías agradecer que Lucius logró que te diera otra oportunidad y te lo repito no más estupideces....  
  
El Señor Snape salió cerrando con magia las puertas que llevaban al calabozo, así como la puerta del calabozo (aunque esta la cerró con una lleve que llevaba en un manojo) una vez Severus estuvo adentro. Bertha y Tina no pudieron reprimir miradas de temor, mientras que Severus devoraba internamente la ira que sentía contra su padre y Lucius Malfoy. "Maldito entrometido" pensaba con odio. "Otra oportunidad." "Como si acaso yo quisiera otra oportunidad".  
  
- Severus.... – dijo Nott en voz baja luego de que su compañero se quedara unos minutos mirando hacia la puerta con odio.  
  
- Severus te estoy llamando – repitió en voz un poco más alta al ver que el aludido no reaccionaba.  
  
- ¡Severus! – Nott había estirado su mano hasta tocar el hombro de Severus, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su nariz y al llevarse la mano a la cara notó que esta sangraba profusamente.  
  
- ¡Creó que ya me cansé de decirte que no soy un maldito sordo! – gritó Severus sin importarle que los otros hubieran retrocedido espantados al ver el puñetazo que le propinaba a Harvey Nott  
  
- ¡Y USTEDES QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO! – gritó al resto del grupo que lo miraban estupefactos - ¡YA SABEN QUE ES LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER, TOMEN ALGUNA DE LAS POCIONES Y EMPIECEN A TRABAJAR! ¿O ES QUE ACASO SE QUIEREN QUEDAR A HACERLES COMPAÑÍA?  
  
Asustados por el humor en el que se encontraba Severus en esa mañana, todos tomaron alguna de las botellitas que había en una caja que él llevaba en la mano y se alejaron del sitio en el cual se encontraba lo mas rápidamente posible. Tina y Bertha se dirigieron hacia la esquina derecha, en la cual había una mujer que tenía su pie encadenado y la ropa casi completamente desgarrada; la mujer tenía varios moretones en la cara y los brazos así como una fea herida parecida a una quemadura en el cuello y varias heridas abiertas en el vientre y las piernas. El olor que despedían las heridas no era muy agradable y todo hacía entender que tenían una fea infección por la falta del tratamiento adecuado.  
  
John Morrison se dirigió junto con Spencer hacia el lado opuesto (es decir hacia la izquierda) en donde se encontraba un grupo de tres hombres, uno de los cuales era el que había pateado el Señor Snape al salir.  
  
Nott y Downs se dirigieron a un grupo cercano a la puerta en el que habían dos magos y una bruja que parecía en mejor estado que la bruja que era atendida por Tina y Bertha.  
  
Por último, Severus se dirigió hacia Blittery el cual se tenía ambas manos encadenadas a la pared. Una especie de esposas muy gruesas le ataban ambas manos y unas lasgas cadenas las unían con la pared. Debido a esto Blittery podía mover libremente sus manos pero no podía alejarse más de un metro del lugar en el cual se encontraba.  
  
Parecía desmayado ya que no se había vuelto a levantar desde el crucio que le envió el Señor Snape. Al acercarse se podían observan innumerables heridas en sus brazos, sus ropas también estaban desgarradas y dejaban ver profundas cortadas en sus hombros y en su pecho, tenía un ojo hinchado y al parecer su nariz había dejado de sangrar hace unos minutos, su boca también estaba hinchada y un hilito de sangre salía de la comisura. Su cabello era rubio cenizo pero se veía teñido de rojo debido a los grandes pegotes de sangre que lo ensuciaban.  
  
Severus tomó uno de los frasquitos que quedaban en la caja y vertió un poco sobre un pedazo de túnica que rasgó de las pocas ropas que le quedaban a Blittery, con ese paño húmedo comenzó a limpiarle rápidamente las heridas de los brazos y el pecho, cuando de repente escuchó una risa baja que más bien parecía un gemido y una voz ronca y profunda provenientes del hombre al cual estaba curando.  
  
- Deberías cuidar más tu genio muchacho – Severus no respondió nada y siguió limpiando las heridas del enfermo sin dar indicios de haber escuchado ninguna palabra.  
  
- Veo que estás bien entrenado – continuó Blittery con voz socarrona – debes estar muy feliz de servir a _tu amo_.  
  
Severus seguía impasible, ahora estaba sacando otras dos botellitas que le quedaban en el cajón y comenzó a mezclarlas haciendo que ocurriera una pequeña explosión y saliera un vapor del color morado que desapareció luego de unos segundos. Esta poción también la vertió sobre el paño y siguió limpiando las heridas de Blittery.  
  
- Eres igual que tu padre – dijo Blittery en voz más suave y burlona – un digno Snape, él debe estar orgulloso de ti.  
  
- Cállese  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Le dije que se callara - dijo Severus lentamente intentando contener su ira – le conviene si no quiere tener problemas  
  
El hombre soltó una carcajada que hizo que la furia de Severus aumentara  
  
- ¿Estas en tu sano juicio chico? – siguió el hombre con voz burlona - ¿Crees que la amenaza de un pobre chiquillo me importa?. Por si tu padre no te lo ha mencionado yo soy un auror. Uno muy bueno debo decir, creo que tu estúpida amenaza me causa risa. Créeme, me he enfrentado muchas veces a la muerte y por muy feo que seas no tiene tu rostro.  
  
Severus no respondió a este comentario y por el contrario intentó calmarse. Blittery era un auror por lo que debía cuidarse, estaba seguro que debía tener información que sería de gran importancia para el Señor Oscuro. Pero también sabía que ese hombre por más que lo torturaran, lo amenazaran o lo intentaran convencer no diría nada. Sus actitudes y su forma de hablar así lo demostraban.  
  
Las heridas externas del hombre ya habían recibido las curaciones necesarias y sanarían rápidamente. Severus tomó el último frasquito que quedaba en la caja y dio de beber dos gotas de este al hombre.  
  
- Quédese quieto – dijo con voz fría pero carente de emoción alguna – esta poción podría matarlo si hace algún movimiento brusco, es para curar las heridas internas. Repetiré la dosis en cuatro horas.  
  
Dicho esto, Severus se levantó y se alejó del lado de Blittery para dirigirse hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraban Nott y Downs. Al verlo Nott retrocedió involuntariamente pero Severus decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a revisar las heridas de la bruja que se encontraba en ese lugar  
  
- Yo no se nada por favor... yo no tengo nada que ver.... – al sentir el contacto con las manos de Severus la bruja había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente, se retorcía y no paraba de llorar – se los juro... mis hijos... ellos están solos en este mundo... por favor no me maten.....  
  
Severus intentaba pensar en otra cosa para no escuchar a la bruja pero sus quejar parecían perforar su cráneo y llegar hasta su cerebro.  
  
- ¡Mis hijos, mis pobres hijos!.... – la mujer gritaba desconsoladamente pero Severus parecía no escucharla...  
  
Al estar ocupado intentando ignorar a la mujer, Severus no se dio cuenta del paso de las horas. Ya habían pasado las cuatro horas que le había dicho a Blittery por lo que volvió a repetirle la dosis de la poción.  
  
De todas maneras aún no habían acabado de curar a los heridos. Tina y Bertha apenas hacía algunos minutos habían terminado de curar a la mujer con la que habían pasado toda la mañana; su estado era tan deplorable que dudaban que la mujer lograra sobrevivir otros dos días a pesar de que habían hecho su máximo esfuerzo para atacar la infección.  
  
Todos estaban hambrientos pero Severus no parecía notarlo, estaba tratando de concentrarse al máximo en su trabajo, no quería más problemas. Ignoraba las miradas de temor e impaciencia que de vez en cuando le dirigían sus compañeros. Incluso Spencer miraba ansiosamente hacia la puerta, esperaba que alguien apareciera de un momento a otro para sacarlos de ese horrible lugar.  
  
Pero pasaban las horas y nadie aparecía, ya estaba cayendo la tarde (la pequeña y alta ventana con barrotes que había en el calabozo mostraba que el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecer) y en ningún momento había llegado comida para ello o para los presos. Hacía ya varias horas que habían terminado de curar a los enfermos; incluso Severus había mandado recoger ciertas cosas del calabozo (principalmente excrementos de rata) para hacerlo un lugar más "habitable".  
  
Nott, Spencer, Morrison, Downs, Tina y Bertha se encontraban sentados en un rincón alejados de los presos como si temieran contagiarse. Miraban temerosos a su alrededor pero no hablaban, era como si esperaran ser rescatados o despertar de un mal sueño. Sus miradas permanecían fijas en la puerta del calabozo o en las escaleras (que prácticamente no se veían por la oscuridad), aunque algunas veces esas miradas se dirigían inquisidoras a Severus, el cual los seguía ignorando y por su parte se dedicaba a dar una nueva dosis de la poción a Blittery, que parecía adormilado.  
  
Las horas seguían pasando pero el ambiente no cambiaba, la noche ya había caído del todo por lo que el calabozo estaba casi completamente oscuro (la única luz que tenían era una muy consumida antorcha que el Señor Snape había dejado fuera del calabozo) por lo que para moverse había que confiar en el instinto o la idea de donde se encontraban las cosas más que en la seguridad de verlas allí.  
  
Severus ya iba por la cuarta dosis de poción para Blittery cuando un carraspeo por parte del auror le indicó que este se había despertado y al parecer quería hablar.  
  
- Sí que eres un tonto – le dijo con su voz ronca y socarrona aunque cansada – mira que ser leal para con quienes te dan ese trato.  
  
Severus no respondió nada, su rostro seguía impasible como si nadie estuviera hablando, no tenía ni siquiera el gesto molesto de cuando se oye el zumbido de algún insecto, era como si el silencio no se hubiera roto (a pesar de que el resto miraban asombrados e incluso cuchicheaban por lo bajo).  
  
- ¿Esta vez no me vas a decir que me calle? – continuó Blittery con el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente – por lo menos se ve que has aprendido algo. – soltó una risa baja y dolorosa para continuar diciendo – pero ya te digo yo, tu flamante padre y _su amo_ son capaces de dejarlos a ti y tus amiguitos encerrados aquí por el resto de sus días si ya no los necesitan. Como pudieron haber sido ustedes tan idiotas y venir...  
  
- _¡Crucio!_  
  
Blittery abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como sorprendido al notar que la maldición hacía contacto con él. A diferencia de las veces anteriores no gritó pero su boca se abrió para dejar salir grandes cantidades de una sustancia roja que manchaba su cuerpo, su ropa y hacía grandes charcos en el suelo. Su cuerpo se movía violentamente en contra de su voluntad y sentía que se le nublaba la vista. Le faltaba el aire, el tormento era horrible, era peor que cien cruciatus juntos, sentía que se quemaba por dentro, que su cuerpo de un momento a otro iba a estallar...  
  
Severus vio todo esto como en cámara lenta, su mente no lograba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo veía a Blittery vomitando grandes cantidades de sangre y convulsionando violentamente, hasta que en un momento se quedó quieto, sin importar que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente y con un ruido seco el piso de piedra. Sólo sus ojos seguían abiertos, mirando hacia algún lugar fuera del calabozo, dando a su cara expresión de sorpresa.  
  
- Es hora de irnos – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras mientras que se oías un sonido de llaves y el sonoro "click" que hacía la cerradura de la puerta del calabozo al ser abierta. 

------

**Nocrala**: Te pareció bien el cap 13? pues a mí aún no me convence del todo. Cuando recién había publicado la primera parte sabía como quería continuarlo, pero eso fu hace como mil años por lo que me tocó improvisar.... Lucius cree que esa es la forma correcta de hacer a Severus un buen mortífago... y si quieres que Severus no sufra más creo que me metería en problemas (aún no sabes lo que falta....).

PD: Ví que actualizaste la traducción (mis plegarias fueron escuchadas XDD). Pero que mala, la dejaste en una parte muy intersante...


	16. Capítulo XV

Aparece una banderita blanca (en realidad una servilleta), luego un brazo, le sigue un hombro y por último safrie asoma tímidamente la cabeza desde su trinchera ¡Lo siento muchísimo!!!

Yo no quería demorarme tanto en actualizar pero mi computador estuvo dañado durante tooodo el mes (eso pasa cuando se tienen aparatos de la edad de piedra ¬¬), luego me abandonó la señorita inspiración (la muy ingrata ha decidido irse de vacaciones) por lo que cada vez se me hace mas difícil escribir....

¡¡¡De nuevo perdón!!!!

**Disclaimer: **JKR es dueña de Sevie y de Hogwarts y de todas esas cosas lindas, a mi me pertenecen otros personajes y esta historia.

**Reviews:** Sé que querran matarme por responderlos primero pero ya saben que nunca demoro -.

**Marth MT: **Severus mató a Blittery?? O.o Eso depende del punto de vista que lo veas... (espero que este capítulo te aclare lo que quiero decir), gracias por seguir leyendo (y soportar que sea una autora despistada y perdida en el espacio). Yo me doy golpes en la caabeza por los caps tan cortos pero es que no se me ocurre nada (ah! inspiración cuando regreses ya verás!!!).

Sobre Downs: Su nombre completo es Robert Downs, va en séptimo año y es de pelo cobrizo muy crespo y desordenado y ojos cafés, pues... no apareció con los nuevos integrantes porque el ya estaba en el grupo desde que Lucius era estudiante, pero no había madurado lo suficiente para ser presentado al Lord Oscuro pero ahora sí como puedes ver XD. Espero que te guste el capítulo

**Wrline:** Ohhh!!!! que bueno que te haya gustado GRACIAS!, no importa que no hayas dejado reviews antes pero me gusta mucho que ahora hayas podido hacerlo (no sabes cuanto me sube la moral el que lean mis historias XD), en serio te pareció maduro??? (safrie se sonroja notoriamente y comienza a saltar de un lado a otro de la felicidad), yo también creo que los mortífagos son la "ternura en persona". Espero que perdones mi demora y que disfrutes el capítulo.

No siendo más que disfruten el capítulo.....

**Capítulo XV**

Todo era muy confuso. Severus sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, era como si le hubieran dado golpe tras golpe hasta dejarlo atontado. Pero no era solo su cabeza, sentía su cuerpo como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas y horas sin descanso (o en su defecto hubiera recibido un cruciatus); le dolía hasta el último y parecía que este se quejaba cuando lo obligaba a moverse un poco más.

Veía como entre sueños a sus compañeros, era como si sus caras estuvieran detrás de una densa niebla o detrás de un velo; no podía ver con claridad sus rostros pero podía sentir su miedo, lo sentía llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sentía como si ese miedo pudiera ser traducido en gritos desgarradores y llantos desesperados.

No lograba entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, escuchaba una voz que parecía hablar desde algún lugar muy lejano, deseaba prestarle atención, escuchar lo que decía, pero por más de que lo intentaba no lo lograba, su concentración era vencida por un recuerdo macabro que bailaba en su mente, era el recuerdo de Blittery. De Blittery con los ojos bien abiertos y bañado en su propia sangre, de Blittery el auror, muerto miserablemente en una celda.

* * *

Un ulular enfadado llegó a los oídos de Severus llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordaba muy vagamente los sucesos del día anterior. Era como si se hubiera emborrachado hasta perder el conocimiento, conocía bien esa sensación (aunque ahora miraba con asco cualquier tipo de licor, antes solía embriagarse para intentar entender el alivio que su madre sentía en la bebida).

- Ya está bien Galatea – dijo con una voz que le sonó extraña incluso a sí mismo, mientras acariciaba las negras plumas de su lechuza.

Como si hubiera sido necesario escuchar su propia voz para abrir una puerta en su cabeza, Severus recordó de golpe y con claridad todos los sucesos del día anterior.

Recordó la muerte del auror Blittery, lo que le llevó a mirarse sus propias manos con temor. Se sorprendió al encontrarlas completamente limpias aunque un poco enrojecidas el día anterior había notado que sus manos estaban untadas de sangre (debido a que se encontraba cerca de Blittery administrándole la poción en el momento de su muerte) por lo que lo primero que hizo fue lavarlo y restregarse fuertemente con el cepillo y el estropajo, sentía que nunca se iba a poder quitar esas manchas...

También recordó que su túnica se había manchado de sangre en la parte de abajo; miró rápidamente a los pies de su cama esperando que hubiera desaparecido al igual que las manchas de sus manos, pero se engañaba. Allí estaba la túnica como mudo testigo de lo que había sucedido.

Sintió un suave picotazo de su lechuza indicándoles que quería que la alimentara por lo que decidió levantarse de su cama y asearse. Intentó hacer el menos ruido posible porque al parecer sus compañeros aún dormían y no quería despertarlos (aunque para ser sinceros no lo hacía por consideración a ellos sino porque no quería que lo vieran).

Al salir del baño se sorprendió al ver las caras de todos; la palidez era el denominador común de la habitación; los ojos de Tina, Bertha y Nott estaban rojos e hinchados (lo que indicaba claramente que habían llorado), mientras que bajo los ojos de Downs, Morrison y Spencer se veían unas enormes bolsas azules (clara indicación de la mala noche que habían pasado), y si hemos de ser justos los ojos del último también estaban un poco hinchados aunque no rojos

Como Severus se había observado en el espejo del baño antes de salir, pudo constatar que su aspecto comparado con el de sus compañeros se podría considerar en cierto modo como "alegre"

Era cierto que estaba pálido, pero la palidez era natural en él, además su acostumbrada máscara de frialdad le ayudaba a ocultar cualquier otra emoción que pudiera estar pasando en su interior. Por primera vez en su vida dio gracias por una enseñanza proveniente de su padre (el saber esconder magistralmente sus verdaderas emociones).

Aunque era obvio que ni su padre, ni Lucius notarían que se estaba comportando adecuadamente, por lo menos no notarían lo contrario. Así, dándose fuerzas mentalmente para poder conservar la máscara durante el tiempo necesario y con Galatea en su brazo, bajó a desayunar.

Lucius llevaba algunos minutos esperándolos en el comedor y al escuchar los pasos giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos. El primero en entrar fue Severus, el cual recibió una mirada evaluadora de Lucius, al parecer quedó satisfecho del resultado porque su rostro no cambi de expresión, a excepción de cuando frunció el entrecejo al ver la lechuza en el brazo de Severus.

El animal nunca fue de su agrado, no lograba entender por qué Severus trataba sí a algo que se podía considerar como "otro sirviente". Al parecer Galatea también notó la mirada y la presencia del rubio porque al acercarse al comedor erizó las plumas en señal de disgusto.

Severus sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la actitud de su lechuza, se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas de Lucius y empezó a comer.

- Veo que aún conservas ese animalejo, Severus – dijo Lucius con voz burlona luego de analizar los semblantes de los otros en el momento en que llegaban a l comedor

- Te he dicho cientos de veces que no trates así a Galatea – dijo Severus intentando que su lechuza comiera un poco de pan a falta de cereal.

- Si vieras lo ridículo que te ves dándole comida de humanos a ese pajarraco – se burló Lucius en voz alta

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Severus sabía que tenía que estar tranquilo, no podía dejarse provocar por Lucius ya que por lo menos había logrado una pequeña victoria con su comportamiento después de la muerte de Blittery.

- No me parecen para nada amables tus palabras Severus – continuó Lucius con voz como pastosa pero que aún arrastraba las palabras – se ve que no haz cambiado nada desde que dejé ese... colegio

Severus no decía nada pero apretaba con fuerza la cuchara para controlarse; se sabía esas palabras de Lucius de memoria, era obvio pues también las escuchaba constantemente de boca de su padre.

- Supongo que sigues siendo odiado por todos – Lucius seguía "revolviendo el puñal en la herida" – mira que tener un animal como único amigo Severus. No dudaría en que pronto comenzaran a creerte subnormal si no es que ya lo hacen...

La paciencia de Severus estaba llegando a su límite, a pesar de que su rostro seguía impasible, el temblor de sus manos delataba la falsedad de su máscara. Algunos de los que estaban desayunando empezaban a asustarse e incluso Nott y Morrison le lanzaban miradas furtivas. Hasta Galatea se quedo mirando fijamente a su amo como si le estuviera advirtiendo que se calmara o estuviera estudiando sus actitudes.

- Ya veo – Lucius tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro – así que no me equivoco, ya te he dicho muchas veces que... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucius soltó de repente la taza de café que sostenía con la mano derecha, la cual cayó sobre la mesa (la taza) haciéndose añicos y haciendo que la túnica del mortífago se manchara de café caliente.

- ¡Ese maldito animal del demonio! – escupió Lucius mientras se examinaba la mano, la cual sangraba debido a un fuerte picotazo (mejor interpretado como una mordida) que le había dado Galatea en el dedo anular.

- Ya te he dicho varias veces que no le gustas a Galatea – le dijo Severus con tranquilidad y hasta podría decirse que divertido.

- Cuando le ponga las manos encima... – dijo Lucius sacando su varita e intentando apuntar a la lechuza que en ese momento alzaba el vuelo.

- ¡No le vas a hacer nada a Galatea! – dijo Severus recuperando su actitud glacial y levantándose de la mesa con actitud desafiante a pesar de saber que por ser menor de edad no podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts.

En esas estaban cuando apareció el Señor Snape que de inmediato observó la mano sangrante y la túnica manchada de Lucius, así como la actitud desafiante de Severus. Su semblante no expresaba emoción, pero abrió su boca para decir con su típica voz suave pero peligrosa:

- Síganme

Lucius se sintió avergonzado por la deplorable facha que tenía en el momento de entrar el señor Snape y lanzó una mirada de odio a Galatea y a Severus cuando salían del comedor para seguir las órdenes del mortífago.

Por su parte los otros dejaron sus desayunos a medio terminar y salieron rápidamente detrás de Severus quien seguía su padre que se dirigía rápidamente. Por un momento Severus temió que se dirigieran de nuevo a los calabozos pero no fue así, en vez de bajar por la puerta secreta que se encontraba en el primer nivel regresaron a la habitación en la que dormían. Todos miraban inquietos al señor Snape, les parecía extraño que los llevara allí cuando se suponía que tenían que estar haciendo su iniciación.

- Lo que hicieron ayer fue muy estúpido – dijo el Señor Snape con su voz fría y suave (la más peligrosa) – se suponía que tenían que curar a los prisioneros no matarlos.

- Señor nosotros no...

- ¡Silencio Harvey! – gritó el señor Snape a Nott que en ese momento perdió el poco valor que había tenido para hablar y se escondió detrás de Downs que era un poco más ancho que él. – Si bien es cierto que Nicodemus y Helena no están aquí para observar tu comportamiento (debido a que están en una misión para _el amo_ que tu debes saber), yo soy el que está encargado de ustedes y he de decirles que El Señor Oscuro está muy enfadado con ustedes.

- Pero si nosotros no fuimos... la poción.... y Lucius.....

- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO DISCULPAS SEVERUS! – gritó nuevamente el Señor Snape haciendo que Galatea volara espantada del brazo de Severus y se posara en el marco de la ventana como intentando salir del lugar, pero se quedó allí indecisa por el futuro de su amo - ¡Más de mil veces te he dicho que no debes culpar a los demás de tus estupideces!

- ¡No son mis estupideces! – gritó Severus sin poder contenerse - ¡yo no tengo la culpa que el idiota de Lucius haya hech....!!!!

¡PAF!

Severus se había puesto muy pálido, aunque su mejilla se había puesto muy roja y un muy pequeño hilito de sangre escapaba de la comisura de su boca, miró a su padre con odio infinito como si lo estuviera desafiando a abofetearlo de nuevo.

El señor Snape bajó su mano lentamente y comenzó a hablar de nuevo con voz suave como si nada hubiera pasado desde el momento en que les había dicho que El Señor Oscuro estaba muy enfadado con ellos.

- Blittery era un auror muy importante y estaba iniciado en secretos que podrían haber ayudado al amo a obtener su victoria definitiva – el señor Snape hizo una pausa y los miró como si él mismo quisiera desollarlos vivos – pero gracias a sus estupideces eso se ha arruinado – agregó mirando a Severus quien lo seguía mirando de manera desafiante.

- Deben agradecer que El Señor Oscuro tiene en estos momentos asuntos más importantes que atender que el hecho de castigar a unos pobres inútiles que eliminaron información muy valiosa para la causa (por lo que obviamente sabrán que esto no se quedará así) – continuó el señor Snape mientras que se sonreía interiormente al ver los rostros de terror de los estudiantes que tenía al frente, si hace algunos segundos habían sentido alivio al escuchar que el Lord Oscuro estaba ocupado con otros asuntos, sus últimas palabras les habían dado a entender que no por ser después sería más suave el castigo – para prevenir alguna otra estupidez por parte ustedes lo mejor es que hoy no tengan contacto de nuevo con los prisioneros.

Todos respiraron más tranquilamente, e incluso Severus se relajó un poco, en realidad dudaba poder conservar su actitud de frialdad habitual si regresaba a los calabozos, además dudaba seriamente que hubieran sacado de allí el cuerpo del auror.

- Lo que harán el día de hoy es algo que incluso los elfos domésticos pueden hacer con gran habilidad – continuó el señor Snape, mientras escupía con desprecio las palabras "elfos domésticos" – simplemente tendrán que organizar las pociones que han debido traer con ustedes – miró a Severus evaluadoramente por lo que este debió dirigirse a su baúl para sacar las cajitas reducidas y ponerlas en manos de su padre - además de algunas que nos han enviado en ocasiones anteriores y han perdido sus etiquetas por lo que no hemos podido utilizarlas

Al terminar de decir esto salió de la habitación sin decir palabra y se dirigió nuevamente al primer nivel. A Severus seguía pareciéndole ridículo que su padre los hiciera subir a todos a la habitación simplemente para recoger unas cajas que él bien podía haber llevado a su padre sin ayuda de nadie.

Para su sorpresa se dirigieron nuevamente la puerta secreta por la cual habían bajado el día anterior a los calabozos (Severus pudo ver que Tina y Berta miraban con aprehensión el lugar). Aunque a mitad de la escalera el señor Snape presionó una saliente de la roca y se abrió una especie de hueco en la pared en donde había otra escalera por la cual siguieron bajando, aquí el ambiente era un poco más caliente que en los calabozos pero seguía siendo muy húmedo. Siguieron bajando durante unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una habitación muy grande en la cual se encontraban frascos esparcidos por todos lados, algunos de ellos estaban rotos y otros no tenían etiquetas pero tenían grandes cantidades de líquido en su interior.

El señor Snape tomó sacó del bolsillo las cajitas que le había dado Severus y para sorpresa de este las puso en las manos de Downs, mientras decía – Espero que esta vez no lo arruinen

Severus estaba enfadado, ya iba a quitarle a Downs las cajas de las manos para encargarse él del trabajo cundo escuchó desde la puerta la fría voz del señor Snape que le decía – Severus ven conmigo

Severus intentó no presentar ninguna emoción aunque le era un poco difícil ignorar los cuchicheos de sus compañeros cuando se alejaba en dirección de su padre. El señor Snape esperó que su hijo estuviera a su lado para luego comenzar a andar en la misma dirección en la que habían venido.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras caminaba, Severus estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en cual sería la razón por la que su padre lo alejaba de sus compañeros si sabía que él era el mejor en lo que se refería a pociones, además estaba seguro que Lucius había dicho algo a su padre por la muerte de Blittery, y conociendo a Lucius sabía que las palabras no serían muy alentadoras y que él sería el culpable de la muerte así hubiera estado a kilómetros de distancia en ese momento.

- Esta vez no voy a protegerte Severus – la voz del señor Snape sonaba como una amenaza, era peor que si hubiera gritado – te has pasado de la raya con tus estupideces.

- Pero padre yo no....

- ¡Calla! – los ojos del señor Snape refulgieron de ira – ya te dije que no quiero escuchar ninguna de tus estúpidas excusas.

- Pero el hechizo.... fue Lucius yo no....

- ¡Tú bien sabes que un _crucio_ no puede matar a nadie si no se aplica durante el tiempo necesario! – continuó el señor Snape – no debiste haberle administrado esa poción, eso fue lo que le causó la muerte.

- Pero era necesario, las heridas internas....

- ¡Tú que sabes si Blittery tenía heridas internas! – escupió el señor Snape - ¡Además Lucius no sabía que le habías dado esa estúpida poción al auror! ¡ De todas maneras estabas lo suficientemente cerca de Blittery para haberte interpuesto en el maleficio!

Severus se quedó sin palabras para responder a su padre, bien podría haberle dicho que no se dio cuenta cuando el maleficio fue lanzado por lo que no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto, lo que le molestaba era que aunque sabía que su padre era una persona cruel, parecía importarle más la posible información que pudiera dar un prisionero que el bienestar de su propio hijo.

Se asombró mucho cuando al detenerse descubrió que se encontraban exactamente en el calabozo en el cual había muerto Blittery el día anterior.

- El Señor Oscuro ha sido informado de lo que sucedió ayer y está furioso – dijo el Señor Snape tranquilamente como si tal cosa – ha dicho que hablará contigo cuando regrese del sitio en que se encuentra.

Severus no respondió nada pero un temblor involuntario recorrió todo su cuerpo, no supo si el señor Snape notó o no ese temblor porque continuó como si nada.

- El Señor Oscuro ha decidido que será él quien se encargue de tu castigo – Severus estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, las piernas le temblaban violentamente y un sudor frío recorría toda su espalda – de todas maneras espero que como muestra de respeto por lo menos recojas todo el desastre que has dejado en este lugar – continuó el señor Snape mientras abría la puerta del calabozo – ya que no hemos podido sacar ninguna información del auror es preciso que nadie lo encuentre, ni que quede algún rastro de su presencia en este lugar.

El señor Snape puso una antorcha en la mano de Severus y lo empujó hacia el interior del calabozo, luego salió del lugar aunque sin cerrar las puertas como el día anterior. Severus necesitaba entrar y salir para dejar el lugar completamente limpio.

Severus estaba en shock. No se atrevía a adentrarse en el calabozo, no quería ver de nuevo a Blittery bañado en su propia sangre, no creía poder soportar nuevamente un espectáculo tan horroroso. Las llamas de la antorcha danzaban macabramente sobre las paredes y le hacían ver sombras y figuras que alimentaban más a su imaginación y le hacían aumentar su temor hacia ese lugar. Duró varios minutos sin poder moverse perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un profundo quejido que lo sobresaltó por lo que la antorcha cayó de sus manos y salió rodando unos metros hacia el calabozo.

La antorcha daba llama por métodos mágicos por lo que no se apagó al caer y rodar por el suelo pero reveló a Severus un espectáculo más espantoso de lo que le prometía su imaginación.

Desde ese punto la antorcha iluminaba el cuerpo inerte de Blittery. Severus pudo ver una extensa mancha opaca alrededor del cuerpo, era la sangre del auror la cual ya se había secado, esa mancha también se veía en las ropas y en la piel de las manos y la cara del cuerpo. Cuando reparó en el rostro del cadáver, Severus casi se desmaya al observar que los profundos ojos del auror lo miraban con asombro, la mirada era extraña porque la llama se reflejaba en las vidriosas pupilas del muerto y le daba un aspecto irreal, como si de nuevo regresara a la vida, no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo del auror, los ojos de este le hipnotizaban, le hacían sentir más temor de acercarse que de recibir cien cruciatus cortesía de voldemort.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo duró hipnotizado por los ojos del auror muerto, pero un nuevo sobresalto vino cuando las llamas proyectaron en la pared una sombra que se arrastraba hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el cadáver. La sombra soltaba un lastimero gemido mientras intentaba acercarse débilmente a Blittery.

- ¡No se acerque! ¡Aléjese de él! – gritó Severus sin saber realmente por qué. La sombra se quedo en su sitio y Severus pudo ver el rostro cansado de un viejo que lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y pena, era el hombre que había sido defendido el día anterior por Blittery de la ira del señor Snape.

- Has regresado a ocultar tu crimen – el hombre habló con una voz profunda que hizo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Severus, él hombre lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises que lo miraba como intentando transmitirle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Yo... yo no....

- No intentes disculparte – continuó el hombre con su tono de voz – no creas que por no haber hecho el hechizo eres inocente, tú y tus amigos son culpables de la muerte de Bernard Blittery.

- Pero por qué....

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres saber el por qué? – gritó el hombre mientras con un movimiento rápido tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Severus y lo hacía penetrar totalmente en el calabozo y acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Blittery – Porque no tienen alma, lo han dado todo, su vida, su dignidad, solamente por el poder, no les importa pasar por encima de nadie para lograr sus objetivos, siguen a un mago tenebroso simplemente para ser más adinerados y más poderosos, matan niños inocentes solo por el placer de matar, ni siquiera respetan a su propia familia, a sus amigos....

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con que Blittery haya m....

- ¡¿Qué no tiene nada que ver?! – el hombre ahora soltaba una risa bajita, amenazadora – ¡tú no sabes nada niño idiota!, cada acto tuyo y de tus amigos, cada palabra, cada gesto, hasta la indiferencia con que miras a todos... eso ha causado su muerte y no sólo la de él sino la de los cientos que le precedieron, o es que acaso tu crees que el encargado de elaborar pociones mortales es menos culpable de las muertes porque no es él quien las administra sino el que las prepara?, o crees que un hombre de bien podría dormir tranquilamente después de elaborar un filtro venenoso a sabiendas de cual sería su uso final?.

Severus miraba asombrado al hombre cuyos ojos en ese momento estaban desorbitados y lo miraban amenazadoramente, como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Las razones que le daba para culparlo de la muerte del auror le parecían tan ridículas y la las vez tan ciertas... ya no estaba seguro de que pensar las ideas se cruzaban locamente en su cabeza, recordó la gran cantidad de pociones que había preparado durante el año, sentía enormes ganas de subir corriendo a la habitación donde estaban guardadas y destruirlas todas...

No pudo oponer resistencia cuando en uno de sus raptos de locura el hombre lo tomó con una fuerza increíble (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en el estado en que se encontraba) y lo arrojó sobre el cuerpo del auror.

Severus cayó sobre en pecho de Blittery, el cuerpo estaba frío y rígido, la sangre que se había secado era una enrome mancha café que acartonaba la ropa y los cabellos del muerto. El piso también estaba cubierto por la asquerosa costra café aunque había puntos en los que esta no se había secado completamente por lo que manchaba las ropas de Severus y le hacía resbalar.

* * *

Cómo logró cumplir la tarea que su padre le había encomendado ese día aún era un misterio para Severus, todavía resonaban en su cabeza los gritos del amigo de Blittery. El hombre ciertamente había perdido la cabeza, aunque en ningún momento había obstaculizado su trabajo, si seguía gritándole desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, hasta que Severus, harto de tener que escucharlo, le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Su trabajo estaba completo, ya no había rastros de Blittery en el lugar, nadie podría imaginar que el auror había muerto allí. Severus estaba en el exterior de la casa, seguía vomitando profusamente, de nuevo sentía que las manchas de sangre no se quitarían nunca de su piel, que la sensación al contacto con esa piel fría y dura nunca desaparecería, eso lo hacía sentirse más mareado, sintió una nueva bocanada de vómito subir por su garganta y salir expulsada irremediablemente de su cuerpo.

No tenía ganas de estar cerca de nadie, quería que desapareciera todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, de nuevo las palabras del loco resonaban en su cabeza, al igual que los regaños de su padre, lo que le había dicho Anabel antes de las vacaciones, la muerte de los muggles, su madre ebria y semidesnuda en una silla, el cuerpo frío y la sangre seca de Blittery, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, el mareo se hizo más intenso y la cabeza le dolió de tal forma que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Luego de los sucesos de ese día ni Severus ni los otros aspirantes a mortífagos habían tenido contacto con los prisioneros, sus labores se habían limitado a terminar de organizar la habitación de las pociones (les tomó dos días más y eso que esta vez Severus era el que estaba a cargo) y limitarse a esperar lo que pasaría.

Los días estaban pasando rápidamente pero aún no había señales del Señor Oscuro, Severus estaba muy nervioso, al parecer las cosas estaban algo agitadas (habían visto entrar y salir a varios mortífagos gravemente heridos, quemar papeles y esconder otros que parecían de importancia. Incluso el señor Snape los había dejado solos en varias ocasiones porque tenía que ir con Lucius a algunas "misiones") por lo que su castigo no sería muy agradable.

Ese día en particular nadie había llegado a despertarlos, la casa estaba muy silenciosa y el ambiente era algo tenso. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los elfos domésticos apareciendo y desapareciendo del comedor y los platos al ser puestos sobre la mesa. Al parecer no había nadie más en la casa aparte de ellos, no se escuchaban los pasos o las carcajadas típicas de los mortífagos.

A pesar de esto nadie se atrevía a hablar, Nott miraba nerviosamente como si de un momento a otro esperara que se desatara un huracán, Morrison y Downs se miraban como preguntándose uno al otro que debían hacer, mientras que Tina, Bertha y Spencer espiaban los movimientos de Severus para ver si podrían sacar algunas conclusiones de ellos. Pero eso en realidad servía para asustarlos más, aunque Severus generalmente estaba huraño y callado siempre tenía un comportamiento especial para con su lechuza, pero ese día era diferente, al igual que los otros Severus estaba tenso, parecía ignorar a su lechuza, se había limitado a servirle algo de pan en un plato (la lechuza ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de cereal) pero no le acariciaba las plumas ni esta le daba picotazos cariñosos en los dedos de vez en cuando (lo que era una costumbre). Incluso Galatea se limitaba a comer su pan casi sin levantarse de su plato, tenía las plumas algo erizadas como si esperara un peligro, pero no ululaba o se movía mucho, ni siquiera se había acercado a Nott para molestarlo (como era su costumbre).

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los chicos se dirigieron de nuevo a su habitación en un grupo muy compacto (la verdad temían alejarse mucho unos de otros aunque era de día y hacía mucho sol, por lo que decidieron seguir a Severus a cualquier lugar que este fuera).

Severus intentó ignorarlos, la verdad quería estar solo pero sabía que por el ambiente del día no lo lograría, por lo tanto decidió recostarse en su cama y correr las cortinas que lo comunicaban con las otras camas (esa sería su máxima "privacidad") mientras observaba a Galatea que se acomodaba en su percha y lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises.

Por lo menos había pasado una hora en esa posición, cuando de repente se escucharon muchos ruidos como de latigazos o disparos que venían del primer nivel, lo que antes era silencio absoluto ahora era ruido de pasos, gritos y blasfemias. Severus escuchó que sus compañeros comenzaban a cuchichear nerviosos en su habitación por lo que decidió correr las cortinas de su cama para hablarles.

En el mismo momento en que su cabeza aparecía de entre las cortinas la puerta se abrió violentamente y vieron aparecer a Lucius Malfoy que tenía todo su pelo muy desordenado, sus vestidos siempre muy pulcros y elegantes, ahora estaban desgarrados y untados de sangre y barro y el mismo mortífago tenía raspaduras y moretones en varios sitios.

- ¡Qué están esperando!, ¡¿Es que no van a ayudar?! – gritó colérico, para luego soltar una blasfemia y alejarse corriendo al escuchar nuevos gritos.

Spencer miró intrigado a Severus pero este estaba tan impasible como siempre. De todas maneras se apresuró a seguir las órdenes de Lucius, por lo visto la relativa tranquilidad de los días anteriores había terminado y era hora de bajar para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

El primer piso estaba totalmente irreconocible, todo estaba muy desordenado y había manchas de suciedad por todos lados, Severus veía correr desenfrenadamente a los hombres en las túnicas negras. Algunos llevaban puestas caretas blancas y otros no, por lo que a estos últimos podía reconocerlos fácilmente. Eran los mortífagos del Señor Oscuro, muchos de ellos estaban heridos y tenían sus túnicas hechas jirones (al igual que Lucius, aunque este al parecer se había cambiado de ropa mágicamente ya que nuevamente tenía una túnica negra muy fina y sus cabellos habían vuelto a estar tan ordenados como siempre y aunque aún se veían unos pocos moretones, sus heridas no sangraban y parecían ser mucho menos graves de lo que se creía en un principio), la puerta secreta que llevaba a los calabozos y al salón de pociones estaba completamente abierta y un segundo después Severus pudo ver que un mago acuerpado aparecía frente a él con un latigazo y le gritaba a otro que parecía desorientado y miraba a todo lado sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Vamos Avery!, ¡los prisioneros llegarán en unos minutos van a traerlos con un traslador, tú debes ayudar a Black a llevarlos a los calabozos! – una vez dicho esto el hombre que había hablado se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lucius que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras gritando a uno de los encapuchados y cambió unas rápidas palabras con él antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

El mortífago que había sido llamado como Avery volteo a mirar a Lucius como si esperara una nueva orden de él cuando en ese momento apareció un nuevo encapuchado con alrededor de diez personas que estaban fuertemente atadas y malheridas.

- Avery ayúdame con esto – dijo muy fríamente una voz femenina que al parecer provenía del enmascarado (o enmascarada) que había acabado de aparecer.

- Ya voy Black – dijo Avery acercándose a los prisioneros y mirándolos con desprecio – Lestrange dijo que había que llevarlos al calabozo.

- ¿Rodolphus estuvo aquí? – preguntó de nuevo la mujer con lo que a Severus le pareció una voz altamente interesada.

- No, el que vino fue Rabastan –respondió el hombre confundido - ¿Pero por qué estas interesada en saber si Rodolphus...?

- Eso no es tu problema – respondió la mujer fríamente y luego pareció darse cuenta que Severus y sus compañeros estaban allí - ¿Todavía no has recibido tu castigo? – dijo burlonamente mirando fijamente a Severus – Me han dicho que has vuelto a hacer tonterías....

- Déjalo Bellatrix – dijo Lucius que se había acercado al grupo – Rabastan dejo dicho que las órdenes del Señor Oscuro son que regreses lo más rápidamente que puedas – continuó mirándola fijamente - dudo que quieras hacerlo esperar – agregó maliciosamente mientras la mujer desaparecía haciendo el conocido ruido como de latigazo.

- Ustedes ayudarán a Avery con los prisioneros – dijo Lucius mirando nuevamente al grupo. Severus se disponía a dirigirse con ellos cuando sintió que Lucius lo agarraba del brazo y lo retenía – tú no – le dijo – tú debes quedarte conmigo.

- Yo no voy a matar a nadie – dijo Severus enojado, no quería estar cerca de Lucius, por culpa de él recibiría un horrible castigo y aparte de todo ahora parecía que lo alejaban de todo como si fuera a estropearlo con su presencia.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Lucius con un dejo irónico – pero tú me ayudarás en otra cosa, ya verás que te servirá para reivindicarte un poco con el Señor Oscuro – agregó mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Severus a pesar suyo.

Severus se quedó un rato intentando analizar a Lucius, cuando le había dicho que él no iba a matar a nadie este lo había mirado burlonamente antes de responder como diciéndole "No lo matarías por accidente, pero por otras razones no estés tan seguro". Eso no le gustaba pero Lucius no parecía dispuesto a querer revelar la razón por la cual lo quería a su lado por lo que tuvo que desviar nuevamente su atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

- Dicen que son tres aurores – dijo un hombre alto de cabellos negros ensortijados que se había acercado a Lucius.

- Ya me encargaré de eso mas tarde – respondió Lucius – por ahora debes regresar con el Señor Tenebroso

- Muy bien – dijo el hombre haciendo un medio saludo y desapareciendo nuevamente.

Lucius volvió a mirar lo que sucedía en esos momentos, el lugar estaba más calmado que antes aunque todavía seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo los encapuchados, algunos llegaban terriblemente heridos y perdían el conocimiento al sentirse "a salvo", otros simplemente aparecían unos segundos para tomar informes y desaparecer nuevamente y unos pocos llegaban por medio de trasladores trayendo prisioneros que entregaban en las manos de Avery que cada tanto subía del calabozo para enterarse de la situación.

Severus vio unos motífagos particularmente maltrechos que hicieron que una idea un poco desesperada viniera a su mente "Tal vez Lucius solo quiera que le prepare unas pociones curativas y que le ayude a curar a los mortífagos", aunque seguía sin convencerlo plenamente el hecho de que Lucius le había dicho que eso le ayudaría a "reivindicarse con el Señor Oscuro", en realidad ayudar a los otros no era algo que hiciera obtener la benevolencia del Lord.

- Vamos, dejemos que esos idiotas se arreglen como puedan – dijo Lucius mirando con desprecio a los mortífagos heridos que intentaban tenerse en pie. Esto echó por tierra todas las esperanzas de Severus sobre tener que preparar simplemente unas pociones.

Severus siguió nuevamente a Lucius por la puerta secreta y bajó con él las escaleras, pensó que irían a parar de nuevo a los calabozos por lo que se sorprendió enormemente cuando tomaron el camino de la sala de pociones. Una vez allí Lucius hizo un hechizo desconocido para Severus, al parecer este no había tenido efecto, pero unos segundos después se escucharon unos ruidos de pasos que se acercaban, era Avery que al llegar a la puerta simplemente dijo - ¿Me llamabas Malfoy?

Este asintió y le indicó que se acercara, le dijo algunas palabras que Severus no logró escuchar, con lo que Avery salió nuevamente de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

Unos minutos después se escuchó un nuevo ruido de pasos, aunque esta vez parecía que vinieran más personas, incluso se escuchaban una especie de golpes como si estuvieran obligando a alguien a caminar. Severus miraba ansiosamente la puerta, mientras que Lucius se entretenía mirando las etiquetas de las pociones como si estuviera decidiendo cual de ellas usar.

La primera persona que pudo ver Severus fue a Avery que caminaba un poco lento ya que parecía tirar algo con una cuerda que tenía en las manos, enseguida entraron tres hombres a la habitación, los cuales Severus reconoció inmediatamente como unos de los prisioneros que Bellatrix Black había traído, detrás de estos hombres venían Nott, Downs y Morrison, que al parecer tenían como función evitar que los hombres escaparan y por lo que pudo ver Severus eran ellos quienes empujaban a los hombres para que andaran.

- Ya pueden regresar a sus labores – dijo fríamente Avery a los muchachos mientras que se acercaba a Lucius quien había sacado su varita y apuntaba a los prisioneros.

Una vez Nott, Morrison y Downs hubieron salido, Lucius apuntó a la puerta con su varita y la cerró mágicamente.

- Creo que ya podemos comenzar – dijo Lucius sonriente mientras miraba a un impaciente Severus – te explicaré que es lo que tienes que hacer Severus.

-----

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo XV, la verdad había pensado en hacerlo un poco más largo pero entonces el XVI sería ridículamente corto....

Pofa manden sus RR (así sea para mandar tomates pero digan algo!!)

En el otro cap veremos que le toca hacer a Sev (acepto sugerencias) y creo que ya aparecerá Voldy con uno de sus castigos (creo que se imaginarán cual es porque es de los típicos de él)

Una preguntilla: por qué aparece como si tuviera seis reviews pero solo puedo leer cinco???


	17. Capítulo XVI

Bueno.... hola de nuevo, este capítulo es mi despedida de las vacaciones (no de las de Severus sino de las mías) desafortunadamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido y es hora de regresar a clases, esta vez hice un esfuerzo por no demorarme tanto en actualizar (ya están arreglados los problemas del computador pero no los de la inspiración, por lo que este capítulo también está corto L)...

Intentaré no demorarme más de quince días en actualizar (por lo menos las primeras semanas, cuando comiencen los exámenes veremos que pasa), sé que podía parecer mucho tiempo pero es que tengo clase todos los días de 7am a 6pm y los sábados tengo curso de francés toda la mañana, por lo que realmente solo me queda libre el domingo, pero también tengo que hacer los trabajos que dejan los profesores y todo eso...

Bueno, ya no los aburro más con mis penas así que…

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que es de JKR (que lo tomé prestado) y lo que es mío

Ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo (las respuestas a los reviews están al final...)

CAPÍTULO XVI 

Lucius sonrió mientras Avery (que también apuntaba con su varita a los prisioneros) soltaba las cuerdas mágicas y empujaba a un hombre canoso y que tenía una gran herida en la frente hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraba Severus.

- Mira Severus – dijo Lucius burlonamente mientras apuntaba con la varita al pecho del hombre que Avery había empujado hacia Severus – te presento a uno de lo reconocidísimos aurores del ministerio. – Severus no sabía que responder pero miraba asombrado al hombre, este estaba muy malherido pero aún así no parecía dar muestras de querer ayudar a los mortífagos.

- Esto será sencillo y es probable que lo encuentres de tu agrado – continuó Lucius socarronamente – simplemente nos ayudará a Avery y a mí a conseguir información que pueda ser valiosa para los planes del Señor Tenebroso

Severus respiró un poco aliviado eso no podía ser malo ¿o sí? Unas gotas de Veritaserum serían suficientes y el asunto quedaría arreglado.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea? – continuó Lucius como invitándolo a unirse al grupo

- Creo que lo más adecuado es usar la poción Veritaserum – dijo Severus seriamente cuando, para su sorpresa, Lucius comenzó a reír ruidosamente (hasta unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas)

- La poción Veritaserum –repitió Lucius en medio de otra carcajada, incluso Avery tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –has de saber, querido Severus que la poción Veritaserum en este caso no nos sirve absolutamente para nada, no por el momento.

- Pero sí la poción

- Si, si. Ya sé que me vas a decir que está bien y que es infalible para averiguar la verdad – dijo Lucius, que ahora no reía, pero aún conservaba un semblante alegre – déjame decirte que hace medio año un notable mago alemán desarrolló una poción que contrarresta los efectos del Veritaserum durante varias horas. Afortunadamente para el ministerio (y para nosotros por consiguiente), el ministro de magia recibió la receta de parte del gobierno Alemán cuando se realizó el tratado para el intercambio tecnológico entre las dos naciones.

- Eso hace que tu amado Veritaserum no sirva para nada en este momento – agregó Avery con seriedad

- ¿Recuerdas la receta que te mandó a elaborar El Señor Tenebroso en navidad? – preguntó Lucius mientras miraba fijamente al auror, el cual seguía impasible. Severus asintió, recordó que junto con la carta de sus padres venía un pergamino muy ajado en el cual había escrita una receta que sus padres le decían que era de mucha importancia. La receta en sí no era complicada pero había que tener mucho cuidado en la elaboración puesto que los tiempos de calentamiento y enfriamiento debían ser exactos pues de lo contrario la poción se arruinaría por completo – Pues esa receta es la famosa poción que hace que el efecto del Veritaserum sea completamente nulo – agregó Lucius – No puedo creer que no lo hubieras adivinado, con todo lo que sabes de pociones.

Severus no respondió, ahora que Lucius lo mencionaba, los ingredientes de esa poción (Severus tenía la costumbre de recordar correctamente las pociones, su elaboración y sus ingredientes aunque solo tuviera una oportunidad para leer la receta) eran conocidos antagonistas (N/A: así se llama en farmacia a dos medicamentos que tienen efectos contrarios o que uno disminuye o anula el efecto del otro) de los ingredientes que se utilizaban para la elaboración del Veritaserum. Era obvio que desde mucho tiempo atrás debía haber conocido los efectos de esa poción, pero también recordó que por esa época estaba algo preocupado porque podrían descubrir que él era el culpable del robo de los ingredientes de pociones del profesor McAffey, además que Anabel estaba empezando a entrometerse en sus asuntos y por último era una gran cantidad de pociones las que tenía que preparar por lo que en realidad en esos momentos no le prestó mucha atención a las pociones que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar

- Verás – dijo Lucius – el efecto de la poción anti – Veritaserum dura entre tres y seis horas, y como dudo que el señor – en ese momento miró burlonamente al auror, quien le devolvió una mirada de odio profundo – tenga la amabilidad de decirnos hace cuanto tiempo la tomó creo que tendremos que usar métodos alternativos.

- ¿Por qué no esperamos simplemente que pasen las seis horas? – Severus se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer una pregunta estúpida.

- ¿Estas en tu sano juicio? – preguntó Lucius mirándolo sorprendido - ¿Tú crees que el Señor Tenebroso esperará pacientemente seis horas para obtener información? Si hiciera eso en realidad no le haríamos falta. Además – agregó mirando maliciosamente al auror – creo que es nuestro deber demostrarles a estos hombres lo que sucede cuando se oponen a los designios del Señor Oscuro.

Severus tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para conservar la máscara de frialdad, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la muerte de Blittery y una voz horrible (coma la del viejo amigo del auror muerto) gritó en su cabeza "¡tortura!".

- Bien – continuó Lucius – al parecer ninguna de las pociones que hay aquí nos sirve en este momento. Si usamos la paralizante (1) no podríamos divertirnos, pincharlo con una aguja no sería agradable para mí.

Eso era un poco más relajante, Severus no podía usar la varita fuera de Hogwarts ya que aún era menor de edad, por lo que "simplemente" tendría que presenciar la tortura a los aurores, él había presenciado ya varis torturas por lo que creía poder soportar.

La tortura comenzó, Malfoy y Avery se turnaban para lanzar las maldiciones al auror, luego de varios cruciatus (N/A: ya sé que no son muy originales con sus torturas, pero que le vamos a hacer), comenzaron también a golpearlo a la manera muggle y a lanzarle oto tipo de maldiciones oscuras que lo hacían sufrir. Pronto se aburrieron de "divertirse" con ese auror (Severus no lograba entender como el hombre seguía consciente) por lo que pasaron a torturar a los otros dos que eran muy jóvenes (no pasaban de los 30 años) y parecían tener más resistencia que el primero.

Lucius y Avery parecían cada vez más sedientos de sangre y en su competencia por hacer las maldiciones más macabras, estaban ignorando completamente a Severus, que se había alejado a un rincón apartado de la habitación. La verdad no quería estar allí, Malfoy y Avery parecían dos ebrios a quienes el olor de la sangre los incitaba a hacer cosas cada vez peores.

Los castigos eran tan sangrientos que llegó un momento en el cual Severus pensó que tendría que detener a Lucius y a Avery antes de que mataran a sus prisioneros a golpe. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió porque unos minutos después Lucius se detuvo y ordenó a Avery que hiciera lo mismo.

- Siento que te hiciéramos a un lado – dijo Lucius mirando algo apenado a Severus – hace tiempo que no teníamos este tipo de diversiones – luego su cara se iluminó como la de un niño pequeño y continuó con cierto dejo de alegría – pero no te preocupes, te vamos a compensar. El problema es que tenemos que dejarlos descansar un poco o pueden morir por los golpes.

Severus moró asombrado a Lucius, en el colegio este era famoso por su crueldad pero Severus estaba seguro que nunca había llegado a esos límites. Lucius se había vuelto mucho más cruel luego de haber dejado la escuela, cosa que Severus nunca creyó que pudiera ser remotamente posible "tal vez se contenía porque Dumbledore estaba presente" pensó, para luego seguir prestando atención a las palabras del mortífago.

- Dentro de unos minutos podemos darles el Veritaserum – dijo Lucius mientras tomaba de los estantes una botellita de vidrio que tenía un líquido transparente, la cual posó en manos de Severus – creo que te cedo el honor, pero espera a que yo te lo diga

Severus no sabía que responder. "El honor", la verdad esas palabras sonaban burlonas en la boca de Lucius, él no quería acercarse a los aurores. Estaba empezando a alarmarse, eso estaba siendo sorprendentemente fácil, no lo habían obligado a nada (ni siquiera a que golpeara a los aurores, para eso no necesitaba la varita), estaba empezando a sospechar que Lucius se estaba burlando de él, el mortífago sabía que Severus odiaba las torturas pues no tenía estómago para eso, y Severus sabía que a Lucius le encantaba meterlo en problemas y obligarlo a hacer las cosas que odiaba. Allí definitivamente había algo que no encajaba y eso estaba preocupando seriamente a Severus.

- Ya les puedes dar la poción – dijo Lucius sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras que Avery apuntaba con su varita a los aurores dispuesto a atacarlos si se movían.

- Pero aún no ha pasado el tiempo mínimo – respondió Severus

- Es cierto que no llevamos tres horas encerrados – aceptó Lucius – peri si mal no recuerdas Bellatrix trajo a los prisioneros dos horas antes de que yo enviara a Avery a traerlos y la batalla llevaba más de una hora cuando fueron atrapados.

Esta vez Severus no pudo replicar nada y se acercó a los aurores dándole a cada uno tres gotas de la poción. Ninguno opuso resistencia (posiblemente debido al hecho de que Lucius y Avery les estaban apuntando con sus varitas) por lo que Severus regresó sin ningún contratiempo y puso la botellita de nuevo en el estante.

Lucius tomó un pergamino, una pluma y tinta que se encontraban en la parte superior de uno de los estantes (Severus y sus compañeros los habían usado para hacer las etiquetas faltantes y el inventario los días anteriores y no se habían llevado el material que había sobrado) y se lo entregó a Severus indicándole que anotara todo lo que los hombres dijeran.

Comenzó en interrogatorio y Lucius fue el encargado de hacer las preguntas. Avery parecía haberse convertido en piedra pero aún apuntaba a los aurores con su varita. Al parecer fue un golpe de suerte haber atrapado a esos hombres pues revelaron información muy valiosa para la causa del Lord Oscuro.

El interrogatorio se extendió por más de tres horas, Severus estaba cansado de tanto escribir pero sabía que no podía perder detalle, ya había llenado más de tres pergaminos con la información que les habían dado los aurores pero, al parecer, estos no se cansaban de hablar. Las últimas preguntas de Lucius tuvieron respuestas superfluas por lo que este decidió dar por terminado el interrogatorio.

- Bien, ya hemos terminado, puedes parar de escribir Severus – dijo Malfoy mientras se acercaba de nuevo a los estantes de la pared.

- ¿Algo más Lucius? – preguntó Avery que no había bajado su varita ni por un segundo.

- No, estos ya dijeron todo lo que saben – corroboró Lucius – no los necesitamos más.

- ¿O sea que ya pueden regresar al calabozo? – preguntó Severus mientras tapaba el tintero y guardaba la pluma.

- ¿Al calabozo? – preguntó Lucius atónito - ¿Para qué los vamos a llevar allí? No tenemos espacio para escorias inservibles.

- Entonces...

- ¡Vamos Severus! – dijo Lucius irritado – pensé que eras más inteligente, es obvio que vamos a deshacernos de ellos. Dales esto – le lanzó un frasquito de vidrio cuya etiqueta decía _Poción Paralizante._

- No los mates con la cantidad – le advirtió Avery con frialdad

Severus no estaba muy seguro de querer cumplir las órdenes de Lucius pero aún así no se atrevió a desobedecerlo así que administró la cantidad adecuada de poción a cada uno de los aurores. Estos lo miraban con horror y parecían culparlo de lo que fuera a pasarles.

- Escoge tú primero Avery – dijo Lucius a su compañero cuyos ojos brillaron con feroz alegría mientras se adelantaba unos pasos hacia los aurores

- _¡Avada Kedabra! _– gritó apuntando con su varita al auror más viejo, el cual quedó fulminado por el rayo de color verde.

- Eres un idiota – dijo Lucius con disgusto – le diste una muerte muy dulce, se supone que hice que Severus les diera esa poción para que murieran sufriendo, no de esa manera.

- Lo siento yo...

- Eso ya no importa – lo cortó Lucius mientras apuntaba con su varita a uno de los aurores jóvenes y le lanzaba una gran cantidad de maldiciones que sin duda lo hicieron sufrir inimaginablemente pues aunque su cuerpo no se movía, en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor. Luego de unos segundos Severus se dio cuenta que el hombre no respiraba, los maleficios que en condiciones normales solamente le habrían causado algunas heridas lo habían matado debido a la poción.

- ¿Nos rifamos el que queda? – dijo Avery ansioso mientras imaginaba que hechizo usar contra el auror que quedaba.

- No sería justo – dijo Lucius con suavidad haciendo que Avery lo mirara incrédulo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No veo porque tengas que ser tú...

- No, por supuesto que no – dijo Lucius negando con la cabeza – pero me refiero a que hace un rato no dejamos que Severus participara con nosotros así que creo que lo más justo es que le corresponda el tercer auror ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

- Bueno.... sí, creo que es justo – dijo Avery a regañadientes mirando a Severus con envidia.

- Pero yo no... el decreto de regulación... y la varita...

- No te preocupes por eso Severus – dijo Lucius paternalmente aunque en realidad estaba disfrutando el hecho de que Severus estaba perdiendo la cabeza – El Señor Oscuro ha hecho esta casa indetectable y además la ha protegido con diferentes tipos de hechizos que hacen que el hecho de que te preocupes por esa tonta ley sea risible. Por la varita no te preocupes, en el colegio usaste varias veces mi varita con buenos resultados así que no creo que haya problemas si la usas una vez más – dicho esto Lucius ofreció la varita a Severus quien la tomó con manos temblorosas, intentaba apuntar al auror pero sentía como si la varita pesara como una tonelada y sus brazos fueran de plomo, por lo que tuvo que tomar la varita con las dos manos para no dejarla caer.

- Con un crucio será suficiente – dijo Lucius tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando de negocios y no de la vida de una persona.

Severus miró nervioso al hombre inmóvil, desde ese lugar no podía ver su rostro pero se lo imaginaba..., "un crucio",... no se creía capaz de hacerlo,..."un crucio",...él no tenía el derecho a quitar una vida,..."un crucio",... pero si no lo hacía sería él el que moriría,.. "un crucio",... todo empezaba a pasar a una velocidad vertiginosa,... "un crucio",... en realidad no quería morir,... "un crucio",... pero no podía matar a otro hombre..."un crucio",... además para hacer un cruciatus debería sentirlo... el odio debería recorrer sus venas... "un crucio"... no podía hacerlo... "un crucio"... como odiaba a Lucius por obligarlo..."un crucio"... como odiaba a su padre... a su madre... "un crucio"... no, no podía hacerlo.... pero no quería morir... no podía acabar con la vida de una persona... pero Lucius... y su padre... no podía... Avery... no quería morir... su madre... no se sentía capaz... no podía... no debía....

- _¡Crucio!_

Severus sintió su grito como si proviniera de otra persona, de la varita que sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos salió un rayo que impactó directamente en el pecho del auror, una sacudida por la fuerza del hechizo fue todo lo que sucedió. Bajó los brazos lentamente, su respiración era agitada y el sudor cubría parte de su rostro, se sentía extraño, una fuerza extraña corría por sus venas, se sentía desolado pero a la vez aliviado, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación, se sentía un poco confundido, esa sensación... ¿podría ser....???

Los compañeros de Severus se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en el cuarto de las pociones, Spencer lo miraba con emoción y casi con envidia, mientras que los otros lo miraban con gran respeto que a veces rayaba en temor. Severus la verdad no sabía como se habían enterado pero supuso que Lucius muy "amablemente" se había encargado de esparcir la noticia.

Seguía sin entender que había sentido ese día después de lo sucedido. No recordaba que fuera culpa o arrepentimiento, pero había decidido olvidarse de eso, le atemorizaba pensar que cuando una persona comenzaba a matar se volvía insensible pensando que tenía el poder de controlar la vida y la muerte (porque eso era lo que había sentido... se había sentido poderoso). Por consiguiente había decidido evitar a Lucius y sus compañeros por lo que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Galatea acariciando sus negras plumas.

De todas maneras es necesario decir que esto último era realmente imposible, era cierto que siempre estaba con Galatea en su brazo pero no podía mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros ni de Lucius, aunque el Señor Oscuro aún no había regresado (era el día siguiente de la llegada de Bellatrix con los prisioneros), se había anunciado su llegada para esa noche, por lo que el ambiente estaba incluso más tenso que el día anterior.

- Todavía no puedo entender como fue que no nos dejaron usar las varitas en todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí – repitió Spencer por milésima vez, era el único que no parecía inquietarse por la llegada del mismísimo Dark Lord, en realidad parecía más bien emocionado.

Severus puso por milésima vez los ojos en blanco pero no respondió, le molestaba la insistencia de Spencer, estaba seguro que si el chico hubiera tenido una varita no lo hubiera dudado para matar a todos los prisioneros que había en el calabozo.

- Haber tenido las varitas nos hubiera facilitado mucho el trabajo – insistió Spencer – además hubiéramos podido ayudar con otras tareas – agregó mirando a Severus como si fuera un héroe.

Severus decidió ignorar nuevamente al chico y decidió concentrarse totalmente en Galatea y en los deberes que estaba terminando en ese momento, pero aún así no pudo evitar notar que Lucius le dirigía una mirada de profundo interés a Spencer, eso era peligroso.

- .... Pero en serio las varitas nos hubieran arreglado mucho la vida estos días, no hubiéramos tenido que tocar a esos asquerosos prisioneros....

Spencer seguía hablando de las varitas y por más que Severus lo intentaba no podía dejar de escucharlo, en verdad el chico era muy molesta, la voz le estaba taladrando los oídos.

- ... Incluso yo podría haber hecho el crucio para Blatter...

- ¡PERO NO LO HICISTE!, ¡NO TENÍAS LA VARITA ENTONCES, NO TIENES POR QUÉ DECIR LO QUE HUBIERAS HECHO! – Severus había perdido la paciencia, ese estúpido de Spencer no entendía, no lo soportaba más - ¡Y SU NOMBRE ERA BLITTERY!

Spencer miró asombrado a Severus y se calló de inmediato, de hecho todos los que estaban en la habitación, incluyendo a Lucius, lo miraron sorprendidos, aunque este último esbozó una sonrisa burlona luego de mirar fijamente a Severus durante algunos segundos más.

Por la cara que había puesto Lucius, Severus se dio cuenta de que había cometido una estupidez, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo (aunque en realidad no sabía que), cuando la expresión burlona desapareció de repente del rostro del mortífago para dar lugar a una mueca de dolor, se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Severus se acercó un poco en la puerta para ver el lugar al que Lucius se dirigía, cuando notó que el mortífago se detenía fuera de la habitación y se agarraba con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo antes de desaparecer con un ruido como de latigazo.

* * *

- Vamos Severus, sígueme.

Severus miraba alrededor como si estuviera en medio de una densa neblina, tenía su mente algo embotada, recordaba que Lucius había desaparecido esa noche y no había regresado, su padre tampoco había aparecido por el lugar (afortunadamente para él) y por lo tanto el Señor Oscuro tampoco daba señales de vida.

- ¡Severus!, no querrás hacerle esperar

La voz le sonaba conocida, pero lejana, aunque ese "no querrás hacerle esperar" le había hecho pasar un escalofrío que terminó de despertarlo, finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a Lucius Malfoy que en esos momentos le apuntaba con su varita y le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que su cara se mojara con agua helada.

- ¡Lucius! – dijo Severus enfadado mientras salía de la cama con la cabeza y la parte superior de su pijama empapadas.

- ¡Muévete! – dijo Lucius lanzándole algo de ropa – bien sabes que el amo es poco paciente y llevo diez minutos intentando despertarte.

Severus no respondió nada pero se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras estaba amarrándose los zapatos preguntó a Lucius que hora era.

- Son las dos de la mañana – respondió este dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Curiosidad – respondió Severus escuetamente mientras se apresuraba a seguir a Lucius quien ya había salido de la habitación y estaba cerca de las escaleras.

Lucius subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, una vez allí se dirigió por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de roble que había al final del corredor, una vez allí sacó una llavecita plateada y abrió la puerta indicándole a Severus que le siguiera. Entraron en un gran salón donde había un enorme y elegante sillón rojo, los tapetes eran verde y plata, en una de las paredes había un enorme escudo de armas que tenía una inscripción antigua y la figura de una serpiente, en los estantes estaban llenos de libros principalmente aunque Severus no se atrevió a averiguar de que eran esos libros.

El lugar parecía un cómodo estudio, muy elegante y muy sobrio, en el fondo tenía una pecunia puertecita por la que entró Lucius indicándole a Severus que no se moviera de ese lugar.

Severus miraba el lugar, pero no se atrevía a moverse del sitio en el cual le había dejado Lucius, estaba mirando detenidamente las llamas de la chimenea cuando escuchó un sonido como de algo que se arrastra, Severus conocía muy bien ese sonido, lo cual no indicaba que se sintiera más seguro. Esperó unos segundos mirando con aprehensión la puerta por la cual habían entrado unos momentos antes con Lucius, el ruido cada vez era más fuerte (lo que indicaba que lo que lo hacía se estaba acercando).

Unos momentos después la puerta que estaba solo un poco entreabierta se abrió un poco más pero no entró ninguna persona al lugar, se escuchaba el ruido de arrastrarse en un lugar cercano a la puerta, Severus ahora miraba fijamente al piso, el ruido se acercaba cada vez más a él. Las llamas comenzaron a bailar en una piel verde y escamosa.

Severus se quedó muy quieto, era cierto que había visto muchas veces a _eso_, pero no por ello dejaba de tenerle miedo. La enorme cosa se acercó sacando su bífida lengua cada tanto para reconocer el ambiente, se detuvo, al parecer algo en ese lugar le era conocido. Se acercó a Severus y comenzó a estudiarlo detenidamente, se enroscaba lentamente a su alrededor a medida que acercaba cada vez mas su cabeza a la cara del muchacho, al tiempo que sacaba y metía su bífida lengua para estudiarlo.

En unos momentos el abrazo que mantenía a Severus se hizo un poco más apretado y él comenzó a sentir que le coraba la circulación en brazos y pies.

Una voz fría como el hielo siseó algo a espaldas de Severus, que en ese momento sintió como se aflojaba la fuerza del abrazo que le daba el monstruo y se alejaba de él.

- Ah! La bella _Nidhogg_ – continuó la voz fría en tono calmado, Severus sintió un escalofrío al escuchar de nuevo la voz pero hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer impasible – parece que quería saludarte de nuevo, Severus.

El aludido se volteó en el momento de escuchar su nombre y quedó de frente al enorme sillón donde ahora estaba sentado un hombre muy pálido de ojos rojos, en vez de nariz parecía tener dos rendijas similares a las de las serpientes, los dedos de sus manos eran muy largos y las hacían parecer arañas. En las piernas del hombre descansaba la cabeza de una serpiente (el resto de la misma estaba alrededor del sillón, el animal era muy grande para estar todo sobre el hombre), la cual este acariciaba como si se tratase de una mascota. Al lado izquierdo del sillón se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, quien en ese momento tenía un semblante muy serio y carente de toda emoción a pesar de estar muy pálido.

Todas estas observaciones las había hecho Severus desde una perspectiva algo extraña, pues era bien sabido que nadie podía estar de pie en presencia de Lord Voldemort si este no lo permitía. Así que Severus estaba inclinado con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la otra doblada en señal de respeto.

La voz fría volvió a sisear algo, no parecía ningún idioma era como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque o algo así, el caso es que una vez el hombre terminó de emitir esos sonidos la serpiente salió del lugar dando a Severus una mirada penetrante.

Severus sintió un nuevo escalofrío ante la mirada del animal pero no demostró nada, en realidad odiaba a esa estúpida cosa, _Nidhogg_ lo conocía bien, y él la conocía bien a ella, desde pequeño la veía casi cada vez que su padre visitaba al Señor Tenebroso, pero la estúpida serpiente parecía disfrutar con hacerlo sentir incómodo cada vez que iba a ese lugar. El animal solo tenía la costumbre de ir a "reconocer" a los extraños, pero con él era diferente siempre se acercaba a "reconocerlo", era una situación incómoda pero no podía hacer nada pare evitarlo, sabía que su amo se podía comunicar con el animal y esta le comentaría que Severus le tenía miedo, lo que obviamente su padre no aceptaría. La serpiente no se entretenía con ninguno de los mortífagos, ni con Nott, se alejaba una vez reconocía quienes eran pero él parecía ser su víctima favorita y siempre lo molestaba.

- Me han informado de varias cosas que han sucedido en este lugar – dijo la voz fría con suavidad sacando a Severus de sus pensamientos sobre la serpiente.

- Mi Señor...

- Calla Severus – dijo la voz sin perder la calma pero sonando peligrosamente más suave – Lucius me ha informado de los acontecimientos de los últimos días, es una pena que no haya podido estar yo a cargo de todo pero para eso tengo mortífagos fieles y capaces.

Severus mir de soslayo la cara de Lucius y pudo notar un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos aunque el resto de su actitud hacía pensar que las piedras serían más expresivas.

- Me han contado cosas un poco desagradables – continuó el hombre con una voz tan peligrosa, que hizo que Severus en ese momento levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que solo le prometían desgracias – se supone que eres un aspirante a mortífago, eres el jefe del grupo de los aspirantes, se supone que has sido escogido porque tienes características para servir adecuadamente y ¡cometes un error de esa magnitud!, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el estúpido error de matar a Blittery?, ¡por tu culpa hemos perdido información valiosa!

- Mi Señor por favor...

- Te dije que no me interrumpieras Severus – dijo el hombre con voz un poco más irritada mientras apuntaba una negra varita contra Severus, que en ese momento sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba, se sentía ahogado, intentaba aspirar el aire pero no podía hacerlo, veía que el hombre le seguía apuntando con su varita sin importar que se estuviera ahogando, que ahora sintiera un dolor punzante en su cabeza, que estuviera a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno...

Un segundo antes de desmayarse, Severus intentó tomar aire por última vez cuando para su sorpresa sintió nuevamente una gran oleada de oxígeno que ingresaba a su organismo y le hacía regresar a la vida. Al parecer el hombre había bajado la varita. Aún así Severus quedó semi - desmayado en el suelo mientras escuchaba al hombre hablar de nuevo.

- Sabes que ese es un error imperdonable en cualquiera de mis servidores y en los que aspiran a serlo también, por lo que en estos momentos deberías estar muerto.- allí el hombre hizo una pausa y aunque Severus estaba tirado en el suelo pudo sentir unos ojos rojos que taladraban en su mente como queriendo captar cada una de sus sensaciones. – Pero Lucius también me habló de tus deseos de reparar los errores que cometes, me dijo que le colaboraste a él y a Avery a conseguir información de algunos mortífagos traídos ayer por Bella. He visto esa información y la he encontrado aceptable. Si bien es cierto que el mérito lo merece Bella por atraparlos y no tú, he decidido que por esta vez te perdonaré la vida – Severus respiró un poco más libremente, el problema es que al parecer ahora estaba en deuda con Bellatrix Black y eso no era mejor que estar ante el Señor Oscuro – pero eso no quiere decir que no debas recibir una lección por tu estupidez, la información que nos hubiera podido dar Blittery no se compara con lo poco que lograron averiguar.

Severus se preparó para lo que venía, sabía que el Señor Oscuro utilizaría su hechizo favorito de tortura, solo lo había sentido una vez en la vida, pero esa vez había quedado tan grabado que en realidad no quería tener ni que imaginarlo, por lo menos había tenido tiempo para recuperarse de la falta de aire, solo faltaba esperar...

- _¡CRUCIO!_

Severus sintió el hechizo impactar contra su cuerpo, en realidad el recuerdo era más débil de lo que pensaba, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera atravesado por mil agujas, se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gritar, pero el hechizo aún seguía sobre él, no recordaba que su castigo anterior hubiera durado tanto. Se mordía los labios con tanta fuerza que ya se había sacado sangre, el hechizo se seguía prolongando, ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin gritar, su cuerpo se agitaba incontrolablemente, unas gotitas de sangre habían caído sobre su mano, parecía que el castigo no iba a terminar nunca, ya no podía evitarlo,... muy a su pesar tuvo que gritar...

Cinco segundos después del grito de Severus el castigo se detuvo, este levantó la cabeza y pudo ver la cara complacida del Señor Oscuro así como una sonrisa de burla en la de Lucius. Aunque aún seguía temblando y unas gotitas de la sangre se sus labios se habían mezclado con el sudor que caía de su frente, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se movió para acercarse y besar la punta de la túnica del Señor Oscuro. Su padre le había enseñado que eso era lo que debía hacerse cuando el mago se había mostrado clemente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cundo besó la túnica del mago, pero no se notó debido a que aún seguía algo tembloroso debido a la duración del castigo.

- Bien Severus – dijo Lord Voldemort con voz satisfecha posando su blanca mano en la cabeza del muchacho como un sacerdote que le estuviera perdonando por sus pecados – espero que no cometas más estupideces. Y prepara a tus compañeros, hoy en la noche será la presentación oficial.

Severus salió del lugar prácticamente arrastrándose, quería salir corriendo pero tuvo que detenerse de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta para hacer una nueva reverencia a su señor, así lo exigía el "protocolo", se dirigió a su habitación apoyándose en las paredes y en las barandas de las escaleras, por lo que demoró alrededor de media hora en lograr llegar a su cama.

Una vez allí abrió su baúl para sacar algunas pociones para su uso personal, utilizar la poción curadora de su invención en ese momento sería inapropiado, obviamente el Señor Tenebroso y Lucius se preguntarían como se habría curado tan rápido de ese castigo, el cruciatus no dejaba heridas externas (a menos de que te golpearas con algo al caer) por lo que usar pociones tópicas sería ridículo, por lo que Severus decidió simplemente tomar una poción analgésica, por lo menos el dolor no sería un impedimento para dormir.

--------

(1) La explicación de la poción paralizante se encuentra en algún capítulo de este mismo fic, pero como no me acuerdo donde se encuentra aquí la vuelvo a poner

_Poción paralizante: en un principio se consideraba como una poción de tortura mental debido a que paralizaba la víctima pero la dejaba consciente; luego se descubrió que también aumentaba enormemente la sensibilidad, haciendo que maldiciones sencillas surtieran efectos tremendos por lo que pasó a ser una poción de tortura combinada. La principal base de la poción es la cicuta que aunque los antiguos la usaban como un veneno para causar la muerte; si se mezcla con mandrágora y eucalipto, los efectos dejan de ser mortales y pasan a ser paralizantes. Si la cantidad de poción suministrada es mayor a ¼ del contenido de un caldero de 10 pulgadas, la víctima morirá de una muerte muy dolorosa._

Bueno, hasta aquí fue el capítulo (les advertí que era cortito), por fin apareció Voldemort con su castigo y el pobre Severus va de mal en peor.

Para el próximo capítulo ya terminarán las vacaciones de Semana Santa por lo que regresarán a Hogwarts así que ¿Qué desean que le pase a Severus en el colegio?, ¿Qué tenga más detenciones?, ¿Más problemas?, ¿Con quién?, ¿Con los merodeadores, con Anabel y sus compañeros de curso o con los aspirantes a mortífagos? (les dije que la inspiración me había abandonado así que necesito urgentemente una lluvia de ideas)

Ahora sí las Respuestas a los Reviews!!!! Pero antes…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA PUEDO RECIBIR REVIEWS AN"NIMOS!!!!!**

**Wirine:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior!. Como pudiste leer estabas en lo cierto (el pobre recibió mas crucio). Por esta vez el Lord no quiso hacer algo refinado, siguió con lo de siempre… Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que si severus no fuera tan importante para ellos, hace mucho tiempo que estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Ya ves como es Lucius el muy…mira lo que le hizo hacer a Severus… Esta vez intenté subirlo un poco más rápido (por aquello del fin de las vacaciones) aunque me temo que el capítulo quedó como cortito… (No sé el contenido pero ya ves… mi musa no se digna a regresar)… por el comp. Ya no hay problema ¡¡¡¡TENGO UNO NUEVO!!!, así que no será disculpa en el futuro…

No me pareció malo tu review… me encantó!!!

**Eris Membrana:** MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!, Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

**Marth MT: **De todas maneras no te perdiste de mucho con el daño de tu comp. (Por lo menos en mis fics… ya que por aquí pasó lo mismo). ¡Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo XV! (perdona porque me siguen saliendo cortitos pero no puedo evitarlo…) Espero que Lucius no se atreva a tocarle una pluma a Galatea (pero quien sabe y hasta se atreve el muy…).

Lo de los mortífagos es que al parecer están teniendo mucha actividad, y sí Severus sabe que la familia Black esta MUY relacionada con los mortífagos, pero también sabe que Sirius es considerado un "traidor" (creo que lo miraron mal desde que entró a Gryffindor y se hizo amigo de James)… Sí tenías razón en cuanto lo que haría Lucius y Voldemort (tal parece que los mortífagos son algo predecibles…)

Vale por las lechugas, (me sirven en la ensalada XD)

Como pudiste ver tus deseos son órdenes: ya subí el nuevo programa de Hablemos de.. Que por cierto ya noté que leíste.. O.O que rápida, ¿qué soy buena escritora?... ¡GRACIAS! (me haces sonrojar)… ¡¡¡con un solo review tuyo tengo como para 15 hojas de Word!!! (Lo que me alega mucho) y no.. no me parece largo (me gusta así, le puedo poner más cosas =)), al que le parece largo es a severus, pero el es tan quejetas que lo ignoro (te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.. de todas maneras él debe obedecerme)

En cuanto a los reviews de tus historias estoy en eso, (intenté poner uno ayer pero no funcionaba Internet ), en todo caso están muy buenas y yo también espero que las continúes ;).

-----

Porfaaaaaaa necesito ideas sobre lo que desean que le pase a Severus en Hogwarts….


End file.
